Heaven Sent
by Bubbleybear
Summary: Edward is doing his job, teaching high school, but he isn't happy. He's the only single in a coven of happily mated vampires. Edward is lonely until a new student teacher steps into his class room. She's his mate, but is she even human? AU, OCC
1. Prelude

**Right now I'd like to say thank you to those that are willing to give me a go and read this little story that I have written. I'd love to hear back from you all, it's taken me a long time to get up the gumption to write a story let alone publish one and if it wasn't for one of my best friends Pienuniek it would still be at the back of my mind.**

 **In saying that I'd love to thank Pienuniek for not only helping me get this story out but also being my prereader and for talking things through when I got stuck. I'd also love to thank Chandra for being my Beta and getting this back to me even in the midst of getting the Fandom4Autism compilation ready, so thank you.**

 **One more, I don't own the Twilight Saga – apart from a haggard set of books – that honor goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Without further ado I give you:**

 **Heaven Sent**

 **Prelude**

I want to tell you a story, a story that is as old as time: boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, have a little drama in their lives and live happily ever after.

Granted, there are several things different in my story about how I found the love of my life, my Bella. Not just about how I found her, but about what we are and what we can do.

Although again, what she is and what I am are two very different things. We make it work.

The thing about love is that it's a choice, and one we continue to choose every day because we know without the other we would be just miserable. It's not a hard choice, of course, because we are perfect for each other.

Well, she's perfect and I'm just me, but then again she'd probably disagree with me. It's just how she is and how we see each other.

If I keep going on like this I'll never get my story out, a few hundred years on this earth will do this to you. While it's been that long it's something I'd choose to do again and again because I've never been happier.

Let's get on with it, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to give you a long winded author's note this time.**

 **Thank you Pienuniek for your help, I wouldn't be here without you – go read her stuff it's fantastic. Thank you Chandra for taking the time out of your busy life and schedule to beta this for me.**

 **I plan to update this weekly, as it is completely written but not fully beta'd and I want to give Chandra time for her life as well.**

 **I don't own The Twilight Saga, it will always belong to SM.**

 **Without further comment:**

 **Chapter 1 – The Classroom**

' _Oh my god…he's just so hot…I wish…'_

' _Maybe Clara will meet me under the bleachers in the auditorium for…'_

' _Mr. Masen, c'mon just look, I promise…'_

' _Okay, history. This is the one class I gotta up my grade. He's a hard ass…'_

Taking a look around my classroom, I listened in on individual thoughts to make sure all was as it should be. You would think that there would be a big difference between the thoughts of high school age kids and those of college kids, but believe me there isn't. We all get told that once you finish high school, that's it you're an adult and now you have to act like it. That doesn't mean that they think like it though. Their thoughts are quite similar…

And how did I know that you ask? Well, that's rather simple. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I'm a mind reading vampire. Yes you heard me correctly, a mind reading vampire. Thank goodness that I can switch it on and off at will, or I would be batty. Could you imagine having to listen to the outside population all the time? I mean sure it comes in handy making sure no one is putting two and two together and getting the correct answer, but considering that I can hear everything within a three mile distance at any given time that I turn it on, there is a need for reprieve.

On any given day I wouldn't listen into the inane thoughts of my students, but this week had started out much different from any other; it began with the fact that there had been a strange pull in my chest for a few days. It had been getting stronger; but that day, it was all I could do to keep myself from following it. Believe me, I wanted to just to get to the bottom, as it demanded. Of course, that day had to be one of the few my sister had a vision – as rare as they were – and it was surprisingly clear, clear in the fact that I just disappeared from them, the family panicked.

Hmm, I see I have you intrigued now, don't I? Let me back up a few… Yes, I am a vampire, and despite popular culture such as Dracula and other off the wall comedies, we're not like the vampires in fiction. We cannot procreate that I'm aware of – at least not with other vampires anyway, despite the many who try – my second sister being one of them. So now you're wondering how I came to have a family, yes?

Well then, let me start at the beginning. First there was Carlisle Maurice Cullen, changed in the late 1600's after managing to track down a very real vampire in the times where innocent people were persecuted and then burned at the stake for that very reason; as if they could catch a real vampire anyway.

His father was an Anglican priest in England; anything that was not in the Bible was against God and all should be burned to the ground. He was a stickler for rules, emotionally and physically abusive to Carlisle when he was growing up – more so because his wife died in childbirth and wasn't around to stop him. He still believed in God and all that he created. I'm not sure his mother could have stopped him anyway, as women were seen and not heard in that day. Use the rod, spare the boy, was his motto and boy did he stick with it, but despite all that, when Carlisle came of age, he stepped into the same role as his father even though he wanted different.

Carlisle, however, was smarter than his father, and instead of just accusing anyone who stepped a toe out of line, he managed to track a real coven of vampires. One night he led his congregation into the streets and down to the sewers to where they were hiding. Once there all hell broke loose – so to say – the vampires charged, the members scattered, and Carlisle was caught by a rather hungry vampire who didn't quite finish his meal, because he was interrupted by a torch bearing mob. Carlisle was changed; once we take that first bite we inject venom to paralyze our prey. Left to spread, the victim turns into another hunter instead. Carlisle hid from the rest of the population, stayed quiet during his excruciating change – only because he had no choice, I'll explain later – then ran as far and as fast as possible.

He managed not to feed on unsuspecting humans, but fell onto a poor innocent deer instead, and thus his feeding ideals were born. He didn't want to be a murderer of humans; instead he drinks the blood of animals. He's found a few like-minded individuals through the years and the whole family followed the ideals as well – well, most of us did anyway.

You would think that because of that upbringing Carlisle would be a completely hard man to live with but you'd be wrong; he's a loving father figure who had a thirst for knowledge that rivaled any of my students, but he's hard when he needs to be, with four perpetual teenagers and me in my early 20's he had to be; he doled out punishments that he saw fit.

"Mr. Masen, as I was away from class the last two days, can you provide me the information sheets and assignments given so that I may catch up, please?"

"Certainly, Angela, we covered the information in chapters one and two, but seeing as it's the beginning of the year you didn't miss much. For now just have a write up of what you think are the important parts of chapter one in no more than four pages."

Now where was I?

Oh yeah, okay, after Carlisle was turned, he travelled around for a while and somehow ended up in Italy. There he learned that his existence didn't need to be a long and lonely one and he could be and do anything he wanted. As long as he kept his existence a secret. No human could find out about what we are. It was there that Carlisle decided that he was going to become a doctor and use this existence to help others. He spent a while there studying and learning to control his bloodlust; one day, though, he moved to the New World to continue studying medicine.

By 1918 he was working in the hospital in Chicago, Illinois. Which was where he was when the Spanish Influenza Epidemic hit. I suppose I should be so thankful, because if he hadn't been there I wouldn't be here now.

Back then I was known as Edward Anthony Masen Junior, and I was working as a brand new lawyer in Masen Law Firm. I had just completed law school when the pandemic hit; I was a loner bachelor because I couldn't find one girl back then who could see past my pocketbook or family money, plus for some reason even then – there was just something wrong with all of them. I knew what I wanted but felt as if I hadn't found her yet.

I was twenty-four years old, just moved into my own house and out from under Mother's skirts, and was enjoying my freedom. Although being that I was a momma's boy, I was there every Sunday for church, lunch with friends and family, and then dinner with Mother and Father. All while avoiding all the girls Mother attempted to set me up with.

It was that last Sunday night dinner that changed everything. We had heard news of it spreading and getting closer to Chicago, and people had even begun wearing doctors' masks to try and stop it from spreading. People were still coughing, though, or running fevers, or even just sweating a little. My father started coughing that night after looking pale for the entire day; by the time it was for me to go home, he had started bringing up blood. My mother panicked and we took him to the hospital. By that night, they'd given us no hope and promised to make him comfortable.

I took Mother home, but by morning she was sweating while feeling cold. I rushed her to the emergency room as well and stayed after they admitted her; by that night I was on the cot next to her. I don't remember much; I do, however, remember Mother pleading with the strange blond doctor to save me. The next thing I know there was an unbearable burning for which I screamed through, for how long I didn't know – I do now – and then when I woke up everything was new, bright, and painful.

It didn't take Carlisle and I long to realize I was answering his thoughts instead of his spoken word. That was the painful part, living in Chicago and hearing every voice for three miles around. We left the Chicago area quickly after that and spent roughly six years in a country house that Carlisle found. Until I trained myself, which took just over a year, and realized that I could turn it off. After that it was controlling my bloodlust. When we came back into the general populous to a place where – I found out later – Carlisle left the love of his life, praying she'd be safe, in Columbus, Ohio.

Esme Anne Evenson, nee Platt, was twenty-six when we made it to Columbus. It was unfortunate that, for her, not all was well. Esme was born to be a mother, and she almost made it too. Just as we made it back to town I 'overheard' Esme in the hospital; she'd given birth to a baby boy, but injuries she'd sustained before going into labor had damaged both her and the baby so much that he was stillborn.

After I advised Carlisle of what had happened, we made our way to the hospital because Esme was having some very disturbing thoughts. Although I couldn't blame her considering the hell she had been through, funny enough though she'd never stopped thinking of, or loving, Carlisle. That seemed to be synonymous for mated couples when one was human.

Esme had just about been sold to her abusive husband by her parents. Charles Evenson was an alcoholic but hid it well. He was prominent in Ohio and was able to cover up a lot of his, shall we say, indiscretions. It wasn't until they were married that Esme saw the real Charles Evenson. It was unfortunate that back then domestic abuse, and assault and battery of your spouse, was null and void. He was just 'keeping her in line'. She'd had enough and with the death of her boy was contemplating leaving it all behind at the set of cliffs outside of town.

Oh, but when Carlisle walked in the door, her entire being shifted. She didn't forget everything that she'd been through, but her entire being knew that she was safe, that she was loved, that although she'd lost her baby, her family was yet to come. How she knew that I'd never know, but she was right and, of course, I was just the beginning. I became the son she lost to her, and in her I found the mother whom I had lost; it was a beautiful relationship.

"All right, class, we're going to go over chapters one and two again today and get a start on chapter three. History is what you need to know so you don't repeat mistakes. Any questions... no? Then go on and study with your partner next to you."

I could feel the pull getting stronger; it wasn't there yet though. It was going to be a big change for me, there was something coming. I'd never seen or felt anything like that, and although I put on a nonchalant air in front of the others, I was concerned about what it could be.

" _Why do we need to go over it again…"_

" _God, he's so hot, why won't he…"_

" _I wonder if Mr._ _Masen_ _is single, surely my short skirt…"_

After Esme joined us, I wanted to leave, for them to bond. They also wanted time for themselves, so I left to travel for a while. Well, if you call a decade a while. During this time I went all over the world. Saw the pyramids at night, swamps of Babylon and the boulevards of Paris. I climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower and also the London Bridge, as we hadn't been to London yet. I had been warned but I wanted to see Italy. I had read Carlisle's mind about The Volturi and wanted to meet the leaders of our kind. They were interesting and I learnt many things from them. I started out a little suspicious, but once I read Aro and found his mind a pleasant and welcoming place I didn't bother to read the rest.

I met their wives Sulpicia, Didyme, and Anthenodora; they were as motherly as Esme. The thing I noticed most about them, though, was that they didn't hunt like traditional vampires, nor did they hunt like us; I wasn't sure what they were hunting. I spent the majority of those ten years with them and eventually earned their trust. I became part of the inner circle; not that anyone knows it but the seven of us. Unsure why, they let me in on their secret about hunting and I promised not to tell anyone until my mate came along, and then she'd be the only one I'd tell. After they would tell the world about the Fourth Volturi Brother.

We decided it would be better if I went back to Carlisle until my mate found her way to me; Didyme was adamant about that. So that the world wouldn't know and use Carlisle and Esme against me, because I wasn't at full strength until I had her, we decided that I'd tell Carlisle and Esme I had a rebellious period during my decade long travels, feeding like a traditional.

A couple of years after I returned to Carlisle and Esme, we were living in Rochester, New York. Rosalie Hale was a daddy's little rich girl who could do no wrong. She thought – or still thinks rather – that she was God's gift to all vampires, humans, and otherwise. While Rosalie was made into a pretty vampire, she was actually rather average as a human.

Her parents had spent a lot of time and money trying to turn her into the quintessential debutante. It was sad that she was shorter than average and a little bit too plump around the middle, although she had other attractive attributes, such as being blonde and blue eyed. Like I said, she was pretty as a vampire, but certainly not to the level she held herself, however I also believe that her poor attitude was part of the problem. Having money does not give one class; it all comes down to how you carry yourself.

As was custom at the time, Rosalie's parents had aspirations to use her and her marriage to further climb the social ladder. Like a lot of parents, her father forced her to comply with those aspirations. He worked at the bank owned by the biggest, richest family of the time: the Kings. He had plans to put Rosalie into the path of their son, Royce King, introduce them, and then arrange a marriage between the two. He wanted to rise above his station and this was the way to do that. It was unfortunate for him that Royce wanted nothing to do with Rosalie and scoffed at her every time she was in his vicinity, and when her father approached Royce's he was laughed right out of the office.

After that night, he came home, drunk and rather violent, his aspirations shot. He took that disappointment out on Rosalie in the form of a beating with a belt. He left her bleeding then turned her out into the street; she was costing them too much money if she wasn't going to be their meal ticket. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your opinion, that night reached hypothermic temperatures. It was, fortunate for her, the reason that she didn't bleed profusely from her injuries, enabling Carlisle to find her in time. Fortunate for her, not so much for us or me. She was near death when he brought her home to change her, and from that night on Rosalie Hale became Rosalie Cullen, beloved first daughter to Carlisle and Esme and sister to me.

"Okay, class, that's all for today. Read through the rest of chapter three and take notes – there may or may not be a pop quiz on what you have read already."

" _Damn, he sure doesn't waste time…"_

" _Maybe if I bend forward a little…"_

" _Clara's gonna get away if I can't catch her…"_

Now to get ready for the next class, but damn that pull is getting stronger. Two more classes for the day and hopefully I can sneak out past Alice and see where it leads.

" _I hope I'm not running late…"_

" _Damn Mrs. Hendrickson and her…."_

"Right, group, let's get this show on the road. A recap of chapters one and two, start on chapter three. I want to see if you're any better than the last class."

After changing Rosalie, we had to leave Rochester to get her used to her new diet. We were spending a few years in seclusion. She'd left to go hunting in the Great Smokey Mountains, National Park near Gatlinburg, Tennessee some two hundred miles from home. There she'd come across Emmett at the bottom of a ravine. He was barely alive, having been there for most of the night. She carried him home, holding her breath, and asked Carlisle to change him for her.

There wasn't a whole lot to Emmett; for someone who grew up farming he was a little… shorter than I'd imagined. While bulky, he was shorter than average standing at roughly 5'2". Rosalie had even managed to bring home his glasses – of all things – that were next him in the ravine. After Carlisle had bitten him, he asked me to go to where Rosalie had found him to see if I could find out more about him – like his name – and possibly some personal effects.

After tracing her scent back to the Great Smokey Mountains, and Emmett's resting place, I climbed up the side and found where he had been camping, but made note that he hadn't been alone. There were scents all over the place of boys whom had been camping too. They'd looked for Emmett before turning and going back to town. I followed those scents back there, as fast as I could. It had been just a few days but the tales were circling: he'd run off, been picked off by a serial killer (how that worked when the others survived I don't know) but the best one was coming from the boys themselves. Apparently one of them had heard a bear earlier in the day, so to explain his disappearance, they'd said that a bear had gotten him in the middle of the night when he went to relieve himself. It had taken a few years to get the actual truth from Emmett, and his friends weren't that far off; there was no bear, just a ravine in the dark.

I found out what I could and left some money for his parents, whom were also raising four little girls. I stole into their house in the night and took what I could, what they wouldn't notice, and left to go back home. By the time I'd returned, Emmett was awake and as angry and cute as a bear cub, hence the nickname that came about – Teddy Bear.

We'd stayed in seclusion for a while so Emmett could temper his newborn rage and bloodlust, although having Rosalie there as a distraction worked too. The part that took the longest was tempering Emmett's strength. While he'd been shorter than most, he was still bulky and that translated to a strong vampire. It was quite a surprise for us because we didn't realize he'd be that strong. The first time he smelled a human it took all four of us to hold him back. Once he'd settled down and Rosalie could handle him on her own, we decided to head back into the world.

Carlisle, Esme, and I decided to leave them there for a while so we could get some peace from his constant need to give Rosalie anything she wanted, even if it wasn't possible. By 1950 we were living in the small town of Forks, Washington. We needed a break from the sun. Rosalie and Emmett were still living in seclusion, getting closer to being ready to live with the rest of us. I'd gone out "hunting" and come home to find a pair of strange vampires in our living room. They introduced themselves as Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock.

Alice was kind of on the short side, even shorter than Rosalie. She stood no taller than 4'3" if she was lucky. She was thin and had long dark hair, almost to her waist. She had an extra sense too, although hers was less invasive: she had visions but more like feelings and extra perceptions. On occasion she'll get a clear vision; they were always spot on, but they didn't happen very often. However, when they did happen we took notice and always talked about what she had seen. Often, if I was not there, she would show me first before talking about it to get a second opinion on what she was seeing.

After her change she had some very strong and clear visions; they steered her course: feeding on animals, our family, and Rosalie flipping out when they lived with us when she and Emmett came home. The recent additions of me disappearing were not to be forgotten. During the time between visions, she more often than not had strong feelings or fast moving pictures. It was a wonder she hadn't lost her mind with all the changes she saw and felt every day. There were so many changes that she learned to put them to the back of her mind until she had one strong enough that it pulled her in. Those were the ones that we payed attention to, otherwise they were just background noise.

Her story is a little depressing in the fact that her one living relative – an aunt – had her committed to an asylum after she correctly predicted the deaths of her loving parents and little sister. She tried to warn them and her aunt, to no avail. When she was proven correct, her aunt put her in the asylum. The upside to that was Jasper passing by not long after she was committed and realizing she was his mate – of course she had seen a vision about that – and saving her from that awful place. He managed to turn her with help from his friends and they lived together wandering, feeding from animals for around forty years until they found us and stepped into our living room.

Jasper was another interesting character. He had no discerning extra sense, but he was very persuasive. I've seen in his memories that he had been able to talk his way out of trouble from a very young age. He used that talent of his to talk his way into joining the army at the age of sixteen. It served him well and he managed to move up the ranks. He was the youngest Major by the time he was eighteen years old. A year later he was bitten by a sadistic vampire going by the name of Maria and turned for her army in the Southern Vampire Wars. He came to realize that he couldn't be what Maria needed him to be and he talked his way out of fighting in the wars. He wandered alone for a long time, eventually meeting up with others whom had escaped the wars too, until he found Alice in the asylum when he was passing through.

She converted his friends Peter and Charlotte to feeding on animals and tried to convince them to come with them to the Cullens, but they were happy on their own. After they found us, and told their story, we sat talking for a few days. Alice declared Rosalie and Emmett's room to be her own, predicting with astonishing clarity that Rosalie would throw a fit of epic proportions, both at the fact that they took her room and that they were there at all. Since then they have been an integral part of the family. Her feelings were good for playing the stock market and keeping us in money.

Now she was predicting that I was going to disappear from the family visions and she became more and more paranoid and annoying. I mean, I was trying to teach here and she texted me every thirty minutes. I was ignoring them, but hearing that phone vibrating in the drawer drove me nuts!

" _God, while he's hot he's such a hard ass…"_

" _Can't he take it a little easier on us? We've only just started…"_

" _What I wouldn't give to roll around in his sheets…"_

"Right, group, this is what you need to do. I want a five page essay on chapters one and two by the beginning of next week, and please prepare for a possible pop quiz on Friday!"

Ah and cue the mental groan…

"Off you go, scram and prepare!"

" _Grr… what an asshole!"_

" _Can you come with me, Mr. Masen?"_

"Mr. Masen, I was wondering if you could take me back to your office and help me with a particular section in chapter two?" Lauren Mallory simpered, coming up to my desk on the raised dais. "I don't know how I'm going to pass this class if I don't get some extra help."

The strange pull gave a huge tug in the opposite direction of Lauren, as if to get me as far as possible from her.

Strange.

"Lauren, I will not be offering any tutoring for any of my classes. If you require tutoring, there is a signup sheet next to the door outside and there are always study groups in the library; look for the signup sheet for those out there as well. If you are not prepared to put in the effort, I suggest you drop my class," I answered, ignoring her tone and fluttering lashes.

"Hmph," she replied with a stomp of her foot, spinning and storming off.

"Oh, and Lauren?" I called, "Do not ask or attempt this again or I will be forced to report you for sexual harassment."

" _Oh he's an asshole…"_ was the parting reply.

It was getting bigger and stronger, this pull, like whatever it was was getting closer to me, but it also felt that whatever this was going to change my life forever… again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Once again I'd like to thank Pienuniek for being my friend, sounding board and pre-reader. This story wouldn't be here without her. And I'd like to thank Chandra for being my beta, she's fantastic.**

 **Both ladies have their own stories and I recommend you read them.**

 ****** HS ******

 **Chapter 2 – All About Bella**

When my last class of the day started coming in, I sat listening to their thoughts.

Something was coming, I could feel it. The pull, while getting stronger, also seemed to ease in a sense.

It was confusing.

Watching them file in I could sense that nothing seemed to be off; not a damn thing.

"All right, class, as you are my last one of the day we're going do the same as the others, but I want you to do better than them. Let's review chapters one and two… then start on number…"

' _Please let him be here. I've been looking everywhere since landing. The pull; it's so strong. I can feel it coming from here… Although I felt that threat to the pull before… I wonder who tried to threaten it?'_

I could hear the thoughts coming down the hall, the footsteps sounding as though they were running.

"Mr. Masen? Are you all right, sir?"

"Huh?"

That's when the door opened and she stepped through. I'd never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, rosy cheeks, bright red lips, and a figure like that of old Hollywood Glamour. A perfect hourglass figure in a deep blue summer dress and sandals.

All this I could see at a glance and then she looked up; my breath was stolen from me and all my brain was telling me was… _she's mine._

' _Edward… Edward Masen? Vampire History teacher? Member of the Cullen Coven?'_ she thought, looking me straight in the eyes. Like she asked me a direct question, her eyes pleading.

I gave a subtle nod and she exhaled a breath of relief.

' _Thank goodness, I've finally found you. I've been trying to find you, Edward, for years now.'_

She started coming towards me and I gave a subtle shake of my head; for a split second she looked hurt until I scanned my eyes over the other students who were watching with rapt attention. When she realized what was happening around her, she took a quick look around and blushed a beautiful rose pink.

"Oh, uh… excuse me, sir, I'm sorry for running late but I'm the student teacher that has been approved to sit in on your class."

"Of course you can, Miss…"

"Swan. Bella Swan, sir."

"Right, Miss Swan. Please take a seat and I'll continue on with my lesson."

I watched as she took a seat in the front row, turned, and looked right back at me. It took a while but I managed to take my eyes off her and turned back to the class.

' _Why can't I get him to look at me like that?'_

' _Gah, she's hot. Wonder if I can catch her after class?'_

' _Edward, are you okay? Do I need to leave until you're done? I know this is distracting and I promise I can tell you everything, but please just get them all started. Okay?'_

I nodded my head to the class and prepared to start again.

"Sorry about the interruption to class, folks. Let's get this underway. I want you guys to review chapters one and two that we went over earlier in the week. Make a start on chapter three. I want it done with your neighbor while I go over the questions for the maybe pop quiz for Friday."

I looked at Bella again and took a seat at my desk, pretending to look at questions I had already written.

' _If you speak at vampire pitch I can hear you, Edward. Just make it look like you're reading the questions to yourself, okay?'_

I nodded again, trying to make it look like I was agreeing with myself.

"How do you know who and what I am?" I asked with a small amount of trepidation.

' _I'm your mate, Edward. I've known about you for years now. I've been trying to find you and I almost found you at the University of Seattle. Unfortunately I was held up and got there a few weeks after graduation. By then you'd already moved on. It's taken me this long to get the mating pull to narrow down where you had gone to.'_

Was that what this pull in my chest was? I rubbed it a little to try and settle it. It was pulling so hard in her direction.

' _You feel it too, don't you? The pull, it's so strong right now because it wants us to connect in some way. Something small to start, holding hands or a hug, even a small kiss. Now that we're_ _so_ _close_ _it needs that small physical connection to settle it down and initiate the bonding. It won't be quite so bad after that.'_

"I've never felt anything like this before. Not even before I graduated UDub. Why is it so bad now? Don't think I didn't notice you not answering about how you know about me. Are you sure you're my mate? You're human."

I was looking at her as I was saying this. Not because I was against her knowing if she was my mate or the fact she was human—that would be hypocritical of me—but because I couldn't _not_ look at her. She was just so damn beautiful.

' _Are you sure I'm human, Edward? I mean really take a good look at me, see anything different.'_

I started to really look at her, not just admiring her beauty, when I saw her eyes flash a brilliant violet. The class froze around us, I could hear the world outside the classroom moving and thought it was only in there that it was frozen. I was looking around at them when I saw something from the corner of my eye. Bella's hair was changing colors right before my eyes: red, blonde, black, purple, and even green. The exact color of my human eyes. After that she sat down and everyone came around and continued on with their reading assignments.

I looked back at Bella, wide eyed and very intrigued.

"What are you?"

' _Me? I'm your mate, Edward, you know that, you can feel it. I'm something you've actually come across. Not that you would have noticed; we're very good at hiding what we are. We have to be. There are plenty of us around, you'll probably notice us more now that you'll be interacting with me. I'll show you all of our little tricks. Because what I am is completely yours, and that includes all our little nuances.'_

"You like talking in riddles, don't you? I feel this pull between us, I know that mates feel it. Why I didn't recognize it before I don't know. Why didn't I feel it at Udub? Please, Bella, what are you?"

She frowned. ' _I don't mean to talk in riddles, my love. The reason you didn't recognize the pull is because it's different between us because of what I am. You didn't feel it at Udub because it obviously wasn't the right time for us. It's why I was held up and missed your graduation. What vampires feel for their mates is strong, yes, and they know where their mates are. Us, though, ours will tell us when there is a threat to our bond. Something happened to you earlier and it gave a huge tug, didn't it?'_

I nodded but didn't answer because it seemed like she had more to say.

' _My love, what I am… is something that you may not understand at first. I promise to tell you everything later so please don't push in here; you don't want to alert your students to something being wrong.'_

Then she stood up after freezing them again, stood in the middle of the classroom, and spread her arms wide. There was a blinding white light for which I had to cover my eyes. When I looked back there was Bella with a pair of six foot wide wings, all beautifully glowing white.

She looked back at me with trepidation on her face, but said with little hesitation, "My dear Edward, I am an angel."

I slumped back in my chair with a thump. "Wow."

"Mmhmm," Bella agreed, before she started folding up her wings and taking her seat.

She looked at me, unsure if I was ready for the students to come around again. I nodded to her after picking up some of my paperwork to look over, giving me time to take in everything that she had told me. We stayed quiet until the end of the day. It was hard to stay in my seat and not touch her; the pull was getting stronger the more we were around each other. I had to touch her, I needed to get these kids out of class. A few minutes early would make them happy.

"That's it for today, class. Don't forget to study for the possible pop quiz on Friday. Prepare and study. There are signup sheets for tutors outside the door and for study groups in the library. I don't offer tutoring personally so don't ask."

Bella rolled her eyes at all the disappointed faces, but after Lauren I wanted no more attempts, especially now that I had Bella. For she was MINE. Accepting that she's my mate also meant that I was hers and I couldn't have anyone attempting to break the bond.

"Go… shoo. We're done for the day."

As soon as the last person was out the door, Bella was up and out of her seat, wrapping her arms around me like she couldn't wait another minute. My arms wrapped around her and held her as tight as I dared. Although I had a feeling that it wouldn't matter how tight I held her I wouldn't hurt her at all. That, though, would have to wait for question time later.

' _I hope he didn't leave; I can't believe he still disappeared, and twice today at that. It's these types of things that suck me into a vision. I wish the teachers had let us go earlier, it's not often when Jasper's mouth can't get us out of trouble.'_

' _I'll bet that know-it-all has gone and gotten himself in trouble and we'll all be in trouble. I'm not surprised he'd do this to us, he's so damn selfish.'_

' _I don't know why we're all rushing to his side. She saw him at home later, although he wasn't quite there and Alice said there was an aura to this vision. Good or bad she couldn't tell. We'd better be ready for anything.'_

' _I've calculated the possibilities of this ending badly, and there is a 43.2 percent chance that this is all going to go south really quickly for us. Although for some reason Edward's chances of change are much higher but they're all good. I don't think there's anything to worry about and everyone is just exaggerating.'_

"Bella, we're about to have company really soon. My family has just come into my three mile radius. We've all been a little on edge today because Alice had a really strong vision for a change: she saw me disappear this morning. Apparently there's been a couple more strong enough to pull her in."

' _Hmm… that's interesting. It's possibly my power that's doing it. When I freeze things around us it lifts us out of time; that could possibly cause you to black out from her visions._

' _I don't want them to know yet, Edward. You may know and trust them, but I do not. Until I do I'm not sure I want them to know either what I am or what I can do. Being your mate yes, but nothing else.'_

"I'm sure we can manage that, love. They don't need to know anything yet, until we've been able to talk."

Assuring her was easy, as was my love for her. As soon as we'd touched, everything clicked into place. The bond, my love, the possessive and protective feelings that came with being mated. Only much, much stronger. Oh the lust was there too, at a level I'd never felt from anyone but it was manageable for the time being. How long was another question.

By now Bella could hear my siblings on approach; we broke our hug but turned towards the door, holding hands. I felt the bond give a small tug backwards and looked at Bella to see if she had felt that too. She gave a small nod and we took a tiny step backwards as it demanded. Unsure as to why it felt a threat from my family, I listened because it was like another instinct, and those you didn't ever ignore.

I gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead as the door opened and my siblings stepped through. Oh the varying looks of shock were evident, as was the immediate anger. Although that was a little hypocritical, considering how they found their mates. I saw the picture through their minds of us and realized Bella had changed her appearance, and somehow had hidden her heartbeat.

I looked at her with questions burning in my eyes; all she did was raise her eyebrows at me as if to ask 'what?' I gave her the universal 'I'm watching you gesture' to which she smirked at me.

' _Edward, who…what… HOW COULD YOU? You can't just bring a traditional to the school. ARE YOU MAD? She could have exposed us all. Especially with those eyes! You just don't think about anyone but yourself. You're so self-centered…'_ This was Rosalie at her loving best. She's really just Rosalie, there's no other way to describe her.

"Edward, what are you doing with a traditional? How dangerous is it to have her here? She could have hurt you, or the kids, or any one of them! How do you know she's not a danger to us?" Alice was asking me questions at warp speed and it was impossible to answer when she was like that, but unlike Rosalie she was genuine in her worry about me and everyone else.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to see you. I told you this morning that there was nothing to worry about, that nothing would happen to me." Answering them without revealing was going to be harder than I thought.

"Nothing to worry about? Nothing to WORRY about? Oh no there wasn't anything, anything at all. Just you disappearing and I wasn't sure when, then getting not one but TWO visions sucking me in while in school with you disappearing. AND then coming to you after school to find a TRADITIONAL vampire in plain view of everyone around. That can't be anything to worry about AT ALL!" she exclaimed, talking louder and getting more and more anxious as she went on.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's dramatic side. I think that came with being seventeen when she was changed. Teenage hormones and all.

"Well, as you can see, everything is fine. Bella here hasn't done anything to bring attention to herself or us…"

Oh one of my pet peeves is being interrupted when I hadn't finished explaining something, which was what Rosalie had done. Nothing makes me madder.

"FINE," she growled out. "FINE you say; you have a traditional on campus and have no explanation for how she got here without alerting anyone. OR what she is doing here in the first place. You are so damn SELF-CENTERED, only thinking about yourself and not what this will do to the rest of us. We told you to stay home…"

' _I would have found you there anyway. The mating bond was pulling us together, although from the looks of this lot that may have been a worse place to surprise them.'_

I nodded carefully to Bella, trying not to agree with what Rosalie was saying.

"…where it was safe today but no. You had to be right and Mr. I need to cover all my responsibilities…"

"ENOUGH, ROSALIE!" I finally hissed to get her attention, though more so just to get her to shut up. "Had you not interrupted me before…" I raised my eyebrow up at her because she was going to do it _again_ , "I would have told you that there was nothing to worry about because this here is my _mate,_ Bella Swan. I'm sure there is a reason that she hasn't alerted the people around her to what she or we are, and once we have enough time to sit and talk _alone_ , I'll find out what it is."

I'd noticed that while I was arguing with Alice and Rosalie that Emmett and Jasper had been looking at Bella. I could see that she was playing with them, making small but subtle changes that they knew were happening but couldn't put their fingers on. I could see what they were but I wasn't sure why I was picking them up when the others weren't. I'd have to ask later.

First she'd lengthened her hair by an inch.

After that she'd lightened the color of her eyes, put an orangey tinge on them. It was subtle but there, and as time went on she lightened them more. I'm sure by the time they left that she'd have gold eyes or she'd be back to her normal beautiful brown.

I watched as she put mahogany highlights in her hair; I could see them start at the top and work their way down.

The one that got them though, which made them take a step back, was when she'd made herself taller by an inch, then shorter by two and back to her normal height. That one caught their attention and they both exclaimed out with a "whoa."

"Uh, Rosalie, Alice, I don't think Bella is a traditional vampire. I'm not sure she's a vampire at all…" Jasper, while intrigued with what he had seen was also – in his words – 93.6 percent sure that Bella was not what she appeared to be.

Meanwhile I could see that she was trying not to giggle; she was having a whale of a time with them. I was worried they would figure it out before I got all the details from her first.

' _Do not worry, my love; while they would have seen my kind before, they will not know what I am. Did you have any idea of my kind before this day?'_

That was true. I shook my head. I had never even thought that angels existed before, although why I'm not sure.

I looked at her surprised then… Had she read MY mind?

' _No, Edward. That is not in my repertoire of powers, but your face is like an open book to me. You won't be able to hide anything.'_ I got a cheeky wink with that answer. ' _But would that have been so bad?'_ she asked with a small pout.

"No, love, that wouldn't have been bad at all. Strange but not bad."

"Ha, only strange because you are so used to being in everyone else's head yet not having anyone in your own. How is that fair to the rest of us?" More cheek was coming my way from her; she'd keep me on my toes for eternity. Couldn't say I was unhappy about that.

I answered her the one way I felt I could; using all of my maturity gained on this earth, I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry at her. Bella bent over in fits of laughter, while I chuckled at her reaction. It was a good feeling to be able to make her laugh and happy. The others, though, were not as entertained as we were.

By now Rosalie was fuming; Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were trying to calm her down but nothing was working.

Suddenly she started screeching, "What the HELL are you doing, Edward? You don't know anything about her! She's a danger to us all." Pointing at Bella she just about yelled, "You need to leave and not come back. Or I will MAKE you…"

I saw Bella's eyes flash and I knew what was coming, as Rosalie launched herself at Bella, Bella's eyes turned that brilliant violet and my siblings froze, Rosalie in midair. The difference this time though was that I could hear their thoughts. Though they were kind of sluggish like they were slowed down. All were surprised by the turn of events.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down. What she did was very wrong. For now I just need you to hold them still so we can have a little chat."

She nodded but didn't take her eyes off them. Boy I would hate to be on the receiving end of that stink eye. So much for angels being all loving and happy creatures; I didn't think you'd want to piss them off.

That little act of defiance wasn't making Rosalie any happier at all. The rest of them were just intrigued with what was happening. Although Emmett was wondering how hard it would be to sneak up on her and what kind of fun they could have with that. As far as he was concerned, Bella was my mate and that made her family. He was a little upset with Rosalie; it's not often they fight, but when they do she always seems to be in the wrong. That came with thinking that you're better than everyone else, even if you weren't.

' _So they've seen some of what I can do. Any wonders as to why I don't want to tell them yet. I'll explain some more later, Edward. Especially how I came to know about you and your coven. Don't tell them any more about me please? It's not something that should be common knowledge, okay?'_ she pleaded with me.

Going against my mate's needs was not part of my genetic makeup. Plus, after that display with Rosalie I agreed with her. I never disagreed with her bringing in Emmett, yet she chucked fits whenever something came up that she couldn't control. Jasper, though, was unsure he could trust her, regardless. He didn't want her near us at the moment either, funny thing is there is nothing they can do about it.

"How long can you hold them like this, love?"

' _For quite a while. Say what you need to say and then let's get out of here and get to know each other better.'_

"Well now, isn't this an interesting place for you all to be. Hmm, Rosalie, you especially. To be in a place you cannot control and cannot open your mouth to argue or interrupt. Alice, no need for one of your feelings and no need for Emmett and Jasper to open your mouths. I understand that you are worried about what may happen, or even what Bella may be. But know that she _is_ my mate, and I trust her with my life. My bond is cemented as it was at first touch, just like yours. Regardless of what she is… I accepted you and your mates as you were brought into this family, don't deny me this opportunity.

"We are leaving now, do not follow us. We'll be home when we are ready and not a moment before. Let's go, love."

' _I'm not going to let them go until we are well away. I know how fast you guys can move, so we'll wait until we're leaving the parking lot before I do.'_

I nodded at Bella as I made my way to my desk to pack up my belongings. Once that was done I grabbed her by the hand and led her to the door; as we walked through it I locked it, which caused her to giggle. Such a happy sound that I smiled as well.

We were happy as we walked to the car, holding hands and smiling goofy smiles. We got in and started the car, I turned to Bella and stroked her cheek.

"Okay baby, time to let them go. Then we'll get out of here," I suggested.

She frowned, but did as I asked. We both winced when we heard a crash; I saw through Emmett's mind that Rose crashed through my desk and then the wall behind it. I hoped they could fix that to look like something else.

Being the last in the parking lot, I pulled out of my spot with some speed, showing off to my girl. She squealed into a laugh, yelling out a "woo hoo" at the end as we sped past Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Giving them a big wave, we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 3

**I apologize that this is a little bit late, I worked late yesterday and then fell asleep before I was able to post. But here it is, please enjoy.**

 **Many thanks to my pre-reader Pienuniek and my beta Chandra, check them out if you haven't already.**

 **You know SM owns Twilight, we just like to play with them**

 ***** HS *****

 **Chapter 3 – Meadow**

Bella was happy to let me lead after we left the school parking lot. She had the window down and was just enjoying all of the fresh air and views. Living in Colorado Springs had its advantages. While cool most of the year, it was a beautiful place to live. There was a great ratio of cloudy to sunny days, not that it mattered a whole lot. There were an abundance of schools to work for or to make sure that I wasn't working at the same place my siblings were attending. I needed a little space to myself since we all lived together, and living with three mated couples was hard.

Granted, we all were not home a lot considering we had things to do. Carlisle was still working as a doctor, but decided to change his specialty this time and work specifically with children at the Children's Hospital in the Memorial Hospital. Even Esme was doing something off the wall. While we had been at UDub in Seattle, Esme had joined us. She had such a gentle nature that even animals weren't afraid of her; she studied to become a nursing technician in animal care. Esme had begun working for the Animal Hospital of Colorado Springs and she was flourishing. There was one of us who I had no worries about meeting and accepting my Bella.

I found it ironic that while the others were attending high school they chose to enroll in a private Catholic school, especially one called Divine Redeemer Catholic School. Although I don't think it helped Rose much, she's still the same vain spoiled girl who Carlisle saved all those years ago. I wanted something different, so I decided to teach at a prep school called the Colorado Springs School, or as it's known, The Claremont. It was a fantastic school, with great staff and students, even if they are just about the same everywhere. The difference is that while they thought like other students anywhere else in the world, these ones wanted to go places.

We cruised around Colorado for a while before I decided to head out to one of my favorite spots here. Just because I didn't eat the same as the rest of my family didn't mean I didn't enjoy being out in the wilderness. Part of being a vampire is that we can enjoy nature more than a human being can. The smells, the feel, the fresh air, the fact that I could run as fast as I could without being detected probably helped too.

Colorado has some of the best untouched national forests in the USA and getting lost in there is a lot of fun. On one of my "hunting" trips I'd come across this beautiful meadow that seemed untouched; as far as I could tell none of my family had come across it either, and it was to this place that I was taking Bella so that we could talk, or to just be.

I'm glad that she was one of those who seemed to be able to just be. She wasn't filling the space with endless chatter; she was enjoying all that nature had to offer us as we drove into the parking lot of the national park. That may have been in part because she's an angel; I figured they would enjoy nature as it had been intended.

"Okay, love, how do you want to get to where we are going? Are you going to fly above me, or do you want to catch a ride with me?" I was curious as to which way she'd go.

"Hmm, today I think I'll catch a piggy back ride. Maybe next time you'd like to join me in the sky?"

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I hadn't thought about her flying with me, but I was intrigued. Who wouldn't be? Her giggle is what brought me out of my shocked state.

"Well then, little girl, let's go!"

I got out of the car and zipped around to her side, seeing as we were by ourselves, opened the door, and held my hand out to her to help her out.

"Thank you, my love. I always did love how men were raised to treat women in your day, Edward. So much of good manners and being a gentleman has been thrown to the wayside. Just because a woman is independent doesn't mean a man cannot treat her like a lady," she supplied as she climbed out of the car and onto my back as I knelt down.

That little rant told me that she knew how old I was but not how she had come to know about me. I needed to know what she knew.

"I agree with you about that. Now hold on, little girl, you're about to see how I can move in the forest," I couldn't help but warn her.

Bella clamped down on me around my neck and waist and then we were off. She squealed and laughed in my ear; I saw her eyes shining in my periphery. She loved my speed; that made me so happy.

To revel in her carefree joy and being outside doing what I loved with my mate on my back, I took a circuitous route to my destination. Running was second nature to me, but it was one that I thoroughly enjoyed. Being faster than all the others had its perks. More so if I wanted to be by myself or if I wanted to get away from the love fest that happened at home sometimes. It was always good, because the faster I got away the less I had to hear. Maybe, though, I could get some of my own payback soon. Although I wasn't sure I wanted to share all her noises.

Sooner than I liked, we came to the entrance of my meadow. I placed Bella back on the ground and let her go on ahead. It was a beautiful place, although I was sure it would be out shined by the heavenly creature stepping into it. It was a small oval, with a stream running through at one end and covered in summer's end wildflowers in every color of the rainbow. We were getting ready for autumn but it was still gorgeous.

Bella made it to the center of the meadow and spun around with her arms outstretched and her head tilted to the sky. She had a fabulous little smile on her face that said she enjoyed what she was doing and where she was. When she stopped, she held out her hand in my direction and I stepped out to join her. It was an overcast day so the sun wasn't shining, which was good. It meant that I could spend more time out here with her.

I joined her in the middle and sat down on the forest floor. Bella sat in front of me then laid down and placed her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, while she lay there and enjoyed the peacefulness of the forest with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there in silence before I couldn't help it anymore and I blurted out my first of many questions that were floating around inside my head. Although the one that came out surprised me.

"Can I see your wings again?"

Bella opened her eyes, smiled at me and sat up. She scooted her little bottom back until it was almost touching my knees. I watched with fascination as two lines split down either side of her back and the tips of her wings started coming out. Slowly but surely they extended all the way out as she stretched them. When they were all the way out I watched as those two lines closed back up around the articulated arms at the top.

Boy, they were gorgeous, all pure white and glowing. I think they were glowing more now than they were indoors. I watched as all the flowers, grass, and leaves grew a little more, or bloomed a little brighter, and stood a little taller. Another thing to add to my list of questions. I reached my hand out to touch, but pulled it back because I wasn't sure if I should or if it would hurt her.

Bella must have seen it as she had turned her head to get my reaction. "You can touch them, Edward; in fact, it feels fantastic. It's a very euphoric feeling I'm told to have your mate or partner touch and groom the feathers in your wings. Something I'd like for you to help me with one day, if you'd like. They take some work to keep them in place sometimes, especially as they will be folded up most of the time. There will be days that I'll need to come to a place like this or somewhere secluded to stretch them out because they can get cramped up."

By the end of her little speech she was giggling at me because I was nodding my head like a bobble headed doll. Touching her wings and helping her groom them would be my honor; to help them look this beautiful every time she brought them out would be fantastic.

I reached out again to straighten a few that I could see were off kilter and I was surprised at how soft they were, like her hair. It was like touching the thread from silk worms they were that soft. I could see that, as I was running my hands through them, straightening them and rubbing them down, she was getting more relaxed. Although I detected a change in her honeysuckle scent, it deepened and became more than it was before. It was then that I realized what she meant about preening and grooming her wings by her mate. It made them euphoric and meant it would also lead her to having an orgasm. It turned them on; that was good to know.

I didn't know that I'd stopped until she pleaded with me to keep going. She started letting out these moans. I was already hard at the thought that grooming her wings was making her wet, but to add her moans to the mix was making me all the harder. I kept stroking her wings, although now I had her lay back on the grass and I laid down next to her grooming the front. I wanted to be able to kiss her, but by this stage she was nearing her peak, so I kept going. To see her come undone would be spectacular, and all without having touched her intimately.

"Oh, Edward… Oh… please don't stop… mmmmm…. Yes… EDWARD!"

"God, baby, that was beautiful, you are beautiful, and to see you like that was… I have no words, none at all," I told her, holding her tight while she wrapped her wings around us.

I'd never felt the love that encased me as she wrapped them around us. It was like being in a pure love bubble, nothing but the most perfect feeling in the entire universe. It was warm, comforting, passionate, loving, and just good.

It was then that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her anymore. I cradled her face in my hands and lowered my mouth to hers. I was reluctant to open my mouth at first.

' _Don't worry, Edward, your teeth and venom can't hurt me. My skin is almost as impenetrable as yours, and the venom won't affect me. You can't turn me and your strength won't hurt me. Hold me as tight as you can; don't worry about it.'_

So while the kiss started off slow and a little chaste, it escalated into something deeper, and just more. It was the perfect mix of teeth, tongues, and lips. Bella brought her arms up and ran her fingers through my hair. It felt wonderful; nobody had touched my hair but me in a long time. My hands wandered from her face, too; one back into her hair to direct her where I wanted her to go, the other down her side around to her back, over her gorgeous bottom and to her knee, where I pulled it up and hitched it over my hip. My hand then ended up back on her bottom, kneading and pulling her closer to my aching cock.

While I hadn't intended on this happening when I brought her here, I couldn't say I was upset that it was. I knew we wouldn't go too far; I could feel that from both of us, the determination not to go all the way. But I could tell by her thoughts that she wanted to make me feel as good as I did her.

"You do make me feel good, Bella. You're making me feel really good right now. That's it, right there, love…oh _fuck_ … yes right there…"

I'm not one for gratuitous use of profanity, but there are times when a well-placed curse can be used to your advantage. While that wasn't what I had intended on happening here – because it was more about how good she felt right then – it pushed her closer to another release.

I could feel she was hot and wet through her panties as her dress had ridden up. I know she could feel how hard I was as I was rubbing right there, right in that perfect spot to get her again. I could feel my orgasm approaching, but I wanted to wait for her.

"C'mon, Bella, come for me again. Come all over my cock, baby. I want it, let it go…"

' _Oh…oh… oh…Edward. Oh wow, oh just…'_ Her thoughts went blank as she came and it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

I could feel her orgasm subsiding as I let go, calling her name and twitching against her. Bella cradled me to her neck where I'd rested my head, running her fingers through my hair and relaxing me into a state of perfect bliss.

' _Wow, I didn't know that would happen when you pruned my wings… that was wow. I can't even describe it.'_

"Wait, you didn't know that would happen?" I asked in surprise.

"No, Edward. When they said it felt euphoric I thought they meant that I would just feel relaxed and happy. That is a nice side effect though. It never felt like that when I did it," Bella answered, happy and satiated.

She was relaxed in my arms, with her wings still wrapped around us. Her eyes closed, a secret little smile on her face and a nice warm glow all about her. It's like when she was completely euphoric she glowed a little, just like her wings.

"Bella, love. Let me just go to the stream and clean up a little, then we can get to know each other some more. While I'm not upset that that happened, I'd like to get to know you more before we go any further. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, my love, I'll just lay here with my eyes closed." As she replied, she opened up her wings and let me out by rolling onto her back.

After they had let me go, I thought the feeling of being in our bubble would disappear. While it dimmed, it was still there. It was a fantastic feeling and I couldn't wait to feel more of it.

I walked over to the little creek and jumped over it. I wanted to take off my boxers and clean up a little, so I decided to go out of sight to do it. Once I was clean, I headed back to my Bella only to find her sitting up and her beautiful wings put away.

"Don't pout, my love. I'll bring them out again soon. I just thought with our recent discovery it might be better if I put them away for now. To not be as distracting," Bella explained.

I hadn't realized I was pouting.

She was right; that would be distracting. All I'd want to do is touch them again, and not just because of her reaction but because of the silky soft feel of them. At least without her wings, I'd still have her hair. So I sat behind her, laid her back, and put her head back in my lap so I could reach her hair.

"How about instead of asking questions and us getting distracted again, I'll show you my story. After that, if you aren't too overwhelmed, you can ask questions," Bella suggested.

"Hmm, sounds good," I hummed my agreement.

I was then sucked into Bella's past.

 _She started when she was just a beautiful little girl. A little girl, all of three, running around with her wings out that couldn't have been more than_ _two feet_ _either side. Dressed in a beautiful white dress and glowing like a sunny day._

 _Bella ran up to a couple of people outside a little white house with blue shutters. The woman was a beautiful older version of her, but with ash blonde hair, and the man was a strong broader version with masculine features and the same coloring as Bella._

" _Momma, Daddy. I's here, I's home from Gamma and Poppa's," she squealed out. "Gamma was teaching me how use my wings, buts I can'ts fly yet."_

 _She stood there flapping her wings after hugging her parents, trying to get airborne. It was cute as hell._

" _See, Momma, I'm nots going up yet!" she exclaimed._

" _Oh I see, baby, but you'll get there one day. It takes lots of practice, okay," her mother commented then turned to the older couple there. "Thank you for having her last night, Alison, we needed the time."_

" _You're welcome, Renee. You know that we are happy to have her any time. She's our grand_ _baby and she's always welcome."_

" _I'm glad that you could take the time to teach her. She reminds me so much of Charlie's grandmother. She looks like those photos in the albums at your place. Do you think she's destined to be one of them?"_

 _Alison sighed, while watching Amos her husband, Charlie, and Bella playing in the yard. She could tell that Bella was listening to all that was going on. "I do, Renee. I know she is one of them. If that's the case it's the best thing for her; you can't stop her growing up. Know that she can come into this plane of existence after it happens to see you. Why her great grandmother doesn't, I don't know. Hopefully we will find out sooner or later."_

 _I saw more of her days filled with school, flying lessons, learning how to look after a mark like a guardian angel, because that's what you grow up to be. Friends, family, dinners, and birthdays. She filtered through it all then stopped at another memory._

 _She was now about eight years old and she was in a room of the house I hadn't seen before._

 _Bella was leaning over the side of a crib, looking down at a very sleepy little baby. She was happy that she was able to have a sibling before she was an adult. So many of her friends had siblings whom were hundreds of years older than them since angels could only have babies when they are needed and not all the time._

" _Don't worry, little brother Seth, I promise to love you and play with you every day. I won't let anyone be mean to you ever."_

 _She watched as her little brother got his hand free of the swaddling and reached out for her; Bella stood there and reached out for him. They held hands until Seth fell asleep, and even then she didn't let go._

 _An hour or so later Renee came in to find a sleeping Bella laying on the floor holding onto Seth's hand through the railings of the crib. From that moment on they were inseparable._

 _Bella slowed down her memories again when she was about twelve years old. She had been flying for a few years now, but she was a little upset on this day._

 _Charlie could see that his baby had been crying when she came home from school. He followed her up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked on the door._

" _Bella, baby girl, are you okay?" he enquired through her bedroom door._

" _Go away, Daddy. I don't want to talk about it," she sputtered out through her tears._

 _You could tell that Charlie had never been able to see his baby cry, so he opened the door anyway to see her flung across her bed on her stomach crying her eyes out._

" _Oh, baby, what's wrong? Nothing could be worth all these tears."_

" _Daddy, why don't I look like the other girls? Why am I shaped different and why don't the boys like me like they do the other girls?" Bella blurted out all at once._

It looked like even in another plane of existence there were body image and self-esteem problems.

" _Oh, baby, you don't want to look like all the other girls. All the other girls are carbon copies of each other; they all look the same. You, baby, you are an individual. You are a rare bud getting ready to bloom. When you do, you are going to be more spectacular than any of them. You are a true beauty now, but when you bloom you are going to be absolutely stunning._

" _The boys don't like you because they are afraid of you, baby. They know that you are out of their league; you are destined for something and someone higher and better. You don't need them, sweetheart; your one is out there somewhere, and when you find him everything will click into place. I promise," he_ _told_ _her._

 _By the end, Bella had sat up and looked at her dad. Her tears slowed, and when he finished she flung herself into his arms, crying anew for a whole new reason._

" _Thank you, Daddy. I love you."_

" _Love you too, baby girl."_

 _She flowed through more memories, showing more lessons in flying. Some in changing her appearance and some I wasn't sure what they were about._

 _I saw her friends going on about their lives, getting skinnier and taller, dating other angels and moving on with their lives. While Bella was a part of it, she_ _also stood apart,_ _s_ _ometimes on the outside._

 _Bella was about sixteen now, looking up at her grandfather Amos. He had a book in his hands and was about to tell her a story. He opened it up to a picture Bella had never seen before._

" _She looks like me, Poppa. Who is that?"_

" _That, my girl, is your great grandmother. A beauty just like you. She had many of the same powers that you do. Linked to nature, the earth, and the sea. You are a special young angel, Bella. Do you know what kind of angel you are?" Amos replied._

" _No, Poppa. I haven't been given an assignment yet. My teacher tells me that I will be told soon_ _because_ _I turned sixteen not long ago."_

" _You will be told today, my sweet girl. It's my duty as your grandfather to give you your assignment as your father couldn't be here today. Know he wanted to, but a very important figure was passing on today and he was given that assignment as a show of good faith." He paused, knowing this was going to be hard for both of them._

" _Bella, you are one of only two angels that hold this position. You were born specifically for this position. To advise you of your duty, I first need to go back and tell you the past. Listen carefully, because it will explain your future, okay?" he implored._

 _Bella nodded; she was excited to learn about her assignment and curious as to why there weren't more of her kind out there._

" _Please remember that we don't have all of the information of what happened to your great grandmother, so I'll tell you what I know. But let's start at the beginning…_

" _Back when the universes were created by the gods, they governed them themselves. This you know, now once the many species of inhabitants grew to_ _o_ _hard_ _to manage by themselves they created angels to help maintain things. Earth started with seven: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Samail, Sandalphon, and Jophiel._

" _Each had their own jobs to do. As the world kept growing, the need for more angels became apparent. So the gods created mates for them, and their lines started to develop; the only problem was that one of our first seven never managed to find his mate. Samail – the Angel of Death – was never able to find his mate in any of the first angels or subsequently any of their children, but the world and their jobs continued on. The first seven angels were then promoted and became the Governing Council. After time the first seven started training up the children of the angels to become part of their departments._

" _There were Guardian Angels, Angels of Death, Cupids, Destiny Angels, Justice, Healing, and Eden Keeper Angels. Each of the original seven then delegated the jobs to their department angels. All was well for a while." Amos paused to take a drink of water._

" _Around 5500 b.c., the gods were upset at the toll the earth was taking from the building population of animals, earthlings, and development – even in its early stages – so they decided that she needed help. The gods created an angel, Mother Earth, and named her Mikail. Her job was to help the earth, keep it running, and try to get some of the people on Earth to start looking after it through their Guardian Angels. Everyone celebrated this news, and the further news that Mikail was Samail's mate._

" _Soon it became apparent that Mikail needed help, and she needed it on Earth and not from above. The gods advised that through Samail and Mikail's line there would be Earth Angels born. Only girls, and only when they were the first born. Until this time there wasn't a need, so Samail and Mikail hadn't been able to have children. It wasn't long though before Mikail became pregnant, and she was promoted to be part of the Governing Council for when the Earth Angels were born and ready._

" _You know that angels have a slightly shorter gestation period than humans as we grow that much quicker, so it wasn't long before Mikail gave birth to your great grandmother. From here the story becomes a little vague. We know that Mikail gave birth to a girl that had incredible abilities like yours. She grew up and trained like everyone else; she turned sixteen and was told her destiny. Except the next thing we all know is that she_ _was_ _married to a_ _n angel_ _who_ _was_ _not her mate and having a child, me. I know that only a few short years after my birth, I was left with Samail and Mikail and she disappeared. Not long after that my father, Balail, was ejected out of this life and made into a Fallen. Destined to live life as a human again and again until Samail's name was cleared. Of what I don't know; he won't talk about it." Amos stopped to clear his throat and wipe his eyes._

" _What happened next, Poppa?" Bella inquired hesitantly, as she could see he was upset._

" _I grew up and became a Justice Angel, met your Grandmother Alison, and had our beautiful babies, your father and your_ _au_ _nt Alida, gods help her. Charlie climbed the ranks and made me proud the day he became an Angel of Death. He married your mother Renee, who makes a beautiful Guardian Angel, and had you and your brother Seth. We knew that you would have a very special destiny. Can you guess what that is?" he asked of his beautiful granddaughter._

" _Am I to be an Earth Angel, Poppa? I'm going to have to leave you all?" He could see Bella becoming upset at leaving everyone she knew and loved._

" _Not just yet, my beautiful girl. You still have some learning to do, and you won't leave us until you see your mate in the Looking Pool. Every day from the day you turn seventeen, you will go and look in the pool for your mate. Yes, you will have to leave us to live a life on Earth, but there are perks. You'll be mated to a supernatural creature, so you will live on eternally. Unless he passes on, because you know that we cannot outlive our mate for long. The biggest perks of all are that you will be able to visit home and bring him with you. We can keep in touch and see each other. We can visit you too, as long as we know where you are, never forget that," Amos reassured her, happy to see that she was more relaxed and even happier at the thought that she wasn't just different. She was special._

 _The day had finally arrived. Bella had been looking in the Looking Pool every day since the day she turned seventeen. Today Bella had seen her mate and boy was she happy._

 _She was running through the streets to find her family to tell them the good news; she wanted to fly but th_ _e_ _airways were crowded,_ _so she just made do._

 _As quick as she could she made it home and she rushed through the front door, glad to see that her grandparents were there._

" _Momma, Daddy! Guess what?" she squealed with excitement._

 _They all turned to look at her with their eyebrows raised in the universal gesture for "What?"_

" _I saw him, I saw him today! I saw my Edward! He's so handsome and I have to get ready to go; it won't be long now before I'm sent down to find him," she rushed to explain while trying to leave the room._

" _Now wait a minute, baby girl. Are you going to describe him and tell us what he is or are you going to make us guess?" Charlie tried to slow her up. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let her go yet._

" _Daddy!" Bella whined._

 _He waved his hand around as if to say 'get on with it.'_

" _He's simply handsome, Daddy. He has bronze hair that sticks up all over the place as if it has a mind of its own, and gold_ _en_ _eyes. A sharp jaw and he's just the right height, about a foot taller than me. He's a vampire, Daddy, and you know how hard they are to kill, so I'm going to have a very long life with him. Isn't that wonderful?" She sighed happily, completely smitten with him already and she hadn't even met him yet._

" _His name is Edward Anthony Masen and he is part of the animal drinker coven, The Cullens, which currently live on the Olympic Peninsula in the USA. I can't wait to find him when I get to Earth. I promise to bring him as soon as I can."_

 _A few_ _months_ _later she was standing at The Rainbow to take her down to Earth with her family. She had already said goodbye to her grandparents and mother. Bella was giving her brother Seth a big hug and promising to see him as soon as she could and that Edward was going to love him._

 _Charlie walked up to Bella; he was given the day to see her off. "Now you promise to be careful, Bella. You bring him home to meet us as soon as you can, okay?"_

" _Yes, Daddy, I promise. I'll bring him soon. I love you so much, Daddy. I'll see you soon."_

 _Bella and Charlie hug_ _ged_ _until he pushe_ _d_ _her away with slightly wet eyes, "Go on then, baby girl. Live and be happy. I love you."_

 _Bella g_ _ave_ _one more wave, turn_ _ed,_ _and_ _stepped_ _onto The Rainbow._

When her memories slowed to a stop, I looked down at her.

"Wow," I said aloud.

"Wow good or wow bad?" Bella whispered.

"Wow good, but I certainly have a lot more questions now!"

Bella broke into peals of laughter, and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, my love, I will answer them all… As long as you answer the ones of mine. I don't know much more than what you saw in those memories," she replied when she calmed down.

"I will endeavor to curb your curiosity and promise to answer all of yours as well," I whispered fervently, as I leaned down to kiss her again. "Right after this…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks once again to Pienuniek for your help and pre-reading, you're the best and to Chandra for her beta work. I'd be lost without you two.  
**

 **Disclaimer: You know who owns it, we just like to play with them.**

 **I give you:**

 **Chapter 4 – Learning about us**

The upside down kiss was good.

What was even better was when Bella managed to get up and straddle my lap somehow without breaking the kiss. We knew this kiss would go no further than this; we both had ideas on how we wanted things to go with us. It was a surprise that they were very similar. I'm glad that my girl had the same beliefs that I held; being what she is, maybe that shouldn't have come as a big surprise.

We both had questions and wanted to get to know each other more before taking things further, and of course there were other things that had to happen before any of my plans could be put into place.

We came up for air, just smiling at each other. It was a beautiful feeling to know that you had the one who made you complete. Finding everything out about the other was just icing on the cake.

Bella managed to ask the first question, but not by much. "Tell me all about Edward please? I know some things but not all of it."

"Okay, love, let's get comfortable." I lifted her up and laid her back down in front of me with her head in my lap.

"I was born on June 20th, 1894 to Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen, prominent people in our society. They were both loving parents and doted on me as their only child; they couldn't have any more after I was born. A complication during childbirth in which we almost lost my mother. My father was a lawyer and my mother was a homemaker, and a brilliant one at that. She attended all meetings with the school, and even my baseball games. Although that was a little frowned upon seeing as she was a woman.

"Being that my father owned his own Law Office, he was around just as much. He was an instant success in the community; even if the upper crust of society didn't understand his wanting to help the little guys too. He was even big on pro bono work for those that couldn't afford it. It was one of the reasons I wanted to be just like him: he didn't fit just one mold of society or want to help just one, he wanted to help them all."

I told Bella all that I could remember about my mother and father and she listened with rapt attention. It was fantastic to be able to tell someone about them, remember them, and to tell the whole truth.

"By 1914, the war had begun and I was twenty years old. I just started the last year of Law School, because I had finished high school early and had the added bonus of doing any extracurricular at my father's office. The war was something that I had wanted to participate in. I announced one night at dinner that I was going to forego school and enlist in the army. My mother gasped and almost immediately started crying, 'No, no, no, no,' she said, 'not my little boy, I can't have him go off to war.' My father, however, took a different approach, 'Now, Edward, my boy,' he said, 'While I commend you on wanting to join the army and help protect us all, I think you should finish your degree and get yourself settled into a career first. You're going to need something to fall back on when you get home and want to have a family. You'll need a job to support them.'" I paused as I heard a sniffle.

I looked down, as I hadn't realized I'd raised my head and closed my eyes. I saw that Bella's lip was trembling and she had tears running down her temples and into her hair.

"Hey, baby, what's this for?"

"I'm s-sorry. Just the th-thought of you going off to war, not b-being here to meet me…" She broke into sobs. I shushed her, picked her up, and placed her in my lap. I cooed nonsensical words to her and kissed her temple until she started to calm down. "I'm sorry, Edward. I interrupted your story." Her lip started to wobble again; I didn't like seeing her cry.

"No, no, baby, it's okay. I'm here, I'm fine, and I love you. I wouldn't go off to war now."

Bella had gasped in the middle of my assurances, not sure what I had said to garner that response until she threw her arms around my neck peppering my face with kisses.

"Oh, Edward, I love you too! I have for so long now, ever since I saw you in the Looking Pool. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Oh, that's what I had said. "I love you, Bella, you never have to doubt that. It's so much a part of me that I could never separate myself from the truth of it, or you. We're one."

That earned me another fabulous make out session.

"Okay, enough, I want to hear more about you before your change." Bella was quick to end the kissing.

"Okay, you bossy little thing." To which she blew a raspberry at me. "Where was I? Oh yes, my father had gotten through to me, because the one thing I could picture for myself was a family. I had never fancied a girl, none had ever appealed to me, much to my mother's chagrin. Now I know why, I was waiting for you." That earned me a hard kiss on the lips, "Stop interrupting me or I'll never get to the end," I teased.

"Then don't say things that make me want to kiss you." Bella laughed.

"Pfft… as if that'll happen. Having a family was still something I wanted. So I put my plans on the back-burner and finished my law degree. I started working for my father at the bottom; I wanted to earn the position that I was given. Over the next few years, any time I'd get a promotion, I'd talk about joining the army, but my father would always come up with a counter, using having a family to get me to forget about it. No wonder he made such a damn good lawyer.

"By 1918, and my 24th birthday, my father started talking about how I was far enough up the corporate ladder that I could join in the war. At that stage there were talks about it ending soon. Although it had been something I thought I should do, there was no point if it was going to end. As it was, it wouldn't be long until my change. We'd met Carlisle on and off over the first half of the year, at fundraisers for the church, hospital, and things like that.

"There had been frequent reports through the year about the Spanish Influenza Pandemic, but only from places far away. By July, word had spread that it was spreading throughout the United States and coming toward Chicago. My father pleaded with my mother to leave and head to her sisters just to get out of the path of it, but she wouldn't leave without him or me, as I had refused to go as well. In September we'd been finishing a family dinner when my dad started to cough. He was admitted to the hospital that night, my mother the next morning, and by that night me, too. Carlisle changed me after my mother pleaded with him to save me; by the next morning my parents were gone and I was in the grips of my transformation," I finished in a solemn tone.

Bella held me while I let go of my grief; I'm not sure I had ever grieved properly for my parents. It was now her turn to console me with words, touches, and kisses as I let it all go. After a while I started to feel better; I looked up at her with a sheepish expression. I opened my mouth to apologize for my breakdown but she put her finger over my mouth and shook her head.

"No, my love, there's no need to apologize for grieving for your parents. You loved them and they you. I'm sure you've never really done that since becoming a vampire, have you?"

"No, not at all. I never really had the time when I was a newborn, or had the inclination. It's also something I would have done alone and there wasn't really much of that once we started collecting family members. So thank you, Bella, for helping me with that," I implored.

"You're very welcome, Edward. What do you say we get off this topic and you can tell me about your family?" she asked.

"Of course." I smirked at her for helping me.

Over the course of the next couple of hours I told her all about the members in our family: Rose's vanity, Emmett's jokes, Jasper's mouth, and Alice's visions. I also told her all about Carlisle's compassion and how he would put us in our place as needed. And last I told her about Esme: her love, her open arms, and how she would be over the moon happy that I had found my mate. So happy that it wouldn't bother her at all that we didn't tell her what Bella was.

After I finished telling her about Esme, I heard Bella's stomach growl fiercely. She grabbed it, flushed, and then started giggling like mad. I chuckled at her as I sat her in front of me. She crossed her legs, looking at me as I pulled a couple of granola bars out of my pocket.

"Here you go, Angel. Have something to eat." I unwrapped a bar for her and then one for myself. She was looking at me curiously as she started to eat hers. Then when she was about to take another bite, I lifted the bar to my mouth took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"Edward," she whispered, "What are you doing? Vampires don't eat… food."

"Bella," I whispered back, "I know that most vampires don't eat, but this one does."

She looked at me in shock as I continued to eat my granola bar.

"Go on, Bella, eat yours. When you finish I'll tell you all about why I eat, I promise." Promising her was easy. The Volturi had said I could tell my mate; Didyme also promised that my mate would find me and find me she did.

Bella almost swallowed her bar in a few gulps, then sat there starting at me with the most adorable look on her face. She was curious, scared, happy, and worried all at once.

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded. "Do you know who The Volturi are?" She shook her head. "The Volturi are like the vampire royalty here on earth. They are the ones that are tasked with keeping our existence a secret. Self-appointed secret keepers, but the secret keepers all the same. As I told you earlier, Carlisle spent some time over in Italy in his early days. He got to know them, learned from them and despite the fact that Carlisle wasn't sold on them and their ideas, I wanted to meet them.

"When I left Carlisle and Esme, to let them have some time, I travelled around the world. I visited some of the most wonderful things in the first year. After that, though, I wanted to meet them, I wanted to know those in charge. They seemed to be more than what Carlisle had seen and that's what I wanted to know. After leaving Paris, I headed into Italy. When I arrived at Volterra, I was stunned. It's a beautiful city, one I hope to take you to later." She smiled at that.

"I want to travel all over with you, Edward. See everything, do everything, live everywhere. As long as I have a beautiful forest nearby, we can be anywhere. All I need is you. I love you." I kissed her for that, because it was what I was feeling.

"Me too, love," I agreed. "Anyway, I walked into the city while trying to stay out of the sun…"

"Oh, I wondered about that. I saw you through the Looking Pool walking around in the sun at UDub. Don't you go poof, and turn into dust?" Bella asked surprised.

I laughed. Not just a little laugh, but a full on gut busting laugh. "No, Bella, we don't go poof into dust," I replied, chuckling still. "What do you have up there? Buffy the vampire slayer? We don't turn into a disco ball either. Or any other myth you've heard of." Chuckling again, while Bella smiled indulgently, I explained, "We become tired; the sun can tire us out. We don't actually sleep, but we do need to feed and rest for a while if we're in it too long. Okay? Can I continue now?"

She nodded again, scooting closer to me. "I really want to hear how you're eating, Edward."

"Okay. So I walked into Volterra under the archway. I was looking around, just enjoying the structures, architecture, and the people when I was approached by two vampires. 'What are you doing here?' the first one asked. 'Are you here to see the brothers?' the second followed without giving me time to answer. 'I am,' I answered. 'I would love to have an audience with them.'

"After telling me to follow them, we went into the building next to the clock. It was the perfect façade for what they had going on in there. The two of them led me in through the corridors to the throne room in which the three brothers sat on their thrones. After introducing myself and who I was associated with – although they had guessed because of my eyes – we got to chatting. It took a while, but eventually they relaxed around me enough that their thoughts flowed.

"I found out pretty quickly that a lot of their thoughts centered on their mates, rather than the goings on behind the scenes. After reading Aro, I read no further. They were as clear as glass, open, funny and loving toward who they considered family. I stayed with them for years, many of the ten years I was away. During those ten years I started to consider them friends, if not family, and found they felt the same way.

"While there, I realized that they weren't feeding the way Carlisle had thought about. Nor were they feeding by going out into the forest for animals. I had noticed that they had different eye colors too, not just red or gold, but normal colors: blue, green, brown, hazel, and many others. I was curious, and not long after being there for six years I asked Aro about it." I stopped for a minute but Bella was impatient, blurting out her question.

"What was it? What did he say?"

Laughing a little again, I replied, "Well, he was ready for my question. After I asked it, he called all the 'elders' in. Caius came in, followed by his mate Anthenodora, or Dora; she was followed by Aro's Sulpicia. Marcus was next, and he came in with his mate Didyme…"

"Wait. I had a great-grandmother by that name. I never met her, which is surprising considering we're angels, you know…" she interrupted.

"What do you mean, Bella? How could you meet your great-grandmother?" I asked.

"Well, angels live longer than humans, far longer if not forever. Anyway, I'll explain after your story I promise."

"Don't think I'll forget about that!" I teased. "Anyway, they all filed into the library we were sitting in. The next thing I know, there's what you'd consider a chef coming into the room with some waitresses and actual food. Much like you, I sat there with my mouth open while they filled their plates and glasses, then sat back and ate and drank merrily in front of me.

"When they finished eating, they told this fantastic story about time travelers coming with a letter from the gods, telling them that they had to change their ways or they were going to bring about the end of the world. Vampires, humans and all creatures alike… Wait the letter was from the gods—you say gods too—what does that mean?" I asked abruptly.

Bella sighed. "In the beginning, when the universes were created, there was more than one god. There was a group of them called 'the gods' that cover every religion, and not just the religions on earth. They managed the planets with inhabitants on them by themselves before it became too much and they created their 'angels' to help them. Every planet has a delegation of helpers who then have their own helpers. Kind of like a company that runs with a board of directors and then they have all their underlings."

I was shocked. Here each religion thought they had the right one, with the only God, and Bella is now telling me that there is a god for each religion. Not just here on earth either but for every planet there is with life in all the universes. There was life on other planets too…

"Wow, just wow. I don't know what to say…"

"You can't say anything, Edward. No one can know about this. The whole point in having different religions is because people are allowed to have choices. It's all free will. Humans, in fact all living things here on earth, have free will. They have the right to choose what they believe, so it was only fair that for every religion there would be a god. If a new religion would be born then we'd have a new god, or at least one would be appointed. There haven't been any new religions in a long time though." Bella implored, "I trust you to keep my secret because you are my mate, but those outside of us need to be carefully monitored before I can trust them. Something this big rocks foundations, and with people knowing it could unravel everything."

She was right; this kind of information could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Just like if our existence was found out. I would keep this to myself because it would put her in danger and I cannot have that, especially if it was me that put her there.

I absorbed that for a minute before I continued on with my story.

"Okay, so when I didn't immediately believe them, they pulled out a folder that had been stored in a locked air tight container, behind one of the bookshelves. In it was the letter, and one filled with instructions on how to go about creating a tattoo gun and ink that would ink our skin and aid them with eating like a human. They went ahead and created it, inking themselves with The Volturi symbol. Everything they ate was absorbed so there was no waste. This also allowed them to change their eye color.

"They all showed me their symbols. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had theirs placed on their upper arm, and as they wear robes it covers them. The ladies had theirs on their shoulder blades. Aro then explained that I had become very trustworthy in their eyes, which was why they were answering my questions. The brothers had decided that I had become another brother to them. They wouldn't announce it to the rest of the vampire world until I was at full strength with my mate by my side, though. They graciously offered the tattoo to me; I, of course, said yes and please." I could see Bella's eyes light up at the thought of a tattoo. "Like that idea, do you?"

"Yes, I remember seeing people in the Looking Pool with tattoos; some of them were very interesting. Others not so much. What does yours look like and where is it?"

"The Volturi have a symbol that they've used since they came into power millennia ago. It used to be on necklaces and the like before. It's has a golden V with their crest imposed over the top, it has a red ruby at the top in an oval and one at the bottom of the V in a diamond shape. It also has filigree on it as well; the girl's version has vine work around the back of it." As I was talking, I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt, and I wasn't sure which she was paying more attention to: what my fingers were doing or what my mouth was saying.

As I finished unbuttoning my shirt, I ran my hands up the lapels, popping the collar just to see what she would do. Her eyes followed; when they reached my eyes I was smirking at her. She flushed a bright pink but poked her tongue out at me. I'm glad that, while she could blush, she wasn't shy about looking at me.

"What are you doing, Edward? Why are you getting undressed?" she asked, a little nervous.

"It's all right, Bella. We're not going to do any more than we have yet. I have plans." At that she laughed. "You wanted to see my tattoo. I had mine placed on my shoulder blade, like Dora, Didy, and Scully. For me it was easiest to hide because I wear wife beaters under my clothes and when we go swimming. I wasn't allowed to show anyone. Until you."

I pulled off my shirt and reached back to lift my wife beater over my head. I turned around, looking at her over my shoulder to see her response. Bella got up and ran her hands up my back starting at the base of my spine. I shivered, feeling desire flare up for her; I could feel my eyes turn black with it. She looked up and saw my eyes, which made hers darken as well. Bella looked back to the tattoo and traced over it.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Do you know how it was made and what the ink is made of?" Bella asked.

"No, baby, I'm not sure as they weren't willing to part with that information and I wasn't going to force it. I'm just happy that they were willing to let me know what they did," I answered her.

She nodded, knowing that was fair. Bella was tracing the lines on the tattoo, running her fingers all over it.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Whatever is in it I'm grateful for the fact that it can help you. I can see that you are happy with it. You said that you could change your eye color. What colors can you change it to?" she wanted to know.

"Obviously you have seen my eyes gold, and now black. Black is normal for when I feel desire for my mate, or if I was in need of hunting, but that doesn't happen anymore. Eating food doesn't allow for that. Eating food also helps with being out in the sun; it helps to fight off the tired feelings. Gold eyes are normal for those who hunt animals; those that hunt humans have red ones. Because my family don't know about me eating, I keep my eyes gold to keep suspicion to a minimum. For you, though, when we're alone, I will keep my eyes my human color. Green." I could feel my eyes shift as I was talking and turning around to face her.

She gasped at the change and ran her fingers underneath my eyes. "They're so beautiful, Edward. I'd love it if you could keep them like that around me; we've just got to remember to have you change them back so that the others don't find out."

Bella and I stared at each other for a while before I pulled her in and kissed her again. It was slow, sweet, and just loving. We kissed for a while before I remembered I wanted to ask her some questions. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, then kissed it and helped her sit back down.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you again about meeting your great-grandmother. How would that have been possible?"

"We age differently than humans. While we have a faster gestation rate, we actually age slower. Angels are immortal, in the same way that vampires are. We can be killed, but in only one way. Once we reach adulthood we stop aging but we can change our appearance. If we mate with someone that looks older we can reflect that, same with someone that is younger. Because you were destined for me I didn't age any more than you.

"In our realm of existence, we age one year for every ten earth years. I aged to twenty angel years, which makes me two hundred earth years."

I was a little shocked. "Who would have thought I wouldn't be the one robbing the cradle? That's a little shocking to me."

"Does it bother you that I'm older than you?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

I thought about it for a minute. "No, Bella. It doesn't bother me, I love you. Would you love me any less if I was the one older than you?"

She shook her head so hard I thought she was going to hurt herself. "No, it wouldn't, I love you for who you are not how old you are. It's the person on the inside that matters to me."

"Exactly, Bella. It's the same for me," I reassured her. "How long were you on earth before you found me?"

"I came down just as you were graduating from UDub a couple of years ago. It's why the connection wasn't as strong between us yet. It had to have time to develop, so while I was waiting for it to grow, I lived in the forests slowly heading in your direction as the pull became stronger. I practiced my Earth Angel powers between Seattle and here," she replied. "I suppose you'd like to see them; I'm sure you saw the reaction the flowers and grass had when I sat down earlier?"

I nodded and watched as she stood back up and moved away from me. She placed her hands out in front of her, palms down, closed her eyes, and concentrated. I looked at the ground around her and saw the grass grow longer, the flowers bloom, and the leaves on the trees grow healthier. She moved over to a group of flowers that were dying with the change of the season and she made them come alive again.

"That is what an Earth Angel is for: looking after the earth. When it became too much for Mother Nature to handle, our line of angels were designed by the gods to help her. The angels are only able to have two children per couple, our way of population control I suppose. Angels only fall pregnant when there will be a need for a new one. In our line, only a first born girl to any couple is destined to be an Earth Angel and to live here on earth to help it. If there isn't a need for one, then they are either born second or not at all," Bella explained. "We are supposed to have a mate of supernatural origin so that we can live down here forever helping out. Although, as you saw earlier, I'm only the second one ever created and nobody knows what happened to the first. My great-grandmother, Didyme, was supposed to be her, but she was married off for some reason and then disappeared."

I could see the subject was upsetting my angel and I didn't want her to cry, so I thought it best to ask another question. As she sat down I blurted it out.

"Now for a change of subject; do you have a halo?"

It was her turn to burst out laughing. She laughed so long and hard that she started to cry; it was fantastic. She started nodding as she calmed down.

"Like everything about me, it's hidden when I'm around others. Only you, for now, will ever see these things about me. Except for what the others saw earlier. I will keep my wings, halo, and heartbeat hidden, so that I appear to be a vampire. The only problem I see is that I can only hide my heartbeat for so long; it's tiring, like you being in the sun." As she was talking, she walked back over to me and sat down. I was watching her hands as they delicately rested in her lap, and when I looked back up her halo was floating over her head.

My god she was beautiful; there was nothing else like her that I had ever seen. Then her words sunk into my head. It was going to be problematic if she couldn't hide it for very long. I couldn't have her uncomfortable in our home, so I was going to have to solve that one right away.

"How long are you able to hide your heartbeat, Bella?" I asked.

"At most, about eight hours. It's harder to do when I'm sleeping because I'm not concentrating on it, but it can be done. Obviously I'll have to hide it around your family. Do you live with them?" she enquired back.

"I do, but I'm planning on fixing that right away. I won't have you uncomfortable in your own space, Bella. You are my priority, my responsibility, and if you're unhappy then I am too. It may take a bit, but I'll find us somewhere to live. Will you be okay until then?" She was nodding before I'd even finished and I was thankful that she didn't argue with me; she could see it was important that I provided these things for her.

I pulled my phone out and texted Esme. Although she worked at a veterinary office, she'd know what we could do.

 _ **Esme, I'm not sure if the others have informed you, but I have found my mate! I was wondering if you could help us find a little place of our own to just be for a while. ~ Edward.**_

 _ **Jasper texted me earlier and said that there would be a family meeting when everyone was at home later. This is most excellent news Edward and I'm so happy for you! I've been home for a little while, we're just waiting on you and Carlisle. I'll go and have a look and have a list ready for you when you get here. I can't wait to meet her! ~ Esme.**_

 _ **I'm glad you're excited Esme. We were ambushed at school by the others earlier and they were not happy about her. I think after the meeting we'll head to a hotel until we can sort a place of our own. I'm sorry about this, I know you don't like us separated. ~ Edward.**_

 _ **I understand Edward. They aren't any happier about it now. I'm not sure I understand, because as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me. Come home soon. ~ Esme.**_

"Esme is excited to meet you, love. I've asked her for help in acquiring a place of our own. I don't want you going without sleep, so we're going to stay in a hotel until we can find our special place. I'll have to organize your credit card and things, too, so that you can go shopping to decorate. Do you have any other clothes? Things like that?"

Bella shook her head. "I have a few changes of clothes that I reused after washing them. As you saw from my memories, I was taught how to use earth machines, money, and credit cards. I'm hoping that you'll come shopping with me though?"

"Of course, baby, we'll go this weekend while I'm not at school. What are you going to do while I'm teaching?" I was hoping that she'd want to come with me.

"Can I keep pretending to be your student teacher? I don't want to be away from you yet. We've been without each other for so long already," she pleaded.

"Of course, Bella, I'll get our guy to get the paperwork ready for you and overnight it to us so that you can start straight away." I took a photo of Bella with my phone and sent it via email to Jenks with the details that I wanted and told him I wanted it by the morning.

"I think we've discussed enough information today. Let's take a few days to process and we can come back with any questions later, sound fair?" She nodded again. "Now it's dinner time. Let's say I take my beautiful girl out for dinner before heading home to face the inquisition, shall we?"

Bella giggled and stood when I helped her, then climbed on my back. We ran back to the car. When I got there I pushed her up against it and kissed her silly before getting in and heading out to dinner: our first date as a mated pair.

 **Pienuniek and I have started a Facebook group for all of our stories, including this one. We post teasers and updates there and you are welcome to come along and join.**

 **groups/769231999887800/?ref=bookmarks**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful work with your Red Pen, Chandra, you make this much prettier than I do.**

 **Pien, once again, my friend, thank you for your hard work, reading and suggestions. You make my ideas all the better.**

 **SM owns Twilight, we just like to expand on the world she created.**

 **A little early, but I give you:**

 **~HS~**

 **Chapter 5 – Spanish Inquisition**

Because this was our first date I wanted to take her somewhere special. I knew just the place. I hadn't been there yet but there were many others who had; I read their reviews and they were very happy with the staff and food.

When we arrived, I helped Bella out of the car; it was nice to be a gentleman again. I had heard that this place had a waiting list to get a table most of the time, but with a quick smile and a Benjamin Franklin we were seated in a quiet booth in the back.

"What is this place, Edward?" Bella asked.

"This place is called _La Bella Vita_. It's one of the finer eating establishments here," I replied as the waiter came to take our orders. "Can you please return in a few minutes? We haven't decided yet."

The waiter nodded and left us alone.

"What would you like to eat, Bella?"

"I think I would like this," she replied as she pointed to the menu, "and can we share one of these for dessert? One of the things I've enjoyed since I've been here is the food. The food up there isn't like this."

"Of course, love. You are going to get to try food from all over the world. I'll take you everywhere," I promised. "You'll have to tell me what you ate where you came from later."

She nodded as the waiter returned. "What can I get you this evening?"

"My beautiful lady here would like the _Rigatoni alla Carre_ and I'll have the _Veal Picatta_. We'd also like one tiramisu for dessert. Could you recommend a good wine please?"

The waiter thought for a moment. "With the selection of foods in your dishes, I'd go with a nice Chianti Classico."

"Then we'll have a bottle of that too, please. I'll pour for the lady. Thank you."

The waiter nodded then left to place our order. He was back a few minutes later with the bottle of wine; he poured a little for me to taste and waited while I did so. It was perfect and I told him so. He left the bottle for us and went to check on his other patrons.

I poured Bella some wine and watched while she tried it.

"Mmm… that's delicious. He made a fantastic choice, I can't wait to try it with dinner." She hummed in approval and I agreed with her.

We enjoyed our wine and made small talk, continuing to learn little things about each other. Bella told me of her travels between Seattle and Colorado, all the places she'd seen, the people she met, and all those she helped. It was fascinating for me to hear about her drive to help. It put a lot in perspective for me. I lived for myself, for my family, and now Bella. While we did donate money, not one of us donated our time. Bella spent the last two years using her time helping others and the environment.

"I want to be able to introduce you to my family, Edward. They'll be happy to meet you. Seth will want to play with you, Dad will interrogate you then sit and talk for hours about sports, Mom will just love you to death. We don't have food in this sense up there, it's mostly like the freeze dried stuff that the army uses, but catered to angels. I'm not sure that will stop her from trying to cook for you. How edible it will be will be the question." Bella laughed.

I chuckled at her. "I'd love to meet them, sweetheart, but let's get settled somewhere first. I want you to have a home to show them, so that they can see I'm taking care of you. I can't wait to play with your brother; I'm sure he'll be a laugh."

"That he will be. He's always trying to pull pranks and tell jokes. I miss them very much." She sniffled.

"Soon, love, I promise." I would keep that promise, if it's the last thing I did.

The waiter came with our food, and we ate in silence. Although we were quiet I held her hand over the table. We were never far from each other's touch. When our plates were cleared, I climbed in on Bella's side, it would make it easier to share the dessert. The waiter dropped it off and I topped off our wine glasses. Bella let me feed her, and it was a very erotic experience. Watching her wrap her mouth around the spoon to take the pieces just did something to me.

When we were finishing, the waiter came up with the bill; I slid my credit card into the slip and tallied up the tip. I had to agree with the reviews I'd read. This place was fantastic: the food and the service, not once did I have to hear inappropriate thoughts of my girl. Once I had my credit card back I stood, held out my hand, and helped her out of the booth. I noticed that it was a little chilly when we walked out. Unlocking the car I reached in, pulled my jacket out of the back seat and placed it around her shoulders. I helped her into the front seat after a small peck to the corner of her mouth.

Once I got in the car I looked at her and sighed. "Time to go face the Spanish inquisition, Bella. Are you ready?"

"Mmhmm, baby. I'm ready. I know that we aren't staying there tonight. We can do this, so let's just get it done," she replied.

She placed her hand in mine after I started the car, put it in gear and left to drive home. While driving I'd lift her hand to give it a kiss, a relaxing gesture for both of us. It reminded us that we were there for each other.

I didn't think this would be easy. The only one who will be positive about this would be Esme. In fact, I'm sure she'd be waiting by the door.

"All right, love, let's do some hiding. You go with gold eyes like mine, and hide your heartbeat, okay?" I suggested.

She nodded but sighed. "I hate to see your emerald eyes go, they're so beautiful." Bella ran her fingers one more time under my eyes.

"What about your temperature, can you hide that too? Because I'm sure Esme is going to want to hug you," I asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, I can lower it using your temperature as the gauge." She squeezed my hand with her warm one and I felt her body temperature lower. Her skin felt almost as hard, but since we're soft to each other it shouldn't be too noticeable.

"Are you going to be okay for however long this takes?" Bella was nodding before I even finished the question.

"I will be, Edward, because as soon as the others have hugged or shaken hands with me, I'll raise it back up again. That's the only thing that can't be masked for too long. A few hours at most. Hopefully we'll be out of there before anything happens," she reassured me.

"Okay, love, let's get this over with," I said when I pulled up to the house.

I was happy to see that I was right about Esme: she was waiting by the door. When she saw the headlights coming up the drive, she bolted out the door on a direct course for my car. I was up out of the door ready to catch her, but before I could Esme grabbed the passenger door and pulled it open, almost ripping it from its hinges. She grabbed Bella's hand and yanked her out of the car, nearly crushing her in her exuberance. There went my status as the most loved, one I was happy to relinquish.

"Oh my goodness. You are as beautiful as an angel."

' _You don't know how right you are, Esme,'_ I heard Bella think.

"My name is Esme Cullen and I am so happy to meet you."

"Good evening, Esme. My name is Isabella Swan, please call me Bella. I am happy to meet you as well. Edward has told me a lot of lovely things about you," Bella replied like a true lady.

If Esme could blush she would have. "Thank you, dear. I haven't heard a lot about you yet but I can't wait to get to know all about you." She then came over to me. "Edward, I'm so, so happy for you. You've finally found your mate." As she was talking, she leaned in, giving me a hug. She was the only one I had allowed this from over the years.

"Let's get inside so we can properly introduce you to everyone. I'm sure we'll have a much better reaction than what you received this afternoon," Esme directed.

' _I doubt it. They didn't seem too happy about it, and I'm sure my little display of power didn't help much,'_ Bella lamented.

I managed to catch her eye, to convey to her that it didn't matter what they thought; she was it for me. It was also why we were moving out; she was more important, she needed a place where she could be comfortable and herself.

' _I know, I know. We'll just take this one step at a time. If I need to freeze them again I will.'_ I grabbed her hand and squeezed at that thought. I hoped it wasn't necessary, but from what I was picking up inside – most from Rosalie – I had a feeling it would be.

Esme went back to Bella, grabbed her hand, and started towing her towards the house. She was excited to introduce the girl who stole my heart to everyone and was hoping they'd all be excited too. I think she was going to be disappointed. Sure, there were some excited thoughts, but those came only from one of them, with genuine excitement anyway.

"Oh, Esme, the outside of this house is just spectacular, I'll bet the inside is just as beautiful." My Bella knew just what to say. Esme was almost glowing as bright as Bella had this afternoon.

"Thank you, dear, I had this place fixed up before we moved in. While it wasn't run down, it did need some work. Mostly just to get it up to code. However, the inside is where I focused most of my ideas. There were lots of little rooms on the first floor so I had it opened up, but I'll let you see for yourself." Esme was proud as punch at all the work she did, as she should be.

I followed them into the house, through the parlor, and into the sunken living room where everyone was waiting. Oh they'd been told to be on their best behavior, but how long that would last would be interesting. As we entered, the men stood as gentlemen should then helped their ladies off the seats.

 _Oh, so now we want to make a good impression,_ I thought. _Too little, too late._

Bella wasn't impressed with them either. You could tell that her posture had changed; it went from relaxed to stiff, and she reached out for me with her other hand. Esme felt the change in the room too. She was not at all happy with her children, even though she didn't have the full story. It didn't stop her from being the consummate hostess though.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my husband and mate, Carlisle Cullen." She introduced the two after leading Bella and I over to him.

I'm not sure if Bella could feel the curiosity coming off him, but I could hear it in his thoughts. He wasn't quite sure yet what he was curious about. He reached out to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm glad that Edward has finally found his mate." While that was sincere, you could hear the undercurrent of curiosity in it. Esme was not happy and getting unhappier by the second.

She pulled Bella along to the couple next to him. "Bella, these are two of my children, Alice and Jasper." She then moved further along after they shook hands. "These last two are Rosalie and Emmett."

Rosalie refused to shake Bella's hand and turned her face away, making Esme all the angrier. I laughed, because Emmett was going to be Emmett. He reached out, snapped her up, and gave her a great big bear hug. Bella was surprised; he was smaller than she was by an inch, after all, but after it wore off she was giggling up a storm at his antics.

"It's really great to meet you, Bella. I'm really sorry about before at the school." I was happy to hear someone was sorry. "It's so nice to see my older brother get everything he deserves. He's been alone longer than I've been alive," he teased as he put her down. He knew Rose was upset but he wasn't going to be anything but himself, and he was happy because he didn't care if she was something other, he just saw family.

Bella giggled again as she peeked back at me. I rolled my eyes for dramatic effect. "It's really nice to meet you, Emmett. Thank you for your very warm welcome." Cheeky girl, having a dig at the others. "And thank you for your apology, I accept."

All this talk about earlier had Carlisle's curiosity through the roof. When he sat down he asked the million dollar question. "What happened earlier?"

Emmett was too excited not to be the one who answered. "Oh you should have seen it, Dad! It was fantastic! We ran into Edward's classroom after school, and had a confrontation between us and Bella and Edward. Rosalie eventually lost her cool." This was said with a glare in her direction, which she ignored even though she knew she shouldn't. "She made to remove Bella from the room and away from all of us when Bella froze us all. Carlisle, you'd be blown away. It was like a force field holding us all still; Rosalie was in midair! Our energy was drained from us, and any impulse we added was absorbed. Even our thoughts were slower. It was FANTASTIC! It even held long enough for Bella and Edward to leave the classroom and get to the car."

' _I've never heard of anything like this. Never seen a vampire with that kind of ability; if there is it's rare. I'm not sure what to make of this…'_ Carlisle's thoughts exploded; he wasn't so sure having her around us was such a good idea.

Bella sighed. ' _He's upset about what I can do, isn't he?'_

We sat down, I placed my arm around her shoulders and put my face in her hair, nodding to let her know that she was right.

Esme could tell that someone's thoughts had upset me; she even correctly guessed who it was. _'Why can't he just be happy? Why must he question everything that happens? Edward will finally be happy, that's all he should care about, what they all should care about.'_

"Bella, we have to take you shopping. I know about all these cute little boutiques. We have to get you winter clothes, shoes, and boots, dresses, skirts, and tops." Oh she'd just got started, and she'd put her foot right in it. "Then there's all the accessories! I can't wait! We can spend the whole weekend out in the shops..."

"No, Alice." Bella was cool in her reply. "I will not spend my entire weekend shopping. Edward will be taking me on Saturday to get a few things that I need. I've managed for two years with the things that I have. I don't have a need for a wardrobe the size of Texas, thank you very much."

' _I do need to get some things, Edward. But I forgot to tell you that all my tops need to be specially made so that my wings can come out without tearing my clothes.'_ I nodded that I was listening to her. _'There are lots of little shops in Eden – the Angel plane – that have these types of tops. When I take you up there to meet my family I'll get some then. For now, singlets and cardigans will do.'_ Again I nodded; we'll get what she needed, wherever she needed it from.

"But Bella," Alice whined, "It's what I do, I buy clothes for the whole family. I even buy Edward's…" She paused because she got a feeling, one that would be coming true, she would no longer be buying for me.

"That's right, Alice. I'll be taking back control of my life, starting with buying clothes that I want and using them more than once. Had you not thrown a toddler style temper tantrum originally, I wouldn't have let you buy them to start with. It just wasn't worth the hassle back then. Now, though, I want to be me, and to do that I have to start with what I wear," I advised her.

' _I don't like this, I don't like this at all. When I get visions I can't see her; she's a black hole. I can't see you properly when you're around her, because you are blurry. This is not good AT ALL!'_ she shouted to me at the end.

"You don't have to like it, Alice. It's the way it's going to be from now on. Bella is my MATE! What is it you don't seem to understand, all of you?" I asked because I was just baffled. I didn't deny them their mates.

' _This is ridiculous. He was supposed to mate with Kate so that she could be my sister. She's far prettier than this… this… Oh, who am I kidding? Bella is gorgeous. She might even be prettier than me.'_ Internally I scoffed; Bella was so far above Rosalie that they weren't even on the same chart. ' _Though what really pisses me off is how Emmett is with her and that he got mad at me for attacking her earlier. I was only trying to protect the family; she's already tearing us apart.'_

I growled low under my breath at that last thought. What a load of crap! If anyone was going to tear the family apart it'll be her and her attitude. Bella looked up at my growl, she could see in my eyes that something was being said. I flicked my eyes over to Rosalie, to which Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, Bella, what can you tell us about yourself?" Carlisle asked, hoping that she would give him something to go on. He was now almost positive that she wasn't a vampire. _'She's dangerous, Edward. She's going to be a danger to all of us.'_

I rolled my eyes again; this was becoming a very bad habit.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm 20 years old. You've heard of my…" she giggled, "force field. What more do you want to know, Carlisle?" That there was a challenge. She was calling him out, wanting him to make that leap and piss off Esme even more.

I heard his next question and cut him off before he could voice it. "Not yet, Carlisle. None of you have earned the right to know what she is."

Esme asked the obvious follow up question. "You mean she's not a vampire? If she's not she portrays one very well."

"No, Esme, I'm not," Bella answered in her sweet voice. "Unfortunately, I'm not able to divulge what I am to anyone but my mate yet either. You have your leaders in the Volturi…"

' _How much did you tell her, EDWARD? We're supposed to keep it a secret! You're going to get us all KILLED!'_ Rosalie screamed into my head.

"…I also have mine. There are things that need to be done and followed up on before I can reveal what I am. I'm sorry," Bella finished.

Esme patted her hand with genuine affection while Emmett voiced her thoughts. "That's all right, Baby B, we can understand that. Did Edward tell you what we are?"

"No, Teddy." Bella giggled at the nickname for him, while he scowled. "No, I already knew what Edward was before I found him. My kind have known about you for centuries."

This line of conversation was just enraging Rosalie all the more. Although my thoughts were now focused on Jasper; he was coming up with an argument to get some answers. I leaned in, pretending to kiss Bella's ear, and whispered his name. She caught onto what I was saying immediately. It was him and Carlisle that we'd have to counter argue.

"Edward, I can see that you two are mated; any of us can see that. But you know how dangerous our world can be. Bella is beautiful and talented, she's going to be coveted by not only our kind but by many others. How are we supposed to help you protect her," at this Rosalie scoffed, she wasn't helping, "If we don't know what she is and what she needs to be protected from?"

"I agree with Jasper, Edward. This is a safety thing for all of us. We will need to know so that we can better prepare ourselves for things to come," Carlisle agreed, although he just wanted something to study.

I admit that their line of thinking was a fabulous one. I looked down at Bella, to make it look like I was considering their words. Bella could see that I was listening to what was going on around me.

' _I don't understand what their problem is with her. I think she's lovely. So what if we don't know her completely yet, or what she is? I'm happy that I have a beautiful new daughter to dote upon.'_ Ah Esme, always the mother. I have a feeling that if we ever let her know, she'd love to cook for us.

' _Bella is AWESOME! That power of hers could be so much fun. She reminds me of my little sisters, all grown up. I hope that they hang around, or at least come around. Rosalie is not going to be happy when she finds out that I helped compile a list of homes for them to look at.'_ I made a mental note to thank Emmett later. He's the only one of our siblings who were looking at the positives.

' _This is so not cool. I have done the shopping in this house for the last fifty years. Now she waltzes in and it all goes to hell. I'm not going to get a new shopping partner, I can trust my visions even less with her around, and I've got one less person to shop for. Carlisle is going to drop my spending limit now.'_ Gee, Alice, I'm glad that you've got your priorities straight. You're only going to see less of us, you'll still be able to see everyone else. Bratty teenager.

' _I don't want her here. She's going to muck everything up, we're going to fall apart, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! You were supposed to mate with Kate, that's how it was supposed to happen. Why_ _did_ _you mate with her? Why is Emmett fawning over her?'_ Ah, Rosalie still worried about herself.

' _There's something about her. There is more to her than what she seems. My fight or flight seems to be kicking in like there is someone higher up the food chain, but we're at the top, aren't we? What is she, Edward? She's more and she's dangerous. What have you brought into our lives?'_ Carlisle's curiosity will not be abated, but until they've proven themselves that's not going to happen. But it was Jasper that I was intently listening to; there was more to his argument than what he was saying.

' _There's too much unknown here, about her, about what she can do. Sure, Edward has now got a one hundred percent chance at happiness. But at what cost? She's ninety-six percent more deadly than any other vampire we've ever met. From what I can tell she's also eighty-three percent more deadly than the Volturi; now that's saying something.'_

That was it, I had enough. "No," I stated out loud to get them all to stop thinking so loud. "No, Jasper and Carlisle. I will not tell you what Bella is until she's comfortable telling you. She has her rules as much as we have ours. She's told me, as her mate, and following the rules the Volturi set, I've told her about us. I love her; that's all that matters to me, as it should be all that matters to you."

Esme was furious with some of the members of the family, after watching them get mad, pout, or push for what they had no right to know yet. She got up, went into her drawing room, came back, and handed us a folder.

"Here, Edward, this is a printout of houses that are available in the area. Take them, look them over, and I'll help you get the paperwork done when you've chosen. You can thank Emmett for helping me," Esme advised. "I'm sorry for all of this, I really am. I thought that your _family_ would have the same consideration for you that you had for us when they found their mates."

Emmett winced at Esme's reveal. He was hoping that it would take a little longer to get back to Rosalie that he helped.

"WHAT?" Rosalie screamed as she jumped up. "How could you, Emmett? How could you help facilitate him leaving us?" she screamed at him. "Isn't it bad enough that you've found this… this THING and telling us she's your mate? Now you've decided that you're going to leave us with _her,_ that we now have to protect ourselves."

Bella and I stood up as well, to be heard over the screeching we yelled together, "It's not all about YOU!" At that, Bella couldn't help herself and froze Rosalie, only this one felt different from inside her mind. Her mind was still working as normal but she was completely frozen everywhere else, not a twitch anywhere.

I continued, "You had your time with Emmett, after his newborn rage. Now I'm taking mine with my mate. If anyone here is selfish it's you, Rosalie. Wanting me to be with someone who is not my mate… Do you have any idea at all how the mating connection works? Or did you just stop listening when it was explained to you because you had Emmett?

"If you'd made my mate feel welcomed we might not be leaving at all." _As if._ "But no, the self-centered debutante still cannot be happy for anyone but herself. As long as you can control it that's all that matters to you. I think you need to look in the mirror and see that you are more like your father than you want to admit." I know that was a low blow but it had to be said. She's controlling in a very bad way.

"And you, Alice. You need to learn to keep your attitude to yourself. Just because you _sometimes_ see the future of those around you doesn't mean that you are our boss. We have _free will_ to do, be, and wear whatever we want to. We don't need to listen to the little girl you still seem to be.

"But, Carlisle, you and Jasper disappoint me the most. You should know that I would _never_ bring something dangerous into our lives. I accepted it, Carlisle, when you went back to see Esme. I never said a word when you saved her because I knew that you loved her and she you. She became the mother I had lost. Jasper, did I not accept you as my brother and Alice as my sister when you found us? Any vampire can be dangerous and yet you two waltzed up into our home like you owned the place. Now, though, your perceptions are what are pushing us out the door. You've proven to Bella, and me, just how untrustworthy you are to know her secret. You'd judge her before getting to know her," I explained as I looked to each of them. "I'm sorry, Esme, Emmett. I had hoped for your sake that things would have gone differently."

Emmett stood, looking down at his mate with a disappointed look on his face. "I understand, Edward; this should not have happened. Esme mentioned that you wanted to stay at a hotel until you picked a house to move into. I was going to book one for you, but then decided it might be best if I didn't know where you were. I hope to see you soon."

Esme was sobbing without tears, she was so disappointed. She wouldn't even accept comfort from Carlisle at this point. Esme hugged us, telling us in silence that she loved us and then left the room to lock herself in her drawing room. Carlisle followed her but had the door slammed in his face. Jasper was still adamant about his feelings, so he towed a pouting Alice up to their room.

I watched as Bella walked up to Rosalie while Emmett came over to me. He looked out the window behind me, not really listening to what was going on around us, which was good considering what I could hear Bella was about to whisper to Rosalie.

"I just want you to know, Rosalie, that while I'm only twenty years old here and am considered twenty years old in my world; that equates to two hundred actual years old right now. That means that I have over a hundred years' experience on you. Do you know how easily I could kill you right now? That nobody could stop me?

"You are your own worst enemy, you know, thinking that you're always right, that you're better than everyone else. Guess what, you're not. You are not the center of the universe; believe me, I know. I may not be able to get visions or tell the future in the way that Alice sometimes can, but know this: If you do not change, I can see that your attitude and the way you handle yourself will be the very thing that will rip this family apart. You and you alone. Can you handle that burden? I might just leave you frozen here to think about that for a couple of days. Have a good weekend, Rosalie."

With that Bella grabbed the folder with the houses in it and walked out the door.

I took one last look around, wishing things had gone just a little bit different, and followed her out.

 **~HS~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you once again to my beta, Chandra, your work with your red pen inspires me to do better! And also to my friend and pre-reader Pien. You know that this story wouldn't be what and where it is without you.**

 **SM owns Twilight and it's characters, we just wanted to help make it last a lot longer.**

 **Thank you and here is...**

 **~HS~**

 **Chapter 06 – Shopping**

Bella was quiet once we got in the car. I could sense sadness coming from her mind but no particular thoughts. I left her alone while I organized a place for us to stay. Instead of staying at a hotel where we would be surrounded by humans, I'd thought it best if we stayed somewhere that provided cabins. As it turned out, the Blackforest Bed and Breakfast had such accommodations. It was fortunate that one set of visitors had just cancelled and I was able to book the Homestead Cabin for a month, with a promise that I could extend if necessary.

I knew that when Bella walked into the classroom this afternoon she hadn't had a bag. That meant we had to make a pit stop to pick it up first before I drove to the B&B. It's a good thing I always had a go bag in my car.

"Bella, sweetheart?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"Hmm?"

"You said you had some clothes and things when we were back at the house. I was just wondering where they were so we could get them before going to where we are staying," I enquired.

"Oh, I stashed it in a locker at the bus terminal. Will they still be open at this time?" she answered.

"Yes, baby. We'll go there now and pick it up, okay? Are you all right?"

She sighed and switched to her thoughts. _'Yes, no_ _,_ _I don't know, Edward. I hate that I am the center of this controversy with your family. Family is important, and now yours seems to be falling apart. All because you've met me.'_

"Let me stop you right there, sweetheart. This is not your fault. Yes, you are different, and that means we can't tell them straight away, but they should accept you as you are because of what you mean to me. I never questioned any of them when they joined the family or brought mates into the fold. I love you, Bella, and they are going to have to deal with that. Okay?"

She looked at me then, and there was so much love and trust in her eyes that I couldn't help reaching over and running my thumb across her cheek. Bella grabbed my hand and nuzzled into it, reminding herself that she was here with me.

' _I'm sorry, Edward. I know in my head that this isn't my fault; my heart is a little harder to convince. I just don't like to see you at odds with them.'_

"I know, love. This isn't the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last. We're here at the bus terminal; let's get your things and go to our temporary home."

She nodded as I got out of the car to help her out. Holding hands, we walked into the terminal and over to the lockers. Bella led me to the one with her bag stashed in it. Pulling the key out of a hidden pocket on her dress, she opened the door, and I grabbed her bag that was no larger than a gym bag.

"Is this all, baby?" I asked.

She nodded. _'Yup, that's it. Like I told Alice, I haven't needed a whole lot the last couple of years. I just need to hand the key in.'_

I nodded and led the way to the desk. After handing in the key we made our way back to the car. Loading up we drove out to the B&B to check in.

"What are we going to do for food, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's too late to get anything now. Since we're going out shopping, we'll go out, have breakfast, then shop for some clothes and get some food too. Plus we can order room service too."

"Sounds like a plan. Now can we go in, I need to get some sleep please? This day has been awfully long," she pleaded.

"Sure, baby."

~HS~

The following morning, Bella and I left the cabin to head out for breakfast. We found a little, out of the way café that wasn't too far from a small set of shops. Bella needed some new clothes; she also wanted to look nice for me. She was happy to have clothes that looked pretty and felt nice, while not costing an arm and a leg. She didn't understand why people spent so much money on clothes that didn't do any more than the cheaper option. The rest of the money she could use far better to help others.

I decided that I needed all new clothes as well, so while we shopped for her we did the same for me. By lunch time we had made a pretty significant dent in what we thought we needed; all Bella wanted to do at that time was have some lunch. After that, all that was left was: get some new shoes and buy groceries to take back to the cabin.

"Did it feel good to buy your own clothes, Edward?" Bella asked while she sat down at our table.

I looked over at her before I replied, "Yeah, baby, it did. I haven't been able to decide on my own look for nearly 50 years. It's great to be getting things that I'll actually like to wear; add in that I'll be able to wear comfortable clothes when lounging around at home and I'll be golden."

She giggled. "I'll bet. Why anyone would want to be dressed the way they do for work when around the house is beyond me. I can see why you want lounge pants, sweats, and sleep pants for that. Plus, seeing you shirtless will just be a bonus!"

I laughed at that. "I'm sure it will be. Do you think you can return the favor?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied coyly with a wink and a bite to her bottom lip.

The waitress came and took our order while we continued to banter. It was fun being free with her; she opened up a piece of my personality that I'd forgotten existed. After the waitress returned with our order, we ate while continuing with our conversation.

"What kind of shops do you have up there, Bella?"

"Oh, shopping is so much easier. It's true that we have a lot of clothes stores, but they're set up differently. Each store sells one particular item. For example, there are shops just with tops but they carry all the different types of tops. The next store will have pants, but again they carry all the different styles. The stores are set up for males or females. It's supposed to make for quicker shopping," she explained. "Although I can see the advantages for the types of shops down here too, because you can shop together rather than splitting apart. But then boys and girls shop together up there too."

"Well, that would make things easier, I suppose. But why are they set up like that?" I wondered; it certainly was different.

"That's because the tops are specially made for my kind. They have to be made with a certain addition in the back that needs to be hidden to the naked eye. Tops could be made with buttons or zippers in those sections, but if you need to make a quick getaway that just adds in another layer of hassle."

I nodded as I considered her words. It was true that there could be accessories added but they would be a problem in the event of an emergency.

"I see what you're saying. It could be the difference between being captured and getting away. I'm looking forward to seeing what you have there, and how you buy it. Seeing where you grew up in person will also be exciting for me; I'll have to take you to Chicago so you can see where I grew up too."

Bella got an excited smile on her face and gave a little cheer. I laughed at her excitement, she was absolutely adorable when she was excited.

We finished our food in silence, just being. When we were done we took the check to the counter to pay; leaving a sizeable tip, we left to go and get some shoes. Once again we went to the little known stores. Bella liked these stores better because by shopping there you helped the little guy and not some fat cat at the top of a corporation.

The little old lady who was working in the store was lovely. She had introduced herself as Laurice; she really enjoyed doing her job and took an instant shine to my Bella, and my Bella to her. She made all sorts of enquiries about where we were from and what we were doing here in Colorado Springs

Bella answered her with flair. "I just flew in from Seattle a couple of days ago," she said with a smirk in my direction, "But my Edward has been here for a few years now. He's a teacher over at the prep school. I'm currently studying to be a teacher and I was able to transfer here to be a student teacher in his class."

"Oh that is so sweet, you'll be learning from your sweetheart." And she was so genuine in her thoughts. Laurice was a romantic at heart. "I know you both will do wonderfully. I can also tell that you two have a long and happy life ahead of you."

Bella smiled a sweet little smile at her. "Thank you, Laurice, for the help and for thinking that about us. I think we will have a long and happy life as well."

Once we'd finished shopping, I paid for our shoes, thanked Laurice with a big tip, and left the store to head to the grocery store.

"Edward, can we just go over behind that store for a minute? There's something I need to do," Bella asked.

I looked at her, confused, because she'd somehow hidden what she was thinking about. "Of course, baby. What is it that you need to do?"

She smirked at me. "You'll see."

We walked around the store to an empty alley. Bella stood near the end of it, let out a sharp whistle, and waited. I looked around to see what she was doing when I saw a snow white dove come flying toward us. Bella held out her arm, waiting for the dove to land on it; while it did so, she reached into her pocket to grab a strip of paper.

"Merril, why don't you go and say hello to Edward as I write out this message?" I looked at Bella as if she were going mad, talking to the dove. But I watched in fascination as the dove took flight from her arm, flew toward me, and landed on my shoulder.

Animals are more often than not afraid of us, because we're alpha predators, but this little guy had no shame whatsoever. He rubbed up against my face, loving on me.

Bella giggled, looking at my face. "What's up with the face, Edward?"

I just gaped at her. Didn't she know? "You know that animals are afraid of us, right? I've never had one just come up to me and start loving on me. Esme is the only one I've seen that happen to, and only in her memories."

"Ah, but you have to remember, Edward, that he's been specially trained by the only creature that is higher on the food chain than you. He's not going to be afraid of you. Plus, he's been my communication bird all my life; if I trust you he can feel it and he'll trust you too," she explained.

Bella finished doing what she was doing, walked over to me, and tied the note into a special tube on Merril's foot that I never noticed. She held out her arm, calling Merril to her. "Off you go now, Merril. Take that note up to Seth and Mother please."

I watched with confusion as the dove flew straight up into the sky, heading to places unknown. "What's going on, Bella? What did you do?"

She shrugged, shy now. "I just sent a message to Seth and Momma to grant Laurice and her husband a wish. Something that could make them happy for some time, something that they've been hoping for. Sometimes helping people isn't about money or time, it's about trying to grant them a wish, and I'm in the perfect position to be able to do that."

I couldn't help what I did next; she was just so damn charitable and she made me want to be just like her. I grabbed her up in my arms, almost roughly, and kissed her hard. It went on for quite some time before I could pull myself back from her mouth. I placed my forehead on hers, panting with the desire I felt. I could see that she felt it as well.

She surprised me at every turn. "Bella, I want you to help me be more like you. I donate a large amount of money every year, but I want to be able to grant wishes and help behind the scenes."

When she had finished panting and cooled her desire a little, she answered me. "I can do that, Edward, but it doesn't take much. All you need to do is pay attention to those around you. With your mind reading, all you need to do is ask the right questions and you'll find what you need."

I thought about what she said as I linked fingers with her and walked out of the alley. She was right; I could have been helping people like that all along. Why it never occurred to me before, I don't know. I think I've been so separated from the world for such a long time that it never occurred to me that I could be helping them, even as an anonymous donor.

Wanting to get the shopping finished and go home, I led Bella down to the local grocery store. We grabbed a cart and started to walk through the fresh produce aisle. I'd never gone grocery shopping before, like we were about to, even though I ate food. I had to hide for so long that I bought all my food from the school cafeteria, or longer lasting food that I could keep in my desk or car.

Watching Bella grocery shop was interesting. She'd test the fruit and vegetables, and when I'd ask why, she explained that she was testing them for freshness or bruises. When we walked into the meat section, Bella asked me to use my advanced sense of smell to find the freshest cuts. I learned a lot just watching Bella do the shopping. It made me wonder how she learned this. When I asked, she explained that it was a lesson in patience; she watched people do it like I was watching her.

"I was also extremely lucky. I'd been standing there for some time, feeling a little lost while watching the other shoppers. I was surprised when an older lady came up to me and placed her frail hand on my arm; she asked me if I needed any help. When I looked at her, she smiled slightly and asked again if I needed her help; when I nodded in the affirmative, she introduced herself as Mrs. Fitzpatrick. She took me around the shop, explaining how to pick fresh fruit and vegetables and which meat to look for. I applied those lessons as I came here to you.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick was the first letter I sent home about. My parents were so grateful to her that they told me they'd granted two of her wishes. It also prompted them to go to the schools up in Eden, to explain to them what had happened. They're hoping that they can implement grocery shopping into the curriculum up there."

We continued on while she was talking, picking up dry goods and cereals, making our way to the registers when Bella abruptly spun, telling me to wait, and then ran toward one of the aisles. When she came running back I noticed that she had some chocolate, of all things. I laughed at her because it was such a human thing to do, but I realized that it was one of the things that I had not thought to try. In all of my 60 odd years of eating, not once had it crossed my mind to try it, so I told her to go and get some more. She giggled at me but turned around and went to get some more.

When she was back, we made it to the registers and started placing all the food onto the conveyor belt. I was scanning the thoughts of the people around us, making sure that none of my family were out looking for us, when the thoughts of the girl at the register came through loud and clear. ' _Oh my God, he is so hot… I have to get his attention… I hope they aren't together… he has to be mine.'_

My head shot up because I couldn't believe the audacity of the thoughts coming from this person, like she was entitled to have me for some reason. Bella was busy looking at something on the display at the end. I just hoped she was listening, because this girl was about to make her move.

"Hi, my name is Jessica. I think it's fabulous that you're helping your sister with her shopping. I know that you're free to take me out after my shift is over at five," she demanded.

I was a little speechless. Sure, there had been girls that had been forceful over the years, and even those who had been downright crude with their attempts but this one was off the charts. She just assumed that I would jump just because she told me too.

I felt the tug as I had before when Lauren made her attempt in the classroom the other day, but this one was tugging me toward Bella. At the same time Bella's thoughts exploded in anger. _'How dare this little human try to MAKE my Edward do as she tells him like a little lap dog!? Well, I'm going to have to put her in her place.'_

I could feel Bella coming toward me, although I was unsure what she was going to do. I have seen some pretty disturbing things when girls felt their love was threatened by an outside force. They were almost worse than men. But my Bella is one of the classiest ladies I have ever known, ranking right up there with my mother and Esme.

"Edward, my love," she said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "I was wondering if we could head home after this and just spend the day together. Do we need to go to your mother's tonight for dinner?"

I smirked at her because Jessica's thoughts had been rendered silent while she watched us. "No, sweetheart. I'll call my mother on the way home and let her know that we can't make it. That way we can… _hmmm_ … spend some quality time together."

She smiled at me with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. I watched her turn toward Jessica. "As you can see, Jessica, we have things to do this afternoon, so can you please bag up our groceries?"

Jessica jolted after looking Bella in the eye. She didn't get a good look at her before, but now after seeing her she realized that there was no way she could compete. She nodded and then got back to work without another word until she finished. She told us the total, to which I pulled out my credit card to pay. We loaded them back into the cart, left the store, and went out to the car. Bella helped me load them into the trunk before climbing into the car while I returned the cart to the bay.

I climbed into the car, started it, and linked our fingers together. I raised her hand to my lips, putting a soft kiss on her knuckles. I then turned to back out of the parking space to head home. We were quiet on the way, not needing to fill the silence. I listened to Bella's mind and just reveled in how happy she was to be with me, glad that she had found me, glad that her searching was over and now she could fully help the earth and just truly live.

~HS~

While we were unloading the groceries back at the cabin I was thinking about all of the things that Bella had told me over the last couple of days; because there was a lot of information shared. One thing that hadn't struck me to ask about before, because it seemed impossible, was the fact that angels were able to have children. Not that they were able to have children but whether that translated to Bella and I being able to have them…

Wow… I might be able to get the one thing that I had been hoping for my entire life. Well, before I was turned anyway. I'd always just assumed that when I became a vampire I'd lost that chance just like any of the women in our family.

Sobering thought.

I wasn't sure if I was game enough to ask Bella that question though. I didn't know if I could handle the rejection if she was to tell me that we couldn't. I could feel my hope beginning to build already; to find out that we couldn't would be devastating.

But once again Bella knew that there was something wrong with me. She could sense it; the fact that I had stopped unloading the groceries probably helped her with that point too.

"Edward, baby? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, all worried.

"I have something… something that I want, but don't want to know…" I stuttered out. "Is it… can we… are we possibly… maybe able to have…" I didn't know if I could finish the question and get my hopes up even more.

Bella sensed I needed some help; she pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter, grabbed my belt loops, and pulled me in between her legs. She wrapped them around my waist, putting her hands on my face to help her look at me in the eyes, and started rubbing small circles on my cheeks with her thumbs. After a couple of minutes I started to relax and melted into her, placing my forehead into the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair, hoping that it would help me get my thoughts in order.

When she thought I was ready she said, "Okay, Edward. Let's try again. Ask the question slowly to get it out and I will answer to the best of my ability, okay?"

I nodded in her neck and steeled myself for the possible letdown. "Are we going to be able to have… children, Bella? I know the angels can have them, but can you and I, being that we're different?"

' _Oh, Edward,'_ she thought. Then continued out loud, "How long has this question been bothering you?"

"It hasn't," I vowed. "I was just thinking about all the information you shared with me. I remembered that you have a little brother born to two angels. There have been many, many children born up there in Eden. And the question just popped into my brain. I mean, your kind has them, you're as strong as we are…"

I trailed off because the thought of a little brown eyed, bronze haired girl as beautiful as her mother just ran through my mind followed by an almost exact replica of me in toddler version. Holy heaven I wanted it, more than I could articulate.

"It's the one thing I always wanted in my human life, a family that I could love and support. I thought that had died the day I became a vampire. But now with you, is that…" I stopped fast as Bella placed her finger over my lips to quiet my rambling.

She smiled at me, a soft, sweet radiant smile. "Yes, Edward. I promise you that when the time is right, when we are deemed ready, we will be able to have two children. Angels have only ever had two, but you'll be able to have the family you crave for so desperately."

I had to kiss her then. Not a harsh one like when we were out shopping earlier, this one was soft and reverent to the future mother of my children. It was almost chaste compared to the ones that came before, but I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I had to do something to get them out.

I worshipped her mouth before plunging my hands into her hair and kissing her thoroughly. Once I was done with that my hands slid down her back and grasped onto her very fine ass. I picked her up and made my way down the hall to the master bedroom. I placed her feet on the ground, still kissing her, then leaned back to pull her shirts over her head before reaching back and tugging mine over my head.

Bella had pulled off her bra while I was taking off my shirt and we came back together skin to skin. We both moaned at the feeling; it was another overwhelming sensation. Climbing onto the bed, we lay down and continued kissing with hands roaming. Over our torsos, grabbing ass cheeks and playing with her nipples. I kissed my way down her neck, over her collarbone, and finally took one of her nipples into my mouth. The sounds she was letting out were magnificent.

She arched her back when I started playing with the other one while my spare hand wandered further down to undo her jeans. Once they were undone, I used both my hands to pull them and her panties off. I sat back to look at her then; my god, she was a vision. I could tell by her flush that she was a little embarrassed by my staring, but she lay there and let me look at her.

"My goodness, Bella, you have to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I praised her. "Thank you for being mine."

Before she could answer, my lips were back on hers, kissing her harder than before, before following the same path down to her delicious breasts. Her hands were roaming over my back and tugging on my hair as I continued to kiss down her gorgeous body. When I reached where our children would reside, I placed reverent kisses all over her stomach, saying thank you after each one. I heard a sniffle and looked back up at her just as she wiped away a tear.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked, afraid that she didn't want this.

' _I'm more than okay,'_ she answered. _'Just overwhelmed with my love for you as you worship the place that will house our children. I love you, Edward, with all my heart and soul.'_

"I love you too, Bella. But I'm not done with you yet." I received a sniffly giggle for that.

I started kissing along her bikini line, and down over her mound. Now I've seen plenty of pussies in the minds of others, but Bella's has theirs beat hands down. Her pussy is like a flower getting ready to bloom.

I looked up once again to get her permission for what I was about to do; she nodded at me to continue. I placed my fingers on her lips, spread them wide, and then worshipped my love with my mouth and fingers.

"Mmm, you are so delicious, love. I'll never get enough," I told her.

"Oh gods," she moaned out loud.

I licked, sucked, and devoured like it was my last meal, she was that delicious. When I felt her tighten around my tongue that first time, I felt like a god. I got three more from her before she was begging me to stop because she'd become too sensitive.

"Gosh, Edward…" She had to stop because she was panting too hard. ' _I thought what we did the other day was excellent, but that, that was fantastic.'_ By the time she'd finished her thought, her breathing was coming under control. _'But now, baby, it's my turn.'_

She managed to flip us, so I was on my back before I could get a word out. "But, Bella, you don't have…" That was as far as I got before she raised her brow at me.

Once she'd stopped me talking it was her turn to kiss me senseless before making her way down my body. She'd started kissing her way down my happy trail when she started unbuttoning my jeans, pulling them and my boxer briefs off. Bella did the same thing I did, when I was completely naked in front of her, sat back and had a look.

' _Edward, you are just the most handsome man I have ever seen,'_ she thought as she started kissing back down toward my shaft. _'I can't wait to wrap my lips around you.'_

With that thought she had me in her hands, learning me with them before she licked the bead of pre-cum from the tip.

' _Mmm, yummy!'_

That was all it took before I was in her warm, wet mouth.

"Oh god, Bella!" I exclaimed. "That feels so good."

I was then lost in a haze of feelings. I could tell what she was doing, and by god I wasn't going to miss watching her do it, but I couldn't get much more than groans and moans out, it felt that good.

When I felt the end coming I tried to warn Bella; she was looking up at me with a brow raised as I opened my mouth to tell her to move.

' _Don't even say it, baby. I want to taste you too.'_

It was that thought that made me come undone. Knowing she was going to smell like me on her breath was such a turn on. I released down her throat, watching and feeling her swallow around me. I gave one last moan then fell like a limp noodle onto the bed.

Bella crawled up and curled in my arms as we both came down from our highs.

One minute she was looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers and the next minute I was watching them close as sleep pulled her under. She went to sleep with a beautiful little smile on her face, one that I vowed to keep there whenever possible.

"I love you, Bella, you mean just everything to me," I told her sleeping form.

"Love you, Edward," she whispered back.

~HS~

 **I'd like to thank all of you who read and review this every week. It means more to me than I can say that you take time out of your days to do one or both. Don't forget that we have a group called Bubbleybear and Pienuniek's Story Nook on Facebook where you can get teasers for all our stories.**

 **groups/769231999887800/?ref=bookmarks**

 **Thank you again and see you next week.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to Pienuniek and Chandra for helping write it and keeping it pretty.**

 **SM owns it, we just want to keep them living forever.**

 **Without anymore fanfare:**

 **Chapter 07 – The Windy City**

It was once again Friday. Bella and I had been left alone for the last few weeks and it had been wonderful.

My family had taken the hint, more so because Bella had left Rosalie frozen for the entire weekend. Esme had called me the day after we'd gone shopping in a panic because she was still frozen. Bella had taken the phone from me and explained that Rosalie needed to learn a lesson, that things were beyond her control and that she had to learn not to try to control them. She told Esme that she was a self-absorbed, self-centered person and that we had condoned her behavior long enough, but she wasn't going to and the sooner she learned that, the better.

Once Bella handed me back the phone I could tell that Esme was unsure of what she was supposed to say. Esme asked if I was sure this was necessary, if I truly believed that Rosalie was this kind of person. I told her that she was always that way, even as a human. She'd been taught that she was entitled, that the world owed her, and the way to get anywhere in life is to control the entire situation. But then I told her that these were my thoughts and observations and that I thought Esme should take a few days and look back at Rosalie's entire life.

After that there had just been one other run-in with my family and that was with Carlisle. He'd come to the school to talk to us because he was concerned we were all falling apart. Esme still wasn't speaking to him, even after a couple of days, which coincided with the phone call that she made to us. He told us that she'd come out of her drawing room once, seen Rosalie, panicked and called us, then she went back into her drawing room and she hadn't been seen since.

Bella and I told him everything that we had told Esme; we also told him how betrayed she felt by everyone in the family. When he couldn't understand why I laid it out to him.

"What you did that night, what you all, except her and Emmett, did was the ultimate betrayal to her. Family is everything to her, but she knows that every family has secrets. She accepts that Bella cannot tell us who she is as yet, because she knows that I would never bring someone into the family that will hurt us.

"She feels that you all turned your back on me; you may have some remorse, but I don't believe it's genuine. You feel sorry because Esme is mad at you, Jasper wasn't sorry at all. He stood by his opinion and he wasn't going to change it. You all need to take a good look around you, evaluate your feelings and your opinions, and talk about it for all I care. Just realize that I won't be coming home now, if ever, unless you can accept that you need to prove yourselves before we tell you anything."

Carlisle looked shamefaced at my admonishment. He still wasn't sure that he was wrong, but he conceded that he may have jumped the gun, even if only in his mind. He nodded to us, opened his mouth to say something to Bella, but changed his mind and left the classroom.

I sighed as Bella grimaced. _'He's not going to change his tune any time soon, is he?'_

"I'm afraid not, love. They feel justified in their right to know and control everything because it pertains to their mates. While I understand their concern, my priority is you. What you are is bigger than they can imagine and I agree that until they have been vetted by you and whoever needs to then we keep it secret."

She didn't look placated by that, and as the students filed in for the next class she sent me one last parting thought. ' _I'm sorry, Edward.'_

I shot her a look telling her we'd talk about it later, because right now wasn't the time, but I had to reassure her that this was the way it had to be and I was happy with that.

When the last student filed out of the door I turned to Bella and pulled her to me. Wrapping my arms around her I held her and comforted her. Her thoughts all afternoon had killed me; she felt so bad that her presence in my life had caused this upheaval.

"Bella, sweetheart, please stop worrying about this. Families all over the world go through this problem every day. Majority of those families though keep their thoughts to themselves and just be there for the member when they need to be. We know that everything between us will be fine; we're mates, destined to be together forever.

"Esme and Emmett accept this with no problems, in fact they love you. The others will get over it, I promise…"

 _'I know, Edward, and I'm sorry for causing you to worry. I know that you love me, that Emmett and Esme love me too, but to know that the other members of your family have a grudge against me hurts. I am sorry that they are fighting with you, but it would never be enough for me to leave you… nothing would be,'_ she promised.

"While that is a good thing to know, do you think I'd not try to find you if you did leave me?" I asked seriously.

Bella looked up at me then. _'I promise, I'd want you to find me, Edward. I love you; there's nothing more important to me than that.'_

I leaned in slowly and kissed her with all the passion in me. "I love you too, Bella. I'm not unhappy with how things are going right now." I kissed her again. "They have to prove their worth, it's a simple as that. I understand that and I support it, what you are is not to be told until they earn it." I kissed her again just because I could.

' _Thank you, Edward. Your support means everything…'_ She lost her train of thought as I kissed her harder. There was no need for thanks, I knew how much it meant to her.

We stood there kissing for quite some time when I was rudely brought out of my happy bubble by three of my very unhappy siblings.

' _HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME FROZEN FOR TWO DAYS?! She cannot be allowed to pull our family apart. Esme isn't talking to anyone, and Emmett, while talking, seems disappointed in me. ME? Can you believe it?'_ I guess Rosalie didn't learn anything

"Edward, what's the matter?" Bella asked when I stopped kissing her. I placed my finger to my lips in a shushing motion while I pulled out my phone to send a text to Emmett and Esme.

 _ **The others are making their way here and they aren't happy. Please do me a favor and go to the Blackforest B &B, pack up our stuff, and send it to my house in Chicago. I think we need to leave for a little while. ~ Edward**_

 _ **Oh, Edward, I wish it hadn't come to this. Of course I'll do it for you. ~ Esme**_

 _ **Bro, I'm sorry. I'll give Mom a hand. Come back when you can. ~ Emmett**_

I showed Bella what I had been doing and she sighed that we had to leave. Then she looked again and realized where I had asked for them to send our stuff.

' _You have a house in Chicago?'_ she asked. When I nodded she continued, ' _Oh, was it your parents'?'_ After I nodded again she commented, _'I'll bet it's beautiful.'_

' _I can't see Edward anymore at all after this confrontation. In fact, we all clear up from what little I see. This can't be right unless something goes terribly wrong. But she has to conform. I MUST shop for everyone. It's what I do. Besides, how can I make her my best friend if she doesn't like what I like?'_ I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts. Teenage bratty vampire didn't cover it. I think she and Rosalie need to do the most changing.

Jasper's thoughts, however, were interesting. _'There's a 53.5 percent chance that this confrontation is going to change everything.'_ Damn right it is. ' _While I think we need to know what Bella is, I don't think this is the way to go about it, or what we did the other week. Edward was right about that. We're supposed to support each other, not push when we don't get what we want.'_

My eyebrows rose at that. It was interesting that he had changed his mind on some aspects but not on others.

Bella jumped into my mind again then. _'What is it, Edward, what do you hear?'_

"Just something interesting, someone almost changing their mind," I told her. Her eyebrows furrowed instead.

' _So one of the ones coming here has almost changed their minds or has about some things, yet is still in on this little ambush? That makes no sense,'_ she thought with a derisive snort.

"I know it doesn't, Bella. But it is, what it is. We'll deal with it no matter what they throw at us, okay?" I asked.

' _Yep. Besides, we have a plan, and if all else fails, I'll freeze them again.'_

I laughed at her wry smirk as she thought that. It's a very handy talent that, one that I'm glad she has. It's easier on my mind knowing that she can get away if need be. I decided that I was going to ignore my approaching siblings and just kiss her again. She was my drug, one I was happy to indulge in all the time.

They burst through the door as I was going in for another. I was going to address them, but when Bella's lips met mine I forgot all about them. Her mouth was addictive, tasting like honey, feeling like silk against my lips and tongue and calling to me at all times of the day. Eventually they got sick of waiting for us to come up for air, so they interrupted us – rather rudely I might add. I mean, I was happy where I was.

"Edward," Alice fumed. "I know that you know that we're here. Don't ignore us, it's childish."

At that Bella pulled out of our kiss, snorted, then burst into hysterical laughter and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. The others were just staring at her while she tried to get herself together but she was having a difficult go of it. Every time she calmed down, she'd look at Alice and that would start it all over again. In the end she had to curl into my arms with her head on my chest, looking away from her.

When I looked around at them all, I noticed that they had blocked all the exits bar one. Each classroom that was upstairs had a roof access door, so in the event of fire, flood, or the like we could get to the roof for help. I'm not sure that they knew this, though, because it looked like a door to a closet. The good thing about it was that it locked from both sides by a key, and I kept that key on me at all times.

"Yes, Mary Alice," I acknowledged in a condescending manner that I knew she hated. "I know that you know that I know that you're here," I said. wanting to see if I could confuse her. It would have worked a little on Emmett to start with. "But I chose that kissing my mate was far more entertaining than this discussion we are about to have. Again."

While I had been talking, I'd manage to maneuver us so that our back was to the door but we were closer to it than they were.

Rosalie was beyond mad at this point. "Don't be an ass, Edward. We have a right to know what she is."

At that Bella snorted again, making it hard for me to keep my composure.

Rosalie continued, "We all will not be leaving here until we've gotten some answers. Then you WILL be coming home, with or without the little…" She trailed off at my look; she knew if she pushed too hard that Emmett was not here to save her. I'm not so sure he would at this point anyway.

Bella looked up at me at this point. I could see how much their attitudes were hurting her, and not just because it was upsetting me. My Bella had a big, beautiful, sensitive heart, and to know that these people – and I use that term lightly – had a dislike for her, for no reason, cut to the bone. I flickered my eyes to the door behind me and that's when she realized where we were standing. She moved around behind me as I started moving backwards.

"Where do you think you're going, Edward?" Jasper asked. "There's nowhere for you to go."

Because Bella and I had spent our lunch breaks up there she knew where I kept the key. She pulled it from my pocket and reached behind her to unlock the door.

I shook my head at Jasper, saying, "There's plenty of places we can go, especially because they'll be far from you. I wish I could stay and see Esme's face when she learns that it was the three of you that pushed us out the door."

Their faces were shocked at my statement, but they were even more surprised when Bella and I made a run for it out the door, locking it behind us. We ran up the stairs to the number-keypad locked door at the top of the stairs. We were out of it and had locked it before they even thought to move. The good thing this time was that they weren't going to cause any damage to the school to follow.

I saw Bella standing at the edge of the roof, letting out that shrill whistle of hers that called Merril. She placed a note in his tube then told him to fly. She pulled her little blue cardigan off; I was about to ask her why when I saw the slits on her back open and her wings came out. I was still struck dumb at them.

"C'mon, Edward. I've slightly frozen everyone in our three mile radius. Let's see if I can break the sound barrier carrying you," she joked as she held her hand out to me. "What I'll do, so you can see where we're going, is hang on piggy back, okay?"

I nodded, running over to her and crouching down. She climbed on my back, but instead of wrapping her arms around my neck, she looped them under my arms, up my chest, and then hooked them over my shoulders. Bella still wrapped her legs around my waist though; stretching her wings out as far as they could go, she sighed.

"That feels good. I'm going to have to find a way to do that more once we get to Chicago," she commented. "Now, Edward, jump as high as you can to get us a head start, or you can back up and give us a running start."

I thought about it for a minute. "How about both. I'll run from back there then make a giant leap at the end."

Bella indicated that would work, so I backed up as far as I could go and took off running. I made a great big arc at the end in which Bella spread out her wings and started flapping. They weren't fast flaps like I thought they would be, but were great big graceful ones that caught the breeze, had us gliding first before raising us higher. By the time we'd reached the three mile mark and she let everyone go, we were well above the clouds and moving almost as fast as the sound barrier.

The feeling of flying was extraordinary.

The weightlessness was like the short moment after I'd jumped from a cliff before the plummet to the ground, where I felt like I was suspended in midair. I've always enjoyed that, and the scared, nervous, excited feeling in my belly as I do it.

The taste – the air is so clean, there's no pollution to damper the effects of it. I wish it was like this everywhere.

The wind – this part feels the most like running, only it's amplified by like a million. It's one of the best feelings in the world because it feels like I'm free, like nothing can touch me.

The quiet – It's so quiet up there. There are no birds; because we can't go near any planes there are no engines or thoughts to hear. I can relax and just listen to my Bella.

"This is one of the best experiences I've ever had in my very long life, Bella. I'm so excited and happy that I get to spend it with you," I told her, meaning every word.

' _Me too, my love. Me too.'_

We made fantastic time to Chicago. Once we made it to the outskirts, I had to show her where to go. I was once again grateful that my house was in the historic part of town, where houses had large blocks and were far apart.

I had to admit that the home that I'd grown up in was beautiful, and different for its time. While most of the ones that surrounded it were made of two levels, most of them had turret like rooms attached to them. It was either that or they were one level, and made to look like cabins.

My house, however, was all clean straight lines. It had two floors with an attic, a wraparound porch, and a wide front door. There were large windows all the way around for lots of natural light, and it was painted a slate grey color. Most houses from that time were painted in the heritage colors.

Inside was just as large. My mother was never known for having clutter around the place. She didn't buy for the sake of buying and she wasn't interested in acquiring antiques. When you walked through the front door you walked into the parlor, which housed an end table, where keys and the like were stored, and the stairs to go up to the second story.

To the left, in one of the largest rooms, was the family room. It also held my piano, a beautiful, black Steinway Grand Piano. It was once my mother's. The living area continued until it butted up against the kitchen. If you turned right from the parlor there were the formal living and dining areas, my father's office, and a small water closet.

Upstairs was, of course, the bedrooms. Mother and Father had shared a room then, even if it was a new practice. It was evident that, even though their marriage was an arranged one, theirs was also one of love. So upstairs was their room with its own bathroom, my room, a guest room, and another bathroom. There were also pull-down stairs in the ceiling for the attic.

When we got closer to our destination, I guided Bella around to land in the backyard; it was large and surrounded by high fences. There was also the building that the servants used to sleep in, which I had turned into guest quarters.

Bella flew around in a circle, picking the best spot to land in Mother's garden, then slowly lowered us down until I was standing on solid ground. Well, I knew the ground was solid but I was a little wobbly, a funny feeling for a vampire, let me tell you. She climbed off my back and settled down onto the ground, panting a little.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked. "Was that too far for you to fly, or was I too heavy?"

She shook her head but answered in her thoughts. _'No, Edward, I'm always a little worn out after flying. It takes a great deal of energy, plus I like to sit when I reach the ground again.'_

"Oh, okay then," I faltered, not sure what to say to that. Besides, her wings were calling to me; she hadn't put them away yet and I just wanted to touch them. I could feel myself getting hard remembering the result the last time I was smoothing them out.

Bella looked up and smirked at me; she knew what she was doing to me sitting there with them stretched to full capacity. Then she started to groom the feathers closest to her.

I growled at her, I couldn't help it.

"That is my job, Bella," I growled. "You do not get to do that anymore. They are mine like you are MINE."

If Bella was startled or disgusted at my behavior she didn't let on. In fact, I could detect that her scent became a little darker, a little deeper, so I made my way behind her and sat to smooth out her feathers.

The more I groomed, the more turned on she became. It was a heady feeling knowing I could do this to her. Her scent had consumed me by the time I got around to the front. When there, I pushed her onto the grass, ripped all her clothes off and started to feast on her delectable body. My mouth was on her breasts, moving from one to the other while my hands were searching out any feathers that needed grooming within my reach.

Her hands were in my hair and starting to become insistent that I move down to where she wanted me. Then came her voice. "Oh gods, please, Edward, more. I need more."

While she continued to beg, my mouth and hands moved further down across her belly and over her feathers. When I reached her pussy I pulled one hand away from her wings and opened her up wide. Her legs were bent up and pulled back to her chest and, there were no other words for it, I just dove in.

Licking from bottom to top, I growled at her flavor. One of my hands was still grooming her feathers, the other was rubbing and maintaining pressure on her clit, while I drank deep from her. I could live on her flavor alone.

I could sense that Bella was just about incoherent. There were no thoughts and most of her sounds had gone quiet; she was screaming in silence. I could sense that she was close but wasn't quite there, so I let loose a loud growl that vibrated her entire body. That made her scream my name as she came on my tongue.

' _Oh...my…goodness…'_ was all I got from her. That made me just the tiny bit smug. She looked down her body at me and saw me smirking at her. Giving me her own smirk she demanded, _'Stand up now, Edward.'_

I did as I was told because there was no way that I could disobey that tone of voice. I could tell that she was coming out of her shell.

Bella stood and she started undressing me, only she was a little more careful. Then she knelt back down on the ground in front of me. I'd seen this position in the minds of others and I couldn't say I wasn't intrigued, but I wasn't sure I wanted Bella down there. I opened my mouth to argue but was cut off before I could start.

' _Don't even think of voicing that, Edward. I don't want to be on your pedestal, and while I'm an angel, don't think that I haven't thought about you taking me EVERY. WHICH. WAY.'_ She emphasized her words by undoing the buttons on my pants. She pulled them and my boxers down my legs; I stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

My head dropped back and a long moan left my lips.

' _Uh, uh, uh, Edward. Look back at me, baby.'_ I looked back down at her as she grabbed my hands, placing them in her hair. One of her hands grabbed my ass and the other held onto my cock. ' _I want you to watch as_ YOU _…mmm…_ fuck… _my mouth.'_

"Oh god, Bella," I groaned.

Bella guided me into her warm, wet mouth as another loud growl rumbled through my chest.

Watching her take me in like this was… no words… just no words. I watched, how could I not, as my cock went down her throat and she hummed around me like I was the best treat she had ever tasted.

' _That's it, Edward. Fuck my mouth. Use longer, harder strokes, baby. You aren't going to hurt me,'_ she thought to me. _'How about I take these wings you love so much and wrap them around us like a great, big, erotic hug? Hmm… stroking your back with my feathers as you plunge that huge cock down my throat?'_

"Jesus, Bella," I groaned again. Then her wings wrapped around me and I could feel the feathers rubbing against every part of me, my arms, legs, back, and ass. It felt sensational, and on top of it all Bella was getting more turned on by the minute because it was also stroking her feathers.

' _Oh god, Edward, I think I'm going to come again. I need you to come with me.'_

I realized I had shut my eyes, so I opened them and looked back down. There was Bella with her swollen lips wrapped around my cock, looking back up at me with the most devilish look in her eyes. That look alone was going to make my climax come barreling through at top speed, then she thought to me, _'I love you, Edward,'_ and that was all it took.

I shouted out at the top of my lungs, "I love you too, BELLLAAAAA!"

When I had released my last drop, I pushed Bella back onto her back and fell on top of her. She managed to keep her wings around us as I rolled us onto our sides. The lust that had consumed us before had abated and left us with nothing but love. And that is what I kissed her with now: all my love and devotion. I pulled back a little to let her know what she meant to me.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart and soul. You are just everything to me."

' _I know, Edward. You are everything to me too. I'd be miserable here on earth if it wasn't for you.'_

We laid there in our little bubble of her wings for a bit longer. Kissing and talking. Laughing and loving.

But that all came to a screeching halt when we heard a female voice call out, "Oh Bella and Edward, you may want to put some clothes on before the others get here!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my wonderful friend Pienuniek for all her help and ideas, and to Chandra for making my words prettier after her red pen has gone through it.**

 **Without further ado:**

 **Chapter 08 – Meeting the Family**

Bella's head shot up at the sound of the woman's voice. She lowered one of her wings far enough to peek over both the top of it and my shoulder.

' _Oh bugger,'_ she whispered into my head. "Uh, Momma," I stiffened at that and Bella looked at me, "Didn't I say to be here about three hours after we got to Chicago?"

Oh, that was the message she sent before we took off. There had to be an easier way to do that.

"Bella, child. I love you, sweet girl, but I must say that you landed nearly four hours ago." She laughed. "I remember what it was like being newly in love; I just hope that you don't go too far."

I snorted reading her mother's mind, knowing now that her parents didn't wait. It's not a sin to love your mate, or to love them before certain rituals are seen to, but there are always the family snickers when they work out that you're busy beforehand.

Bella also realized what her mother was implying and she snorted into a giggle, because she knew her family history. "Sure, Momma. I'll keep that in mind." She giggled out, "Can you turn around so we can get dressed?"

Bella looked at me until I nodded, letting her know that she had turned around. We got up off the ground, I pulled on my boxers and pants, then realized that Bella had nothing to wear because I'd ripped them. I looked up and saw Bella picking up her shreds. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised while I snickered at her.

I held up my wife beater and shirt for her, watching sadly while she put her wings away. She laughed at my pout and promised that she would bring them out again soon. After we were dressed we walked up to the back porch, hand in hand; when we reached the bottom step, Bella bolted up and gave her mother a huge hug.

"I missed you, Momma. I feel like it's been forever since I saw you last," Bella cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, my baby girl. I missed you too. But I see that you haven't been lonely lately and I think it's wonderful." She smiled, kissing her forehead.

Bella smiled a watery smile, but reached her hand back to me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me forward. "Momma, this is my Edward; Edward, this is my mom Renee."

I took her held out hand, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Renee. You are as beautiful as your daughter."

Bella snickered at the look on her mother's face when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I spun around and looked into the face of death. I could feel all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. To be this close to death, even as a vampire, was terrifying.

When his hood fell back I recognized him though, and not only from Bella's memories. My breath left me in a rush.

I turned to look at Bella. "Now I know what you mean about seeing your kind all over the place but not knowing about it."

She looked at me, confused for a minute, before it fell into place. "You've seen my dad before," she stated as a fact. I nodded, looking at Bella's father.

Charlie looked at me, then snapped his fingers. "That's right, I remember now. I saw you at the hospital in Forks. The police chief had died."

I pointed at him. "Yes, a hit and run. I thought you were related because you looked similar."

He smiled cheekily at me then changed his appearance in the blink of an eye. He resembled the old police chief, moustache and all.

"Nice. Now that I think about it, nobody was paying attention to you. I was the only one that could see you, right?" I asked.

He nodded at that. "You're correct. The grieving family can't see me, only those that are of supernatural origin and those that are dying can see me."

Well, that explained a lot. "In that case, it's nice to formally meet you. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, sir."

He reached out to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Charles Geoffrey Swan, but please call me Charlie."

"You two have raised a spectacular daughter, and I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make her happy. She means the absolute world to me," I vowed to them.

Renee placed her hand on my arm. "We know, Edward. We've known that you would before she was sent down to you. While we didn't know who you were, we knew that she would be placed with someone who would only cherish who she is. Thank you for that."

I smiled a shy one at her and nodded.

"Now, baby, how about you show me this wonderful garden that you were _exploring_ before?"

Bella blushed a light pink but linked arms with her mother and started down the stairs. Charlie and I followed, making small talk and learning about each other. I wanted to make sure he knew I'd look after her before I asked him the most important question of my life.

I was just about to ask Charlie more about when Bella was a little girl when I was interrupted by someone's thoughts.

' _There they are. I wonder if I can sneak up behind him, grab him, and fly off before…'_

I spun just as I felt him try to grab me from behind. I plucked him out of the air by his shoulders. I kept ahold of him while he kicked his legs, flapping his wings and bursting into hysterical giggles.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, young man; I'm one of the fastest of my kind. And for the record – you gave away your entire thought process!" I laughed as I placed him down on the ground.

"Awww, Bella, you didn't tell me he was a mind reader," he whined as he ran up to give her a hug. Then he turned to me. "Hi, Edward, I'm Seth. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Seth."

Bella laughed at him. "Why would I tell you everything, little man? Now why are you here? Young angels aren't usually allowed to visit earth."

I looked up, surprised. Young? He looked about Bella's age. About twenty years old, a little taller than she was and broader across the shoulders.

Just before Seth was about to answer, Renee walked over to him and started grooming his wings, putting feathers back in the right spot and flattening down others that were sticking out. He also reacted like any other teenager being polished by their mother.

"Mooooom," he whined while she continued, but he answered the surprised look on my face to his apparent age. "I made myself look older, Edward. You know that we can change our appearance, right?" I nodded to let him know that I understood. "Right, well technically I'm only ten years old. So I couldn't come down to earth yet because I'm not old enough; well, that and you have to get your school diploma before you're allowed."

"Okay, I'm following. So what are you doing here then?" I asked.

"I'm doing a school project. I'm to cover the use of cloaking when on earth. Either when flying or in a group setting. How well it works? What it works on? That sort of thing. When Bella asked for help with a project down here, I begged to be allowed to help and do the testing first hand. I was only allowed to come with adult supervision, hence Momma and Daddy," he answered.

I looked to Bella then with the obvious question in my eyes. What had she asked for help with?

She sighed, looking down at the ground before looking back up at me. "We didn't want any more of your family knowing where we went to, right? Other than Emmett and Esme?"

"That's right." I nodded. "Time for ourselves. Learning about each other without their judgmental attitudes."

She hummed her agreement. "Right, so that means that you need to be able to quit your teaching job there and I need to leave my learning position. Only they'd want us to give a couple weeks' notice before leaving. I thought that we could send in Dad and Seth in disguise and have them resign for us."

I snorted into a laugh at her explanation but realized I was the only one laughing. "Really? Kind of like we're in the witness protection program?"

"Yes, Edward," Charlie answered. "I think if you want to stay under your family's radar it's the easiest way. Only Esme and Emmett will know, and from what I've seen they're trustworthy. In fact, Esme may be the first to pass the screening tests, and soon too from what I overheard. Although you may want to hold off until at least Carlisle passes. But as far as I'm concerned they're all on thin ice for what they made my daughter feel."

I could see that Charlie was unhappy; in fact they all were. I could understand that too, because I was just as upset.

"Well, let's take this discussion inside and I'll have a think about it. How long until I need to decide?" I asked as I led them in through the kitchen in the back to the family room.

While they took a seat around the room, Bella came and sat next to me on the love seat.

"You'll have to decide fairly quickly. You need to be back at school on Monday. You can not show up Monday morning and we can be in there by lunch time talking to the principal," Charlie noted.

While Bella and her family caught up on what was going on at home, I thought about what Bella and Charlie suggested. It did make sense considering we wanted to stay hidden. It wasn't until Renee suggested something about Bella's clothes that I tuned back into the conversation.

"Oh," Bella blushed, as she nudged me with her elbow, "yes, Momma, I could use some clothes. You didn't happen to bring me any, did you?"

Renee and Charlie smiled. "Yes, baby, we did. There are also some of your favorite tops in there as well. No more skimpy singlets to let out your wings."

We laughed at that because I thought the same thing, which is why she wore cardigans, just so I could have peace of mind. Bella grabbed the bag from Renee, then went upstairs to change into her clothes.

"Edward," she called, "you may want to come and put a shirt on!"

I heard snickers around the room. I smiled, a little nervous at them, as I got up and went to go change. I remembered that I didn't have any clothes here either. When I found Bella she was in my old room looking around.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing in here? I thought you'd want a nicer room to get dressed in."

She looked at me over her shoulder. "No, this room is fine. It's yours, isn't it?"

I nodded while I looked around nervously. She walked over to me, put one hand on my face while the other ran through my hair. "It's nice to see where you grew up, Edward. Not only where but how you grew up. Can we stay in this room while we're here?"

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I wasn't sure that I could stay in my parents' room, but I would have tried for her. The guest room would have been acceptable too, but to have her want to stay with me in my room just about wrecked me. I was kissing her before I even realized I was doing it.

"Uh, guys," someone called up the stairs, "we'd like to spend more time with you please?" I realized that was Seth, and what we were doing was not appropriate with company downstairs.

"Okay, Seth," Bella answered. "We'll be down in a minute!"

Bella went and started rummaging around in a bag I hadn't seen on my bed when I remembered my predicament. I could put on the shirt she was wearing but it had grass stains on it from earlier, as did the wife beater underneath.

"Uh, Bella, I don't have…" A shirt was thrust at me from the bag. "Thank you. But where did this come from?"

"Momma brought both of us some things from Eden. We do have some normal tops up there too, for those of us that don't fly as much anymore," she replied.

I looked at the shirt; it was a beautiful green, much like my eye color, and I took the hint for what it was and returned them to their natural state. I watched as Bella put on a stunning royal blue top, which was part tank top, part cover up because it left the skin bare from between the top of the shirt to her covered shoulders. It was enough to tantalize on the front but with a gap big enough to get her wings out on the back.

She gasped when she turned around and looked in my eyes. "Oh, they are gorgeous. I'd almost forgotten what they'd looked like. Thank you, Edward."

I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. "You're welcome. Let's continue to visit with your family." Her stomach chose that moment to make itself known, which made her burst into giggles. I laughed at her. "But first I think we'd better order in some food for everyone, as we have yet to go grocery shopping."

"Yes I agree. I want Chinese!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Later that evening, I asked everyone if they wanted to go for a stroll around my old neighborhood. I wanted to show them places where I'd played, the school that I'd gone to before being sent to boarding school, and I was hoping to get a minute alone with Charlie. There were things that I needed to say and something important I needed to ask.

We were well into our walk when Bella, Renee, and Seth had pulled ahead, looking at all the flowers that were planted along the sidewalk, and watching Bella making them bloom a little brighter in a subtle way. So I took the opportunity given to me.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, alone, please."

"Of course, the others have gone on ahead. Now is perfect, what did you want to talk about?" he in turn asked.

I was nervous as I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I hadn't been able to break. "The short answer is Bella." I looked up at him. He had a patient look on his face just waiting for me to get on with it. "The longer answer is that I want to promise to you, man to man, that I am going to look after her. I'm going to try every day to be good for her, to make her happy, and to love her to the best of my ability. I want to give her the world, and stand back to watch her enjoy it. I hope that we will be able to have two beautiful children, just like her."

To which he laughed. "I think she'd like them to be like you too, Edward."

I smiled at that. Of course she would. "I vow to you that she is my everything, and there will _never_ be anyone else but her."

He smiled at me. "I know that Edward. You know, as well as I do, how mates work. What are you trying to ask me?" Although by the look in his eyes he knew, he was just giving me time to work up to it.

"I would like your permission and blessing to ask Bella to marry me. Please?" I stuttered out.

He looked at me for a minute, making me sweat, I'm sure.

"Of course, Edward. I could never say no to the person who is going to make my little girl the happiest she'll ever be. Thank you for accepting her for who she is," he said gruffly, shaking my hand and giving me a slap to the shoulder.

I let out a breath with those words, and the cheeky bugger that he is laughed at me.

"Now, how are you planning to propose? Because I have a suggestion…"

We made it back to the house in time for Seth to have his evening bath and grooming session before going to bed. Because he was younger, his wings needed more maintenance as the feathers were always moving or falling out while new ones grew in.

After he was done with his bath, I showed him to the guest room and told Renee and Charlie that they could take my parents' old room, but I advised them that I wanted to talk to them downstairs first before we retired for the night.

I loved that the longer I was around them the more of my Victorian/Edwardian ways came out, because they appreciated them. It meant a lot to me that they accepted them as a part of me, and that Bella allows me to open her doors and assist her to and from seats in the car and at restaurants. It was bringing back parts of me that I thought were long gone.

While they were finishing up upstairs, I set about making some tea. When we'd been out for our stroll earlier, we'd stopped by a little convenience store for some essential staples like tea, milk, sugar, and some cereal for breakfast in the morning. After that we'd go and get some of the other things we'd need.

I walked into the family room as Bella came downstairs in a beautiful nightgown and robe combo. It was a green silk with flowers on it and it fit her like a glove. She was stunning in it, with bare feet. I set down the tray and held my hand out for her. She walked over, placing her hand in mine, then the other cupped my cheek. We just looked at each other for a bit before leaning in and kissing, soft, sweet, and slow.

When I heard Bella's parents on the stairs, I pulled away and placed my forehead against hers. As they walked into the room I placed a kiss against it then offered them all a cup of tea.

Earlier in the night when we had dinner, they had asked the question about my eating habits when they saw I was having Chinese. I made a judgment call and told them all about it. They were impressed, to say the least, but that wasn't what this was about. This was Bella's family, and although I hadn't told my own, this didn't seem like I was breaking any rules by the Volturi.

They were supportive, happy, and impressed. They did make it a point to say that they wouldn't have loved me any less than they did if I was still drinking from animals. I appreciated that, and told them that I loved them all too.

So it came as no surprise to them when I sat down and had tea with them.

Bella started the conversation. "What did you want to talk to us about, Edward?"

I sighed and looked up at her, then around at Charlie and Renee. "I've been thinking about your 'Witness Protection' idea and it makes the most sense. We can't have their negativity coming here. I won't have them upsetting Bella anymore."

Charlie and Renee nodded; Bella looked up at me with such beautiful trusting eyes. "Okay, Edward," Charlie agreed. "There's more though that you want?"

"I want you to go to the Cullens, especially Esme and Emmett, and tell them that we are no longer where they think we are. Tell them Bella and I have decided to travel, that we are going to be in and out of contact, but we'll contact them when we can," I implored.

Bella and Renee gasped. "But why, Edward?" Renee whispered, coming over and grabbing my hand. "Why don't you want them to know where you're at least staying?"

Bella held my other hand, linking our fingers together.

"If Esme and Emmett know, there is the chance that they'll let slip where we are. More so Emmett than Esme; however, to keep them from fighting with their mates, it's better if they don't know. Besides, eventually, those that are upset are going to make their way here; that's only logical because they know that I own this house."

"Oh," Bella and Renee sighed. "That makes sense," Renee continued.

"You're looking out for our daughter," Charlie commented. "You're making sure that they can't come here and upset her anymore. And to do that you're separating yourself from those you've called your family for over a century."

"Oh, Edward, no." Bella gasped. "You can't do that."

I squeezed her hand, looking at her. "I can, Bella. I will because it's what's best for you, for us. I love you, and you being my mate means that you come before all of them."

I watched as tears formed in her eyes, and then she dove into my lap sobbing and saying thank you over and over. I held her, cooing to her and letting her know that she was okay, that we would be okay, and that it didn't matter because as long as I had her everything would be fine.

"Well, we could put some truth to the situation. Go and travel, see Chicago, see the world," Renee suggested, "Then come and see Eden."

Charlie agreed. "Yeah, then you can meet Bella's grandparents and great-great-grandparents on my side. I know that Mother Earth, Mikail, and her husband Samail would love to meet you. As well as my parents Amos and Alison."

"That's a brilliant idea, Charlie," Renee gushed. "I'll just make all the arrangements…"

"Mom," Bella laughed. "We haven't decided when we'll be there yet!"

"Oh, oops." Renee giggled.

I laughed at the two of them. "Actually, I think that exploring Chicago first is a wonderful idea, then I'd like to take you home, Bella. I imagine a month here will be plenty. What do you think?"

"I'd love that, Edward. It will be wonderful."

I then addressed Renee. "I've heard about Charlie's family, but what of yours, Renee? Will I get to meet them too?"

They all looked sad at the mention of Renee's family, but it was Charlie who answered. "Being an angel is not just being an Angel of Death, or a Guardian, or any of the others that Bella has told you about. Unfortunately, there are the same things up there as there are down here. Like wars. We have to fight against the Fallen that have managed to maintain their wings or have gained support from other sentient beings." He sighed. "Renee's parents and grandparents were in one such war. They were warriors. They were heroes, and unfortunately we lost them all in the last one before Bella was born."

"Oh, Renee, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I reached for her, helping to soothe her.

She patted my arm as I hugged her. "Oh I know, sweet boy. You didn't know. But let's look at the positive. You're going to be bringing my girl home for a visit!"

"Yes, Renee," I promised. "Yes I am."

The next day we spent shopping…again. Bella and I needed to get food for the house for our stay. Renee wanted to have a look at the fashions that were around to see if there was anything that could be adapted for Eden, a hobby that she had taken up over the years.

Seth was just excited to be spending the day with me, while Charlie was happy to bask in his daughter's presence.

While we were out, we also bought the kind of clothes that Seth and Charlie would need to pull off their act the next day. When Charlie and Seth left to go to Colorado Springs, Renee was going to be leaving for home.

We had lunch out and then headed home to play some old-fashioned board games, found in a closet by Seth, before dinner and bed.

Saying goodbye was going to be hard. I had become just as close to them as I was to my own parents when they were alive, or as I was to Esme.

We were standing in the backyard again, this time to say goodbye to Seth, Charlie, and Renee.

Seth was excited. He was going to go and put the theory that they learned in class into practice. He was bouncing all over the place while Bella was trying to say goodbye to him. When he bounced past me I once again grabbed his shoulders, holding him still so that we could wish him luck.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella sighed. "Now you be good for Daddy, Seth. You don't want to get into trouble for not doing as your teacher and Samail laid forth. You'll get everyone in trouble."

Seth bounced up and down again. "I know, I know, I know," he chanted. "I'll be good and do exactly as Dad tells me, Bella, don't worry. I'll see you soon." With that he hugged her and me and then stood off to the side, still not able to stand still.

Renee came up to us, sniffling a little. "We'll be in touch soon, Edward. Take care of my girl."

"I promise, Renee, you have my vow," I replied as I hugged her. "Be careful on your way home, okay?"

She nodded then went and hugged Bella, whispering in her ear.

Charlie didn't have much to say; he just shook my hand, gave me a man hug, then went to hug Bella.

I stepped back, letting them have a moment. When Bella came over to me I wrapped her up in my arms to comfort her while we watched them take off into the morning sun.

"We'll go home soon, Bella," I promised.

"I know," she agreed.

Once they were gone, I took her by the hand and led her back into the family room to start planning for our time around Chicago before heading home.


	10. Chapter 9

**I want to thank the usual suspects: Pien, without you this story wouldn't be here. Thank you for your time, ideas and mostly the friendship we've created from one quick conversation. Chandra, your red pen is mightier than the sword and I love it, thank you too.**

 **SM owns Twilight, we just keep it alive.**

 **Now I give you:**

 **Chapter 09 – Going Home**

The last couple of months have been wonderful. We ended up staying an extra month because there were things that Bella wanted to see and do again before we went home. As she said, though, "We have all the time in the world, Edward. Let's take it and enjoy being us." She was right, we did have time, so that's what we did.

We didn't spend every day going out and seeing all of Chicago; some days we stayed at home learning about each other and exploring each other's body more thoroughly than before. Though we still haven't made love, the time was coming. The mating bond was calling for completion. Things needed to be done before that could happen though.

During the time we've spent here, Bella and I have done all sorts of things together, not just playing tourist. We've gone to all sorts of classes, one of them being a cooking class. Bella wanted to learn how to use the kitchen, so we took a basic culinary class. After that, we took some others. Both of us have learnt to be decent chefs and we take the time to cook for and with each other.

One of the first things I did, though, was take her to Navy Pier and the Ferris Wheel. The best thing about playing tourist with Bella was her wide-eyed wonder at all she saw. It was innocent, it was beautiful, and it made me love her all the more.

We went to museums, parks, and shows. I made it a point to take her to Lincoln Park Zoo. That was a funny trip itself. The poor animals couldn't make up their minds about us. They wanted to come closer to Bella, but at the same time wanted to stay far away from me. In the end, though, we thought it best that they didn't get too near. Drawing unwanted attention from Bella patting the tigers would have been a bad thing.

Bella insisted on seeing a baseball game at Wrigley Field. That was due to the fact that I remembered my father taking me to see them when he was alive. Bella insisted, even going as far as saying "Your parents live on in your memory, Edward. Keep them alive by enjoying the things that they enjoyed." After that I couldn't argue.

We ran around like children though the Children's Museum, playing with the interactive exhibits and staring at the dinosaurs. Well, we did until some of the parents became uncomfortable with our presence when they realized we didn't have any children with us.

One of my favorite memories of our time there, however, would be just sitting at the piano with Bella by my side, her head leaning on my shoulder as I played for hours on end. She told me that the piano was one of the most beautiful instruments to her. It could evoke such emotional responses, and I did that. I made her laugh, cry, and fall in love all over again. The one memory she was loving, though, was when I sat down and played her lullaby for her. I'd written it while she was sleeping, first in my mind and then I'd get up and put it down on paper while practicing quietly. She was emotional and clingy after that day, and I loved her like that.

Charlie and Seth had pulled the resignation off without a problem. They'd walked into the school, spoken to the principal, and explained in as little detail as possible. The principal had also handed over a check with my last payment on it as well. The name on it was "Cash," but the amount was on there. They'd also spoken to Carlisle, Esme, and the others. Without mentioning where we had gone, they'd told Esme and Emmett that we were no longer where they thought. We'd be moving around, exploring the world, and enjoying ourselves. When Charlie had sent the dove he'd explained that Esme had been upset but she understood. She was still unhappy with the family and still communicating very little. She was spending time with them but wasn't participating as much.

Not long after that communication, we contacted Esme at the veterinary hospital. She was happy to hear from us. We told her that we were happy, that we were enjoying our time just being mated. Bella was wise when she told her to not stop living her life; it was okay to be mad at them but not to stop enjoying them. Esme sniffled but promised that she'd be more herself from now on.

We've called at least once a week from then on.

"Edward," Bella called, coming into the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, love." I turned to look at her. "Just thinking about what we've been doing the last couple of months."

She smiled sweetly at me. "It's been fun. I've really enjoyed seeing where you grew up."

I hugged her to me. "I've enjoyed showing you. Now, though… now it's time to go home."

Bella absolutely beamed at me. She was just so excited to show me where she grew up and introduce me to the rest of her family.

"What do we need to take, Bella?" I asked.

"Hmm," she thought aloud, "Not a whole lot. Momma has probably already stocked some clothes up there for us. We may want to take some food with us, like chocolate, because it will be the angel food for us while there."

I laughed at her. "Of course you want to take chocolate. But we won't be taking too much. I want to experience life like you did."

She cupped my face. "Okay, baby. Just like I did. I love you."

"Love you too, my Bella."

~*~HS~*~

"Now, Edward, for us to get to Eden I have to fly us to the place where rainbows converge. You're going to have to behave!" Bella admonished with a cute pout while her hands were on her hips. "Maybe you should just close your eyes until we're in the air; if you can't see my wings then they can't affect you."

I pouted at her. "No, Bella, please. I'll try to behave but I can't promise anything. They just have this unknown effect on me."

She huffed, "Fine. But I need to give them a quick groom before we go."

I smirked at her. She wanted me to play with them, I could see it in her eyes. Huffing again, but with a cute little smile on her face, she turned her back to me. I watched again as the skin split on her back and her wings came out. It really is amazing that those things fit in there.

I started grooming her wings, but as usual her scent deepened and my lust for her exploded. I spun her around, placing my lips on hers, grooming down her feathers on the front. I pulled back to look at her before pulling apart her jeans and shoving my hand in the front of them.

"God, Bella, you're so wet. Is this all for me?" I rasped out.

She moaned, "Yes, Edward. Gods yes."

I cupped her warmth in my hands, spreading her with my fingers. I started rubbing her clit, hard, with my middle finger. It didn't take long to get her close. "Are you going to come for me, my Bella?"

She moaned again, with no coherent thoughts in her head.

I pushed a finger in her while continuing to rub her clit with my thumb. She was panting so hard I thought she was going to pass out on me.

"Come on, Bella. Come for me, love, all over my hand," I encouraged.

She came then, moaning my name loudly and collapsing against me as she came down.

"That's my good girl," I crooned softly to her. "I love you, my Bella, with all that I am."

When she gained her balance and breathing back she cupped me in her hand.

"Oh god, Bella. Love, we don't really have time," I breathed.

"Well, we're going to make time," she whispered, wrapping her wings around me as she knelt down on the ground. Undoing my fly she pulled me out and plunged her mouth straight down on my cock.

A growl rumbled up from my chest at her movements. She was moving so hard and fast with her mouth, using her hands to hold the part she couldn't fit. My hand moved into her hair to guide her where I wanted her.

"Oh, Bella, I'm going to come love," I moaned out.

Both of her hands grabbed my ass. _'That's it, baby, faster, finish in my mouth. You know you want to,'_ she thought. With a few more thrusts, I was moaning her name as I came down her throat.

Panting, I pulled away from her, bending down to kiss her and pulling her up as I did so.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." She cocked an eyebrow. "Now can we finish grooming my feathers and then go?" she laughed.

"Yeah, baby, we can."

~*~HS~*~

Flying with Bella would never get old. It was so freeing to be up higher than the clouds, with the quiet and the view; it was beautiful.

But where we were landing was stunning. It was like a giant bowl in the earth, hundreds of feet deep, like a crater. Outside the crater was dreary, dark, parts of it dead or dying, but inside was alive. It had all manner of creatures, some I was not even sure had been discovered. There were plants, trees, and flowers. But what made this place stunning was the fact that it was the place where all the ends of the rainbows met. There were dozens of them.

"No pots of gold?" was the first thing I blurted out.

Bella looked at me, incredulous, before she burst out laughing. "No." She giggled. "No, Edward. Leprechauns are real but the pots of gold are a myth." She giggled again. "Made up by the leprechauns when you get them drunk."

I rolled my eyes at myself. "Of course." I sighed. "This place is stunning, Bella."

She beamed at me. "Thank you, Edward. We have this place hidden so that we can come and go as we need to. That's why nobody has found it."

She led me all around the place, showing me flowers and plants that weren't going to be discovered or had become extinct. The ones that had become extinct were for a reason, mostly because humans would have made them into a weapon against each other.

After a bit we made it to what seemed to be a central rainbow. This one had a cloud at the base of it.

"It's supposed to resemble an elevator. Before we leave we should probably call Esme and let her know that we will be out of reach," Bella advised.

"Okay, love. You do what you need to do and I'll call her." Bella nodded as I walked away to make the call.

I watched her move things around, call Merril, and look through the bags as the phone rang.

" _Hello, Edward?"_

"Hi, Esme. How are you?"

" _I'm good, sweetheart. Things have been better around here. Are you calling to tell me you're finally coming home?"_

"I'm sorry, Esme." I sighed. She'd been after this the last couple of weeks. "I'm actually calling to let you know that Bella and I will be out of contact for a while."

" _What, why?"_ she asked. _"Where are you going that you'll have no cell signal?"_

I could tell that she was on the verge of panicking. I didn't know what to tell her.

"I can't tell you where we're going, Esme. But this is something that Bella and I have to do," I told her.

" _Are you sure you can't call? Can't tell me anything."_ She sniffled.

"No, Esme. I'm sorry for that," I reinforced. "But know that we love you and as soon as we can we'll call, okay? Say hello to everyone for us."

More sniffling. _"Okay, Edward. We love you too. Contact when you can."_

"Goodbye, Esme."

" _Bye, Edward."_ She sniffled again before she hung up.

I felt bad for hurting her like that, but after everything that had gone on, I'm not sure that I was ready, or would ever be ready, to go back to the way things were.

' _She'll be okay, Edward,'_ Bella soothed while she was sending a message with Merril. _'I love Esme—she's like a second mother to me—but she needs to loosen the strings just a little. Let you guys fly.'_

Merril took flight as she said this, going straight up following the rainbow.

I walked up to Bella, just needing to hold her. She wrapped her arms up around my neck, playing with the hair at the base of my neck.

' _She will be okay, Edward. I promise that we can go back and see them soon. Okay?'_ she thought.

I shook my head. "It's not that, Bella. I feel bad that she's hurting, but I feel even worse that I'm not sure I want to go back. Being with you, being free of the constraints on me, has been wonderful. I can be me. I can bring back parts of me I thought were dead, my gentleman side for example."

' _I know, my love. Those parts were always there, you just needed the right person to bring them out,'_ she whispered in my mind. _'I'm glad that it's me that gets them.'_

"I just felt a bit… smothered I guess." I sighed. "Following the rules that Carlisle set forth was straining. I'm glad I can be free now."

She hugged me tight, nodded, then pulled back, kissing me quickly. "I understand, Edward. You were forced to hide a part of yourself; that is tiring. Being out in our own little place, with our own life, gives you a chance to be who you want to be, who you were meant to be. Now let's go to a place that will allow you to do that all the time. At home you won't ever have to hide, Edward, I promise."

I nodded into the crook of her neck, where I'd placed my head after she'd kissed me. I stood up, kissed her once, then let her go.

"Right, so how do we get home?" I asked.

"Just like this." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cloud at the rainbow's end where all of our bags were placed. She placed my hand and hers on the yellow stripe of the rainbow. "It's kind of like a palm reader," she explained. "Yours was added when we knew you were my mate. Everyone that is an angel or a mate of an angel will eventually be added."

' _Weird,'_ I thought, ' _but then they'd have access to everyone.'_

"How do you get them?" I had to know.

She giggled. "Our little friendly cupids are not just good at love connections." She looked up at me smiling. "They're also all about stealth. They would have followed you without your knowledge and copied it from somewhere that you left it. Probably at the school after you'd gone home."

"Oh." Well then.

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's a little invasion of privacy, as you'd call it. It's something that could be asked, but they got it before we'd even met." She was adorably apologetic.

"It's okay, Bella. I understand it's something done automatically. Let's get this show on the road." When I said that the elevator cloud began to move. "Really, was that a password?"

She giggled again. "No, Edward. It just takes time for the information to get to Eden."

She turned me around to let me watch as we rose to Eden. The view was amazing. As a human you could see for miles, but as a vampire I could see much further. I could see where the decaying life around the crater stopped, and a jungle of sorts began again. It was in all directions.

Soon enough we rose through the clouds, the sky, and even the stars. Although after that we ended up in a little room, the same one I'd seen in Bella's memories from when she came to earth. Waiting there for us were Renee, Charlie, and Seth.

"Bella! Edward!" Seth cheered, hugging us.

"Hello, Bella and Edward," Renee gushed, grabbing us in a hug. "Welcome home."

"Hello, Renee, Seth," I said, returning their hugs. "Charlie. It's good to see you again," I told him, shaking his hand.

"Edward, you too," he replied, then grabbed Bella into a huge hug. "Missed you, baby girl."

"Missed you too, Daddy," Bella whispered. "Hello, Momma, Seth."

After another round of hugs we were led out of the room and into Eden.

~*~HS~*~

I'm not sure there is an adequate way to describe Eden.

It was beautiful, I wouldn't deny that.

Stepping into it was really like coming home. The peaceful feeling was second only to what I felt with Bella. It was like having the jungle, the beach, a jungle city, and a garden all in one. There were jungle trees, and tree huts. There were also huts on the ground with wooden pathways between them.

We walked between the huts on these paths, looking at everything. Well, I was anyway. The others were talking about all the things Bella had seen and what she had missed in the last couple of months. I could see the differences between the shops and the homes. Shops were similar to what we had on earth, with advertisements, plastic models, and prices shown.

While we walked further out, the houses got bigger, more beautiful, and more elaborate. They were suited for families rather than couples. Those that were higher up in the trees, the longer they've been around, the more elaborate they became.

The further out we walked, the more of nature was involved. There were natural gardens, waterfalls, pastures, and the animals. There were so many different kinds of animals. There were normal ones that are available on earth, and many, many fictional ones: griffins, unicorns, phoenixes, and dragons; all of them were there.

I couldn't believe this was real.

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, getting my attention. "Are you okay, son?"

I nodded. "Just overwhelmed, I think. It's… I'm not sure there are words for just how… yeah, absolutely overwhelmed."

He nodded, taking his hand back. "I can imagine it would be for someone from the outside."

We continued on until we came to this stunning octagonal bamboo house. It was two stories, with elaborate archways and guides. It had glass windows and a large door with a stained glass window inlet.

Walking inside, I was in awe. The floor was made of natural woods, the walls made of bamboo, as well as a lot of the furniture. Hammocks, as well as beds, cushions, blankets, and throws were laying and hanging all around. Everything was beautiful, relaxing, and peaceful.

Bella came over to me, grabbing my hands. "You okay?"

"Uh… yes, I think so. I'm overwhelmed, that's for sure, but I'm fine," I replied, continuing to look around.

Bella led me through the lower level with the kitchen, living room, dining room, and downstairs bathroom. Guiding me up the stairs we walked past Seth's room – which was a young boy's dream – the bathroom, her parents' room, and then we stepped into hers.

Her room was gorgeous.

It had a circular window with a bookcase that went all the way around. A beige circular mat in the middle of the floor and a reading nook was set off to the side. She had a dresser and a wardrobe, but what stood out to me was the cool looking bed that hung from the ceiling. It was a cane nest bed that was enclosed all the way around and only had a half circle opening to climb in, all done in earth tones. Her room opened up to a balcony that had some lounge chairs where she could relax and do her homework.

I looked down at Bella and noticed she was blushing and looking at the floor. This blush wasn't in excitement. I placed my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking me in the eye. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She blushed a brighter pink. "I'm a little embarrassed about my bed," she whispered.

"Why?" I whispered right back.

"That there is my childhood bed. The bed of a single angel," Bella explained.

I looked at it again. "I happen to love it, Bella. Not only does it say that you left here a single angel, it also means that I am the first and only male to grace this room with my presence, except for Seth and Charlie." I kissed her quick. "I can't tell you how happy that makes the vampire in me."

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, love, really."

Bella beamed. She told me that I could place the few belongings I brought with me in the dresser, then we were going downstairs to have lunch before meeting the rest of her family.

Once we were unpacked, we went downstairs. Renee had called us to the dining room for our lunch. Bella was right, it was like the freeze-dried food the army used. It tasted just like the food Bella and I were learning to make, though, and it was filling. I never thought that it could be.

I insisted on helping Renee with the few dishes that were there.

"Edward, have you spoken to your family yet?" she inquired. I decided that while here I wouldn't listen to their thoughts if I could help it. I'd keep my talent switched off.

"I've spoken to Esme just about every week since Charlie and Seth went there. I spoke to her just before we came up. She keeps begging for us to come back, to live there with them, but I don't think I can. I love her like a mother but…" I trailed off.

"But you want to grow up. You want to leave the nest and spread your wings?" she suggested.

"Yes. I've been free the last couple of months. Free to be me and not conform to the standards set out by today's couples. I can be the gentleman I was raised to be and not play a part. Does that make sense?" I asked. It was nice to talk it out with another mother.

"Absolutely, Edward," Renee agreed. "You've been trapped, living how you were living for years. You are now tasting freedom as an adult, and you are doing it the best way because you have someone to share it with."

"Thank you," I whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome," she said patting mine. "Now let's go meet the rest of the family. Even poor Aunt Alida, gods help her."

I laughed at her put out face. "Someone is going to have to tell me all about why you say that."

She giggled. "Yes, I suppose we will. Just remember there is always one black sheep in the family, and as much as we love her, she's just that."

I nodded, knowing I would ask them about her later.

"Follow me, Edward. The rest are here and I know they are dying to meet you."

Renee and I walked out of the kitchen to see everyone gathered in the living room. Bella was being hugged by one of them. She was whispering and being loved on by the woman as if she was the most precious thing to her. Like she was to me.

When Bella pulled back she looked at me with a smile on her face. "Come here, Edward, I want to introduce you."

I walked over to her, linking my hand with hers as she guided me to two of the five who had arrived. They were a lovely couple, not looking much older than Charlie. The woman was about the same height as Bella, with blonde hair, cut shoulder length, and bright violet eyes. The man was a little taller than Charlie and had the same coloring, dark hair, dark eyes – only he had a moustache.

"These two here are my Gamma and Poppa. Better known around here as Alison and Amos. Gamma, Poppa, this here is my Edward." I shook Amos' hand and kissed the back of Alison's.

"It's lovely to meet you both, Bella has told me a lot about you."

"You too, Edward," they both said. "Welcome," they continued.

Bella towed me along to the other couple in the room, whom she was hugging earlier. "Now these two are my great-great-grandparents, known to me as Mimi and Papa. Outside of here, though, they are Father Death, better known as Samail, and Mother Earth, better known as Mikail.

"Mimi and Papa, this is my mate Edward Anthony Masen, part of the Cullen Coven."

"It really is a pleasure to meet you both. Bella has told me a lot about you—about all of you—but I cannot wait to get to know you all better."

Mikail reached out and cupped my cheek. "Yes, my Bella picked a handsome one," she commented, causing Bella to blush. "It's lovely to meet you too, Edward."

Samail shook my hand. "Welcome to the family, Edward. You are free to do as you please here in Eden. Be a vampire, move at your natural speed, jump how you want, just be. You will not be judged here."

I looked around the room to the other person who had come in with them, but she wasn't paying attention to anyone. She had a grouping of little balls in her hands that she kept switching between. She'd look, talk to one, then put it back for another and repeat the ritual.

"That is Daddy's sister, Aunt Alida. She's… different. I'll explain it to you later. Don't bother to introduce yourself now. We can do it later when she's finished what she's doing," Bella explained.

I nodded to her that I understood.

When we sat down to spend the afternoon getting to know each other more, or to play catch up, it struck me at just how much better I felt here.

I truly was home.

~*~HS~*~


	11. Chapter 10

**I'll leave the usual thank you's to Pienuniek and Chandra, as I always do. And of course the disclaimer that it all belongs to SM. That just leaves you to read on:**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – A day in the life of**

I was enjoying listening to Bella and her family catch up. I realized it was the one thing the Cullen household was lacking: communication. Because we were under foot everyday there was never anything to catch up on.

Looking around at everyone I noticed that Aunt Alida was watching me. I couldn't help but be a little curious as to what she was thinking.

' _He has green eyes, but there's something…'_ she was thinking. All of a sudden she jumped up, pointing at me. "Vampire!" she shouted then ran out of the door.

We all looked after her in bafflement, although I could see Alison with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking. We sat there waiting for a few minutes to see what would happen. Alida came running back in through the same door, but now she was wearing a garlic necklace. Bella was shaking next to me as Alida threw something at me that landed in my lap.

I looked down to see that it was a powdered blood pack. When I looked back up Alida was back to talking to her balls; she seemed nonplussed that she had done what she did. Looking back at Bella, she was trying so hard not to start giggling at me.

She opened her mouth, closed it again, snorted, then burst into giggles. That just set everyone off.

I waited until they'd settled down before I held up the blood pack. "Just what am I supposed to do with this?"

Charlie cleared his throat, trying not to laugh again, I was sure. "You add hot water to it, Edward, then you'll have a delicious drink in your hands."

I looked at the blood pack, kind of grossed out and kind of intrigued. "Ah… human?"

Bella snorted and then broke out into giggles again.

Chuckling, Amos answered. "No, Edward. It's not human, animal, or vegetable." This time he snorted. _Must be a f_ _amily trait._ "It's a synthesized blood made for the vampire mates of Earth Angels. We figured that it could be something that happened."

I decided it best to not try it and placed it on the table. "I think I'll stick to food, thanks."

"Food?" Mikail asked. "Seth enthusiastically explained that you could eat food, Edward, but how is this possible?"

"I spent time with the Volturi in my younger years; they are the leaders of my kind on earth. They have created a technique that allows them to be able to eat food. I was able to become one of their inner circle and they shared that with me," I explained. "One day I'll show it to you."

They all hummed at that. "We would love to see it one day, Edward. When you're ready," Samail commented.

"Now what, Edward, can you tell us about you?" Amos asked. "Bella has been surprisingly tightlipped." He laughed as Bella yelled that it wasn't her story to tell.

I laughed at their interactions, noting that this is what a family was all about. "What would you like to know?" I countered.

"Everything!" Alison suggested.

We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing me. While it made me uncomfortable, I knew they were just curious.

~*~HS~*~

Later that evening after dinner, Bella asked me to go for a walk in their garden. I'd helped her up from the table and followed her out the back door with my hand at the base of her back.

When we were outside, Bella linked our fingers together. She showed me around their expansive gardens. We talked about everything and nothing.

"Tomorrow I want to take you by the schools that I went to and through the shopping district properly."

I nodded. "Sounds good, love."

"How are you feeling now, Edward?" Bella asked.

I hummed in contemplation. "To be honest, Bella. It feels like home." She beamed. "I mean, I'm still overwhelmed, but I feel like I can just relax here with you."

"That's excellent, my love. I'm glad that you can be yourself; it's all I'll ever want," she told me.

"Me too, love, me too." Bella started to yawn. "Let's get you back to bed, my love. We've had a long day."

She nodded, so I guided her back to the house and up to her room, where we got ready for bed.

~*~HS~*~

Renee had breakfast for us when Bella arose the next morning. After that it was time for Seth to go to school. He was excited because he was giving his report today in class.

"Seth!" Bella shouted up the stairs. "If we are going to get there on time you need to come downstairs NOW!"

"I'm coming, Bella!"

I laughed at them.

"And what is so funny, Edward?"

It was cute that she was trying to be stern with me. The hands on the hips and the scowl on her face only made me love her more.

"Nothing is funny, love. It's just nice to see that siblings are the same no matter where you are."

She stuck her tongue out at me in response.

"Oh mature, love."

She snickered. "I know. What are you going to do about it?"

"This…" I stalked up to her, grabbed her around the waist, and planted my lips on hers.

She moaned as her hands wound around my neck, her fingers plunging into my hair. My tongue dove into her mouth, twining with hers and fighting for dominance.

I was so invested in her that I didn't hear Seth coming down the stairs. "Aw c'mon, guys," he whined. "I don't need to see this."

Bella and I pulled back from each other, smiling and her blushing. "I'm not going to apologize, Seth. I love your sister and I'll show her and the universe." When I looked to him he was smiling.

"I know," he agreed. "And I just love to play with you guys. I think it's wonderful."

"Right, we've got to go!" Bella exclaimed.

We followed Seth out the door and back down toward the main center of town. We walked past the shops and restaurants toward a few really large buildings.

Bella indicated that we were to stop outside one of them and let Seth go on alone. This one was up on stilts and round. It had a thatched roof but was all open, no windows or doors. It was two stories and you could see the individual rooms. I looked to Bella for an explanation.

"This one here is the equivalent of your primary schools. It teaches the junior and middle school children. That one over there," she pointed to another building, "is what you would call high school."

The high school was more than one building. It was a group of bamboo buildings in the shape of a semi-circle. Again they had thatched roofing, but they were tiles instead of just thatching.

"Why is the high school set up differently?" I asked.

"It's different because they have a different teaching style there. There are actual classrooms, learning and testing, whereas the primary and middle school is all about learning to fly and all the other ins and outs of being an angel," she explained. "You have lessons there but they're more relaxed. The real structure comes once you hit high school."

We continued walking around and Bella pointed out the hall that the Elder Council met at. It was a beautiful display of architecture. Bent bamboo beams all led to a flared roof, which was thatched again. Part of the roof had glass in it, pointing straight up. We were allowed to look but not allowed to enter. It was a sacred place that just the council met in.

The last place Bella led me to was what she described as a town hall. It was another stunning design in architecture. With eight anchor points, the bamboo beams led up to a roof that was designed to look like a wave. There were thatched tiles and air vents, but it had open walls, no doors, and a solid floor. It had room for chairs or for standing. Bella led me to the end that had a bench for us to sit.

"You wanted to know what was up with Aunt Alida, right?" Bella asked me.

I nodded. I had wondered why she seemed so removed from the family.

"I'll show you. It's easier than to try to explain."

With that I was once again sucked into Bella's memories.

 _Bella and her family were sitting around Charlie and Renee's dinner table. They were talking and laughing, just having a good time, when there was a knock on the door._

 _Charlie got up to answer the door; you could hear him from the dining room. "Michael, good evening to you. What can I do for you?"_

" _Charlie, good evening to you too. I need to have a talk with your family. Are they all here?"_

 _Charlie led Michael into the dining room as they talked. "Yes. We're all here barring Alida. Is there a problem?"_

 _Michael took a seat at the head of the table. Being that he was part of the Governing Council and presided over the Guardian Angels, this was a big deal._

" _There does seem to be a problem, but let me ask you some questions first please," Michael asked._

 _They all nodded, waiting for him to start._

" _Alison, what have you noticed about Alida lately?" Michael started._

 _Alison gasped. "Um… I'm not sure. She's been secretive lately I suppose. Not spending a lot of time with the family."_

 _Michael nodded. "What about you, Renee, have you noticed anything?"_

 _Renee looked saddened. Being a Guardian, she had an idea on what could be happening. That and she'd noticed Alida's behavior go downhill. "Yes. She's been talking to herself, carrying on whole conversations. She's been hoarding assignments, taking on quite a few new charges. She is secretive, and drawing away from her family."_

 _Michael nodded. His shoulders slumped a little, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Yes, she's become erratic too, mixing up her charges and what they should be aiming for."_

" _Oh dear gods," Amos moaned. "She's become an 'Other', hasn't she?"_

 _There were gasps all around the table. The women started sobbing even before it had been confirmed._

" _Yes, I'm afraid so." Michael sighed. "We'll need to stage an intervention to gain access to her charges, so that I can assign them to someone else. We're also going to have to create some Soul Balls for her, so that she thinks she's still helping."_

 _Samail joined in then. "That also means that we'll have to cancel her access to the earth, and stop her from getting down there too."_

" _She'll have to be given access to the Illusion Chamber so she thinks that she's going to earth to help her charges. Michael, you'll have to do that," Mikail suggested._

" _Yes, I'll do that. Renee, here are a list of her current charges. Can you get started on those Soul Balls please?" Michael asked._

" _Of course." Renee grabbed the list then headed out the front door._

" _Charlie, you, Amos, and Alison head over to Alida's house and bring her here so that she's surrounded by family," Michael instructed._

 _They nodded and walked out the front door too._

" _Bella?" Michael asked, "You have the most important job to do tonight." She nodded. "I need you to take Seth out into the forest and stay in one of the floating beds with him please. I know you want to help, but this is not something you or he need to see, okay?"_

" _Of course, Michael. I've heard of this before and how it's done. I'm not ready to see that yet," Bella agreed, grabbing up baby Seth and taking him upstairs to pack a bag, leaving out the front door._

That was where the memory ended.

"The next time I saw Aunt Alida she was carrying around those balls you saw last night, thinking they were her charges. It's a sad place to be in," Bella continued.

I digested that information. "What exactly is an 'Other', Bella?"

She sighed. "It's an unfortunate sad place that some angels end up in, inside their heads." She linked our fingers together and rested her head on my shoulder. "I suppose their equivalent is the crazy cat ladies you see on earth. It usually happens to the unfortunate ones that don't have a mate, not always though.

"The mind of an angel is made to have a mate, much like vampires. We can survive without one much like you can. Although sometimes, being mateless for centuries on end can take a toll on one's mind. They dedicate themselves to their charges and eventually just keep collecting them. When their mind starts to bend they start mixing them up, changing the direction the charge is supposed to go," Bella explained.

"Eventually we have to step in to help both the angel and the charges; they are assigned those Soul Balls, which they think are their charges and taken to the Illusion Chamber where they think they go to earth to help them. It's not something to be ashamed of, but we keep them in their delusions to help them think they still have a purpose," she finished.

I digested that. It was a lot to take in. Much like us, if we go without a mate we can become irrational and delusional.

"Now I understand the whole 'gods help her' thing. But what about what happened last night?" I asked.

"Ah… last night," Bella giggled. "Unfortunately it's a side effect of her delusion. While she accepts that you are a vampire and my mate, she tends to believe some of the myths about them, hence the garlic necklace. As for the blood powder, that was her welcoming you to the family by trying to feed you."

I chuckled at her and at the situation; while it was sad that Alida had essentially lost her mind, I could see the funny side of her interaction. Seeing the funny side also is a way of dealing with something hard. I'm glad that the angels had found a way to deal with it without having these poor creatures being hopped up on meds.

We sat there for a while longer discussing things like this.

~*~HS~*~

Around lunch time we headed over into the shopping district. Bella wanted to take me to one of her favorite restaurants. Once we were seated I looked around for a menu. Bella giggling at me stopped me in my tracks.

"What's so funny, love?"

She giggled again. "This isn't like your earth restaurants, although I heard the practice has become in fashion. Here they have a huge database of freeze dried ingredients; the chef chooses what he will combine, one dish a day. So we sit and see what he's thought up. You'll never know what you'll get."

"Oh, I see. I've never been anywhere like that."

"Then let's enjoy it. After lunch I'll take you out to the floating beds."

While we waited, we talked about all that I'd seen since coming to Eden yesterday. I held her hand over the table while we ate lunch before having to accept defeat and letting her pay because I didn't have the type of money they use there.

I let Bella lead me out into the forest to where the floating beds were. It was a beautiful view. Among trees like Redwoods were floating basket-like nests. They had mattresses and pillows inside them for angels and others to rest, play, and sleep.

When we reached them, Bella had to fly up to reach them so she brought out her wings. This time, though, instead of filling me with immeasurable lust, it filled me with lust burning bright. It was a slow, deep, burning that was full of passion. Once I jumped up with her we laid down in the nests and made out for hours on end.

This one didn't end in a fast, frantic orgasm, but a slow deep one. It was tongues and teeth, lips and fingers, love and passion, with Bella calling my name out to the skies and me growling her name. It followed with Bella falling asleep right there in my arms while I lay there and watched her with a fierce passion that would never, ever burn out.

~*~HS~*~

Later that afternoon, after Bella was awake, we made our way home. She wanted to organize dinner for everyone and I wanted to help her. She explained that there wasn't a lot to do so I could occupy myself while she did that.

When we walked through the door, I noticed Charlie was home so I invited him to go for a walk around the gardens, and hopefully out of Bella's hearing range.

"What are we doing out here, Edward?" Charlie asked, then his eyes lit with understanding. "You've decided to take me up on my offer?"

I nodded. "Yes I have. Can you take me to see the Looking Pool? Like now before dinner and Bella getting suspicious."

"Of course, come with me. We'll sneak out the side gate here." He led me out a gate I hadn't recognized as such, and back out toward the center of town.

Before we got there, however, he veered off into the forest and down a little path that, while well used, was also well hidden. We followed that path until we came to a little clearing, surrounded by trees and foliage. In the center was a round bamboo hut. It had a triangular opening with a roof that wound all the way around and had a small patio out the back. The roof was thatched tiles once again. It was a beautiful building from the outside.

On the inside, however, was a different scene. The walls were made of diagonally planted bamboo stalks in white river rocks. Although they essentially made a circle, the walls were wavy. The floor was flat bamboo wood, polished to a shine that you could almost see your reflection in. Off to the sides were a couple of lounges, covered in a fur that I wasn't sure what it was. But it was in the center that my eyes fell to.

There in the center, on a stand of black river rocks and white stained bamboo with an intricate design wrapped around it, was a huge black bowl. If I was right, and I'm positive that I was, inside was the water that Bella had first seen me in.

This was the Looking Pool.

The room was perfect for what I had in mind.

"This is fantastic, Charlie," I breathed.

He nodded. "I thought it might be. When are you looking at doing this, Edward? And what do you need?"

"This is what I have planned…"

~*~HS~*~

We made it back just as Bella was calling everyone for dinner. That being everyone in her family. Once again dinner was a loud boisterous affair.

It was a thoroughly enjoyable experience. Having this many people to sit down with and eat with was such a relief. Not having to hide myself was also a relief.

After dinner we converged in the living room to hear about Seth's report.

"I got full marks!" he crowed in excitement. "I mean, the whole project was exciting all on its own; being able to go to earth before I had finished school was just the icing on the cake."

"What's this all about, Seth?" Samail asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Bella directed at Charlie.

He shook his head. "No, we wanted to see how strong the cloaking ability was in children Seth's age. To do that we had to have no interference from well-meaning family members."

Bella nodded. "Ah, I see. Yes, they have been known to get in the way sometimes," she teased. "Well, in that case, Seth, you'd better start at the beginning. Because I'm sure that Gamma and Poppy haven't heard yet either."

The people in question shook their heads.

"Okay!" He jumped about. "Bella had kept in contact on her trip across the USA looking for Edward, recommending people that should be granted wishes, sending updates, and describing the things she had seen along the way. When she hadn't contacted us for a couple of weeks we'd clearly guessed that she'd finally met up with Edward. Then she sent a communication about a lovely lady called Laurice and her husband Ossie. She mentioned that she had indeed met Edward and they had completely fallen in love. The only downside to that was that his family, bar two, didn't seem to be happy that he had."

"No, no. That's not the case," Bella argued when her whole family seemed to get upset. "They were just unhappy that I seemed to know all about them when I couldn't tell them anything about myself, that's all."

That didn't really help the situation. I couldn't blame them for their reaction either, because I was just as upset about it.

"I don't blame you for your reaction," I agreed. "I didn't like it either, which is why I took her from that hostile environment before something could happen. But it happened anyway; let Seth tell his story."

They all settled down after that and readied themselves to listen to his tale. I wanted to hear more in detail anyway.

Seth continued, "Anyway." He sighed. "About three weeks after that communication, Bella sent an urgent one asking for Momma and Dad to meet them at Edward's house in Chicago. That she had a mission that she wanted Dad to complete for her.

"We arrived, meeting Edward for the first time. After I tried to tackle him," at that everyone laughed, "And he caught me in midair," they laughed again, "They explained everything that happened with his family and what Bella wanted us to do.

"Edward took some time to think it all over before agreeing that doing it this way was the best. But there was a stipulation; he didn't want his family to know where he had taken Bella. From what I understand it was for his sanity as much as for her protection.

"Dad and I flew out a couple of days later."

This is where I decided I wanted to see his memories instead of just listening.

 _Seth looked back after they had taken off only to see that they had flown higher and further than he had imagined._

" _We caught an up flow, Seth," Charlie explained. "It sends us further, faster than had we just flown."_

" _Oh!" he exclaimed, thinking that that was pretty cool._

 _The_ _y_ _flew all the way to Colorado Springs, catching drafts, playing, and just having fun because they knew when they got there it would be business._

" _Dad, if my cloak fails while I land are you going to help me?" Seth asked. It had been bothering him for a while._

" _Of course, Seth," he assured. "It's the one thing that we have to do: maintain our anonymity. We cannot allow the humans to know that we exist. It would be bad for all of us."_

 _Seth nodded. They continued on flying until they could see the outside of town. While they wanted to test Seth's cloak, they didn't want to land in a hugely populated area. They found a spot not too far from the bus terminal -_ huh, popular place for landings – _So that it looked like they were just coming in from a bus._

" _Okay, Seth, activate your cloaking ability and we're going to set down near those humans over there," he said, pointing to a spot near some humans._

 _Seth could feel when his cloak had come over him, so he nodded to Charlie and landed nice and quiet. Not one of the humans had noticed. He was so giddy with excitement that Charlie had to remind him to put his wings away before taking it back off._

I could see one of the reasons that child angels were not allowed to go to earth.

 _Once they'd landed and walked behind a bus, they released their cloaking ability, then they walked into the terminals, to the showers and change rooms._

 _Changing into the professionally fitted suits, they walked out into the sunshine of this beautiful Monday morning. Charlie caught a cab out the front of the terminal and asked the driver to take them to The Claremont._

 _Once there, they walked into the front office, asking the receptionist if they could see Principal Benjamin Malek._

 _He walked out of his office, coming straight up to Charlie and Seth. "Welcome, gentlemen, my name is Benjamin Malek, what can I do for you today?"_

 _Charlie took the initiative. "I'm Agent Don Eppes and this is Agent Colby Granger, we've come here on behalf of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."_

" _Ah, I'm afraid they were both no shows this morning. They didn't even advise us that they were unable to make it. I'm sorry to say that you won't be finding them here," Benjamin replied._

 _Seth shook his head. "No, sir, you misunderstand us. We haven't come to talk to them, we've come to advise you about them."_

 _Benjamin looked surprised. "What do you mean?"_

 _Charlie sighed. "We're sorry to inform you that Isabella and Edward will not be returning to this area at this time. They've become involved in something that they had to be pulled from and placed somewhere untraceable."_

 _You could see when it clicked in Benjamin's head. He'd put together that we'd seen something that we had to run from._

" _Oh, that's terrible. Will they ever be able to return?" he asked._

" _Probably, eventually," Seth advised. "But not for some time."_

 _Benjamin got up then, went to the receptionist, and gathered up a checkbook. He filled one out and then brought it back to Charlie._

" _Please give them my condolences and hand this over to Edward. He deserved it for all the hard work he did here. Thank you for coming to let me know."_

 _Charlie and Seth stood, shaking his hand, and then left the office._

 _Hailing another cab, they advised the driver to take them to the Cullen home._

 _When they arrived,_ _they climbed from the cab and walked to the front door, knocking when they reached it. Esme answered the door. "Hello, gentlemen, what can I do for you today?"_

" _Hello, Mrs. Cullen?"_

" _Yes, that is me. How may I help you?"_

" _My name is Don Eppes, and this here is Colby Granger. We've come here to talk to your family. Are they all home?" Charlie asked._

 _Esme nodded. "Please come in, gentlemen, we're all in the living room."_

 _After Esme showed them in and asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink, she showed them where they could sit._

 _Carlisle asked the obvious question. "What is it we can do for you today?"_

 _Seth took up the mantle this time. "My name is Colby Granger, this is Don Eppes, and we've come to talk to you about Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."_

 _Esme gasped, grabbing Carlisle's hand for a minute then letting go._

" _We've been in contact with them," Charlie continued. "And they've asked us to pass on a message to you."_

 _They all waited with bated breath for what they had to say, until Emmett couldn't hold it in anymore. "What?" he asked. "What did they have to say?"_

" _They wanted to say that they are sorry that things happened the way that they did, to Esme and Emmett. They wished that it had gone differently," Charlie started._

" _But they will be gone for some time. They will be in contact via the telephone, but that will be all for the time being," Seth continued._

 _Esme let out a sob, getting up and going to the window, turning her back to everyone except for when Emmett came up to comfort her._

" _They also wanted to advise Esme and Emmett that they will not be at the place they advised you of. They will be moving around from place to place, and to not even bother to look for them. They are going to be spending time as mates." That earned them a hiss, because this meant more people knowing what they are._

 _Charlie and Seth paused, letting them calm down. Then they stood up._

" _Remember that they will contact you when they feel comfortable doing so," Charlie finished. "Thank you for your time. We'll see ourselves out."_

 _Charlie and Seth walked out the front door, before cloaking themselves and flying away._

I came up out of Seth's memories, glad that I had done so. It showed that they were not ready for us to be coming home until they've sorted themselves out.

"So the experiment was a success. I wrote up a report stating that even though our cloaking ability is strong enough to hide us in the human world, we are too easily distracted to be allowed down without adult supervision. I got full marks," Seth finished.

With that everyone got up and congratulated Seth for a job well done.

Bella and I decided to head to bed after that; it had been a long day after all. Even with her nap, Bella was exhausted.

~*~HS~*~

* * *

 **This weeks teaser, which was posted in our facebook group 'Bubbleybear and Pienuniek's Story Nook, had pictures of these buildings. If you wish to join, please look us up, we'd love to have you. See you again next week!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Once again, it's Friday in Australia. For me that means posting a new chapter, for you that means you get to read along and let me know what you think.**

 **I want to thank Pieuniek for her friendship, support and help with this story, and Chandra for her Beta skills. I appreciate you both more than you know.**

 **Here it is:**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Will You?**

Today Bella, the rest of her family, and I were going to be going swimming out at the lake and waterfall by the floating beds. The best part about it was that I could go in a normal pair of swimming trunks and not have to worry about covering my tattoo. They hadn't seen it yet, but they knew about it and that was all that mattered.

We'd been in Eden for going on a month now, and I can say it's been the best month of my very long life. We'd had so much fun getting to know each other. The best part was that I was granted access to go with Charlie and Renee on a couple of jobs to see what it was like.

Renee's job was all about stealth.

I'd been given a leather cuff that had a green stone sewn into the middle of it to aide in my cloaking attempts. Renee had taken me down to earth with her and flown me to a small community in the Midwest. We'd landed outside of town so that I could activate the device; after we'd walked to a small house near the center of town.

In this house was a couple with a teenage daughter. Renee had told me that this particular girl was going to be given a scholarship to the school of her choice for medicine. She wanted to become a doctor and then come back home to help all of those in her community. She was family and goal oriented, so all she had to do was stay on track. It was unfortunate for her that a new family had moved into town with the typical bad boy son; he was trying to pull her off course. Thankfully for Renee, this young girl was smart and she was listening to the subtle prompts Renee gave her while she was sleeping to stay away from this boy and keep to her track.

It was fascinating to watch Renee work, because not only did she give these subtle prompts to her while she was sleeping, she also was subtle while she cleaned up after the girl. She was a mother through and through, and that's what made her a perfect Guardian Angel.

Charlie's job, however, was all about helping the dying and the grieving, even if they didn't know it.

Once again being flown to a small town, this time in Australia, Charlie took me to the hospital. Cloaking ourselves from the eyes of the living we walked through the hospital to the cancer ward, and not just any cancer ward, but that of children. This almost stopped me in my tracks; it was hard enough when Carlisle worked in the hospital and I visited, but I wasn't sure I could go in there when one was going to die.

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "It'll be all right, son. These are the hardest, but sometimes also the easiest because children accept it more readily than the adults do."

I nodded and followed him down to a room at the end of the hall. In this room was a little boy, no older than seven or eight, with his parents and younger sibling. I could tell that he was tired, and when we walked in he looked up at us. That surprised me.

"I've been here before, Edward. I'm not just here on the day that they die, sometimes I come every day for a few days beforehand; it helps them prepare for what is coming. Sometimes they tell, sometimes they don't, but it always helps them," Charlie explained.

Once again nodding, I watched as Charlie placed his hand on each of the boy's family members, relieving some of the weight that they felt. He walked over to the boy and started talking to him, letting him know that things were going to be okay, his family would be fine and he'd finally be out of pain.

The boy, whose name was Sam, nodded along with what he was saying. He understood that it was his time to go and he was ready. Charlie then came and stood next to me; we watched as he was careful as he said goodbye to his parents and sibling, although you could tell they knew what was happening. When he was done he closed his eyes and slipped out of the land of the living. As the monitors beeped, and the medical staff scrambled, his soul floated out of his body to come and stand next to us.

"Right, Sam, ready to go?" Charlie had asked.

"Yes. My family will grieve and move on, and I already feel better," Sam replied.

"Good, now you will be taken to Limbo for your mandatory debriefing, but after the waiting period you'll be free to reincarnate into another child. You won't remember any of this, however," Charlie advised.

Sam nodded and indicated he was ready to go. Charlie grabbed both of us by the arm and towed us out of the hospital, where he then flew us to a door in a remote part of the country.

"Every country has one of these hidden somewhere, Edward." I nodded. "This here is the doorway to Limbo and it's as far as we can go."

I turned to Sam. "I hope your next life is a long and prosperous one, Sam. Live, be happy, and love."

He shook my hand. "Thank you, Edward, and thank you, Charlie, for all your help." Then he turned and walked through the door.

After those two experiences, my awe and respect rose for Charlie and Renee. They were something to aspire to be.

"Edward, baby?" Bella called. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, love. I was just changing into my trunks."

We walked downstairs together to meet the rest of the family, then left out the front door. As we were walking I thought about one of the other things that had been happening.

While I was planning my surprise for Bella with the help of Charlie, it became evident to us that she and Renee were planning something too.

Bella knew that while here I wasn't using my mind reading as much, so it was easier to hide what she and Renee were planning; they'd sit at the dinner table together after dinner, with a pad of paper between them. It was entertaining to watch because Renee was acting like a giddy school girl, laughing and giggling with Bella.

"What has you so lost in thought today?" Bella asked.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I replied, "Nothing, love, just trying to work out what you and your mother have been up to that's all."

She gasped, "You won't peek, will you? It's important to me, please, Edward?"

I shook my head. "No, baby, I promise I won't peek. I love being able to be surprised by you."

She sighed, letting out a big gust of air. "Thank you, Edward. I promise, though, that it won't be much longer."

We arrived at the lake while I assured her that I could wait as long as needed.

We spent the morning playing around in the water before adjourning to have lunch. We were enjoying our food when Samail asked something that I thought to be odd.

"Edward, did you know that your tattoo is emitting a low hum?"

I looked over my shoulder, trying to see what he was talking about. "It shouldn't be. I haven't ever known it to hum before. The Volturi never said anything about that."

"Hmm," Mikail hummed while she took a closer look. "I don't think it's anything to worry about. It could just be affected by the atmosphere here in Eden. It is slightly different to your earth's atmosphere." But the look she shared with Samail said something else. I decided, however, to let it go.

I trusted them and if it was something to worry about they'd let me know.

"Well, as much as I want to spend the day with you guys, Samail, Mikail, and I have something to do," Amos lamented. "Have a fun day, guys, and we'll see you at your home later."

With that the three of them got up, and after giving hugs and kisses left to do whatever it was they were going to do.

"Edward, I want to lay down for a while. Can you take me up there to that floating bed please?" Bella asked.

I looked to the one that she pointed to. "Sure, baby."

Once I had Bella up there she told me that I should go play with Seth. She just wanted to rest.

While Bella rested, Seth and I played as many earth games as I could remember: 'Hide and Seek', 'tag', and I threw in a few annoying ones, too, like 'I Spy' and 'ring around the rosie'.

When we were ready to go home, Bella asked to be brought down. I jumped up to the floating bed, placed her on my back, and jumped down. She didn't want to walk home so I carried her piggyback style, chasing Seth as he'd run ahead of us.

Renee, Charlie, and Alison laughed at us as we played. Once Charlie joined in, it was on for young and old. Charlie chased Seth while I put Bella down and chased her. We ended up running all the way there.

Arriving home we walked in to find Amos, Mikail, and Samail sitting in the living room. They had serious but happy looks on their faces.

"Edward, Bella," Samail called, "Can we have a word with you for a moment please?"

We nodded and watch as Alison sat with Amos, giving him a small kiss. Charlie and Renee took a sleepy Seth upstairs to get him ready for a nap by giving him a bath and grooming out his feathers.

Bella and I made our way into the room and sat on a loveseat facing all of them; we exchanged a small look before turning our gaze toward them.

"What's going on, everyone?" I asked at the same time Bella blurted out, "Is this about why you left earlier?" I guessed she'd noticed the look they gave each other earlier too.

"We'll answer both of your questions, but first, yes, it is about why we left earlier," Amos began.

Mikail looked straight at me. "Edward, we thought it odd that your tattoo was reacting to our atmosphere or our presence or whatever it was earlier. We didn't want to worry you so we acted like it wasn't a big deal."

"Well, I did notice that there was more not said, especially when I saw that look shared between you two." I saw Bella nodding from the corner of my eye, agreeing with me.

Amos sighed. "Yes, I thought that was the case. We wanted to go look for some things in the library. Bella hasn't taken you there yet, has she, Edward?"

I shook my head and gave Bella a small stink eye, to which she laughed at.

"Okay, remind me to take you there." Alison laughed at us. "So what did you find out?" she directed to her husband and grandparents.

"Edward," Samail started. "We went in search of a reason as to why your tattoo would react as it did."

I nodded, understanding that they were worried.

"What we found was very interesting," he continued. "It would seem that you are affected by angel magic."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Your tattoo; it seems that while being made with implements able to pierce vampire skin – most likely of angel origin – it also is imbedded with angel magic, or our life force," Samail concluded.

Bella gasped. "You mean that this tattoo has an angel tear in it? That's what activates it and allows him to eat?"

They all nodded. "It's also why it's affected by being here in Eden," Mikail said. "So there is nothing to worry about. What is concerning is how the Volturi got a hold of something strong enough to pierce vampire skin."

"I think," I started. "What is more concerning is where they get the angel tears from."

Bella, following my line of thought, dismissed my automatic thinking. "No, Edward. Angel tears given under duress won't have those magical properties. They have to be happy tears. So whoever is helping them is doing so willingly."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but was interrupted by Amos.

"You don't think…" he breathed.

"I don't know… Could it be possible?" Mikail asked.

"It would explain a lot, but not why she hasn't…?" Samail finished.

Bella and I looked between them as they went back and forth.

"Oh for goodness' sake." Alison got up, went to the bookshelf, and came back again. Opening it up to the page that she wanted, she handed it to me. "Edward, please. Have you ever seen this woman?" She pointed to a delicate looking angel who looked a lot like my Bella, and I'm shocked I didn't put it together after meeting her.

"That's Didy!" I exclaimed. "She's the mate of Marcus of the Volturi, pretty much a queen of our race." Then it clicked. "That's your Didyme and she's an angel, right? Every time she was in my presence she had to hide what she was."

"Yes," Mikail stated with a sob. "That's where my little girl is. She's happy and mated and she's helped the world the best way she knows how by getting one of the most dangerous creatures to feed better. I am so proud." With that she burst into tears.

"I wonder then…" Amos mused. "Did they get the metal to make the tattoo gun from her Angel Blade?"

"No," I answered, having everyone turn to look at me. "The letter that they showed me…" They were quick to interrupt but I held up my hand to cut them off. "Sorry, I forgot that only Bella knows this story.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius told me a story that they were visited by someone from the future way back in 4000 B.C. with a letter from the gods explaining that they had to change their feeding habits. This person came with instructions on how to make the ink for the gun and the materials to make the gun itself. I've actually seen the letter. Now I understand, someone from here must have gone down at that time to do so."

"Oh. How have we not heard about this?" Amos exclaimed.

"Because we didn't need to be informed, that's why," Samail cut off any arguments. "If we needed to know we would have been told. Gabriel would have facilitated this and it's in our best interest not to ask."

We all nodded, knowing he was right.

"Can I ask, what is an Angel Blade?"

"This is an Angel Blade," Charlie stated, walking down the stairs. "Made of the only material known to kill angels, the name of which I don't know." He placed the blade on the table in front of me. "And Edward is right, because that right there is Didyme's blade. I found it buried in your backyard, Samail, when I was a child, with a note to only reveal it when the time is right."

I picked up the blade, which looked more like a dagger. It was shiny silver, with a very sharp point. It also hummed with power. I could understand why it was so deadly.

"Edward," Charlie started again. "The note also said that it had to be handed on to the mate of the next Earth Angel. That would be you; you are to wield it with great care, because not only will it kill angels, but all manner of creatures as well. Those not in the know must not know. Understand?"

I nodded. This was a very powerful weapon and I would be extremely careful with it. For now I placed it back down on the table. Looking up, I could see a mixture of feelings on the faces of everyone.

"Edward," Bella murmured. I turned to look at her. "Next time we go to earth, I want to see Didy please. I want to meet my great-grandmother and find out why she hasn't been home," she pleaded with me.

I held her to me, hugging her tight. "Of course, my beautiful girl. We'll go soon, I promise."

She held me back just as tight, shuddering a little.

"Now that we've established that. The reason we brought this up is because we have a gift for you, Edward," Amos began.

I looked up, wondering what it could be.

"Once we figured out what was enabling you to eat, we went over to the artisans and had this cuff made for you. We had it infused with angel tears," he continued.

It was a leather cuff, with a heart surrounded by wings engraved onto a metal plate attached to it. They'd had one wing and half the heart inked in red and the other inked black.

"There's a significance to this?" I asked.

"Yes. It's to depict the fight between good and bad that everyone goes through every day. Even us. But this one is special, Edward. While you wear it, you will be able to sleep," Samail explained.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Samail answered. "At night, after your mate has found slumber, this will activate and allow you to sleep as well. I figured it was something you longed for, a respite from the world."

"God, yes! Thank you." They all laughed at my response.

I put it on straight away, getting up to hug them in thanks. I couldn't wait to try it.

Bella sniffled and I looked back at her.

"Don't worry, my love, happy tears. But in the spirit of giving I have something for you as well." She went over to Renee, who I hadn't noticed had come in the room and took a grey, round ball from her. "This is what I have been working on with my mother, Edward."

Handing the ball over to me she continued, "This here is a Soul Projector; it connects to the other person or people holding onto the other one. Only two are ever linked. Anyway, just grab the top and twist it one hundred and eighty degrees."

With smiles I saw everyone take a step backward, for what I didn't know but I did as I was told.

Once the top was twisted, there was a flash of light and then I was face to face with two people I hadn't seen in nearly one hundred years.

" _Hello, Son,"_ they stated.

I choked out a tearless sob. "Mother, Father."

~*~HS~*~

After the initial introductions, they left Bella and me alone to talk to my parents. I sat with Bella on the loveseat, the ball in one hand with my other wrapped around her shoulders and Bella's hand on top of the ball.

I kept placing small kisses on her head and temple because I was so overwhelmed with this present; apart from herself, this is the best present she has ever given me. Seeing my parents, being able to talk to them again and knowing that I could talk to them whenever I chose was just the icing on a very wonderful cake.

I was so lost in my overwhelming thoughts that I missed what my mother was telling Bella.

"… _When he came inside he was wet from head to toe, madder than any wet hen I'd ever seen and screaming at the top of his lungs."_ She giggled, Bella giggling along with her while peeking up at me.

I rolled my eyes for good measure, being chastised by my mother for my efforts.

"So, Mother, Father, what have you been up to? Where are you?" I asked, trying to get my mother off of my youthful exploits. They were embarrassing.

They both laughed at my attempt to change the subject, as did Bella.

" _Well, when we passed, we were informed of what you had become thanks to your mother,"_ Dad started.

" _What? I knew, even on my deathbed, that he was destined for something or someone GREATER than dying could accomplish. And look, now he's mated to the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. He's going to live a long time and even give us grandchildren. I can't be happier,"_ Mother argued as Bella blushed at her compliment.

"She's right, you know," I whispered to Bella, which made her bloom that much pinker.

" _Oh, he's just how I raised him to be."_ Mother sniffled. _"I'm so proud."_

" _Anyway,"_ Father continued. _"We realized that you wouldn't be joining us in heaven and we had no desire to be reincarnated, but didn't just want to sit around all day either; that's not us. We were informed that they needed two people to help out with those that have just crossed. So we took them up on their offer."_

"Oh, so you're the new guardians in Limbo?" Bella asked.

" _Yes, sweet girl,"_ my mother answered. _"We are, and we enjoy it very much. Helping all those who cross over. That lovely boy Sam that you helped Charlie with had nothing but wonderful things to say Edward."_

Bella looked at me with pride. She had heard the story and was ever so pleased about the results.

"Thank you, Mother. It was a great learning experience."

Suddenly there was a jingle on their end of the line.

" _I'm sorry, Edward."_ Father sighed. _"But that's the alarm for our door. We need to go and help the next one through."_

" _But at least now we can talk anytime. Just carry that ball with you wherever you go, okay?"_ Mother finished.

"I will. I can't wait to talk to you again. I love you, Mother and Father."

" _We do too, Edward. And you as well, Bella dear. Bye, bye for now."_ With that my mother and father were gone.

Before Bella could say anything, my mouth was on hers, my hands in her hair, and I was just kissing her stupid. What she had done for me was give me back two of the people who had meant the most to me. I could contact them any time I wanted and tell them one more time that I loved them. I was so overcome that I had to stop kissing her and put my head in her lap to sob.

After a while Bella pulled me up. "Come on, my love. Let's go up to bed; you can sleep and work through everything that has happened today in your subconscious."

"Okay, love, I just need to check in with Charlie before coming up there." She nodded and left me to head to Charlie and Renee's room.

Charlie answered after I knocked on the door. "It'll be ready by the time you guys get up in the morning. When I'd learned what she had done, I didn't think you'd want to wait long."

"Thank you, Charlie, and you're right. I'll take her there after breakfast."

I went upstairs after saying goodnight, to find my angel already asleep. I showered, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed. It wasn't long until I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~*~HS~*~

The next morning I hurried Bella through breakfast. I could tell she was getting a little impatient with me because I was pushing her along.

"Edward," she huffed. "What is your problem this morning?"

"Nothing," I stated as she glared at me. "All right, I have a surprise for you but I want to get there as quick as possible please?"

"Okay. Why didn't you just say that?"

I just shrugged. "It's a surprise for a reason."

We left the house then, me towing her along. She thought it was funny that I was now almost running.

Before we got to the little pathway, I stopped her and put a blindfold over her eyes, picked her up, and continued on to the Looking Pool hut. Once inside, I placed her on her feet and took a look around.

It was beautifully done. Charlie had really come through. There were tall pillar candles all around the room, giving it a wonderful glow. They'd placed a red carpet circle around the base of the Looking Pool. Flower petals were scattered all over the floor in many hues of colors, and I could see what looked like fairy lights, although upon closer inspection they were actual fairies, and they were singing. I smiled at them and they all smiled back.

The best part, though, in the middle of the Looking Pool on a little bamboo boat, was the fede ring that I had commissioned for Bella. It was made of the same material that the Angel Blade is made of, with a heart-shaped red Angel Stone in the middle. It was stunning.

"Edward, can I take this off now?" she asked, pointing to the blindfold.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Bella. I may have other uses for it," I thought out loud.

She giggled at me. "Please, Edward. I want to see my surprise."

"Okay, love, hang on a second. Let's just get you into position." She giggled again but I ignored her as I dragged her next to the Looking Pool and got down on one knee. "Now, love. You can take the blindfold off now."

Bella took it off right away and gasped as she looked around. She saw the fairies, the petals, and the carpet before she even looked into the Pool. When she did she let out another small gasp as her right hand came up to cover her mouth. She looked down at me, with tears gathering in her eyes.

I lightly held her left hand in mine, looking straight into her eyes, and said what was in my heart.

"Isabella," I murmured. "My life before you was long, unending, unchanging. When you walked into my classroom that first day, and I realized you were my mate, my life bloomed out before me. There would be love, there would be laughter, and there would be days where we couldn't be without each other. I saw you in every single thought because I knew that I could never be without you. You are my life, my love, and my salvation.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Bella paused just slightly to wipe the tears from her face. "Oh my goodness, yes, Edward," she squealed while flinging herself at me. Placing kisses all over my face, she continued saying yes, like she couldn't say it enough.

I reached up, placing my hands on her face, and brought her lips to mine, sealing our engagement with a kiss. Standing up, I pulled the ring from the Looking Pool, placed it on her finger, and gave it a small kiss before kissing her again.

* * *

 **I would like to take the time to rec a couple of stories.**

 **First Pienuniek's Twilesque. It's how we met and I'll never forget that. FFN ID:** 9728841 **, and under her author name Pienuniek on Ficpad. It's Twilight, with a twist.  
**

 **This one is complete but she has started posting the sequel, Parallax, which is completely written. FFN ID:** 11594608 **, again under her author name on Ficpad.  
**

 **And lastly, from one of my fave authors, Drotuno. If you haven't read her work, please do. Her latest one just finished had one of the best Edwards I've ever read, I just wanted to give him squishy hugs. A Few Tables Away will give you all the feels. FFN ID:** 11436441 **. This one is all human.  
**

 **Thank you, and I'll see you again next week.**


	13. Chapter 12

**SM owns the original Twilight, we just love the characters so much, we want to keep them around.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for all her help and friendship. And to Chandra for her Beta'ing skills, even though this chapter is going up unbeta'd because she's currently without power. I'll change it when it's done.**

 **Thank you for joining me on this journey:**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Alert the Presses**

I don't know how long Bella and I stood in the Looking Pool hut just kissing. I know it was long enough that the people Charlie got to help came knocking, and the fairies started to giggle when they did.

Bella pulled back from me when they knocked, just to beam up at me like a sunny day.

"You're just stunning my Bella." I whispered running my finger down her warm cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. But I want to get home and tell Momma!" She squealed.

I laughed at her excitement and let her pull me from the hut. I thanked those that helped as we walked out the door. They all replied that they were happy to help, it was no problem and they were happy that little Isabella Swan had found her happy ever after, making my girl blush something fierce.

She pulled me all the way home, with me laughing at her all thattime. Just when we reached the bottom of the stairs, she kissed me hard then ran up them before I had a chance to think.

I ran up after her, hearing her opening the front door already.

"Momma, Momma, come quick!" She yelled as she ran through the door.

When I reached the door, I saw Renee running out of the kitchen with Mikail and Alison hot on her heels.

"My goodness, Bella, what is all this noise?"

Bella stopped, took a deep breath, held up her left hand and squealed out, "I'm getting married!"

Then they were all at it, squealing, yelling, cooing and awing all over the place. The women were so loud that they pulled the men in from outside.

Charlie looked at them, at me and then gave me a cheesy grin and two thumbs up. Making me laugh out loud. Once he explained it to Samail and Amos they engulfed me in congratulatory pats on the back, hugs and congratulations.

"Oh baby," Renee sniffled. "You're all so grown up now. Oh I'm so happy for you both, but, Edward, shouldn't you be telling your parents?"

I nodded as I pulled out the Soul Projector. "Yes, I should, I also need a way to get in contact with Esme…" I trailed off as an idea sprung to mind. "We're going to need to make a quick trip to earth, Bella."

"Whatever for, Edward?"

"I've just had an idea that could make communication between us all easier than your doves. Especially from here to earth and in reverse. I'm going to need thirteen smart phones to start and as many as these Soul Projector Balls as you can spare, please, Samail."

He nodded. "Of course, Edward, I'll have them to you later today. Before you leave to see your coven, because this is something that should be shared in person. But for now, contact your parents for us and then we shall celebrate! Renee, get out the champagne and send your dove to the school to excuse Seth. I'll send out my own dove for the balls."

The others left to go organize a feast while I pulled the ball from my pocket. Spinning the top I waited for my parents to be projected.

" _Edward_ _,_ _son? What is it? Is something wrong?"_ My mother answered, always the worrier.

Bella joined me as I answered. "No, mother nothing is wrong. Is father there with you? Bella and I have some news."

" _Yes."_ She nodded. _"He's just out in our little garden, give me a moment to walk out there."_

We watched as she walked through their house and out the back door. Their garden was beautiful and I knew my mother loved the care that my father took to look after it for her.

" _Ed, Junior has contacted us. He says that he and Bella have news to tell the both of us."_ Mother advised.

" _Oh, hang on a minute Elizabeth, let me just get up from the ground."_ I heard my father answer.

" _Edward_ _,_ _we're both here now."_ Mother stated like I couldn't see them, but I let it go. _"What is it that you want to tell us?"_

Linking my fingers with Bella's and smiling down at her I let them know our news. "I asked Bella to marry me this morning and she said Yes!"

My mother acted just like all the other ladies in the house letting out a loud squeal, while my father looked at me proudly. He spoke to me while mother was now dancing around their garden. _"Congratulations son. To you too, Bella. You've done well for yourself and I couldn't be prouder. Welcome to the family Bella. You tell me if he messes up and I'll find a way to come kick his behind for you."_

Bella laughed, while I chuckled at mother. "Thank you, Ed. I assure you that you will be the first to know."

"Mother are you going to continue to dance or come and talk to us?"

" _Oh_ _,_ _I'm just so happy. You were never interested in girls when you were human, even less so as a vampire."_ She said to my surprise. _"Edward, we have a_ _Looking Pool here_ _, like the one in Eden,_ _and we kept an eye on you. But now I know why you weren't. You had to wait for the right time for this beautiful girl to come along. Thank you_ _,_ _Bella_ _,_ _and welcome to the family."_

Bella sniffled, making me worry. "Happy tears." She said looking at me. "Thank you, Elizabeth, that means so much to me. And I want to be the first to welcome you to our family as well."

Mother sniffled then too. _"Oh you sweet girl. Thank you. Please though, call us Mom and Dad. We're all family."_

With that everyone stepped back into the room.

"Ed, Elizabeth. Welcome!" Charlie boomed making them laugh. "Let's celebrate this fantastic union. I can't wait for grandkids!"

"Me either!" Shouted everyone else.

With that we celebrated into the night. Someone always holding the ball so that my parents could stay.

~*~HS~*~

Later that night, after everyone had left or gone to bed, Bella and I found ourselves in her bed, having a hell of a make out session. Our kisses were deep and longing, our hands roaming, sneaking their way under clothes to touch places that made us gasp or moan. We were celebrating our love and engagement our way and it was spectacular.

"Edward, wait," Bella panted.

"Don't want to." I mumbled around her collarbone, the damn thing was addictive.

"Please." She whispered. "I don't want to bribe you, but if you listen for just a minute," she moaned as I hit the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Then don't bribe me, plus you don't have to."

"Okay," she sighed as I kissed up her neck, "then I'll give you a surprise if you just listen."

It was my turn to sigh, kiss her lips quickly and then give her my full attention. "Alright, love, what is it?"

"I think that when we go to earth tomorrow, we should make a quick trip to Colorado Springs. We should to tell them our news, but we should also judge how things are going." She suggested.

I thought about it for a moment, I did want to see Esme, Emmett and the others. Plus I wanted to tell them our news. I was hopeful that things were better on that front. We'd have to wait and see.

"Yes, let's. We can grab the phones and some other electrical things I'll need before coming back here. I'll take my cloaking device too so that we can stay and listen to the conversation they'll have from the roof, after they think we're gone."

She nodded, "yes, I believe that's a good idea."

With that the conversation was over because Bella had sat up and while she was facing me she had brought out her wings.

"Oh gods, baby, you know what those do to me." I growled pushing her down into her bed while she giggled up at me.

"Yes," she giggled again. "I know."

It was a good thing all she was wearing was a bra and panty set because they were gone within seconds, and I was kissing her with all that I had. She moaned as I kissed behind her ear again on my way down to her breasts. Her nipples were hard as I sucked one into my mouth, using my hand to play with the other. My other hand was making its way down over her stomach to her mound, where I found her wet and wanting.

"Gods, baby you're so wet, I can't wait to taste you." I moaned making my way down her stomach.

' _Edward,'_ she whined in her thoughts. _'I want to taste you too. Together_ _,_ _please?'_

I flipped us over so I was on my back, encouraging her to turn around so that her delicious pussy and ass were in my face.

"Pull my pants off love, this way we can do it together." I growled, rubbing all over her ass. I could smell her, see her and it was making me harder.

She worked my pants and boxers off and groaned as my erection slapped against my stomach. "I just love that sound." Bella moaned again.

When she grabbed my cock and slid her mouth over the tip, I pulled her pussy down to my face. She moaned as I growled. It was a spectacular feeling.

It didn't take us long to work up a nice little rhythm. I was thrusting my hips as she was grinding down on my face. Her hands playing with what she couldn't fit in her mouth and with my balls, while I had my lips around her clit, fingers in her delicious pussy and one playing with her ass, earning me a throaty moan.

"You like that, my Bella?" I asked in a husky tone. "You think you'll like a little anal play?"

She moaned again, sending shock waves down my cock as I felt her start to clench. I lubed up my pointer finger before putting my mouth back on her clit and rubbing her rosebud before inserting it in. The reaction I got was stunning, she clenched down on everything, groaning so hard she had to take her mouth from my cock and coming so hard that I thought she was going to pass out on me.

Though, as I brought her down from her high her mouth was back on my cock, sucking hard and begging me in her thoughts to come. She wanted me to come as hard as she did.

' _Come_ _,_ _Edward, please. I want it, I want to taste you again. Come on baby let me have it.'_

With her mental coaxing and what she was doing to me I let go, exploding in her mouth. Feeling her swallowing what I gave her prolonged the pleasure. When I was done she rolled off me laying top to tail panting.

I switched around so that I was the same way as her, held her to me and covered us up with the blankets.

' _Love you_ _,_ _Edward.'_ She sighed softly in her mind.

"Love you too, Bella." I replied as I watched her slip into sleep, following her shortly after.

~*~HS~*~

The following morning, Bella and I were having breakfast and Renee was bombarding us with questions. I was only half paying attention when one stuck out.

"Are you going to have a mating ceremony here in Eden then have an Earth Wedding later on for Edward's coven?"

I looked up at that as Bella was trying to decide. "What's a mating ceremony?" I asked.

"A mating ceremony is for the supernatural. Mating ceremonies have been around for centuries longer than weddings, in fact weddings are an entirely human concept. Adapted from the bible yes, but still a human concept." Bella explained. "In answer to you, momma, I would like to have a mating ceremony here for our family and Edward's parents, I want to record it for posterity, though, but also for the others to see. Like Granma, Marcus and Edward's coven when they are allowed into the secret.

"Later when things are more settled with Edward's coven then we will have an Earth Wedding, probably in Colorado Springs so that everyone can attend."

"No love, that wedding will take place in Volterra." I mentioned. Looking at the both of them. "Bella you know this, Renee, you don't, however. When I was with the Volturi they accepted me into the inner circle, this you know because it's how I got the tattoo, but not just that, I was also accepted as the fourth brother. Because of this it means they will expect us to have the wedding there, it will also be our introduction to the vampire world as the other royals."

Bella nodded, accepting that. "Will my family be able to attend? And yours?"

"Of course, love." I answered. "I think though that it would be best if any angels that attend, attend in disguise. Hiding your heartbeats, things like that."

Renee agreed. "Yes, we can do that, Edward. We can even hide Seth's heartbeat without a problem. But what of your parents? How can they be there?"

"They may have to miss that one. We'll talk to them about it at a later date." I advised. "If we want to get to Colorado today, love, we'll have to leave soon."

"Okay, Edward. Let me just go put on something, that is not my pajamas, then we can go."

I nodded watching her leave from the dining room.

"The Soul Projectors came in, Edward. They'll be here waiting for you when you get home. We have tools as well, go look, so that you can get anything else you'll need while on earth." Renee pointed to a table in the corner of the room.

I looked everything over, noting that most of the equipment I needed was there, I'd only need a few things. Those I could pick up when we went to the electronics store.

Everyone came in as Bella came down the stairs with Seth.

"Edward, before we go there is something I wish to give you." Bella stated.

"You've given me more than I deserve, Bella, there isn't anything more you can give me."

She snorted at that. "That's hogwash. You'd give me everything and you know it."

I smirked, she knew me well.

"This is something I _need_ to give you, Edward, something that claims you as _mine._ " She growled in her own way. Her eyes darkened as she said it.

I could feel mine grow darker as well, having her claim me like that was incredibly hot.

She smirked as she handed over a small box. "I too have had something commissioned. Poppa took the design over to the artisan last night after they left."

Opening the box I looked in and found a men's fede ring. Made of the same material as hers it had two distinctive parts. The inner ring which was decorated like a crisscross of twine and had an outer ring which was the two hands that joined together when wrapped around.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered taking out the inner ring and placing it on my left ring finger. "With all my heart and soul, I will love you forever." Lifting my hand she kissed above my ring.

"I love you, Bella, you are my life, you are my heart, and you are my soul."

I could hear sniffles all around us.

"That was beautiful." Alison sniffled out. "You should use those in your vows."

"I agree." The others all agreed.

With that, there were hugs and kisses all around, before we left to walk towards the rainbow room.

~*~HS~*~

Bella somehow managed to get us to Colorado Springs without me attacking her when she brought out her wings.

She smirked at me when we landed putting them away as fast as she could. While she did that, I rang the Cullen house, luckily for us, it was a Saturday.

" _Cullen residence, Alice speaking."_

"Alice, it's Edward." I had to hold the phone away from my ear because she started squealing so loud.

" _Oh_ _,_ _Edward, it's so good to hear from you. It's been over a month since you contacted us last."_

"I know." I looked at Bella, we'd discussed telling them at least about her family before we left, she nodded. "We've been staying with Bella's family and they don't have cell service where they are."

I looked at Bella again to see her smirking. _'She's not going to like that.'_

" _Oh."_ Alice sounded flat.

" _Edward?"_ I heard in the background. _"Alice, is that Edward?"_

" _Yes_ _,_ _Esme,"_ Alice sighed, getting further away from the phone. _"It's Edward… and Bella I presume."_

" _Edward, sweetie. I've been so worried."_ Esme cried through the phone.

"Esme, we're fine. I told you that we'd be out of contact for some time." I tried to reassure her.

" _B_ _ut not over a month_ _,_ _Edward. A mother cannot go that long without hearing her son's voice."_ She whined.

' _Try nearly a hundred years without hearing it.'_ Bella snorted internally while rolling her eyes. _'She really needs to let go.'_

I tended to agree with her. After being around Renee, Alison and Mikail, I realized how underfoot Esme tried to keep us. I love her like a mother but she was far to constricting.

"Esme, Bella and I have been with her family." She gasped at that, but I ignored it. "They have no cell service where they are, I told you that before we left."

" _Yes."_ She sighed. _"I just didn't think you'd be out of contact for so long."_

Again, Bella snorted, only this time out loud. _'I'm not so sure that she will be ready for whatever communication device you'll be putting together yet. She'd be on it contacting you all the time.'_

I agreed with her. "Look, Esme, Bella and I are in town for today, we're doing a bit of shopping but we'd like to come and see you all before we go back to Bella's family's place."

At this she was excited. _"Oh, of course_ _,_ _Edward. We can't wait to see you, we'll_ all _be on our best behavior."_

"Good, see you soon." With that I hung up the phone. It was tiring dealing with her after being around the others. Someone was going to have to have a talk with her. Most likely Renee or Mikail. They went weeks, months or in Mikail's case millennia without talking to their children. I really hoped that we could get them all back in contact with Didy.

Reaching into the bag, we brought with us, I pulled out my cloaking device, placing it on the opposite wrist from my sleeping cuff. Once I had that done, Bella climbed onto my back and we took off through the forest running around the edge of Colorado Springs heading toward the Cullen house. We wanted to walk up to the door cloaked so that we could hearwhat was going on.

There wasn't a whole lot being said aloud, their thoughts were interesting though. Esme and Emmett were excited to see us. Esme wanted us to stay, where as Emmett seemed to have insight into the fact that Bella and I wouldprobably never stay with the Cullens again, and he was right. Carlisle was apologetic for his part in our departure, from what I read he encouraged the others to come to us that day, he didn't believe that we would leave. He still wasn't sure he was wrong.

Jasper, on the other hand, knew they were wrong on all counts. He had seen the error of his ways when he worked out that we had left the family behind. He was almost positive that if they pushed much harder, it wouldsend us from the family forever. What they didn't know was that once we were announced to the world as royalty, we would need to be in Volterra, and Bella would have to move from place to place to help the world as needed. I was hoping that Marcus and Didy would accompany us.

Alice, while still being sour, had realized that she was being a brat. It didn't change the fact that she wanted to do the shopping for us or that she was going to give in easier but she was going to let it go that time. Hoping that Bella would try to be her friend, she was hoping that she could weasel her way in, convincing Bella to let her shop for us.

Rosalie had calmed down a lot. Her opinion however was still the same. She deserved to know what Bella was because Bella was an outsider. She was jealous too. She had realized that hoping for me to mate with Kate was out of the question – as it should have been decades ago – but she was unsure that she could ever like Bella because she felt loyal to Kate. She would be civil with this visit because she had been scolded by Esme, but she wouldn't like it.

The best part about the cloaking device and Bella's cloaking ability was that it blocks everything, from our presence, to our feelings and even our voices, so nothing was heard by the others as I explained to Bella what was going on. She nodded and turned off her ability, while I disengaged the cuff before reaching to knock on the door.

We heard as Esme ran for the door, nearly yanking it off its hinges in her haste. When she got it open she didn'teven stop, pulling me into her arms. "Oh, Edward, you can't leave me like that again. I can't let you go like that, I've missed you so much."

I could see Bella roll her eyes from the corner of mine. She wasnot impressed by Esme this time around.

Esme moved on to Bella giving her a hug too. "Bella dear, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Esme." Bella responded politely while hugging her back. _'You'll never, ever get her off the device you're planning to make if something does not change.'_

I nodded, letting her know that I'd heard her. Watching as Esme let her go.

' _Maybe momma and Mimi can have a talk with her.'_ Bella suggested, again I nodded because I thought the same thing earlier.

"Come in, come in. We have lots to talk about. The least of which is you being gone so long." Esme instructed.

I linked my hand with Bella's as we walked into the house and through to the family room. I pulled her to the only open space in the room, strategically enough, two living room chairs. It looked like they were trying to separate us in their own way. Instead of giving them what they wanted I sat down in one, pulling Bella into my lap.

I could tell that Rosalie wanted to roll her eyes but she managed not to.

' _Let's get this started; shall we?'_ Bella asked.

"Hmm lets." I murmured back. Once I'd said that I had their complete attention. "Bella and I have come here today to tell you something before we return home."

Rosalie scoffed in her mind, but that word caused her to pause. _'Home? Does he not consider us and where we are to be home anymore?'_

"Home, Edward?" Carlisle asked out loud.

"Yes, Carlisle, home." I confirmed. "Where Bella and I have been living. Home with her family." I supplied, listening to their gasps. I waited until they were listening once again. "But that is not the news I wish to share." I paused to make sure they were all paying attention, because their reactions were important.

"Bella and I are getting married…"

* * *

 **This week I want to mention Unexpected Complication by Edwards Eternal. FFN ID** 11382261

 **I love all her words and I love all her Edward's and this is just the last in a long line of them. Enjoy them, because I do over and over.**

 **And if you haven't checked out the rest of Drotuno's stories then this one is one you should definitely check out. Broken Angel, is what could have happened if Edward hadn't come back for two years after he left in New Moon. FFN ID** 5134656

 **We know him as Angelward, because he's just that sweet, loving, and gorgeous. Just to let you know there are THREE sequels following this one, and everyone is as good as the first one.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello again and Happy Friday from here in Oz. I'd like to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it (even if I'm a little late, sorry,) and wish those doing the whole Black Friday Shopping thing, a safe one. I've see videos and some people are just dangerous.**

 **For everyone else, Happy Thursday or Friday depending on where you are.**

 **Thanks go to Pien for being my friend, pre-reader, and cheerleader. I'd also like to thank Chandra for her skills as well. This chapter is unbeta'd but only because Chandra is still catching up from having no power last week.**

 **SM owns all, we just love to play with them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – For Communication Sake**

Oh the silence was deafening. Then it exploded.

Voices yelling over one another, thoughts getting louder and louder and not all of them nice. Although they weren't vicious either; just jealous and mad. There was also excitement, Alice's being the most because she thought she had her in with Bella. Esme, Emmett and Jasper were excited too, but more subdued. I was glad to see that I had another ally in the family. Carlisle was concerned though, because there was even less he knew about Bella now, especially because Bella had a family he knew nothing about.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god a WEDDING!" Alice squealed. "You have to let me plan it and design your dress and be the maid of honor!"

"No Alice." I firmly told her. "Bella's family will be helping her organize the wedding."

' _Or at least Granma and the ladies at Volterra along with Momma and the others. They'd have to know about Granma being an angel right?'_ Bella asked with sudden insecurity.

I nodded. They would have to know, it's been way too long for them not to know.

"But, but, but… that's not fair!" Alice whined. "First she's not letting me shop for her, then I can't shop anymore for you and now I can't organize your wedding! It's my JOB!" She shouted at the end.

"And was it fair for you to automatically assume that Bella wanted you to do these things?" Esme suddenly asked.

' _It's interesting that she can see the faults in others but not in herself.'_ Bella noted.

"I know." I whispered. "But Esme has a point. Alice, did you ask or did you just assume that Bella wanted you to do that because we all gave in to you? When did you become the self-entitled _brat_ that you have become?"

Bella sighed. _'So much for civil.'_

Alice looked taken back at my words, but sat down none the less, thinking over all her interactions as of late. Good maybe she would be able to change, it's hard but it can be done.

Rose and Carlisle were also taken aback at my stance and what I was saying, I hadn't realized but I'd stood and placed Bella behind me.

Suddenly there was a loud piercing whistle. Everyone looked around to see where it had come from. I wasn't surprised when it was Emmett. I watched as he walked up to Bella and me, grabbing me in a bear hug - which was considerable for his size – and whispered in my ear. "Congrats big bro, I am so damn happy for you. You've got yourself a hell of a girl and I'm glad that you finally have what the rest of us have." He then moved onto giving Bella one, "thank you, Bella, for bringing my big brother to life. You tell us what you want us to know, when you want us to know it. As far as I'm concerned you are a member of this family even if," he pointed over his shoulder to the others with this thumb, "the rest of them don't show it. I have a new little sis and I'm glad for that."

Bella got a little emotional, but had to hold back her tears. "Thank you, Emmett. That means the world to me."

I think Emmett just earned the first communication device and possibly the truth about Bella.

"Yes thank you, Emmett." I agreed shaking his hand.

Esme was next, clinging to me she exclaimed, "This is wonderful news! Now you have to stay so that I can help Bella and her parents with the details."

"Esme," I sighed. "Bella and her family can do this themselves but…" I looked to Bella, who seeming to read my mind nodded. "Maybe we can stay _one_ more day and invite them here to meet everyone."

"That would be wonderful, we have so much to plan." Then she was off, hugging Bella in passing, while thinking of all her plans. She still didn't seem to get that we weren't staying.

' _I think when I write Momma later, I'll ask her, Gamma and Mimi to have a talk with her. She needs someone to set her straight and to give her some perspective.'_ Bella suggested.

"I think so too, love." I whispered again.

Jasper was the last to approach individually. "Edward, I would like to apologize for my behavior, we were in the wrong even if some of us are unwilling to admit that. I know you've heard my thoughts on Bella in the past but I have come to realize that instead of her telling us straight away we should have earned her trust so she would have been able to tell us in her own way." He moved over to Bella, taking her left hand and making a southern bow. "To you, Bella, I apologize profusely. I didn't act in the manner of my southern upbringing and instead acted like a brute. Welcome to the family sister, thank you for making my brother so happy."

Once again I shook his hand. "Thank you, Jasper, I'm glad some of you have seen the error of your ways." Shooting a pointed look at Carlisle, because he was still thinking he was right, as was Rosalie.

"Thank you, Jasper. I will take you at your word and hope your actions don't prove otherwise." Bella wisely told him and he accepted that with a nod.

We looked to the other three left in the room. Alice was still analyzing herself, though she had accepted Bella from the start, it was her attitude that left little to the imagination. She seemed to focus on us for a second however, "Welcome, Bella. I'm happy for you and Edward, but please excuse me I have a lot to think about." With that she got up giving Carlisle and Rose a wide birth and left the room.

Emmett and Jasper were still here in the room but had taken back seat positions wanting to know what was going to happen. Emmett had already made up his mind that if Rose was nasty in any way that he was spending the night hunting, alone. Jasper however wanted to talk to them, hoping that Esme and Alice could hear them where they were.

Rose didn't really have much to say. She was still going over her thought from earlier, about us going home. She did look up though. "Congratulations."

Carlisle however was another story. He went straight into an interrogation. "You said you have a family, Bella? Are they like you? A danger to us?"

"You will meet them tomorrow, Carlisle." She murmured disappointed, then she looked at me. "Edward, I'm going to wait outside. I'll book a hotel while you talk to them if you lend me your phone, I cannot stay here with this… animosity." She pointed to Rose and Carlisle.

Handing over my phone I told her, "Whatever you think is best, sweetheart." I also knew that she was going to call Merril to send a message. Watching her walk out the door, I heard her sharp whistle. Though as I looked around I could see that nobody else knew what it was.

I sighed, starting to pace. "Carlisle, I don't know what to say. You always taught me not to judge others by what we think and sometimes feel, that just because they are different that doesn't mean they are bad. Unfortunately you don't follow what you preach as is evident here." I snorted. "Like most preachers actually, far too few of them follow what they preach.

"I am most disappointed in you. For being such an educated man you are being far too ignorant in this case. Bullheaded might be another way of describing you."

Carlisle stood then, furious at my descriptions of him and all but shouted at me. "She is dangerous Edward, to all of us!"

"Yes." I agreed. "She is dangerous, far more than any of us. She could kill all of us without us even registering it. However has she ever made a move to hurt any of us in the time that you've known her? Even when she was being attacked?"

I saw the shame come over Jasper's and Rosalie's faces, but not Carlisle's.

"I heard your thoughts about that day. Did you know that even then Jasper was disagreeing with you?" Carlisle looked to Jasper who nodded.

"For now know this – Jasper can confirm it after we leave – We won't be coming back to live with you, ever. And even though others have changed their minds, if you continue with this type of behavior we will never come back, only meeting with those that accept us away from the home and away from you."

With that I nodded to Emmett and Jasper and walked out the door.

Cloaking myself, I waited, then jumped to the roof like Bella and I had agreed. There she sat, upset once again because of my family. Sitting and pulling her into my lap I comforted her as best I could. I knew she needed a cry but she wouldn't until we were safely gone because her cloaking would falter with her emotions.

Closing my eyes, I watched through Jasper's eyes when Carlisle and Rose turned to him and Emmett. I also noticed that a very quiet, very upset Esme came back into the room. Checking on Alice I could tell she was listening but still assessing herself.

"Is what he says true?" Esme whispered. "They won't be living with us at all? What about anywhere near us?"

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded his head, not wanting to hurt Esme but knowing he had to. "Yes, Esme, I'm sorry. Edward won't be staying with us anymore. I'm not an empath but I believe that what I feel is that he and Bella have a bigger destiny than what we do."

"Is this because of us?" Surprisingly this came from Rose.

Jasper now shook his head. "No, Rose. This was what I felt before all this happened. Edward always gave off a vibe that he was waiting for something or someone. That whatever it was, was going to be big and life-changing and monumental. It was going to change him and the way he was with us. I didn't know it would be this much."

Carlisle choked out the next question. "Did he mean what he said, about never seeing us again if we don't accept him and Bella without explanation? That he would never see me again, if I don't stop this, this… bigotry against her?"

 _Finally._ I sighed.

"Yes." Jasper noted, angrily I might add. "And to be honest, had you done this with Alice and I. I would have taken her and never come back, to hell with what her visions had said. You have betrayed him the worst, Carlisle, I hope that you can come back from that."

With that Esme broke into dry sobs. Crying out in her thoughts about her baby boy and not being able to let me go before running out of the room.

Carlisle was frozen where he stood and Rosalie where she sat, re-evaluating herself. There may be hope for her too. Emmett turned on the television while Jasper went to Alice.

' _Edward.'_ Bella whispered in her mind. _'I got us a room at The Cliff House. I knew you'd want something nice.'_ She smirked. _'I also sent a message to momma. They are all going to be here tomorrow, in disguise, but Momma promised that the three of them would talk to Esme at some point. But they want to observe her first.'_

"Okay, love. Let's get to the hotel." I picked her up bridal style and ran to the hotel.

When we arrived in our room, Bella broke down. I know she needed this but I hated to see her cry. Eventually she fell asleep, letting me join her in her slumber.

~*~HS~*~

The next morning Bella and I got up, showered and sat down for breakfast. She was still a little subdued but that was to be expected. I ordered enough for everyone because I knew they'd all be here wanting to know what had happened. It wasn't long after I sat that there was a knock on the door. Opening it I found everyone there.

Renee took one look at Bella and rushed straight to her. Wrapping her up in her arms and comforting her. After I said hello to them, Mikail and Alison went over too.

Seth watched as the women fawned over an obviously upset Bella. "What happened, Edward? Why is Bella so down?"

I invited all the men to the living room. "Come in, sit down and I'll tell you what went down yesterday."

After spending a couple of hours telling all that happened, it certainly didn't endear the Cullens to them any more and as much as I loved them, I was dropping that part of my name. Yes, it was a little bit of revenge, but I couldn't abide by what they had done.

"Edward." Alison called stepping into the room. "I plan to have words with Rosalie while we are there. Mikail and Renee will talk to Esme, but we intend to observe them first. Before we go however I want to go out for lunch, taste some earth food, and cheer up my granddaughter."

I nodded deciding to take them to one of my favorite ones here. The Marigold Bakery and Café covered everything. Calling I made sure they had a table big enough to cater for the nine of us. After guaranteeing that they had one they could use, I ushered them out and down to the taxis.

Bella was much happier after lunch. Before heading off to the Cullen house, I went and dropped in at the local electronics store to pick up the phones. We got a bigger discount by picking up twenty of them so that's what I did. Once I had them and all the things I needed we headed over to introduce everyone.

~*~HS~*~

Once the introductions were made, Esme took us out the back into her garden.

The Cullens were all shocked as we revealed the relationships their guests had to Bella, especially when Seth was introduced for who he was. That sent Rosalie into a tailspin, realizing that whatever Bella was, her kind were able to have children. Though she assumed that because she had a vampire as a mate that it was highly unlikely to happen. I decided I'd keep that tidbit of information to myself for the moment.

I wondered at first why they didn't recognize Charlie, then I realized that he must have disguised himself as well as Seth.

I sat back watching the Cullens interacting with the Swans. I could see that Carlisle was nervous, because one of the first things that Charlie had said after being introduced to him was _'So you're the one upsetting my daughter? Should I upset one of yours in retaliation or just teach you what it is we can do?'_ He knew that he could be killed with the snap of his fingers, that Charlie wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place if he said something today.

However as they sat around joking with each other Carlisle was comfortable enough to put his foot in his mouth. "Charlie, I understand you are upset that I upset your daughter, but wouldn't you do the same thing in my position? Wouldn't you want to know what, say, Edward was, to be able to protect her and your family better?"

' _Oh dear gods.'_ Bella moaned in her head.

Charlie sat stoically, staring Carlisle down. "No." He replied sternly. "Because I would trust that my daughter would know what she was getting us in to. That she would know that he would never hurt my family because of the love she has for him and vice versa. It is none of your business what she or we are and while you have this 'holier than thou' attitude, you'll never know."

With that Charlie got up to go sit with Emmett, Jasper, Amos and Seth. Samail was watching over us all from the head of the table with Mikail where they should be.

"But she's taking him away from me." Esme cried, trying to defend her mate and herself at the same time.

She'd been super clingy since I'd walked through the door, insisting that she sit with me, almost pushing Bella out of the way to do so. Hanging onto my arm, all while trying to engage the ladies in wedding talk that they were avoiding skillfully.

"Actually, Esme," Renee started. "It could be argued that it is your Edward that is taking my Bella away from her home. Especially if you want to keep Edward living at your home. Is that fair to us?" Shutting Esme up spectacularly. She hadn't thought about that, only having me where she could keep an eye on me.

"In fact, Esme, Renee and I would like to have a word with you inside. This is something that only a mother can explain to another mother." With that Mikail rose knowing that Renee would follow her.

Esme looked around to see if anyone would suggest anything different but realized that she didn't have much of a choice. Letting go of my arm, Esme followed Renee and Mikail into the house. I decided that I didn't want to be privy to that conversation so I blocked them out.

Alice was actually having a civil conversation with Bella, getting to know her and all her likes and dislikes. With Bella getting to know her. She was enjoying it and from what I could hear from Bella so was she. Looking into Alice's mind, I read that she had gone back through all her interactions with the family since she'd joined us. She had seen herself slowly changing into the self-entitled brat that I had pointed out to her yesterday and she didn't like it. She was making a concerted effort to change.

Rosalie was quiet, she wasn't sure what to make of everything and everyone around her. There were things bothering her, one was the fact that I had pointed out she was like her father. She'd never thought she'd be like him and she still wasn't sure that she was but she was evaluating herself all the same.

Alison had been scrutinizing Rosalie from a distance. One of the things that Guardian Angles were great at was counseling. They needed to be able to read a situation, assess it and use their skills to help talk to their charges. Rosalie was sitting off to the side so she moved over to sit next to her. I could see Rosalie stiffen up, her hackles rising.

"Rosalie, I can tell that something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" Alison asked.

"Uh…" Rosalie stammered, her eyes everywhere but on the woman next to her. "No, not really."

Alison nodded like she expected that. "Okay, do you mind if I sit here then?"

Rosalie shook her head, relaxing when she realized that Alison wasn't going to make her talk. After a while Rosalie realized that to talk about her conflicting feelings would be a good thing.

"Alison?" Rosalie asked shyly. "Would you like to take a walk around the yard with me?"

"Of course Rosalie. I'd love to."

Once again I tuned them out. I noticed that Samail had engaged Jasper in conversation now, talking battle strategies. I snickered to myself, he'd certainly been around long enough to converse about them.

Alice broke into my observations. "Edward, Bella, I too want to apologize to you both for my behavior. What I have done the few times I've been around you was reprehensible. I'm sorry I ever forced my ideals on you, Edward, and that I tried to do the same thing to you, Bella. I'm also sorry that I behaved like a spoiled brat when you told me no." She sighed. "It is your right to choose what you want to wear and it's also your right to have your family's help in planning your wedding. I do hope though that you know you can come to me if you need some outside help."

Bella leaned in and hugged Alice. "Thank you and your apology is accepted. You have shown today that you are capable of change Alice. That you are capable of growing up, you do not need to be stuck in that teenage mentality just because you _have to portray_ a teenager wherever you go. I will be glad to call you my sister.

"Maybe, after you know everything about me and my family, we can help you work on getting a better control of your foresight to make it more manageable and more reliable. As long as you don't use it to force your ideals and visions onto the person they affect. All living things _must have free will._ "

Alice nodded, liking that idea a lot. She then looked at me, knowing that she had betrayed me too.

"I agree, Alice. Thank you for your apology and it is accepted. I'm glad to see the little sister I knew many years ago coming back." I leaned in hugging her too.

Having been able to apologize Alice felt so much better. Bella and Alice then delved into a deep philosophical discussion about all things fashion. While Bella wasn't really interested she wanted to understand Alice's obsession with it. Alice could see that Bella was humoring her but she was glad to be able to share it with someone.

"Alice have you ever thought about having your own clothing line?" Bella asked sometime later. Alice had been showing Bella her drawings.

"I can't." Alice sighed looking toward Carlisle. "We can't become famous, because that brings attention to us. That also means that I can't be out in the open for fashion week and things like that."

"So, have it online." Bella suggested. "If people start looking into you, be a recluse, someone that won't come out into the limelight. If you become big enough, hire people to be you. There are always ways around the secrets of our world. You just need to be able to look _outside_ the box that it can _force_ you in to."

Bella had picked up the subtle hint that Alice had been suggesting when looking at Carlisle. He'd held them back, lived a long life doing what he had wanted to do while forcing them to play the part of his family. Something that I hadn't really conformed to because I was older and wanted to live my own life, waiting for my destiny.

"Oh." Alice gasped. "I never thought about it like that. I never thought I could have that or be what I wanted. Do you really think it's possible?"

Bella nodded, then they were off and running. Talking all things online. While Bella was not from earth she had a marvelous grasp of all things human.

"So, Carlisle," Samail stated, making Carlisle jump because he feared him the most. He could tell he was the oldest by far. "How does it make you feel that you have held those you call family back? You've lived your dream over and over during your many, long years, did you ever think to help them reach theirs or just forced them to play the parts you wanted?"

"I…I…" Carlisle sighed looking at me, when all conversations came to a stop. I realized that this was something that Emmett and Jasper wanted to know too because they had things they wanted to do as well. "No. I didn't. I didn't think it was possible because of how young they look."

"Oh, because the fashion guru over there couldn't be trusted to dress us all older. Making that change from younger to older would have meant we could have stayed longer in one place. Even the right placed makeup would have helped." I suggested. "Did you ever think further than yourself, Carlisle?"

He didn't like being put on the spot like that. Because he really thought that there were no ways around the shackles that he placed on himself. The rules that he followed were put forth by the Volturi, he didn't know that they had lucrative careers. They knew that there was a life outside of being a vampire, it's how they managed.

"Hmm that is what I thought." Samail commented. "It's no wonder you are a bitter old man, who questions everything new that comes at you. I don't think your family members are the only ones that need to look at themselves. You do too."

Everyone went back to their conversations after that, leaving him to his thoughts.

The next thing I knew I heard Esme come flying out the door, crashing into me and giving me the mother of all bear hugs.

"I'm sorry, Edward. So, so sorry. I didn't know I was doing it. I just wanted to keep you all close to me, not smother you all." She sobbed. "I forgot that in growing up, children do need to leave home and spread their wings. I'm glad that you have Bella and that in leaving home you will have someone to share that with.

"Please say that you forgive me, please?"

I was hugging her back, looking over her head to Renee and Mikail, giving them a nod of thanks. "I do forgive you, Esme. I'm glad that you know now. I will make you a promise in return. I'll contact you often and warn you when I'm going to be out of contact. You do know that when we leave here we will be going back to Bella's family home and I'll be out of contact again?"

She nodded although she answered verbally too. "Yes, Edward I know that. I promise to also keep working on what you've started here with everyone too."

"Thank you, that will be wonderful."

"On that note," Amos began. "We really do need to get going. Thank you for your hospitality Cullens."

After handshakes, hugs and kisses we left out the front door. Walking until we were out of sight. Cloaking ourselves we left to go home.

I hoped I could send Emmett, at least, one of my communication devices when I had them worked out. At that moment he was the only one I trusted with it.

It really was amazing what a little bit of communication could do.

* * *

 **I'm going to post recommendations for two of the very first fics I ever read on fanfiction, the first being - The Screamers by Kiya Raven. FFN ID:** 5081258\. Street kid. Rockstar. Worlds apart and yet so similar. Sometimes fate throws people together for a reason, and sometimes two people that rub each other the wrong way make the best sparks. All Human **WARNING: MOSTLY HUMOR BUT ALSO CONTAINS ANGST & DARK THEMES**

 **And - Tides of Fate by Sparkling Twilight. FFN ID:** 5031275\. After four years in a bad relationship, and two years of depressed seclusion, Alice and Rosalie drag best friend Bella on a tropical vacation designed by fate. AH OOC. B/E, R/Em, A/J. Rated M for future lemony goodness and occasional strong lang.

 **Thank you for reading, and I want to wish everyone a great week. See you next Friday!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to another posting of Heaven Sent. The usual disclaimers apply to the characters, but the plot is all mine.**

 **Thanks go to Pienuniek for her help, support and friendship and to Chandra for finding time to fit in the beta'ing of this chapter. Thank you ladies.**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Family Surprises**

It was a big relief when we arrived back at Eden, although I felt guilty for a fraction of a second even thinking it. Judging by the big gust of air Bella let out when we got there, though, let me know she felt the same. She even went as far as giving me a sheepish smile when I looked over at her.

When we got back to the house, Bella said she wanted to go lie down for a nap; she was exhausted and just wanted to relax for a little bit. I gave her a kiss at the bottom of the stairs, sending her on her way. I wanted to get to work combining the Soul Projector and a mobile phone.

Renee, Alison, and Mikail were making some arrangements for our upcoming Mating Ceremony, while Amos, Seth, and Charlie were out tossing a football around in the backyard. Samail said he had something important to do and he couldn't stay for the afternoon.

Placing all my things down on the dining room table, I got to work.

Several hours later, Bella interrupted me as she came down the stairs. She was a vision and I'm glad she was mine.

"How's it going in here my love?" she asked.

"Hmmm. Oh, it's going well. I have several working prototypes for us to test so we can get all the kinks out of it."

"I like getting the kinks out with you," Bella breathed into my ear as she sat down next to me.

I growled playfully at her. "Naughty girl. Later." She giggled. "Now let me explain my idea."

"Okay, Edward, you have me really intrigued."

"Right, well, since the Soul Projector is a fascinating piece of technology, I decided to incorporate it into a mobile phone device; this way it will work like the projector and your pigeons, but without the long distance charges of a phone.

"So what I have here is essentially a projection bracelet similar to the projector, but it can connect to more than one bracelet. So, say I wanted to talk to Esme and then Renee; before we'd have to have two different projectors. This way you can call and talk to one, then hang up and talk to the next. Just like a cell phone. The difference being is that instead of talking into the device, like the cell phone, it's more like the Soul Projector. A little projected image of the person comes out of this shape right here on top.

"All you have to do is think of the person and it'll call them right up. To answer, you push the green button on the right side. If this doesn't work I have another thought in mind, which is why I need testing. I have one for every person in the family here in Eden to try out for me over the next week, while we prepare for the Mating Ceremony," I explained.

"Cool," Bella breathed. "Let's test one right now. I'll go into the living room with one on and you stay in here."

Bella picked one up, attaching it to her wrist and walking away. Not a minute later my wrist band was ringing a generic ring tone. There was one thing I had to fix.

Pressing the green button, I answered, getting a little projected image of Bella.

" _Edward, this is so cool,"_ she exclaimed. _"We're going to have to test distance too, make sure that it does work with one on Earth and the other in Eden."_

"Yes, baby, I know. We'll have Charlie and Renee wear them when they leave for their duties on Earth." As I was talking to Bella, Seth ran inside to see if I could come and play with them.

"Edward, Edward, can you come… Wow, that is awesome!" he crowed, seeing the miniature Bella projected from my wrist. "Where is she?"

" _I'm in the living room, Seth,"_ the projection answered. _"Meet me outside and we'll show Daddy and Poppa."_

"Okay!" Seth said with excitement.

I watched as Bella walked through the house and down to the garden; I could see when they all came into view of the bracelet.

" _Daddy, Poppa, look what Edward has made for us, to make communication easier."_ Bella showed them.

" _This is a really fabulous idea, Edward. How did you come up with it?"_ Amos asked.

"I combined the technology you have with your Soul Projectors with that of a cell phone and I got this," I explained.

" _The good thing about these is that we won't have to rely on several Soul Projectors, Poppa. They can connect to more than one, like the cell phone. As long as we wear one we can contact whoever we like. Edward says we need some testing done on them to work out the kinks,"_ Bella continued.

"And Bella suggested that we do some distance testing too. To make sure that they can reach between Eden and Earth without a problem."

" _She's right, we will need to do that testing,"_ Charlie murmured, looking at Bella's wrist.

"Yes, I agree, which is why if you come inside I can give you all one so that we can test them. To hang up, Bella, just push the green button, okay?"

" _Okay, Edward. See you in a minute,"_ she replied before reaching for the button.

Renee, Alison, and Mikail came through the front door, followed by Samail, as Bella and the others came through the back door.

I spent a few more minutes going through the bracelets again before handing them all out for testing. They were all very impressed with my ingenuity. Samail thought they could come in very handy for the heads of each department, especially with those already on Earth who had another assignment come in.

For tonight, though, we decided to just be.

~*~HS~*~

The next morning after breakfast we all put on our communication devices - _I was going to have to come up with a better name_ – for testing throughout the day. I expected there to be quite a few kinks seeing as I was mixing angel technology and human technology, but the test run yesterday held many promises.

It was going to be a good day for testing. Samail and Mikail were going to a council meeting and Samail said he was planning on showing it there. Charlie had a couple of people to help over today, so he was going to test it from Earth several times throughout the day. Seth had school, so we were hoping that his would keep quiet while he'd be there.

Renee and Alison were without charges today, so they were heading out all over Eden to prepare for our Mating Ceremony this coming Saturday. It was their duty as the women who were mated before us to set up for the ceremony. They were beyond excited.

Amos was the only one not doing anything special today so he was just going to wander around Eden enjoying his time off.

Bella and I were going to sit and write some vows for both of our ceremonies. We wanted them to be different from each other.

It didn't take long for the others to start checking in. Charlie checked in when he reached Earth, Samail when he reached the council chambers, Alison as they reached their first stop, and Seth as he reached the school.

Throughout the day it became obvious that just having to think about someone to call them was going to be a problem, mostly because Renee thought about her kids a lot. The first couple of times it was funny, but by lunch Renee had thought-called Bella sixteen times. The school had also sent home a pigeon with the bracelet attached because it kept calling in class. Everyone else had managed not to call without intent, unlike Renee.

By the time everyone had gotten home, Bella and I had tweaked hers, mine, and Seth's.

"Okay, everyone," I called. "It seems someone…" looking towards Renee, "thinks about her family a little too much." They all laughed. "So I'm going to tweak all of our bracelets so that to make a call you hold down the green button, think of that person, and then it connects. That way your thoughts stay your own."

They laughed again, handing them over to me so I could tweak them all before dinner.

After dinner we again sat around as a family, just being. It was a wonderful experience and I wondered, if my family ate due to this tattoo, would we be the same way?

~*~HS~*~

We spend the next few days testing, adjusting, and retesting the bracelets every which way. I managed to make changes so that you could change the type of ringtone. We can't have a different one for every person, but we can at least have all different ones. Seth has had the most fun with this, and he isn't getting in trouble with the school now that Renee can't accidentally thought dial him.

Wednesday another problem arose when Charlie needed to talk to both Samail and Amos at the same time but had to make different calls. He'd called me after it had all gone down, wondering if we could have a conference button or something similar.

Bella and I brainstormed all afternoon, but we kept coming up with more and more absurd ideas on how to make a conference call. We were too busy cracking each other up to take it as serious as we should have been. It wasn't until Alison came over to talk to us that she knocked our heads together by telling us to 'Keep it simple stupid.' She suggested that we hold the green button until it beeps once for one person then hold it down until it beeps twice for more than one person. After the beep or beeps you think of who you need to call.

So when everyone came home that day I tweaked it again. Charlie wanted to be the one to test it this time. He went outside while Bella went upstairs and I stayed in the dining room with everyone else. Not one minute later I heard Bella's ringtone from upstairs as mine started to play. I had set hers and she had set mine. Hers was _Just The Way You Are_ by _Bruno Mars_ and mine was _Thank You For Loving Me_ by _Bon Jovi._

I answered by pushing the green button, hoping this was going to work. And it did, flawlessly. Two little images were projected side by side, almost like they were standing together.

"Hello, Charlie and Bella. It seems to be working on this end okay."

" _Mine is too, Edward. These are fabulous, baby,"_ Bella agreed.

" _Ah, this is so much better. This addition will be most helpful, I think. Don't you, Samail?"_ Charlie asked.

I looked over at Samail, who had a slight smile on his face. "Yes, Charlie, I do believe these will be most helpful. In fact, the council has already decided that they are needed. Come back into the dining room and I'll explain."

Both Charlie and Bella hung up on their ends before coming inside. Samail and Mikail were watching me with proud expressions on their faces. I'm not sure that I've seen that look directed at me in the last few decades and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"Edward," Mikail soothed, coming over and sitting next to me, patting my hand. "It's fine and we cannot wait to tell you this news. It's very good, I promise you. I think, though, that your parents would like to hear it too, okay?"

I nodded, wondering what was going on because I was still not reading their thoughts. I pulled the ball from my bag as Bella sat next to me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, Edward!" Seth suddenly exclaimed. "Before you make that call I have something I wanted to give you."

He ran out of the room and then back down with a wrapped gift in his hands.

"Like on Earth, we have classes at school similar to shop. Well, I know how annoying it can be to carry around all of these things and not have them on hand. Especially when you need them. I can't do anything about your cuffs, but I did make this for you in our leather class over the last couple of weeks." With that he shoved the present in my face, giving everyone a small laugh at his expense, to which he blushed like his sister.

Opening the gift I found a leather sleeve, long enough that it would cover my whole forearm but thin enough that I could disguise it under a long sleeved shirt, jacket or jumper. Looking up at Seth, I could see he was really excited.

"Turn it over," he pleaded.

Turning it over, what I found was very different. It looked like a phantom blade brace from the medieval times when assassins were hired more often than not. I couldn't believe it; I'd only ever seen these things in museums.

"Seth, this is fantastic!" I exclaimed. "But what do I need a phantom blade for?"

He hopped up and down on the spot. "Oh good, you know what it is. But this one hasn't got the blade in it. I made it especially to fit your Angel Blade; you'll never have to be without it. I know there are dangers out there—I'm not blind to that fact—but I wanted you to have every protection available for both you and Bella."

Seth reached down into my bag, pulling out my Angel Blade. Reaching over for the brace that he gave me, he slipped the blade into the slot where the Phantom Blade is placed. He helped me put the sleeve on my right arm, showing me how to do it up.

' _Hmmm. That is extremely sexy, my love,'_ Bella purred in my mind.

Looking over I could see her hooded eyes fixated on my arm. I could smell her, so intoxicating.

"Not now, Bella." Alison laughed. "We haven't finished yet. And Seth needs to tell Edward how to use it."

Bella smiled sheepishly at everyone. "Sorry. I just find that uh…"

"We know," the women all chimed in.

Seth was looking around at everyone. "What does she mean?"

"Never mind," I told him. "I'll explain when you're older. Now how does this work?"

"All you need to do is give a subtle flick of your wrist. I've installed a mechanism in it that when you flick your wrist, the blade will extend out, and quite quickly. After that there is a button at your inner elbow that will retract it. Give it a shot."

Standing, I held my arm upside down out in front of me but pointed away from everyone. Flicking my wrist down, the blade shot out until it hit the small hilt on it. Seth was right, it was quick. But in a life or death situation you'd want it to be. Finding the button at the elbow was easy; once pressed it retracted just as quick.

I tried it a few more times when Bella's thoughts interrupted me.

' _Oh dear gods,'_ she groaned. ' _I can't wait much longer. I need you, Edward. It's an ache now. A constant one.'_

I shot to her side to try and calm her down. "I know, my Bella," I soothed. "Saturday is only a few days away."

"Yes it is." Renee clapped excitedly. "Tomorrow, Bella, you go with your father to pick out Edward's attire, and Edward, you'll come with me to choose Bella's. We figured that you'd have to have some sort of royal wear for the one on Earth, so we thought that you'd like to wear something more relaxed for this one. It's also tradition for the bride and groom to choose each other's."

"Yes, we will for the one in Volterra. Although Bella will be able to choose her gown, I'll have to wear the royal garb I have there. Now let me call my parents for this news before Samail and Mikail get impatient." I laughed, looking at them because they were far from impatient.

Sitting next to my Bella and twisting the top of the ball, I called up my parents.

" _Edward, my boy!"_ my father answered. _"And the beautiful Bella. How are you, dear, is he behaving?"_

"Nice, Dad. Thanks, love you too."

" _Hello, Edward. Bella, how are you?"_ he asked again.

She giggled, looking up at me. "I'm fine, Dad. Is Mom available? My Mimi and Papa have some news to share with us all."

" _Yes, yes. She's just reading out in the garden. Hold on a minute,"_ he replied, starting to walk out there. _"Elizabeth, dear. Our extended family is on the projector wanting to talk to us."_

Mom got up from her chair, walking over to Dad. _"Hello, everyone. How are we today? I'm looking forward to Saturday."_

"We're well, Mom. Mikail and Samail have some news for us. And I can't wait either," I replied. "So, what is this news?"

Turning the ball around, we all looked to them for the answer.

Mikail smiled that proud smile again. "You have a very precious and wonderful son, Elizabeth and Ed. He's smart and will go far here in Eden."

"Yes," Samail continued. "In fact, the Elder Council is seeing fit to give Edward his own small factory and workers to continue on building something he has built for us, but will extend to all those working on, in, or for Eden."

Bella and Mother gasped; my mouth dropped open, I didn't understand what I was hearing.

" _What for, Samail? Only those that have done good for Eden are awarded a place to continue their work, and workers to boot,"_ Father asked.

The others were all a little surprised, but most were giving me that proud look again.

" _In fact, the last person given that honor was you, Amos, when you created the Soul Projectors,"_ Father continued.

Amos laughed. "Yes, that was the cusp of technology for us back then, waaaaaaaay back then."

I was completely dumbfounded. Amos had made the Soul Projectors? Why would he let me tinker with them then?

He must have seen the question on my face. "Yes, I created them, Edward. I let you do what you did because it was time for it to happen. The Soul Projectors are a great invention, but yours takes that a step further.

"Elizabeth, Ed, Edward took today's technology on Earth, the cell phone, and combined it with the Soul Projectors, making a bracelet that connects like a phone but projects like the projectors and can work both here and in Eden. In fact, we can contact those on Earth while here in Eden and vice versa."

" _Oh, Edward,"_ Mother exclaimed in a soft voice. _"I am so proud of you, my son. You have… you've made life easier for those that need it. You will be taken care of when in Eden, of that I have no doubt."_

"He will be, Elizabeth, I don't doubt that," Mikail murmured. "That is why I would like you now to follow me out through the garden and down to the back of Charlie's yard, behind the tree line. Stay on the line, guys."

Bella linked her hand with mine, smiling proudly but sniffling at the same time, and we followed Mikail through the garden.

' _I am so, so proud of you, Edward. To be recognized like that by the Elder Council, and to be gifted a business to continue to make your communication devices is a_ huge _honor. We will never want for anything, our children will never want for anything,'_ she thought, sniffling again. _'You are bringing honor to our family name, Edward. There has been a tarnish on it for years, since before Didy was born.'_

I felt overwhelmed. I didn't do this for honor. I would have taken care of Bella and our children regardless. I wasn't sure…

My thoughts cut off as we passed through the copse of trees. There, by a little lake, away from everything but still close to home was the most beautiful little house I had ever seen.

It was a little square house, with a wraparound porch, glass sliding doors, and thatched tiles for the roof. There was an upstairs from what I could see from the outside, and it was stunning. Made out of nothing but bamboo with a small garden off to the side, I knew this was a house that Bella and I would be very happy in.

My Bella was silent, so I looked over to see her gazing at the house with an open mouth. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

' _Oh. Oh, this is beautiful. I would have built this mys…'_ Her thoughts cut off before she started speaking in a whisper. "Daddy? Is this?"

Charlie looked over to her. "Of course, baby. You've been dreaming of this house and drawing it since you were little. When you became mated to Edward and left to find him all those years ago, Samail, Amos, and I started to have this built. We finished it not long before you called us to Earth. We were going to give it to you on Saturday, but when Samail called me earlier and told me, we decided that now was the time.

"You can't stay in it until Saturday night but consider this our mating gift to you, and a congratulations to Edward for making a permanent place here in Eden."

"Oh, Daddy." Bella sobbed running into his arms. "Thank you, thank you."

" _Edward, son? How are you feeling about all of this?"_ my father asked, making everyone, bar Bella and Charlie, look over at me.

"I'm kind of feeling like I did when I came to Eden. Completely and totally overwhelmed." My legs gave out and I found myself sitting on the ground. "I didn't make these for the recognition or any of this, surely someone else would have done it…"

"No, Edward." Alison sat next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders. "No. This was obviously your purpose here in Eden, and not just mating with our Bella. Everyone in Eden has a purpose, all of those being angels. Since you can't be an angel because you are a vampire, there had to be something for you to become."

"Besides," Renee took up the mantel after sitting on the other side of me. "Who here in Eden would have a need for a cell phone or to know how they work? We don't use them, Edward. For centuries it was doves, then it was the Soul Projectors as well. This invention of yours has brought us up to date; it will make things easier for us."

I hadn't felt this connected to a family in a long time. My real parents were probably the last time. The Cullens were my family, but I wasn't connected to them like this, and they never really accepted me for who I was like all those around me.

I broke out into a dry sob, collapsing into Alison's and Renee's arms, Seth having taken the projector. I was finally part of a real family again and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed these connections.

Bella was next to me in a flash, trying to determine what was wrong with me. I stuttered out my epiphany as every woman around me took me into their arms and told me that I was right. They loved me and accepted me for who I am and not what I could be for them. It wasn't even about Bella, although she is how we met. Everyone assured me that they would have loved me regardless, because of the type of person I am.

After a while I calmed down, and I looked around at everyone. "I love you. All of you. Thank you for letting me be who I am, both as a vampire and as a man."

"You're welcome, Edward," Bella supplied for them all. "We love you too. Now how about you say goodbye to your parents? I'll take you back to the house and feed you dinner in bed. It's been an emotional day and I think you need to rest for a bit."

I nodded. I wanted to process everything that had happened this afternoon. "Yes, I think that might be a good idea. Mother, Father, I love you. I'll see you on Saturday."

" _Goodnight, Edward,"_ they said together. _"We love you, son. Congratulations, we'll see you then,"_ Father continued.

After Seth closed the projector, we headed back to the house. Bella did indeed frog march me up stairs to relax. She brought me dinner and soothed me until she fell asleep.

I was grateful when sleep found me that night. It was the perfect time for my subconscious to process everything.

* * *

 **Both of my recs come from 2brown-eyes and are Christmas Stories. The first is:  
**

 **The Mistletoe Project. FFN ID:** 10904229\. - When the school-labeled dork wears a Santa's hat with mistletoe that says 'kiss me' to school; one girl does just that in front of the whole cafeteria. She has seen past his label and wants the rest of the school to too. But, what if there is more to it than she thought?

 **The second and it's Sequel are:**

 **A Twilight Carol. FFN ID:** 7598331 **-** Set after Edward left in NM. A letter to Santa prompts an intervention Dickens' style to step in. After being visited by ghosts separately, both Bella and Edward going on journeys through the others' past, present and future. They will not make the journey alone. Will Edward learn anything? Bella? What about Miss Rose? Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol with a Twilight twist.

 **Resolutions. FFN ID:** 7700313 - Sequel to A Twilight Carol. Edward's New Years Resolution is convincing Bella to marry him. Bella's resolutions are to get Edward to change her and convince him that he has a soul. Who will succeed? Each chapter is going to be a month in a year.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**The chapter we've all been waiting for, The Mating Ceremony!**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for all your hard work, and for Chandra for yours. This chapter is not beta'd but I will upload it when I have one.**

 **SM owns Twilight, we just enjoy keeping them around longer.**

 **I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Mated**

Awakening the next day, was like coming up from under water. My body and mind were not quite ready to awaken, but because Bella was waking up so did I. It was a heavy sensation, but I was also free of a weight I did not know I was carrying.

Rolling, I gathered Bella up in my arms wanting just a few more minutes. Wanting to just be, for a bit longer.

Little fingers walked up my chest, around my neck and wound themselves into my hair. Rubbing, scratching and massaging my head. It relaxed me so much that I started purring.

' _Good morning, my love.'_ Bella thought to me. _'How are you feeling this morning?'_

"Hmmm," I hummed quietly. "I feel weighed down and free of a weight at the same time. Why would that be?"

' _The most likely cause of that would be because you had an emotional breakdown yesterday. That would be the weight you feel, it'll wear off as you go through the day. You feel free due to your epiphany about family.'_ Bella thought. ' _You are loved and wanted for who you are, not what you can do. The connection you feel to your parents was always there, but more so since you've been interacting with them._

' _The connection to me is obvious.'_ She giggled. ' _To my family because they have no expectations of you, but to be you.'_

"What about my connections to the Cullen's?" I asked. I needed to know.

' _Hmm, you have a connection to them. That's true. But over the years that connection has waned, not all of them, but some. You used to have a strong bond with Carlisle...'_

"Yes." I interrupted. "But over the last few years I've felt," I struggled for words. "Stifled. I think is the word I'm looking for. Playing a part has become… hard for me. I love them but the charade has grown tiresome. I don't want that anymore."

' _I suppose that is what happens when people always expect something of us. Be it protection, detection, or to play a role that is not ours to play. You were made the fourth Volturi brother decades ago, that is who you are supposed to be, your body and mind accepted that. So in essence you have been suppressing yourself and that would weigh on anyone. Without those ties on you, you can be who you should have been.'_ Bella explains. ' _Plus the ties with your adoptive family come with expectations, those would wear on anyone. Whereas we want you as you are, no expectations necessary.'_

I lay there with Bella in my arms, thinking about all we have talked about and realizing she was right. About everything. Laying like that also reminded my body of what would be taking place in a couple of days and I needed to talk to her about that as well. Just because I hadn't felt it didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, feeling like I could blush with what I wanted to talk about.

"Yes Edward?" She answered just as quietly.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about before the Mating Ceremony on Saturday."

"Oooookay?" She asked.

"Well it's something rather delicate. I mean I know it's our first time as a couple, but also our first times at all…" I trailed off not quite sure how to go about this. "I… uh… also know that…" Gods why was this so hard?

' _What is it that you're trying to ask Edward? We can talk about anything.'_ She thought.

"I know we can, Angel." She smiled at that. "Just, this is a sensitive subject." I sighed, best to dive right in so to speak. "On earth a girls first time might be…uh…painful. Because they have this thin layer of skin covering their…" I waved at the general direction of Bella's beautiful pussy.

I could feel Bella shake with the beginnings of laughter next to me, I didn't know what was so funny about this conversation. I didn't want to hurt her.

I felt Bella stifle a snort before she answered me. ' _Yes Edward. It's called a hymen, I know about it.'_

I sighed. "Okay good. It's just I don't want to…uh hurt you Bella. It makes me sick to my core to do that to you, when I'm only supposed to be bringing you pleasure…"

Bella burst into peals of laughter. I still didn't see what was so funny.

After a few minutes Bella calmed a little, to where she was only letting out giggles.

"Uh Edward," She giggled again. "How many times have you been down there…" She gestured like I had, "and you hadn't noticed anything?"

"Um…" I ducked my head, a little embarrassed. "I don't know how many times I've been there." I chuckled a little as she giggled while I indicated again to her pussy. "I've lost count to be perfectly honest."

She laughed aloud again, while I chuckled at her reaction. I was a little more relaxed now.

"Well that's good then." She huffed out. "But did you notice anything Edward?" She asked in all seriousness.

"I did Bella. There didn't seem to be a hymen across your entrance."

She nodded. "That's because we angels don't have them. At all. We are created to be perfect in body. We are only supposed to be with our mates. Unfortunately, like humans we are given free will, and not all of the Angels are good to the core like the ones you've met. You remember the story of Granma?"

It was my turn to nod. "Yes. She was supposed to be mated to someone on earth, because she's an earth angel, but ended up married to Balail who was a not so nice angel."

"Yes. She was able to have my grandfather Amos, but I'm sure it wasn't an experience she enjoyed. Like humans with free will, that can sometimes have far reaching consequences, in the hands of some." Bella finished.

 _Well, that would explain a lot._ I thought. No wonder poor Didy was so quiet and shy. He had to have been rough with her.

"But back to the point. Without this hymen that humans have, means that you cannot hurt me in the way you fear Edward. Saturday night will be all about our _pleasure._ " She purred in my ear.

"Oh god Bella." I growled, grabbing her up and kissing her with everything that I had. "You make me so hard. I can't wait to have you Saturday."

' _It's gods baby.'_ She chastised silently. ' _And me either, we can work on a few more of these kinks.'_ she thought with a wink.

She knew what she was doing to me and I loved every minute of it.

We continued kissing and groping until Renee called us down for breakfast and going shopping for our mating outfits.

~*~HS~*~

"So Edward, are you ready for Saturday?" Renee enquired.

"More than I can articulate. I've been waiting all my life for this day to come. My Bella is my everything." I sigh.

I could see Renee smile out of the corner of my eye. "I know that Edward. I can see that every time you look at her. It makes me proud to see it. I'm glad that my sweet little Bella will live on for many, many years to come. She'll have many lifetimes to live and love with you and your children." She gushed. "And what beautiful grandbabies they will be, I cannot wait."

I laughed at her. Though she was right, our babies were going to be beautiful, especially with Bella as their mother.

"So what are you looking for, for Bella to wear on Saturday? How would you describe it?" Renee asked.

I thought about it. "I want something elegant and beautiful, exactly like Bella. Something that stands out but isn't ostentatious. She'll have the big wedding in Volterra, so something simpler and more intimate."

Renee nodded. Thinking about it. "I think I have the right place to get something like that."

Leading me into the business district of town, where all the clothing shops were. We walked into one that was a little more elegant and sophisticated than the others.

"Ah Renee, is this the handsome thing getting mated to young Bella this Saturday?" The shop owner asked.

"Laureen, hello. And yes this is Edward Masen, Bella's mate. He's here to pick out a dress for Bella to wear on Saturday."

"Hello Edward. Welcome to Eden and congratulations on your mating. What kind of dress are you looking for, for Bella?" Laureen asked.

"I was just telling Renee, something simple but elegant because we'll have to have a big Earth wedding as well. I would like it summery and light please."

"Okay, I think I have a few that will work." With that Laureen walked off to have a look around her shop.

She brought back a rack of them, placing a mannequin in the back, on a pedestal for her and Renee to put the dresses on. After going through several, I came across one that really stood out for its simplicity.

It was a summer dress made of white shimmery material with a lace overlay coming down to mid-thigh. From the waist of the dress was a gauzy skirt that reached down to the ground, it had a slit over the left leg and a small train at the back. It was elegant and simply perfect for my earth angel, highlighting the best parts of her while leaving her back free to release her wings. I wanted them out for our mating ceremony.

"This. This is the one. I can see her in it and she will be stunning." I was awed just looking at it and imagining her in it.

"Yes Edward you're right. She will be stunning." Renee agreed. "Are you wanting a veil or a headpiece?"

I couldn't see this dress with a veil, it would detract from the beauty of her in it. This needed a simple headpiece and her hair down in a messy do with the sides pulled back.

"Definitely a headpiece. Simple white flowers with some greenery. I want her hair down but with the sides pulled back." I stated.

Laureen nodded and bustled off to find what I had suggested. What she brought back was stunning. Like I suggested, simple white flowers wrapped around in a crown interwoven with green and brown supple branches. The green branches with the flowers attached flowed down through the hair ending at shoulder blade length. It was perfect.

"Yes, Laureen, you are a genius. This is perfect for what I had in mind." I gushed now giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. "Thank you. Bella is going to be beyond words."

The ladies were happy. Renee paid for the dress and headpiece, much to my consternation, as I didn't have any angel money yet. _I'd have to do something about that._

"It is an earth tradition to go on a trip after marriage, is it not?" Renee asked on our walk back.

"Yes. It's called a honeymoon, the bride and groom go off and have time to themselves to uh…" I stopped, choking on the words.

"Mate?" Renee giggled.

I chuckled. "In a sense yes. But it's also to go and see places that you have never been before."

"Hmm." She hummed. "Have you thought about where to take Bella after the Mating Ceremony?"

"Is this something that you do here? I don't want to break tradition." I asked concerned.

"No Edward, it isn't something that has been done here before. Although sometimes it's nice to make new traditions. I think with what has been happening here, it would be a good idea." Renee remarked quietly.

Thinking about it, I agreed that she might be right, and I did promise Bella that I would take her to Volterra to meet her great grandmother. Italy is beautiful this time of year.

"Is there somewhere Bella has wanted to go? I'm thinking of taking her to Italy and reunite her with Didy. I would like to have some time to ourselves though."

"There is one place Bella has longed to go. Though it was rumored to have been destroyed by an earthquake reported on your world. That may or may not be true." Renee hinted. "Have a think about it before coming to me. If you get it right I'll help you get there. It's ancient, I'll give you that one for free." She giggled.

Leaving me with that we walked back to the house in silence. There were many places that had been destroyed by earthquakes such as Machu Picchu, Atlantis and possibly Troy. The one though, that I had wished I was alive to see was The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. I wondered if it was the same for Bella.

I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking, or closed my eyes, until I'd opened them and Renee was ahead of me.

"Renee, wait up!" I called, running a little to catch her. "I always wanted to explore The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Bella wouldn't want to go there would she? I thought it was destroyed?"

Renee sighed. "Unfortunately Mikail had to hide the gardens, and yes that's where Bella has longed to visit. I'm sure that has something to do with her Earth Angel makeup. The gardens were hidden because you humans have a terrible habit of ruining things." She teased with a wink. "People were excavating, looking for the evidence of lost tribes, and they were ruining it. If you would like to go there I can explain how to. Bella would love it and I think you guys would enjoy some privacy away from everything and everyone."

I nodded eagerly, getting a laugh from her. "Okay. There is a hidden entrance in Ancient Babylon. Located near the government buildings is a door that seems to go nowhere, because once opened it goes to a dead end. You have to play a musical code at the wall, which I will give you before you leave and it will open up the hidden path. Once through you'll have to run for miles because it's actually located near the Assyrian capital Ninevah. Once you cross a certain point the 'magic doorway', if you will, it'll become clear, like a mirage settling."

"Have you been there?" I asked.

"No I haven't, but I do hear it's beautiful, you'll have to let me know." She winked walking away again.

~*~HS~*~

When Bella came home later I was packing a bag for us to take away with us. She was excited to hear that we were going somewhere after our ceremony, but pouted when I wouldn't tell her where.

"Please Edward? I'll make it worth your while…" She trailed off, running her finger down my arm and leaving me wondering what she would do.

I shook my head at her, laughing at her attempt. "No Bella. Let me surprise you sweet girl. Please?"

She looked at me, seeing that it was really important. "Okay, my love. I'll let you surprise me. Thank you for doing this, there isn't usually one after a mating ceremony."

"I know Renee told me before. She also hinted that maybe it was time for a change." I chuckled.

"I agree." Bella whispered before kissing me stupid. "I can't wait until Saturday."

"Me either, love. But for now, let's spend some time with the family."

And we did just that.

~*~HS~*~

Waking up Saturday morning was easy. Bella and I were so excited that we were finally having our mating ceremony, that we were up before everyone else.

"Edward before we go downstairs, I'd like to give you a mating gift please?" Bella asked ever so softly.

I'm very glad for two things this morning, one; that we weren't separated during the night. Apparently that is a silly earth tradition, as there is no such thing as jinxing the ceremony here in Eden. And two; Charlie snuck me away yesterday to tell me about the mating gift. Nobody else had thought about the fact that I didn't know.

"Of course love. I have one for you too." I replied as we each reached under a pillow in our bed to get the boxes.

We both laughed at the fact that we hid ours in a similar place before giving each other a sweet, lingering kiss, and swapping presents.

I let Bella open hers first.

I had gotten Bella an Angel Wings bracelet, made of the same material as her Angel Blade. In the center was a heart with a natural purple gemstone that was only available in Eden and very rare – I was going to owe Charlie for a lifetime for getting this for me. On either side of the heart was an angel wing that flowed out to the delicate chain, that wrapped around to the clasp at the back.

When she opened it, she gasped covering her mouth with her hand before looking back to me with tears in her eyes.

' _Oh Edward.'_ Her thoughts even managing to sound choked up. _'I can't believe that you got this… it's so beautiful and rare.'_ She commented as she ran her fingers over the gemstone.

Holding out her wrist and the gift she thought to me, ' _Please put it on. I love it.'_

I took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around her wrist, kissing it softly when I was done.

"It looks beautiful on you Angel." I murmured.

"I love you." She whispered. "Open yours."

I picked mine back up opening it up to find a cuff made of the same metal, with the same heart and wings engraving as my leather one. The difference between the two, besides the fact that it was all metal, was that the heart was red and the angel wings were a brilliant blue.

I was admittedly confused and Bella saw that. "Now that you have the Phantom Blade Brace you can't wear two different cuffs for your sleeping and cloaking anymore. I had this one specially made. The Red heart is the one that enables you to sleep, only now with the thought technology that you made up, we managed to have the tears activate when you think about it. So if you want a nap during the day, you'll be able to have one.

"The Blue wings work on the same principal only that is your cloaking ability. All you'll need to do is think about it and you'll be cloaked. Much easier than two or taking one off all the time." Bella explained.

"Thank you love. This is a brilliant idea and it looks fantastic too." I told her removing the sleeping cuff I had on and replacing it with the new one.

"You're welcome Edward. Now everyone should be up, let's go have some breakfast with the family and spend some time together before we start to get ready after lunch."

We'd had a wonderful morning, filled with family and laughter before sitting down for lunch together. After we finished eating lunch, Bella gave me one last sweet kiss before going off with Mikail, Alison and Renee to get ready. I followed not long behind them to get ready myself. Charlie, Seth, Amos and Samail were getting ready in another part of the house.

Getting upstairs I went to have a shower before wandering back to our room. On the bed I found an emerald green dress shirt, cream dress pants and underwear. There was also a request, that made me laugh.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I cannot wait to complete our ceremony this afternoon._

 _Please wear these that I have chosen for you, only I request that you roll up the sleeves to your forearms, have it untucked and leave the top couple of buttons undone._

 _Momma and I decided that we would be foregoing shoes as the grass is heavenly on bare feet. In fact all the guests will be without shoes too._

 _I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs._

 _I love you._

 _Bella_

Well who was I to deny my girl. Donning the shirt and pants I rolled up the sleeves. This was going to be a much more relaxed affair than the royal one we'd have to have later, and I was going to love every minute of it. I ran my fingers through my hair declaring it done, because I couldn't do anything with it anyway. After that I made my way down stairs.

Waiting at the bottom, I was getting impatient. I'd been waiting my whole life for this moment. I was startled out of my pacing by Alison placing her hand on my arm.

"Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to alarm you." She apologized.

"It's fine Alison. I just want to be with Bella, and I was getting a little frazzled waiting."

"That's okay. I'm here to tell you that Renee and Mikail have already gone outside, and that Bella is about to make her way down. I'll see you out there." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she walked out through the back of the house.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them I looked to the top of the stairs, and there she was, looking even more beautiful than anyone ever had. My breath rushed out of me as she started down towards me. For once the sight of her wings didn't send me into any sort of lust, they made me love her more because they symbolized not just what she was, but what she was to me. With or without the wings she was My Angel.

"My gods Bella." I breathed. "You are beyond words, my stunning girl. I can't believe you're mine."

"I am yours Edward. As you are mine, and you look just as handsome as I'd pictured."

Taking her hand as she reached the bottom, I bowed slightly giving it a kiss.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" I asked looping her arm with mine.

"Yes Edward. More than you'll ever know." She replied as she placed her head on my shoulder.

Traditionally, the father gives the bride away at a wedding ceremony, for a Mating Ceremony however, you give yourself to your mate. That means walking down the aisle together.

We walked through the house, out the back door and down the stairs, looking at all the decorations. The flowers hanging down, the log seating, the archway at the end of the aisle made to look like a heart covered in flowers and the serenading fairies flying overhead, lighting up the place.

I heard Bella gasp, looking at her I could see she was surprised. Following her gaze I looked to the end of the aisle and saw an angel I wasn't familiar with.

Sensing my confusion Bella silently explained. ' _That's Michael. The first Guardian Angel and now Elder Council Member. He hasn't performed a ceremony in a millennia.'_

 _Oh._ I thought. _This is a huge deal._ Making me slightly nervous. _I thought that Mikail would conduct the ceremony. Oh well, it doesn't matter, as long as I'm mated to Bella at the end of it._

Reaching the end of the aisle, Bella and I turned to face each other, linking hands as Michael began.

"Love is the greatest thing that we can give to one another...for love is a wondrous gift; no other can take its place, but it can take the place of all the rest. When two people entrust one another with their innermost feelings, their hearts, their lives, the bond between them strengthens and surrounds them until each becomes a part of the other. This closeness cannot be measured by time, words or circumstance. It is a wholeness of the soul, a silence, and the highest form of intimacy.

"We are gathered here today, because love gathers us and especially because love has found Isabella and Edward, and woven them together. We are gathered to remember and rejoice, to recount with one another, that it is love, always love, that leads us to our true destination and to celebrate that Isabella and Edward have finally arrived.

"This is the Mating Ceremony of Isabella and Edward. We are here to listen, with love in our hearts, and to share with them, their celebration of love."

Everyone cheered as this was a celebration and they were happy for us. Cheering sent a message to the heavens that this was right and true and nothing should try to split us.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your mate, in this life and for all eternity?" Michael asked.

Looking at Bella I replied in a quiet but confident voice, "I do and I always will."

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your mate, in this life and for all eternity?" He asked of Bella.

Bella turned to look at me, giving me a somewhat wet but beaming smile. "I do and I always will."

"Before we have Bella and Edward recite their vows and exchange rings, they would like to complete a Unity of the Sands. Please follow us over to the table to witness this wondrous event."

Walking over to the table, I could see that our decorative vases were there. In the center there was a large heart shaped vase waiting for our joining sands, slightly behind were two tall heart shaped vases. Each had a different colored sand. One green, signifying Bella's Earth Angel status and the other gold, signifying my being a Vampire and my choice to abstain from a Vampires natural diet.

We waited until everyone was around us before picking up our vases, and slowly pouring them together into our one large heart vase. Mixing the colors and combining them as we were combining our lives. We'd place this on the mantel in our home here in Eden, so that we could always remember our day when we looked upon it.

After the Unity of Sands was done we walked back to the archway, standing as before.

"Now Isabella and Edward will recite their vows. They have decided to write their own. Edward, may you please go first."

Nodding at Michael I started, "Our love extends beyond earth, sea, wind, and flame. It is greater than who we are and meaningless without us. It is more powerful than our past, yet the foundation for our future. It has brought us here today to become one in the eyes of our family and friends, for all days to come. Our love is the essence of our lives.

"I love you Bella, you are my life, you are my heart, and you are my soul."

Bella was starting to get teary, she'd remembered my words from when she gave me the fede ring.

"Now Isabella, recite your vows please."

She took in a deep breath letting it out slowly as she began; "This is the moment. The one I have prayed for - the one I have dreamed of. From this moment on, my life will be shared with another. I promise to you my love, my friendship, my loyalty, and all that life gives to me. We have come together as one, and nothing will ever diminish the love I have for you, nor the happiness you bring me.

"With all my heart and soul, I will love you, forever."

Now it was my turn to get choked up as I remembered her saying those words to me.

"Merril, will you please bring me the rings."

Bella had wanted to include her beloved pet, and I didn't disagree. He was supposed to land on Michael's shoulder but he had other ideas and landed on mine, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank you Merril, you strange bird. I bless these rings with all the hopes and dreams from your family and friends, lending you their life long ideals for a happy life.

"These rings are seamless circles of joy, symbolizing the love that lives deep within this couple's heart and soul. A sign of their willingness to share life's journey with each other; and of the seamless circle of joy that surrounds them both.

"Edward, you will give this ring to Isabella, as a symbol that love lives deep within your heart and soul, that you are bound to her always, with your love, soul and heart. Place it over the other ring and clasp the hands together symbolizing that you will forever keep her heart safe in your hands."

Placing it over the ring on her finger and clasping the hands together, I recited the passage we had chosen.

"Bella, accept this ring as a symbol of the promises we have made to each other today. It is a token of my love, that lives deep within my heart. As I choose to share my life's journey with you, I pledge to you the joy of all my days.

"With this ring I commit to you my love, soul and heart."

Placing a kiss above her ring, I lowered our hands.

"Now Isabella, you will give this ring to Edward, as a symbol that love lives deep within your heart and soul, that you are bound to him always, with your love, soul and heart. Place it over the other ring and clasp the hands together symbolizing that you will forever keep his heart safe in your hands."

Bella raised my left hand and recited the passage while placing the outer part onto the inner part of my ring.

"Edward, accept this ring as a symbol of the promises we have made to each other today. It is a token of my love, that lives deep within my heart. As I choose to share my life's journey with you, I pledge to you the joy of all my days.

"With this ring I commit to you my love, soul and heart."

She too placed a kiss above my ring before lowering our hands.

"Edward and Isabella, may the Gods bless and keep you, may the sun of many days and years shine upon you, may the love you have for one another grow and hold you close.

"May the good true light within you guide your way together. May your dreams come true and when they don't, may new dreams arise.

"And long, long years from now, may you look at one another and be able to say, 'Because of you I have become the person I longed to be'." He paused knowing this was the bit we all looked forward too.

"I now pronounce you mated in the eyes of the Gods. Edward you may kiss Isabella to seal this union."

I was kissing her deeply before he was even finished, to the loud cheers, laughter and clapping of our family and friends.

We were Mated.

* * *

 **So what do you think? The party starts next chapter!**

 **Rec time!**

 **My first rec is: Meeting Her Needs by WeeKittyandTAT, FFN ID:** 9518156Some so called friends invite Bella out for her birthday, and send her to a BDSM club as a prank. What happens when the owner of the club sees her? Will he be able to set aside his Dom nature? Will she ever believe she deserves to have her needs met? Will he be able to set aside his wants and desires to meet those needs, or will she find her true desire is to submit to him? AH/M

 **My second rec is: Singing With Lucy also by WeeKittyandTAT, FFN ID:** 11312650Little Lucy Swan is turning five and her birthday wish is to sing with hot country star Edward Cullen. When her momma wins tickets to see him in concert, will little Lucy's birthday wish come true?

 **One long and one short. Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, I just enjoy keeping the characters alive.**

 **I first, want to apoligize for the lateness of this chapter, we've been having a heat wave here in Australia and it's making me forgetful. We're currently onto day four of heat over 40 degrees C.**

 **And second, thank you to Pien. If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't be here for you to read. And Chandra for beta'ing when she can.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Complete**

The longer Bella and I stood there kissing the louder the cheering and clapping got until we had to break away to laugh at them all. Turning we faced the gathering of those we loved including my parents through the Soul Projector.

"I can now officially present to you…" Michael boomed. "Edward and Isabella Masen, Mated Beings for all Eternity!"

Everyone cheered again, even louder than before.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and when I looked over at Bella, I noticed that she couldn't either. I also couldn't help pulling her in for another kiss which set them off all over again.

Eventually we had arms wrap around our shoulders, and a warm voice laughing in our ears.

"Come," the voice cheered. "It's time to PARTY!"

Looking up we saw it was Samail, while he was a happy person, I'd never seen this type of smile on his face.

"When we get in there, I want to introduce you to the Elder Council and their mates Edward. Bella they would love to see you again."

"Of course Papa, I'd love to see them again." Bella agreed.

"Me as well, Samail. I plan to spend a lot of time here, I'd love to know everyone."

Bella beamed at me, as did Samail.

"We would be pleased to have you." A voice popped up behind us.

"Ah yes, your celebrant." Samail beamed. "This is Michael, the original Guardian Angel. His lovely mate over there…" he pointed to a beautiful woman talking to Mikail. "Is Sophia. Come let us meet her."

Walking through the garden we made our way to Mikail and Sophia.

"Let us do this properly. Michael, Sophia you remember Bella." They nodded smiling, "This here is her mate Edward Masen."

Bella gave them a light hug, while I shook Michael's hand and placed a kiss on Sophia's.

"It is very nice to meet you. We have heard a lot about you Edward." Sophia spoke up.

"And I you. Both of you."

"Your communication device is very impressive Edward. We plan to get the factory up and running while you are away on your trip. You should have a nice little nest egg by the time you return." Michael commented.

"Thank you Michael. I didn't make them for the accolades though. It started as a way for Bella to communicate with home, or myself with my coven when we are away. Without having the delay with the doves, or no contact at all."

"We know Edward. Being humble is a fantastic trait to have, but we will thank you none the less because it will make things easier in the long run. Come I will introduce you to the rest of the council while we walk to the reception area by the floating beds." Michael offered.

On the walk there I was introduced to the entire council and their mates. They were all very accommodating and happy with me being here and mated to Bella. They were intrigued with the communication device and could not wait to test it out on their own.

Bella and I didn't separate the whole time we walked to the floating beds. I couldn't let her go and her thoughts were the same. I'd never felt this happy before.

There was a question plaguing my mind though.

"Michael?"

"Yes Edward. You have a question?"

"I do." I smiled at those words. "Why after a millennium are you officiating a Mating Ceremony?"

"Ah I wondered when someone would ask."

When he didn't continue, I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry, just remembering the last one before yours." He reminisced. "Mating Ceremonies are a beautiful thing, but after doing them for as long as I did I needed someone else to step up. I had planned on doing Didyme's ceremony as the last but she was bargained off to that _bastard_ before she could find him.

"After that I couldn't perform anymore and I handed the flag onto the next officiant. But when the opportunity to perform the rites for the first Earth Angel Mating Ceremony came up, I couldn't pass it up. So thank you for having it here first."

"You're welcome. I want Bella to have everything and that includes all her traditions here in Eden. I'm just grateful that my parents could attend." I pointed to Amos who was chatting to them through the Soul Projector.

"They are wonderful additions to Limbo. They work hard but never forget to take time for themselves. I can see that they have instilled those values into you. Now I have monopolized the Mated Pair long enough. Enjoy your reception." He intoned.

Bella gasped pulling my attention to her. "Oh Edward. Look at what they've done."

Looking away from Bella, I saw what had captured her attention. Everywhere we looked there were white and purple flowers hanging from the trees and floating beds. The tables and chairs looked like they had grown out of the ground, brown legs and tops with green tablecloths. The dishes were different shades of green to match the forest surrounding us, and instead of having a lead table where Bella and I would sit, we would sit with our parents. The other tables were all spread around next to ours and the dance floor.

Over to the side there was a gift table set up with a huge pile of gifts, and a tent to the back although I wasn't sure what that was for. In front of the tables but just before the dance floor there was a small podium with a microphone attached.

There was a DJ booth set up in the corner being manned by a Centaur of all things.

Renee ran over to us, pushing us back up a little bit. "Can you wait over here for just a minute while everyone seats themselves, then I'll have Elaios introduce you?" She rushed out before running off again, making sure everything was going smoothly.

I looked quizzically at Bella. I didn't know that name.

"That's the Centaur baby. His name is Elaios." She explained.

 _Oh. Of course it is._

We waited off to the side, watching as everyone took their seats. When they were all done, Elaios took to the microphone at his booth.

"Heeeellllllllooooooo Eeeeeeedeeeeen!" He cried, to much applause. "It's nice to be here today for this wonderful celebration. Mating Ceremonies are a beautiful thing for any mated pair, but today we are here to celebrate the first Mating Ceremony for an Earth Angel!"

There was more clapping and cheering, with that statement.

"So let's just get on with it. Here they are the Mated Pair Edward and Isabella MASEEEEENNNNN!" He shouted.

Bella and I walked out onto the dance floor to the loudest cheering yet. We had big smiles on our faces and she broke out into giggles when I spun her into me before dropping her into a dip and planting a kiss on her. Standing her up, I led her to the table with our parents at it. Somehow, someone had rigged a way for the Soul Projector to work without someone hanging on to it all the time, and they were even sitting at the table. It was very cool.

Once everyone had settled down Bella and I watched Renee rise and go to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. You all know that I'm Renee, Bella's mother and if you don't, what rock have you been living under?" She asked to resounding laughter. "We have some very special surprises for not only Edward and Bella but also for the rest of you tonight. First up though I'd like to thank everyone for coming, it means a lot to all of our family to see you all here.

"Now the first surprise. I know we're all used to having the Angel Food at these things like we usually do, but Mikail, Alison and myself went one better. We were down on Earth earlier this week setting it all up." Bella and I gasped because they said they were in town! "Yes, I know, a little white lie to our lovely couple. Bella, Edward, really all of you, tonight's food is actually earth food! We had it all made there and then brought it up to Eden. It is all catered around the love of Chocolate that my beautiful girl developed while she was down there. Have a look at your menus."

Bella and I looked down at ours. I heard her moan as she read, that was one I hadn't heard before. I couldn't wait to hear it again.

 _Edward and Bella's_

 _Mating Dinner Menu_

 _For your enjoyment we have seven courses of chocolate delicacies_

 _We also have many different flavored shakes to drink_

 _And a flavored Ice Bar for you to enjoy._

 _Course One_

 _Profiteroles ~ Cream Puffs drizzled in Chocolate_

 _Course Two_

 _Decadent Chocolate Mousse with Chocolate Sprinkles_

 _Course Three_

 _Fudge ~ To cleanse the pallet we have provided many flavors, including Chocolate_

 _Course Four_

 _Chocolate Strawberry Pizza_

 _Course Five_

 _Chocolate Cheesecake_

 _Course Six_

 _Chocolate Ice Cream with Rainbow Sprinkles_

 _Course Seven_

 _Chocolate Mud Mating Cake_

While we were reading a group of Angels had come out from the tent behind us setting up the ice bar and a shake station. They were dressed as waiters. The lovely ladies had truly gone all out and I couldn't love them more.

Renee started again as everyone stopped looking at the menus and the goings on behind us. "Before I get to your next surprise I'd like everyone to have a look at the cake being set up to your right. This was specially made for our lovely couple. Chocolate mud cake layers all decorated with white chocolate icing. Now I know that it doesn't look white chocolate, but that's because they used food coloring to create the colors. It's decorated to look like a forest with a pair of Mated Lovebirds, nesting at the top."

The cake was truly gorgeous. I wasn't sure I wanted to cut it up and eat it. Bella seemed to have no problem with it though.

' _Can't wait for that cake Edward. Gosh I love my mother and grandmothers. This is a fantastic surprise.'_

"Yeah it really is Bella. They went above and beyond for this." I replied kissing her hand.

"I have one last surprise, and this is just for you Edward." Renee continued. I looked up, wondering what it could be. "With the help of a special council member wanting to remain anonymous and more help from the Gods, we brought you this surprise, for tonight only."

Renee waved her hand - similar to those women on game shows – over to her left as two people entered the reception, two very special people to me.

"Everyone, please give a warm Eden welcome to these two wonderful people. They've been in Limbo helping others cross over. Everyone meet, Elizabeth and Edward Senior Masen, Edward's parents."

The reception exploded as I gasped looking at them. I'd never thought I'd see them again, except through the Soul Projector.

' _Edward baby, go say hello. Hug them, kiss them.'_ Bella urged silently and suddenly I couldn't sit anymore. I was up and wrapped up in them faster than anyone could blink. They were both crying, my mother urging that they were happy tears.

I held onto them for the longest time, not wanting to let go but my father pulled back, cupping my face.

"It's so good to see you my son. You are and always have been the light of our lives. Thank you for coming back into it."

"Thank you dad, for always watching out for me." I murmured.

"Now where is that beautiful girl of yours?" I laughed, because he didn't even wait for me to answer, he was off looking for her before he even finished asking.

"Oh Mom, I've missed you so much. It's so good to see you." I confessed, wrapping her up in an even bigger hug.

"Me too, Edward. It's been hard watching you but not helping. But tonight is not about that, it's a time to celebrate. So let's do that." She urged, leading me back to our table.

As we were walking back I saw Renee reaching over the table to turn off the Soul Projector. I laughed as the projection disappeared because it struck me that it was a recording, it was why nobody had to hold the Projector to make it work.

~*~HS~*~

Dinner was an exercise in control. Control of my thoughts, control of my hands and control of the monster in my pants. Bella had been making all sorts of wonderful sounds and it was taking all my _control_ not to lay her out on the dance floor to take her for our first time.

The parents were laughing at me because by the third course I was squirming in my seat, and my beautiful, but very distracted, mate hadn't noticed at all in the four courses that followed.

I was thankful when Elaios interrupted, because it distracted Bella enough to stop eating and give me a reprieve. At least for a little bit.

"Now that dinner is finished," He began, "We're going to do something a little different. Usually, we eat and then dance to our heart's content before pushing the mated pair out the door, so we can continue to party without them." He laughed with everyone else. "Charlie, would like to say a few words before we dance, followed I believe by Edward."

Bella snapped her head around to look at us, before tears welled in her eyes.

' _Really?'_ She thought. ' _You'd do this for me? Change everything for me?'_

I wrapped her up in a tight hug as Charlie got up to go to the podium. "Yes Bella, I would give you the world."

Looking up to watch Charlie, Bella sniffled just a little.

"Good evening everyone, like Renee, every one of you should know that I'm Charlie, Bella's father. We've certainly been around long enough." He paused to wait for the laughter to die down.

"I'm usually a man of few words, but I thought that today I would make an effort, just for my baby girl and her mate Edward. First I want to thank you for all coming and joining in this special day. I couldn't have asked for more for my little girl than for what Edward will bring to her life." He started.

"Mating's, like births, mark a new beginning. The day I came home from the birthing center after Bella was born was a new beginning for me. To be the father of a daughter seemed a bit overwhelming but anticipation for her life and for our relationship helped me overcome my fears and work hard to be a father worthy of such a daughter.

"Today, we stand at another new beginning as Bella and Edward start a brand new family. Like me, they are probably filled with a feeling of being a little overwhelmed at it all, but those feelings will melt away in large part as they anticipate their new life together and as they build a relationship that will stand the test of time." He paused, holding back his emotions.

"Be true to each other always; share your joys and your burdens; love much and laugh much; be each other's best friend. Always speak well of one another, even in private. And when things don't go well, forgive as often as it is required. Mated life is an adventure and you embark today on that adventure together. Even though you are individuals, your joining today makes the couple more important than either of you separately.

"One day, if you are fortunate as I have been, you will stand in awe of a new life entering your family. That will be another beginning, filled with apprehension and anticipation. Bring to that relationship the same level of love and commitment you do to your mating, and you will find joy beyond compare.

"So today, your friends and family surround you as you begin something new and marvelous. Remember your promises, keep them with all your heart, and you will have that sense of joy and wonder that exceeds all you have heretofore known. With all my heart, I offer you my congratulations and warmest wishes as you begin the latest adventure life has to offer." He paused again, to gather himself.

"If you could please raise your glasses?" Charlie asked. "A toast to my daughter. She was a gift from the Gods and I will always be grateful to have been given the honor of being her father. May the Gods continue to bless her and her Edward and grant them safety, love, and happiness all the days of their lives."

"Gods Bless." Everyone chorused before taking a drink.

Charlie made his way back to table, but got waylaid by Bella as she ran up to love upon him. I followed shaking his hand before watching him guide her back to her seat. Making my way up to the podium, I ran my hand through my hair. Looking out at everyone, I suddenly had no idea what I wanted to say.

Leaning on it, I said just that. "Hello everyone. To be honest, I'm totally overwhelmed and have no idea what I want or need to say." They laughed lightly at my honesty.

"First, I would like to thank you from both Bella and myself for celebrating this wonderful day with us. So thank you.

"I'd like to thank our parents, for being there for us. Whether in life or just watching from far away, you molded us into the people we needed to be and for that I will be forever grateful because if not for Charlie and Renee, I would not have the wonderful being Bella as my mate.

"Renee, Alison and Mikail. What can I say? This was more than we ever expected, and better than we ever imagined. Thank you just does not seem to be big enough."

"You're more than welcome, Edward!" Renee shouted out, causing more laughter.

I smiled at her, nodding my head in her direction. "But my biggest thank you, has to go to my Bella. For without her coming and saving me, the sun would not shine as bright, the flowers wouldn't bloom more brilliantly and I wouldn't be the best that I could be."

Raising my glass. "Please everyone, give a toast to My Bella. The most perfect being ever in existence. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed, laughing once again as Bella bolted from her chair and jumped into my arms. She placed one hell of a kiss on my lips, hugging me tighter than ever before.

"And now, one last thing before we all begin to dance…" Elaios sang. "A request from Edward, that he share the first dance with his Bella."

Bella sniffled again, but smiled huge. Leading her out to the dance floor, the first strains of the song I had chosen began to play. Looking into her eyes, I conveyed all the love I had for her, as she did the same for me.

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

 _And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

 _There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

 _And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

~*~HS~*~

Later that night, after dancing with just about everyone, Bella and I were beyond ready to be alone.

We'd been saying goodbye to everyone for going on ten minutes and we'd had enough.

' _Edward, please, please, please get me out of here. NOW!'_ Bella begged in my mind while hugging Armaita, Gabriel's mate. I nodded when she looked at me, thinking now might be the time for humor.

Running over I bent down, throwing Bella over my shoulder, channeling my inner Emmett I shouted, "That's it from us folks, I'm getting us out of here. By all means continue partying and enjoying yourselves, but now it's time for a little US time." Smacking Bella on the bottom, making her laugh at my antics, I bolted out of there with her still over my shoulder towards our little home. Laughter following behind us.

Just before I got there though, I slowed to a stop. Pulling Bella off my shoulder and placing her gently in front of me.

"What are you doing Edward?" She enquired.

Picking her back up bridal style I told her; "I'm doing this right Bella, and as much as I want to explore our house, I need you now please."

"Of course, my love. I need you too." She answered wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek. "Straight to the loft, that's our room up there."

Running a little slower than I had before I approached the house, in awe of the bamboo lanterns that lit our way. I held onto Bella as I opened and walked through the front door closing it behind us with my foot. Continuing on I walked up the steps and right into our own version of paradise.

Our room was lit up by candles, making it glow ethereally. It was decorated in simple, but beautiful tones and I could see a balcony out the back that I hadn't seen the other day, with a hammock hanging there. But directly in the center was a round version of Bella's childhood bed. Made of weaved bamboo, it was a large circular ball, with all white bedding and pillows inside.

"That right there is a mating bed Edward. Used for the first time as a mated pair. Afterwards, we can change it or keep it. It's up to us." She explained.

"Oh we'll be keeping it. It will forever be a reminder of what we do here tonight, and it will be saturated in the smell of us." Placing her on the floor, I turned her to face me. "Now love, let's use this beautiful bed."

"Please." She sighed as I leaned in kissing her and pulling her close. My hands automatically going to her wings, stroking them and building her up for me.

She moaned at the feel of them, ' _Please Edward. Do not tease me, not tonight.'_

In answer I raised my hands to her shoulders, tearing the tiny little straps holding her dress up, and watching it fall to the floor, leaving her in a very small white pair of lacey panties.

"My gods… Bella, you are just stunning." I complimented her, watching her blush extend from her cheeks down her chest.

' _So are you my love. Let me undress you.'_ She proceeded to do just that. First undoing the buttons on my clothes, before running her hands up my chest and over my shoulders, removing my shirt. After leaning down to remove my pants and underwear.

She was going to drop to her knees, but I stopped her. She looked up at me questioningly. "Not tonight love. I just want you tonight, nothing else."

' _Okay Edward. I want you too. Just you, forever you. I love you.'_

"I love you too, Bella." I replied as I pulled her panties off, before picking her up and placing her in the bed.

Climbing in after, I crawled over her. Looking at her and touching her as I went, enjoying all her little noises. When I was above her, Bella opened up and let me settle into the cradle of her thighs.

We moaned as the most intimate parts of us touched for the first time. I could feel that she was ready for me, so I pulled back a little. Using my hand I lined up at her entrance, sliding just inside and pausing at the intense feeling of her around me.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good already." I moaned.

"You too love. Please more…" She pleaded breathily.

Grabbing her hands and holding them by the sides of her head I leaned down onto my arms. Bella raised her legs wrapping them around my waist as I slowly slid all the way inside of her.

"Yes," we both sighed as the connection between us fizzled and then exploded. Those intense feelings magnified as I looked down into her eyes.

Bella loosened one of her hands, reaching up to cup my face before pulling it down to hers.

' _Love me Edward.'_ She moaned as I started to move inside of her.

There weren't many more words said between us as we loved each other. Moving together and learning what we liked. It was the most beautiful experience of my life.

We loved, we touched, kissed and held on tight. Rolling around on the bed, we ended up with Bella on top. She was getting close and so was I. I sat up to hold her completely, while she did the same wrapping her arms and wings all the way around us. I eased my hand in between us as I slid my thumb down to her clitoris. Rubbing in small tiny circles, she got tighter and tighter but refused to let go.

"Come on my beautiful girl. Please come for me." I groaned out.

"I don't want this to end. I want to love you forever." She moaned back.

"It won't end Bella," I replied huskily. "We can love each other forever, but right now I need you to come for me."

Adding more pressure on her clit, she let go, pulsing around me and calling my name. Feeling her pleasure around me I let go, coming in her and calling her name in return.

My inner vampire was happy, we'd claimed our mate.

Bella was relaxed, and fully satiated. ' _I love you Edward. I'm so happy that you're_ mine. _'_ She told me in her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, love." I whispered in reply.

Relaxing back into the bed, getting ready for sleep. I finally felt _complete._

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry this is late. This week I have two rec's from the same author Lillian Broderick. FFN ID:** 4110131 **and her name on Ficpad.**

 **The first of her stories is: Sweet Temptations. FFN ID:** 9458588  
Successful in business, Edward keeps his personal relationships shallow. Then he meets sweet young Isabella who seems too good to be true. Strong, kind, determined and fiercely independent, will she let Edward help her to achieve more than just having the best croissant recipe in town? Jaded and suspicious, will he let Bella show him love can be sweet? EPOV; HEA; AH

 **And the second of her stories is a short Christmas on: A Christmas To Remember. FFN ID:** 9927347  
Their families hated each other. They had competed with each other all through high school. But now they were stuck on a plane sitting next to each as they head home for the holidays. Merry Christmas everyone!

 **I am also promising that even though next Friday is Christmas Day I will still be posting a chapter.**

 **Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 17

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! For those of you who have spent today celebrating it like I have, or for those of you who will be celebrating it tomorrow. I hope you all have a merry and safe Christmas.**

 **Thank you for taking time out of your family days to read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, we just love the characters too much to let go.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for being my rock, to push when I needed pushing and celebrating with me when I got it down - all from sixteen odd thousand kms away. You, my friend, ROCK!**

 **We finally get to Didyme:**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Granma**

We slept for a few hours that night, but my gorgeous mate had other ideas and awoke me with her mouth around my cock. The second time was a lot louder and harder than the first. Though the biggest surprise came when Bella answered my thoughts with her own. We were close to finishing and I was begging her silently.

' _Come on Bella, I'm so close. Finish my beautiful girl. I need you to come.'_ I'd thought as I'd rubbed her clit harder, sliding my hand under her beautiful ass to play with her rosebud.

' _Oh gods Edward. Yes, I'm close too, just a little more.'_ She'd replied as both of our eyes shot open. ' _Oh gods Edward, I can hear you.'_ She let out a stunningly beautiful moan at her realization.

I'd gotten even harder at the thought of her being able to hear me. I loved the idea that we'd not only be able to communicate with looks but also with our thoughts.

' _Yes Edward, yes. I love it too._ Harder…' She'd started in her thoughts finishing out loud with another moan.

' _That's it Bella.'_ I thought, slamming into her. _'Come all over my cock.'_

With that thought she let go. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back into her head and she positively screamed my name as she came.

When I came, I came with a loud roar that would prove to anyone around that I'd claimed her as my mate.

Collapsing on her we felt completely drained. I rolled taking her with me, managing to stay connected, and fell asleep again.

As the sun rose, it found me buried inside my beautiful girl again. This time I had awoken her with soft kisses and loving touches, with my mouth and hands. I wanted her as the sun rose, to have the heavenly creature around me as the sun made her glow ethereally. We'd been sitting, wrapped completely around each other, with her wings caging us in our own little world.

We'd gone back to sleep after that finally satiated, not to awaken again until later that day when our stomachs demanded sustenance.

~*~HS~*~

The following day, my poor girl was sore so I'd taken the day to pamper her with love and affection, while taking care of her aches and pains. We relaxed and just reveled in being together and finally being complete.

~*~HS~*~

The third day however, we were nearly ready to go. We'd connected enough that our bond was sealed and the only pain we'd experience would be if the other was in trouble. There was always the electricity that sizzled between us when we touched, but that was from the completion of our bond. It was happiest, like us, when we were touching.

We were cleaning up around the house after our first couple of days so we didn't leave a mess behind after we left, when there was a knock on the door. Bella was downstairs, tidying the kitchen while I was cleaning our room.

' _I'll get it my love.'_ She assured.

' _Thank you sweetheart. I'm just finishing up and then I'll be there.'_

I heard Bella open the door, greeting Mikail and Samail and inviting them in.

"We're sorry to interrupt Bella, but we have some things that we'd like you to take with you when you leave. We ah…" Mikail stuttered to a stop.

Samail chuckled. "We attempted to come a couple of days ago, but there was no answer when we knocked on the door."

I could feel Bella's blush from the loft. ' _Oh gods.'_ She groaned quietly in my head. When I looked over the barrier around the loft, I could see she had her face in her hands.

I chuckled as I came down the stairs. "Yes I imagine we were sleeping when you came the other day. I know we were supposed to leave that day, but things changed."

Bella smacked me when I came to her side, as Samail laughed loudly and Mikail sniggered. Bella had a beautiful smile on her face though.

"Come in, sit down and tell us what you've brought with you." I suggested leading them into the family room.

Taking a seat, Mikail began. "Renee mentioned where you are taking Bella first when you head to earth Edward. Later today I presume?"

Bella looked at me curiously, and a little miffed. _'My mother knows, Edward?'_

I laughed through my nose. "Yes Bella, your mother knows. She helped me with the destination."

Then it clicked what Mikail had said. "First?"

That time I laughed aloud. "Yes love, first. Although the first is where I promised to take you when we went to earth for an extended stay."

"Oh." She whispered. "You're taking me to meet my Granma." Throwing her arms around me, she wept silently. _'Thank you, Edward.'_

I held her close. _'You're welcome, sweetheart.'_

We'd decided for now to keep the fact that she could read my mind to ourselves. Until we at least knew more. I was hoping that Didy and Marcus would help with that.

Mikail and Samail gave her a moment. Even though their expressions were one of heartbreak. They'd lost their child, although I wasn't sure of the reason yet, Samail had to be feeling incredibly guilty. He's the one, after all that agreed to her marrying one not her mate.

"Bella. We have some things we want you to take. Things that will benefit them." Samail interrupted softly.

He placed some items on the table between the lounges we'd chosen to sit on. The items were some that I had been given. I also thought to add something to the collection.

"Didyme left her blade behind, as we know because it's now Edward's. We want you to take a new one for her and one with the brace for Marcus. We've also got the first couple of bracelets off the line to give to them as well." Samail explained. "We've also had another of your mating gift made up, although a slightly different shape, Edward. Marcus should be able to have the same advantages that you have."

I picked up the bracelet and the cuff, having a close look. The bracelet was an exact replica and was very well made. But what never occurred to me before - when I looked at mine – was that with a little bit of modification on the cuff and bracelet they could slot together to hide the projection device in the bracelet.

"Excuse me for a moment." I'd said distractedly, as I'd run out of the room to get mine and some of the tools I'd found in one of the spare rooms. No doubt a gift from Charlie.

Running back into the room, they all watched me with interest as I'd started the slight modifications to Marcus's items.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bella asked.

"Just give me a couple of minutes love and I'll explain." I murmured.

Finishing up on them, I held them up in front of everyone, then slotting them together. "It'll help with concealing what the bracelet actually is."

"That is clever Edward." Mikail exclaimed. "Especially because you need to be able to do that when you're around people you can't trust or don't know."

Bella kissed my cheek, proud to have such a clever mate. I smiled at her a little embarrassed by her praise.

While they continued talking I modified my own so that they would slot together as well.

"Well, we'll be off now to let you finish getting ready for your trip." Mikail started. "Please though, tell her we want to at least talk to her. Tell her that Balail is gone, that she can come home…" She started to cry, leaning into Samail.

He sniffled too. "Tell her that we love her. That we are not mad that she hasn't come back before now. And please tell her to bring Marcus with her, we are excited to meet him."

"We will." I promised.

Standing, we all gave each other hugs. They wished us luck with our travels and then they were out the door.

"Well baby. Time to get a move on." I told Bella.

She squealed excitedly as she ran up the stairs.

' _I'd already packed a bag Bella, but uh… you may want to go through it. It's in the closet.'_ I thought to her.

I heard her going into the closet to pull it out. ' _Why would I need to go through…oh? Edward what am I supposed to wear every day, around people?'_

' _I hadn't actually thought about it Bella. I just wanted you in as much lingerie as possible.'_ I snickered to myself.

I could hear her snort from down here as I completed the final touches on the interlocking bracelets and cuffs.

' _I'm also going to go through your bag Edward. Just to make sure there's more than boxer briefs in here.'_ She thought sarcastically.

Thinking I wanted to tease her, ' _I may not have packed any boxer briefs Isabella.'_

The moan she let out was my reward, so I continued on smiling to myself.

~*~HS~*~

Later that morning after Bella had checked everything and packed some more, we headed out to the rainbow room for our ride down to the surface.

Thinking about communication and all that had happened with my family, I realized that I wanted to have some communication with them or at least one of them.

"Bella when we get to the surface, I'd like to find a post office please." I said out loud.

' _Sure baby. We'll land somewhere in Italy and you can post it from there. What are you sending?'_ She asked me in her thoughts.

' _I'm going send Emmett one of these communication bracelets. If I send it in a box with the markings of his favorite comic book store nobody will open the box. While I'd like to be able to catch up with at least one of my family members, I'm not - nor do I think they all - are ready for the bracelet.'_ I explained.

' _Ah. Very clever my love. I agree that one of them should have one, especially in case of an emergency.'_

I nodded agreeing with her.

We walked into the rainbow room, noticing that no one had come to say goodbye. I was a little shocked to be honest.

' _Don't be surprised Edward. They all said their goodbyes at the Mating Ceremony and really, we_ were _supposed to have been gone by now.'_ Bella poked me in the chest. Making her point.

I sniggered. ' _Good point love. Well let's get this show on the road.'_

We climbed onto one of the rainbows and slid all the way down. The ride was much more fun on the way down than on the way up.

~*~HS~*~

Bella landed us just outside the city of Florence, Italy so that I could post my package to Emmett. Walking through the city was spectacular. There was so much history here.

"I'd love to wander through all these old cities." Bella sighed, looking around.

I looked down at her as she rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around mine and lacing our fingers together. "We have all the time in the world Bella, we can see them all."

She beamed up at me. "Do you promise?"

"With all the love in my heart Bella. I love you and I'd give you anything and everything you ask for."

"I know, my love. And I you. I love you too."

We walked around a little while longer before heading to the post office.

Once I'd paid the enormous shipping costs we walked back out to the edge of the city. Before leaving and heading to Volterra, I wanted to make a phone call. I wanted Bella and Didy to meet in private first before introducing her to the rest. She had a right to show her feelings and to do so in front of others would be constricting for her, because she wouldn't want to show as many.

' _Before we leave Bella, I'll call Marcus and have him and Didy meet us at their house outside the city. I want to give you two the space to talk, cry and love on one another before introducing you to the rest.'_ I offered.

' _Thank you Edward. I would appreciate that very much. You have no idea how emotional that will be. Especially once you give her a way to talk to her family again. I expect they are all going to be at our place waiting for that call.'_ Bella trailed off at the end. _'I wonder if her Angel side will recognize me as family, even though she hasn't been around us for two generations.'_

I looked at her surprised. ' _What do you mean love?'_

She looked at me sheepishly, and I realized she was talking to herself. ' _Sorry my love. Angels have an inbuilt radar that will tell them if they are coming up to another Angel. We can also tell if we are related. I suspect that because we are both Earth Angels and family our connection will be stronger than normal familial ties.'_

I thought about it for a minute. It was entirely possible and I hoped that was the case. It would make explaining things that much easier to Didy, and less heart wrenching on Bella.

We walked through the town and out to the city limits before I pulled out my phone. I listened to it ring a few times before it was picked up.

" _Ciao Edward. How are you my fine young friend?"_ Marcus answered.

"Hello Marcus. I am well, better than well. How are you?"

" _I too am well. Although if you are better than well, I'd like to hear all about it. When are you coming to visit again?"_ He asked.

"Well that's what I was actually calling about. I'm in the country for a while and was wondering if you and Didy would like to meet us at your villa outside the city?"

There was a pause, and I pulled the phone away from my ear wondering if we'd dropped out. Once I'd established that we hadn't I put it back to my ear.

"Marcus?"

" _Us…Oh Edward. Has she finally found you? Are you bringing her home?"_ He fired off.

I could see Bella smiling at me due to the excited tone Marcus had. Before I could answer though he'd called out to Didy.

" _Didy, Didy! Come quick. We must go to the Villa."_ There was a pause. _"No Aro, not right this minute. We'll bring them when we can. Didy come on. Edward finally has her!"_

"Marcus…" I called but he was still ushering Didy along. "Marcus!" I nearly shouted to get his attention.

" _What Edward?"_

"Yes Marcus, she finally found me." I smiled at Bella as she smiled back at me. "I take it you're okay with me bringing her there?"

" _Yes, yes. Hurry Edward. We can't wait to meet her."_ With that he hung up the phone.

I stared at it. "Yes Marcus, it'll be good to see you again too." I said sarcastically.

Bella giggled at me. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again too, my love."

"Hmph."

She outright laughed at me this time. Before jumping on my back.

"Let's go, my love. I want to see my Granma."

~*~HS~*~

Running through the Italian countryside with Bella on my back was nothing short of invigorating. I loved running, and having her curled around me was bliss.

We were closing in on Marcus's and Didy's villa. In fact I could hear their thoughts and they were just as excited as Marcus was on the phone.

' _I cannot wait to see her Edward. She could teach me so much. We could finally find out what happened all those years ago.'_ Bella lamented. _'I don't care so much as to why she was bargained off, but I want to know why she never contacted home…'_

' _I know love. I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her. It is something that everyone should know. I think after you guys are introduced, we should show them the communication bracelet and teach her how to 'Phone Home.' So to speak.'_

Bella giggled.

' _I agree Edward. Everyone would love to see her and meet Marcus. I think when we leave on our extended honeymoon we should encourage her to take him home to them.'_ She urged.

Laughing at her I agreed.

' _Oh I can feel it. I can feel that there's another angel nearby Edward! Can she? Please tell me?'_ Bella begged.

Widening my range so I could hear them clearly, I listened for Didy's thoughts. _'She is an Angel. I can feel that, but why is it so strong. It can't be, can it? Is she an earth… if she is then we're related. Oh my boy… oh I missed so much…'_

Didy started crying after that realization. I could see Marcus untangle their hands and wrap his arms around her, while he asked her what was wrong. When she explained, he sucked in a sharp breath. He knew her history apparently. He knew that he'd be meeting a step-something very soon.

' _She knows love. She's realizing how much she's missed.'_ I told Bella. I could feel her tears dripping onto my skin.

' _Well.'_ My girl said with determination. ' _We'll have to catch her up and love her all the more for it.'_ I agreed whole-heartedly.

Bella and I stopped talking when the villa came into view. There on the steps were Marcus and Didy. This time I could hear her heartbeat, she wasn't hiding from me. As we approached, I slowed to a stop, allowing Bella to climb off my back and walk beside me after we'd linked hands.

Marcus and Didy sucked in a breath when Bella came into view. You could see the resemblance between them. I'd always thought Didy was a beautiful woman, I was never attracted to her physically, but she was eerily similar to Bella. Dark hair, dark eyes, same heart shaped face and same height. It really was a wonder I didn't put them together sooner.

I shook Marcus' hand when we got in reach of each other, but he had other ideas and pulled me into a hug. After he'd released me, I picked up Didy's hand and gave her a kiss.

Letting them go, I turned to Bella and grabbed her hand again.

"Marcus, Didy, I'd like to introduce you to the love of my life and official mate Isabella Swan. Bella, I'd like you to meet Marcus, and your Great Grandmother Didyme."

Immediately the two women were in tears but neither of them were moving.

Marcus made the first move, reaching forward to grab Bella's hand to give it a kiss, unsure if he could hug her. "Welcome my dear Isabella. It truly is wonderful to meet you."

Bella looked at him then. "You too, Grampy." She replied, stepping into his embrace.

Marcus was stunned for a minute before hugging her back tightly and letting out a small dry sob.

When he let her go, Didy gathered her up in her arms. "It is so nice to meet you Isabella." She cried. "Please tell me how we are related, please?"

"It's so nice to meet you after all this time Granma, I've heard a lot about you." Bella sniffled. "Please both of you, call me Bella.

"In answer to your question, Amos is my grandfather. He married Alison, who then had Charlie and Alida."

"Oh!" Didy cried, hugging her again. "Please, more?"

Marcus pulled her hand carefully. "How about we take them inside Didy, and they can tell you all about your family."

She looked at him, then around at the outside of her villa. "Oh, oh yes. Of course. Where are my manners? Please come in, come in."

She grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and started pulling her into the villa with Bella giggling all the while. She left Marcus and I with the bags.

"Well," he sighed. "I guess we should get these inside. I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in for the next couple of days. I must warn you, that's all you're going to get before we get bombarded by Aro, Caius, Scully and Dora."

I laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

* * *

 **I'm reading a fabulous WIP at the moment, while not Christmassy, I'm thoroughly enjoying it. This one has a Carlisle who seems to be a complete ass. I promise it updates regularly.**

 **A Gentleman and His Lady by Sweet Words Of Mine; FFN ID:** 11475505.  
Edward Cullen meets Bella Swan. She's the young veterinary nurse who still believes in true love. He's the tattooed architect who finds himself very taken with the special girl. "There's something about you... Somehow you've got to me, Little Swan." This is their story of a fairytale romance in a modern world. EPOV

 **That is all I have as a rec this week as I've been busy preparing for Christmas.**

 **Thank you for taking time to review.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello friends! I'm posting early today due to the fact that I will be celebrating the New Year with my family tonight and I may forget to post tomorrow night. I'm also doing it so that I can wish you all a Safe and Happy New Year. Enjoy your celebrations, but do it safely.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for being my rock, and talking about everything thoroughly with me so that I can get this out to you, legible.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns it all, we just like to play.**

 **We hear part of the why, today. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Didy, Phone Home**

It didn't take long for Marcus and I to put our things in the guest room. Although he gave me a strange look when I grabbed a bag to take with us back to their great room. By the time we got there Bella was filling Didy in on how we'd met and how my family had taken the news.

"Oh, that's terrible that they didn't accept you straight away. I'm going to have to have words with them after they know. Although I'm glad that the others covered that too." Didy lamented.

"Learning that Edward is the fourth brother and that you are the same as Bella might be enough of a shock my dear. I think the scolding you plan to give them might push them over the edge." Marcus chuckled at her as we sat in the chairs opposite the love seat they were sitting in.

"Oh pish." She waved her hand at Marcus making Bella and I laugh.

She turned to Bella. "Please tell me of my family Bella."

"Of course, Granma." Bella agreed. "But I can only tell you of what I know. I don't know what happened to you."

Didy sighed. "That I will tell you, but please, good news first."

Bella nodded happily. "Edward, do you have the album?" She asked.

I nodded handing it over.

Bella sighed, opening the album and getting ready to start her tale. "Okay. Hmmm. Where to start? Oh I know.

"After you just disappeared from Eden, from what I can tell, all hell broke loose. So to speak. Your father Samail and husband," Bella said causing Marcus to hiss, "Sorry Grampy. But that is what he essentially was, you however are her mate and that is much, much stronger."

Marcus was mollified.

"Anyway Samail and Balail were summoned to appear in front of the Gods. Samail was reprimanded, and there was a small mark against our family name until such a time that we are able to redeem ourselves. Although what we have to do for that I don't know."

Didy gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry Granma. It was a small mark, and my Edward and your Amos have already made a good start to making that up to the Gods." Bella beamed at me, happy even though I didn't want the praise.

Marcus raised his eyebrow at me, silently asking about that.

"We'll explain soon Marcus, don't worry."

Bella continued. "Once they returned, Samail had to enforce the punishment on Balail and he was banished from Eden, becoming one of the fallen. Your parents Samail and Mikail took in your son though and raised him to be a wonderful Angel."

"Oh thank the gods." Didy sighed. "I was so worried about him. But Balail was banished? I could have contacted them or gone home?" She wailed.

"Why didn't you do that Granma? Why couldn't you?" Bella asked getting teary.

Marcus had gotten up to get some tissues for Didy and Bella before dragging his seat over next to them. I copied him so that I could comfort Bella.

"Balail had been able to track me when I'd leave him and I wasn't sure how, it's why I left everything behind when I'd found Marcus. I'd still been able to check the Looking Pool." She sighed. "I was afraid that if he wasn't found out that he'd still be able to find me, so I was too scared to come back or to contact anyone again."

"And because you didn't know he'd become a fallen and essentially lost all his powers, you couldn't have known that you could contact everyone again." Bella finished.

Didy nodded, then started crying all over again.

"Please Bella continue." She begged when she'd calmed down.

"Amos found Alison not long after she became of age, although there is a rather significant age difference, they love each other fiercely. Amos made a significant stride in helping our type communicate before he met Alison by making the Soul Projector. It's a modified version of the Soul Balls that help the 'others'. The Soul Projector, is able to communicate through the different planes as well as great distances. Edward actually has one with which he can talk to his parents, who are in Limbo."

"Oh my, that is a fantastic gadget. Do you have that one with you Edward?" Didy asked.

I nodded. "I do, Didy, and I'll show you and introduce you to my parents later."

She nodded. Indicating Bella should go on.

"Amos is in charge of the production of those while also maintaining his status as a Justice Angel. Alison is one of two Guardians we have in our family so far. She only takes one charge at a time so that she has time for her family. In fact it's who my mother shaped herself after.

"Amos and Alison, had two children. My father Charlie and his younger sister Alida, Gods help her."

"Why do you say that Bella?" Marcus asked.

Bella, Didy and I shared a look. "I'll explain in a minute, I promise. Anyway my father Charlie became an Angel of Death."

Didy beamed at that, proud of her grandson. "Yes, that is something to be proud of. I'm glad that we have one."

"My Aunt Alida has unfortunately become an other." At Marcus's confused look Bella continued to explain. "Have you heard of a crazy cat lady, Grampy?"

Marcus thought about her question for a minute. "Are you talking about those ladies on the television that seem to have a huge number of cats? And they just keep collecting them?"

"Yes." Bella answered.

"You watch television?" I asked at the same time.

Marcus and Didy laughed. Really laughed.

"Yes, Edward." They said together. "We don't rule the world every day. We do have some down time." Marcus continued.

We all laughed at that.

"Continuing on." Bella giggled. "Yes, Marcus like those ladies on television. Well that is what an other is, only they are guardian angels that haven't mated and seem to lose themselves. Instead of collecting cats though, they tend to collect charges. When this happens, we carefully replace those charges with what Samail made and called Soul Balls. We then show them to the Illusion Chamber, telling them that it's the new way to and from earth. This way they think they are still helping charges, when really they've sort of lost their minds."

"Oh. I see."

"My father then met my mother, well actually," Bella giggles again. "My mother kind of plowed into my father one day in the gardens, completely knocking him into one of the lakes. They were inseparable after that and not long after they mated they had me. The first Earth Angel to be born since you Granma. You also have a great grandson named Seth."

"I really have missed so much." Didy sniffled.

"You had no idea that he was banished Granma, and we had no way to tell you because after you disappeared so did your dove. We don't know what happened to him." Bella explained. "It is not your fault. But through the cleverness of my mate we have a way for you to see them once again and to meet all of your grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"We also have some other gifts for you." I continued, pulling the bag over to me. I took everything out and put them in order on the coffee table.

"First things first, Didy I have your Angel Blade as requested." I explained, rolling up my sleeve and showing her my Phantom Blade Brace. "Thank you for it, I'll treasure it always. But here is your replacement blade."

Handing it over, she was already shedding a few tears.

"Marcus, Samail and Mikail sent with us a blade and brace for you as well." Bella picked it up and handed it over so he could look at it. "They also wanted us to tell you that they love you, miss you and want you to at least call them. They want you to come home for a visit. Nobody is mad at you, they just want to understand."

By the time Bella had finished her speech, Didy was all out sobbing again. I hadn't read their thoughts since before we got here and I wasn't going to do it now. I'm not sure she'd have any coherent thoughts anyway.

"Marcus, where's your kitchen? Bella and I will go and make some tea." I suggested.

He looked up at me in relief. "It's just through those doors over there." He replied putting the blade brace down to give Didy his full attention.

Bella and I stood and went to the kitchen to give them some privacy for Didy to compose herself.

"I'm not so sure she's taking this news well Edward. There seems to be a lot of anguish coming from her." Bella worried.

"She's taking it fine Bella. You're giving her everything she wanted when she left. She's overwhelmed, just like I was when you gave me family and my parents. She just needs a few minutes to compose herself."

"Are you sure, Edward?" Bella sniffled.

Wrapping her up in a hug I replied, "I'm sure baby. By the time we get the tea together and go back in there I'm sure she'll be much better."

Bella hugged me tighter for a minute, then let go. We started looking around for things to make tea, finding the cups, tea bags and sugar. Bella even found some jam cookies in the pantry. After boiling the kettle and making a pot, we placed everything on a tray to carry out to the great room.

Didy did look much better when we entered having composed herself and washed her face. Placing the tea on the table, I set out to pour everyone a cup.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry for my outburst. This is very overwhelming for me." She apologized.

Bella gave me a small apologetic look. "That's fine Granma, I can imagine it would be. I want to apologize because I thought that you weren't happy about all of this."

"Sweet girl, no. I am extremely happy, but to hear what I have missed it makes me realize that I have been gone a very long time." Didy gathered her up into her arms, hugging her again.

We let them sit there for a moment, letting them settle their emotions.

"What else have you got there Edward?" Marcus asked, looking at the loot that was left on the table.

Rolling up the other sleeve on my shirt I revealed that I had two of the same items. Picking up one first I explained. "This here is a cuff made from the same material as the Angel Blades. Before I was given this one as a Mating Gift," I pointed at the one on my arm. "I had two leather cuffs that do what this one does. See this cuff with the red heart and blue wings is a sleeping/cloaking cuff. It allows me to sleep and completely cloak myself to other beings. This one Marcus is for you."

Both he and Didy were flabbergasted. Their mouths were hanging open and it took me shaking it in front of his face for Marcus to grab it.

"But…but I don't understand. Why? And how does it work?" He asked looking it all over.

"Ooooh, I want to answer that one!" Bella exclaimed. "It works with thought technology!"

I laughed at their expressions they weren't any clearer about it than before.

"Bella I don't think that was a full explanation, sweetheart." I chuckled.

"Oh!" She said surprised. "I'm sorry." Picking up the communication bracelet she started to explain. "To fully explain, I'll have to tell you about this one.

"When I first came to earth a few years ago, the only way I could communicate back home was with my dove Merril. It was time consuming and took a while for things to get done. After I took Edward home and gave him the Soul Projector, he had an idea, because carrying more than one of those could be a pain as they only connect to one person or Projector.

"When we came to earth to introduce the family to the Cullens, he stopped at an electronics store and picked up a bunch of earth cell phones. After we got back from the afternoon, he went to work combining the technology of the Soul Projector and the cell phone and came up with this. It works like a Soul Projector, by projecting an image out of here…" Bella pointed out where the projector was. "But is able to connect to many bracelets like a cell phone, either individually or as a conference call. To make the call you hold down this green button until it beeps and 'think' about the person you want to call. If you want to call multiple people you hold it down until it beeps twice then think about the people you want to call."

"That was the thought technology." I explained. "Boy, was that fun to test. We were accidentally calling people all over the place, because at first you didn't have to push the button. At first all you had to do was think of the person and as long as you were wearing it, it would call that person. I had to make adjustments after that."

They laughed at that. "That could have gotten awkward." Marcus commented when he had calmed down.

"Now everyone in the family has one. You can call whoever you want. But first I might suggest that you give Mikail and Samail a call." I suggested. "But back to your original question Marcus. The reason you are given one of these cuffs is because you are family and are entitled to everything that I have because you are Didy's mate. It really is that simple.

"Didy we have a Communication bracelet for you as well. Marcus, yours, like mine slot together to hide the projection part. It doesn't on the lady's version but I might make something like a cover up for that later, to make it a little more feminine. In regards to the sleeping/cloaking cuff all you have to do is think about sleeping or cloaking while wearing it and you can sleep. Or totally disappear."

Bella and I watched as Marcus excitedly put on his cuff and bracelet immediately locking them together and unlocking them. He practiced that over and over before fitting his blade brace and adjusting it to the correct size.

Didy however was a little slower. She looked over the bracelet seemingly to be a little afraid of what would happen on the other end.

"Granma?" Bella quietly asked, when it seemed that she was stalling.

"They are going to be so mad, Bella. I was basically sold to Balail, because he found out something about Daddy that he had to keep quiet about. Balail wanted me and he used that knowledge to get me." She explained quietly.

"No, Granma. They aren't mad, I promise. They want you happy, and they just want to hear from you. I'll bet the whole family is waiting to hear from you. How about Edward calls his parents on the Soul Projector that Poppa made so that you can see how it works and then we'll call them?" Bella suggested.

Didy nodded, excited to see what the Soul Projector was about. I also knew that my parents would make her feel better. They'd give her a parent's perspective.

Instead of making a big deal explaining how it worked, I pulled it out of my bag. Lifting the top and spinning it one-hundred and eighty degrees, it projected an image into the air.

My father answered the call. _"Edward, son. How is Bella?"_

"Jeez Dad, no hello for me…again?"

" _Nope. Now where is my girl?"_ He laughed.

"I'm right here Dad." Bella giggled. "How are you and Mom doing there in Limbo?"

" _We're good. We were busy until a couple days ago. An unfortunate school bus accident had an influx of children, unfortunately, but we got them all moved on and reincarnated."_ He replied solemnly.

"Oh, that is terrible news." Bella said quietly. "We have some good news though."

" _We could use some. Let me just go and get Elizabeth."_ I looked up at Marcus and Didy to see them completely enthralled as we watched my father walk through their house and into the kitchen, finding her there making dinner.

" _Elizabeth, your son and my daughter are on the line!"_ He exclaimed making us all laugh.

"I see how it is dad."

" _Yes, that's exactly right."_ He laughed again. It really was nice seeing my parents that happy.

" _Hello, Edward, Bella. It's lovely to see you again, and only three days after your Mating Ceremony. I thought we'd have to wait months!"_ She teased causing Bella to blush.

"Very funny Mother. We have some good news to share with you all."

" _There's a grandbaby on the way already?"_ She guessed.

Slapping my hand to my forehead, I groaned. "No, mother, not yet."

" _Oh."_ She sounded genuinely disappointed. _"Well, what is it then?"_

"Do you remember being told about my great Grandmother, Didyme?" Bella asked watching as my parents nodded. "Well look who we found before going off on our trip."

Bella pointed behind them, so my parents turned around and looked.

Bella stood up and went to stand behind but between them. "This is my Granma, Didy and this is my Grampy, Marcus. Her mate."

" _Ooooooh."_ Both my parents drew out. _"That makes a lot of sense actually."_ My mother continued.

"Granma, Grampy these are Edward's human parents. Elizabeth and Edward Masen Snr."

Marcus bowed his head very regally while Didy waved a little speechlessly. The Soul Projector was a big shock to me too. "It's an honor to meet you both. You raised a wonderful son."

" _Thank you, Marcus. Hello, Didyme. It is wonderful to meet you. I'm sure Mikail and Samail are pleased to have heard from you."_ My father answered.

"Hello." Didy intoned shyly. "I well… I haven't called them yet."

" _Hello, Didy dear. But can I ask why in heavens not?"_ My mother asked.

"Honestly?" We nodded. "I'm afraid that they'll be mad at me."

" _No, no, my dear. You're a mother right?"_ Didy nodded. _"Would you be mad at your child if you hadn't heard from them in ages, but then they called you out of the blue? Even if they had a similar history as yours? Would you be unhappy to hear from them?"_

She shook her head vehemently. "I would be so happy to hear that they were okay…"

" _Exactly, Didy. Please stop wasting time, get off the call with us and call them. They are just going to be happy to talk to you. As you will be when you hear them."_ My mother promised.

"I will. Please, Bella, Edward show me how to use this properly." Didy said urgently.

"Okay Mother, Father. Bella and I love you and we'll talk to you later."

" _We love you two, too. Take care of each other."_ Father replied while mother waved.

Turning the Projector back to its off position I hung up with my parents only to see that Bella had placed the bracelet on Didy's arm and was explaining to her again how it worked.

"So, I just hold this down till the beep and think of my mother and it'll connect to hers?" Didy clarified.

"Yes. That is exactly how it works. Go on, give it a try. I'll go sit back over here by Edward." Bella replied.

We watched as she pulled Marcus closer, steeled herself then pushed the button. I could hear the dialing through the bracelet.

Suddenly there was a pause while the projected image shot up out of the bracelet.

" _Hello?"_ Mikail answered.

"Oh momma, it is so good to see and hear you." Didy cried out happily.

" _Didy? Oh my Didy. It really is you!"_ Mikail exclaimed before promptly bursting into tears. Although I'm sure they were happy ones.

"Momma, please don't cry, I'm right here. I'm sorry I've been out of contact for so very, very long." Didy pleaded.

" _Four and a half thousand years is not a very, very long time Didyme."_ Samail suddenly scolded. _"It's an eternity to a parent. One you should know all too well."_

We could hear the anguish in his voice, he was trying not to cry as well. All of a sudden there were all sorts of voices coming through the projection and you could see a group of people all crowding around Samail and Mikail but the one that stood out was a very masculine wail of _"Momma."_

I could see as Amos forced his way to the front with his grandparents. There were a wide range of emotions on his face. Happiness, sadness, excitement and even some anger and unfortunately that was the emotion that won out in the end.

" _Momma."_ He started belligerently. _"Why did you leave me?"_

"Oh Amos." She sighed, tracing his face in the projection. "You really have turned into a stunning young man. I missed you so very, very much and I am terribly sorry that I missed it all, you have no idea. I am going to answer your question but first though let me tell you all that Bella and Edward have made it safely as you can tell by the fact that I'm calling you on this fabulous gadget."

They all cheered on the other end of the line. Although I could see the guilty look on Samail's face and it made me wonder if even Mikail knew the whole truth as to what happened.

"Secondly, everyone this is Marcus, my mate." Another round of cheers. "Marcus, this is everyone. We'll properly introduce you all later because even I don't know everyone."

There was a round of laughs. But the hard questions were about to start. After a short pause they began.

" _Momma, please. I'm happy that they are there and happy to see you but please. I want to understand why I wasn't enough to take me with you."_ Amos stated. To see the big guy this upset was heart breaking.

"Amos, that wasn't it at all." Didy started. "Your father, Balail, had a way of tracking me but I don't know how. It could have been anything, including you. When I saw Marcus in the Looking Pool I knew it was my only escape. Balail looked after you with great care – he did love you – but he never really loved me. I was a pawn, a means to an end and a hold over your grandfather that even I don't understand.

"He was emotionally, sexually and physically abusive and I had to get out of there before I totally lost myself. Even after I found Marcus it took a long time to trust him fully with my whole self. Balail threatened to hurt you more than once when I'd say I was leaving and taking you with me. I'm really, really sorry that I left you behind, Amos. I love you so very much, more than you'll ever understand."

Although I was listening to Didy, I was really watching Mikail and Samail. I had a feeling that shit was about to hit the fan in Eden.

" _Samail what is she talking about? What hold and what did you do to our daughter?"_ Mikail questioned.

Samail stayed quiet long enough that Didy answered for him. "Balail had something over Daddy, Momma, and he wanted me in payment for his silence. What that is I don't know, I kept quiet because I didn't want to hurt you and neither did Daddy."

I watched as everyone's eyebrows rose at her response, and looked towards Samail.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally found the courage to speak of the past.

" _Back just after Didy was born."_ He started. _"I saved someone who was on my list to pass away. He'd hadn't been a particularly nice man in his early life but he'd turned his life around and there was a great potential in him, potential to help mankind._

" _I let him live and then Balail found out…"_

* * *

 **So, thoughts? I can't wait to read your reactions to this post, and I can promise you that there will be more to this next chapter.  
**

 **My first recommendation this week is:**

 **Sharp Left Turn by Fyrebirch. FFN ID:** 11258538In an instant your life can take a sharp left turn. Can you find the strength to lose it all and gain the unknown? Lives will be shattered, including your own.

 **It is a WIP but updates regularly, and it's an E &B. I love it. My second one is:**

 **Heaven by Drotuno. FFN ID:** 11681717 **(I love, love, love her stories. So check her out as well.)  
** Something is different about Edward, something that started in Italy, and he can't seem to get it under control. Canon, New Moon, AU, Edward POV, Rated M. For JenRar for her birthday

 **I'll see you all in the New Year, be safe!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi from down unda! I thought I might treat you all and post a teenie weenie little bit eary! I know an hour or so isn't very much but I couldn't wait to post.**

 **I wanted to let you know that there is no name to the person being saved, because at the time there wasn't a need. He was someone that should have died, but was saved, the end. It'll be hard to find a name for someone who lived over 4500 years ago!**

 **Pien, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you, we're a great team. Thank you for being my friend from 16,000 kms away!**

 **The usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – The why and the how**

There were gasps all around. Pausing, Samail gave them time to gather themselves before starting again.

" _Balail had been doing some record keeping in the file room just before Didyme_ _came_ _of age. It was a punishment for trying to forcefully guide a charge and he came across one of my lists with the name, date of birth and the date he was supposed to die written on it. It also had a note written on it to speak to me about this person._

" _He did some digging and found out that the person had passed away nearly two decades later on another list of mine. He brought the evidence to me and told me if I didn't give him Didyme he would go to the Gods and have me stripped of my Angel of Death status and leadership and we would all be banished from Eden. Reluctantly I agreed and I did so knowing that this was probably the_ biggest _mistake ever. But I didn't know what else to do at the time._

" _I'm sorry Didyme for what that_ man _did to you. I'm sorry Mikail for taking away your daughter and I'm sorry to you Amos for taking away your mother."_

With that the strongest person I'd ever met broke down into great big guilt ridden sobs.

It took some time for Samail to calm down. He had held onto this guilt for such a long time, that he needed a long time to purge himself of it all.

It was good to see that although Mikail and Amos could be mad or even furious with him they helped to comfort him, helped him ease his guilt. In fact they all did.

Once he was calm the conversation picked up again.

" _What happened_ _,_ _Didyme? What did that_ thing _do to you?"_ Mikail asked.

Didy paused, it seemed she was unsure. "I'm not going to go into great detail but it was hard. He treated me like a slave when he was home and taunted me all the time. Things like 'It's nice to know your worth, isn't it, little girl?' and 'It must grate that you are worth so much, yet so little at the same time.'

"After Amos was conceived, and then born, he left me alone for that side of things, he had an heir and that's all that mattered and a male one at that. As far as he was concerned he'd stopped the Earth Angel line, not realizing that it continued on in Amos because he was part of me too. Not only did he leave me alone from that side of our relationship, he was leaving me more and more alone with Amos as he went to earth to do what he was doing. Although he always seemed to know what I had been doing during the day.

"I tried to leave once, one time. He followed and ambushed me in the Rainbow Room. He hit me a few times where no one would see, that was the first time he threatened Amos. I had given up on finding my mate, but with that beating, I renewed my search and when he was away, I'd go to the Looking Pool. It seemed to be the only place that he couldn't track me.

"The last few days before I left, I saw Marcus in the Looking Pool and I knew, knew that he was my mate. I made plans, got rid of everything I owned including my clothes, buried my blade with a note and prayed to the Gods that Amos would be looked after then ran as fast as I could to the rainbow room." She stuttered out. I could hear sniffles both here and over the Communication Bracelet.

"I knew I was safe the minute I got outside Volterra because not only did Marcus find me but Aro, Scully, Caius and Dora as well. After Marcus claimed me as his mate, and the others accepted me whole-heartedly, I explained to them what had happened. The only regret I have is that I didn't contact you, at that stage I was just too afraid of Balail to do so, but as time went by I was ashamed and scared too. I'd ruined everything by running or so I'd thought so I didn't and now I've missed so much."

" _Oh my poor Didyme."_ Mikail sniffled. _"You should have come to me Samail, before all this went down, we might have been able to work this all out."_

He nodded. _"I know, but I was too ashamed because I was caught_ and _that I was being blackmailed. I'm not ashamed that I saved that man because he really did wonders. I also thought it was the only way to save my family."_

Amos was silent through most of this exchange of information, be I could see he wanted clarification. _"So you didn't leave me because of me momma?"_

"No, no, no, no baby. Not because of you at all. I should have left you a letter explaining it all. I'm sorry that I left you to think that. It was all because of Balail, I just couldn't take it anymore. I wish I could have taken you with me, but I was afraid of what he might do to you if I had. I knew that my Momma and Daddy would take care of you when I couldn't." She confessed.

We watched as Amos took a huge breath and slowly let it out. You could see that the stress left him as he let out that breath. _"Thank you, Momma. I never understood and it was a burden on my mind. I forgive you for doing what you had to do to survive, and I forgive you too, Grandpa, for putting her in that position."_

That brought on Didy's water works again, but not to the scale they were before. "Thank you, son. I'm very sorry to have left you behind."

Mikail however wasn't as easily pacified. At least not with Samail. _"I forgive you too, my daughter, but why didn't you come to me, Didyme? I would have helped all I could."_

Didy thought about it for a minute. "I know that you would have, Momma, but I too was ashamed that I was in that position. I didn't know how much Daddy had told you and I also wasn't sure what Balail would do to you, he wasn't shy in his threats to my family."

Mikail nodded at that. This case was clear cut that free will was sometimes not a good thing but without it we wouldn't learn.

Mikail then turned back to Samail. _"Did you suspect this would happen at the time you_ sold _our daughter to a mad man?"_ She demanded.

He shook his head. _"No, my love. I did not suspect this at all. He came from a good family. But when she started coming home less and less I started looking into ways to help her. I wanted to right my wrong._

" _I was researching Balail and his history with his charges. I'd almost had enough evidence when Didyme disappeared, so I stalled while we searched. But when I saw that smug bastards face one day when the search was going on I decided to finish my research. Once I had all the details I went to the Council Chamber to talk to Gabriel who got me an audience with the Gods._

" _I confessed to my sin, hoping that it would grant me leniency and then showed all my evidence of what Balail had been up to. The Gods gave me a warning, to follow the letter of the law in regards to deaths from now on or my title would be stripped and given to another. We were to have a mark against our name until such a time that two of us would redeem the family name, and only then. Although all the good deeds we have done as a family has helped. The mark was kept silent. Well almost silent, because gossip runs rampant anyway._

" _The only reason that I was granted this, was because the person I saved did great things for humanity. That and I agreed to the punishments that were dictated to me. The first was to banish Balail. Although I didn't consider it a punishment, not really. The second punishment was that the Gods would not help locate Didyme – I asked – they said that she would come home when she was ready and not before, that was a hard pill to swallow and why I never told you, Mikail."_ He took a breather and let that sink in for all of us. It was some story that was being told.

" _After that,"_ he continued. _"Balail was called to an audience with the Gods, I was still in the room at the time, and as soon as he saw me he knew what I had done. He stood in front of them trying to plead his case. When they were done listening to his side they called me front and center. 'Balail,' they said, 'for charges of crimes against humanity and using your position for the betterment of yourself, you have been issued a punishment. Samail is to deliver it; the person you wronged almost the most.'_

" _I stood there watching him, he had an inkling of what was happening. After a short while I delivered the decree. 'Balail, for your crimes you will be stripped of your Angel Powers and wings, you will be made into a Fallen and then sent to earth. You will reincarnate again and again until such a time that my family clears our name. After we have cleared our name and the current life you are living has come to an end, your soul will be sent to hell for eternity.' He was furious with me, but I didn't know what he expected really._

" _The Gods directed him to the chamber that would strip him of his powers, pluck his wings and remove his hand print from the Rainbow Room system. After that I escorted him back to his house then down to earth._

"' _You have been banished from Eden from now until forevermore. Do not attempt to come here again.' I told him._

" _He gave me a look. 'Don't think I won't get back at you for this.' He said. 'She will be mine, if I have to burn the world down to get her.' He warned then he left never to return."_ Samail finished.

"And that right there is the reason that I never contacted home… He'll never settle for not having me. It terrified me then, and it still terrifies me now." Didy shivered.

We all sat there thinking about the story that Samail had revealed. I hadn't noticed it at the time but he didn't actually say what Balail's crimes had been. They must have been extremely bad if even he didn't want to say them.

"Alright," Bella sighed. "Enough of the heavy as my momma would say. We need to introduce everyone, so that Granma and Grampy know who everyone is. Everyone on that end of the line stand in order please, starting with Poppa."

I chuckled watching everyone do Bella's bidding. They – there was no other word for it – scrambled to get themselves into position.

"As I call your name," Bella giggled, "wave your hand so that we can introduce you. First everyone this is Granma Didyme and her mate Grampy Marcus.

"Starting left to right is of course your son Amos and then his lovely mate Alison better known to me as Poppa and Gamma. Then you have his son Charlie and his mate Renee who are my Daddy and Momma and lastly the youngest, my brother, Seth. The two closest to the Communication Bracelet are of course Mikail and Samail. Though I'm sure you could have figured that."

"Ah, where's Alida?" I asked.

Amos shook his head. _"She said she couldn't be here because she had to deal with one of her 'charges'. Hopefully you'll get to meet her soon."_

I nodded. I figured as much. "Okay everyone. Bella and I are going to leave so that Marcus, Didy, Amos, Mikail and Samail can catch up. I suggest you all vamoose too."

Everyone laughed saying their goodbyes and we left the recently reacquainted family to catch up and talk about everything else. Though I did see that Alison was nearby, that was probably a good thing.

I led Bella from the room and up to our bedroom, I wanted to get her into a tiny little bikini and test out Marcus' swimming pool.

I was happy when she indulged me…

~*~HS~*~

Bella and I had been exploring the countryside around the villa the next afternoon. She was amazed that the flora was so different to that in America and wanted to document it. I hadn't seen the little diary she'd been writing and drawing in until she'd pulled it out this morning.

When I asked what she was doing, she explained that it was mostly for her own benefit so she knew what grew where. But also Mikail would find it interesting too.

I was lying in a meadow, on a picnic blanket, watching her not only fill in her diary but dance around in the wild flowers too. Because we were secluded she was able to stretch out her wings. I admired the gorgeous woman who was my mate, I felt and all-encompassing love course through my veins as I watched her wings reveal themselves. Now that we were mated, I could look at the spectacle without descending into a lust filled haze, I could sit back and enjoy my mate in all of her glory; the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

I'd just thought about taking a nap when the Communication Bracelet on my wrist started ringing.

I slipped my cloaking bracelet up my arm, pressed the green button, answering the call and watched the projection shoot up. "Hello Emmett."

" _Uh, hello Edward. Um why can't I see you?"_

I chuckled, "Try turning around."

" _Oh there you are. This is a nifty invention, where did you get it from?"_

"Uh well actually I made it. It's a device that we'll be able to talk to each other on while Bella and I are at her parents place."

" _It's very star trekky. I like it. Where is my baby sis?"_ He asked.

"Right here Emmett. It's so good to see you. How is everything going on your end?" She answered plopping down on my lap. I'd noticed that she had put her wings away, which made me pout at her.

She giggled silently while pushing up on my pouting lip. Our light-hearted moment turned a little somber when we heard Emmett.

He sighed. _"Things are as good as to be expected. Your visit and the subsequent talks with some of the family members helped a little. Esme has interjected herself back into the family which is good. Alice has actually calmed down a lot, she's shopping less and letting everyone shop for themselves although she does give advice._

" _Bella she took your advice to heart and is designing her own line of clothing. Jasper and I have been helping her set up a website for her designs. She's still going to school to keep up appearances but has this to occupy her time outside of it. She's so much happier because of it."_

"Oh I'm so happy for her." Bella gushed. "I understand your need to keep up appearances, don't get me wrong, but Carlisle has been doing all that he loves leaving you guys to flounder. You've had nothing of yourselves to do for a very long time."

" _Yes I agree. Rosalie is also looking into something for us to do with cars. Carlisle is not happy about this turn of events though. He thinks we'll be exposing ourselves too much. Esme thinks it's wise. In fact she is still not talking to him because he hasn't changed his mind._

" _He argues with her at every turn that you and your family are just opening us up to danger. Jasper, Alice and I have even tried to talk some sense into him, he's just not listening. Rosalie is less hostile about it, but still doesn't trust you, Bella. If she knew that I was in contact with you she'd have words for all of us."_ He sighed.

"I'm sorry that this has fallen on you Emmett. I didn't want this to happen." Bella sniffled.

I pulled her closer to me while keeping the bracelet in front of us. "It's not your fault Bella. I don't blame you and neither does Emmett."

Emmett shook his head adamantly. _"No, Bella. It is not you. I think Carlisle and even Rose are so afraid of change that they push and bury the fact that life is all about change to the very back of their minds. Just because our bodies are unchanging, does not mean that our minds have to be."_

I often forgot how insightful he could be. Just because he was strong, and a little goofy, didn't mean he wasn't smart.

" _Just look at you, Bella. I know you are immortal, I know that you are unchanging yet your race learns and grows. Esme and I have learned the most. Jasper is beginning to understand and even Alice. You gave her that strength. We've stagnated long enough, now it's time for us to grow, look around us and learn about more than what is just in our immediate vicinity."_

I hugged her tight, comforting her as best I could.

"He's right, Bella. It's why I've felt so free to be myself since I met you. You've not only allowed me to be myself, you and your family have let me finally grow wings and be free. I've learnt, I've grown and I'm becoming myself again. The others deserve that chance too, even if it takes them longer." I agreed.

She hugged me back just as tightly. "I'm glad that you have been able to see that, Emmett. I have a feeling that you'll be one of the very first to know what I am. I trust you completely."

" _I already have enough to hide from Rosalie with this bracelet, so don't go telling me just yet. I'll have to deal with this first. Although if we keep it as something from comic books or Star Trek we should be right. They won't know then. I'll have to be the one to contact you though, I think."_

We nodded showing that we understood his concern. "Just let Esme know that you've been in contact with us and that we're alright. We're going to be taking a trip soon anyway."

" _I will. Although I'd call her too if you can. She's accepted that she needs to let you spread your wings and be free, but she still misses you guys. Both of you."_

"We will, Emmett. Thanks for catching up with us. Talk to you soon." Bella waved to him before we ended the call.

I wanted to do something fun before we called Esme. Picking up my phone I went through my romantic music playlist. I found the one I was looking for and then plugged it into the portable speakers we'd brought with us.

Bella had gotten up and started to walk through the flowers, making them bloom brighter. I stood up, walked to Bella and asked her, "Bella, love. May I please have this dance?"

The opening strains of _Bon Jovi's Thank You for Loving Me,_ started as she placed her hand in mine. We slowly waltzed around the small meadow as I serenaded my sweet girl.

 _It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight_

 _Thank you for loving me_  
 _For being my eyes_  
 _When I couldn't see_  
 _For parting my lips_  
 _When I couldn't breathe_  
 _Thank you for loving me_  
 _Thank you for loving me_

"Oh Edward," she whispered. "You are so, so welcome my love. You deserve every bit of it."

She leaned up to give me a small kiss as the next verse began.

 _I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_

 _Thank you for loving me_  
 _For being my eyes_  
 _When I couldn't see_  
 _For parting my lips_  
 _When I couldn't breathe_  
 _Thank you for loving me_

By the time the second chorus was finished, she had tears running down her cheeks.

' _This is so romantic, Edward._ _'_ She thought to me. _'_ _I don't know how I ever got so lucky to be given you. But I'll cherish you forever._ _'_

Bella placed her head on my shoulder and snuggled in closer as I wrapped her up in my arms as she brought her wings back out and wrapped us up in them.

 _You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me_

 _Lock the doors_  
 _We'll leave the world outside_  
 _All I've got to give to you_  
 _Are these five words tonight_

 _Thank you for loving me_  
 _For being my eyes_  
 _When I couldn't see_  
 _You parted my lips_  
 _When I couldn't breathe_  
 _Thank you for loving me_

 _When I couldn't fly_  
 _Oh, you gave me wings_  
 _You parted my lips_  
 _When I couldn't breathe_  
 _Thank you for loving me_

Just as the song ended I dipped Bella back placing a kiss on her collar bone.

"Thank you Bella. For loving me just as the song says." I murmured into her ear as I brought her back up again.

"Thank you, Edward, for loving me as you do. I never felt the complete love that you have given me before. I know you need to call Esme but before you do, please make love to me? Here in the wildflowers?" She asked as she spread her wings out behind her.

I would be able to worship her properly this time because the love was still more overwhelming than the lust.

"You never have to ask, love. I would be happy too."

Slowly I undressed her, caressing and kissing every part of her that was revealed to me. From the top of her head all the way down to her toes as I laid her down onto the flowers. Seeing her laying there in the sun showed me just how much of an angel she was to me, even without the wings I'd see her the same way.

"I love you, Bella, and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I whispered into her ear as I lay myself over her. Touching her reverently while I kissed her thoroughly.

"Mmmm, I love you too, Edward. I'm happier today than I have ever been in my entire life." She told me, while removing my clothes just as carefully.

I was just about to reach down to make sure she was ready when she grabbed hold of my wrist. "Not today, Edward. I'm ready for you, please just love me."

I nodded, placed myself at her entrance, before I pushed slowly inside. We both moaned at how wonderful it was to be connected again.

We both sighed together in our thoughts and thought to each other _'I love you.'_

~*~HS~*~

Later that afternoon, after I had thoroughly loved on my girl, she'd fallen asleep with her head in my lap and the picnic blanket wrapped around her. I'd put my boxers and jeans back on while she was deliciously naked under the blanket.

I thought this would be the best time to call Esme, even though I was just as distracted as I would be at any other time of the day with Bella around.

I unplugged my phone from the speakers. When I had unlocked it, I noticed that my inbox was full. I realized as I was going through the messages that they were all from before the visit with the Cullens. Before Esme was made to see what she was doing. There were a few from afterward but the one that made me smile was sent just before our Mating Ceremony.

 _ **Edward. I again want to apologize for the way I was acting. I didn't realize that as a mother I was holding you all back. Being a mother is not only keeping your loved ones close but knowing when it is time to let them fly too. I want you to fly. I want you to be free to be who you should be. I love you son, please call me when you can. ~ Love Esme.**_

I pulled up the contacts and hit Esme's number.

" _Hello? Edward?"_ She answered after the first couple of rings.

"Hello, Esme. How are you?" I asked.

She sighed. _"I've been better honestly. I know that things have to change. I've come to see that."_

"They do. I'm sorry that it took such a big shake up for it to be seen. I was suffering playing the same roles all the time, yet you and Carlisle were able to change it up or do what you love."

" _Yes, when I look back I can see that. I didn't realize at the time how much we were holding you all back, or even just how much you had to hide of yourselves. I want to apologize for that too."_ She lamented.

It was my turn to sigh. "I accept your apology but I'd like to apologize too, Esme. I should have said something sooner."

" _No. No, Edward. As a mother I should have seen it as you became more and more lost as each year passed. I noticed the change in you when you found Bella."_ Esme commented. _"I should have been more willing to let you fly instead of pulling you closer. But even as a parent you can make mistakes. I hope you can forgive me my sins Edward."_

"You've had my forgiveness, Esme. Even before you apologized. I know what the loss of your son did to you, how it made you hold on tighter. Know that I love you like a mother Esme, you did a fabulous job with all of us. Excluding recent revelations." I chuckled.

" _Yes,"_ she laughed. _"Bar the fact that I didn't want to let you go farther than my pinky. Thank you Edward. I'll keep working on Carlisle because he has yet to see the error of his ways."_

"I know. I spoke to Emmett before. I'm sure you'll get through his thick head eventually. He has to grow too before that can happen though I think." I paused letting that sink in. "Give our love to the rest of the family, Esme."

" _I will. Send ours to Bella."_ She said before saying goodbye.

After the call ended, I sat there looking off into the distance and playing with Bella's soft hair. I hadn't realized she'd awoken until she interrupted my thoughts.

' _Esme lost a child?'_ She questioned.

I looked down to see her eyes open but tears in the corner.

' _Yes.'_ I sighed in my thoughts. _'Her first husband, from when she was human, caused the baby she was carrying to be stillborn.'_

I could sense that Bella was thinking about it but had closed off her mind to me.

"It's why she kept you all so close. Fear of losing one of you?" Bella realized.

"Yes, love. She's learnt now though that it was never the way."

"I know, my love. When I can advise her of what I am, I think I may have a little bit of extra information for her. A gift for accepting me straight away, maybe Emmett might have some also." She said slyly, but didn't explain any further.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I can't wait to hear what you think!**

 **Now I know you guys know my love for Drotuno's stories, one of the other people I love to read and re-read is Edward's Eternal. I'm going to do something a little different this week for my rec's.**

 **Edward's Eternal fics are awesome, so instead of just rec'ing one I'm going to suggest you check out her profile and read them all!  
Profile FFN ID: **1986894 **Check them out and let me know what you think.**

 **Next, Edward's Eternal also writes OF novels, under the name** Melanie Moreland **, of which I own three. But the one I love, the one I can't put down whenever I start it, was an adaptation of her FFN story Snowbound. It is called Into The Storm and I LOVE it. You can find it and her on Amazon, you won't be disappointed.**

 **See you next week!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi and welcome to another Friday night in Australia. That means that it's posting day.**

 **I want to thank Pien for being a friend, pre-reader, idea bouncer and calm force from half the world away. I'd be lost without her. And I'd like to thank Fran for stepping up to the beta plate and helping me out with her trusty red pen. Huge thanks go to you Fran!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Their Volturi Family**

Bella and I had been in Volterra for about a week and we were getting antsy to move on to our honeymoon. Didy had begged us to stay a bit longer as there were some people she wanted us to meet before she headed home to Eden.

So against our better judgment, we'd stayed. She'd put off Aro and the others for the last few days citing emotional upheaval while she absorbed everything. But they'd waited long enough and they were coming today.

Bella was a little nervous to meet everyone; she was doing her best to distract herself until they arrived. What I loved was that her distraction was me. We were in our room at Marcus' villa; I was lying on my back with her straddling me. She had her wings out and she was searching for every spot on my body that got her a reaction; she was rubbing against the biggest one.

' _I love the way you react to me.'_ She thought.

' _Was there ever any doubt sweetheart?'_ I asked back. ' _You are my mate, my love. My body was only ever designed to react to_ _you.'_

We were getting low on time, so before we ran out of it altogether, I grabbed her by the hips, raising her and then slowly lowering her onto me.

' _Gods_ _,_ _I love how you fill me.'_ She whispered into my head.

I moaned. _'I love the way you surround me. Now come on sweetheart, ride me.'_

She moaned right back as she began her movements, pulling me up into a sitting position so that she could cover us in the bubble of her wings as they continued to rub over me. I loved making love to her this way.

The lovemaking was slow and breathtaking as we shared breaths, kisses and surrendered to each other. The current that kept us bound ran wild, connecting us deeper than before. We kept the pace relaxed, wanting to feel everything we could. I felt her getting closer as she squeezed tighter around me. I slid my hand from her back around to her front, over her breasts, and down her stomach until I reached her clit. I began rubbing tight little circles over it, hearing her moan and feeling her flutter around me.

"That's it love, let it go. I want it, beautiful girl, give it to me." I murmured in her ear.

She moaned again before coming, arching her back while her hands, wings and pussy pulled me in tighter. A few more thrusts and I came, calling her name.

I laid down on the bed, pulling her down with me but keeping her on top and still connected to me. We relaxed while we got our breathing under control.

"Feel better sweetheart?" I asked after a short time.

"Yes," she answered. "I just don't know what to expect. They've all been expecting your mate for years and that's a little intimidating for me right now, Edward."

"I understand that Bella. It was the same for me before we went to Eden." I soothed. "But they're are going to love you, and they'll be as accepting of you as your family was of me."

She looked at me shocked. "Oh," She whispered. "I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry Edward; I was so excited about taking you home; it never crossed my mind."

I kissed her to soothe her. "It's fine Bella. I was excited too. Now come on, I'd like a shower before they get here."

I climbed off the bed, tossed her over my shoulder, and walked into the bathroom. She giggled the whole way and hearing her happy was what I wanted.

~*~HS~*~

Didy, Marcus, Bella and I were seated once again in their great room while we enjoyed some tea. This time, though, we waited on Aro, Scully, Caius, Dora and whoever else Didy wanted us to meet.

"They're getting close," I announced when they came into my range.

I could hear three other minds with them. I recognized their inner voices from when I was here the last time. It made me very curious, but I'd promised Didy that I'd close my mind after we knew they were almost there.

"Oh good," Didy exclaimed although you could hear the nervousness behind it. She rose to get the door, opening it just as Aro's hand was poised to knock, startling him a bit.

He then burst out laughing. "I should have known that you'd be alerted to us getting close. We'll have to get used to the mind reading all over again, I suppose."

We could hear the others laughing behind him.

Didy's giggle was light. "Yes, it is something we'll have to remember when they get back from their honeymoon. Please come in, we have tea in the great room." She stepped aside as Bella and I rose from the love seat.

"Brace yourself," I whispered to her because I could hear Felix running in first.

He barreled through the door, running straight at me wrapping me up in one of his famous bear hugs. I laughed because I couldn't help it. I'd missed his exuberant nature.

"Oh Eddie," he squealed, letting me go only to slap my ass. "It's so good to see your purrrrdy face again. Volterra has been lacking pretty as of late."

I sighed and smiled. He was the only one allowed to call me Eddie. I could hear everyone laughing, including my Bella.

' _Perhaps I should have warned you to brace yourself?'_ She thought.

Felix heard the laughing too, and he turned to her. "Eddie, you've brought me more pretty. You, my dear, are stunning." He exclaimed, getting her to spin in a circle. "It's a shame you've got the wrong bits, although you might be able to straighten me out!"

I growled at that comment, I couldn't help it even if I knew Felix wasn't a threat.

"Oh boy, stuff it, would you Eddie. You know I'm not a threat. Besides, I couldn't go straight even for her, not when there's a chance I'll meet Marky Mark someday."

Bella was doubled over in laughter. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Marcus and Didy were beaming at the interaction, but I was unsure as to why.

"Well now that we know your orientation, Felix," Marcus stated sarcastically. "I'd like to introduce you to your great-niece."

That shocked everyone.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Aro demanded.

I listened quietly for a minute before I realized I could hear two more quiet heartbeats. It clicked for me then. Didy and Marcus had children as Bella and I would have one day.

"Of course, you all know Didy is an angel, right?" Marcus asked, to which they all nodded. "Before Didy left Eden, we told you that she had a little boy, Amos. Well, Bella here is his grandchild."

Every one of them had gaping mouths, staring at Didy and Marcus.

Didy stepped forward, wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders and conducted the introductions. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my children. My oldest, Felix, and this is Heidi. Felix, Heidi meet your great niece, Isabella Swan."

Bella was the first to recover from the bomb that been dropped on everyone. She giggled a little before walking up to Felix with her hand out to shake.

"It's really nice to meet you Aunty Felix and please call me Bella."

"No, no, no!" He smiled at her, slapping her hand away before he pulled her into a hug. "It's FAB-U-LOUS to meet you little Bella. We are a family of huggers behind closed doors, so consider yourself hugged!"

She giggled again as he released her before pushing her at Heidi. She did the same thing, pulling her into a hug.

"It's so good to meet part of Mom's family. I hope we'll meet more soon." She wondered.

"Oh, you definitely will." Bella laughed. "Especially once they get wind of you two. My Poppa, Amos, always wanted a sibling and now he gets you two and I presume a brother-in-law."

We all looked towards the vampire holding Heidi's hand. He ducked his head as if he could be blushing.

Didy giggled at his reaction. "Yes, he will be getting one Bella. This quiet one here is Heidi's mate, Demetri. Once he gets to know you, he'll open up."

"Well, what about the rest of us?" Caius demanded, lightly. "Are we going to have to introduce ourselves?"

I laughed. "Sorry Uncle, I'll get to you now."

I turned to Bella to see her reaction to the title I'd given him. She just looked at me patiently, with all her love, for me to introduce the rest.

I couldn't help but to give her a kiss for that. "As you know Bella, my parents didn't have any siblings. When I came to Volterra, they all took me in as family and became the aunts and uncles I never had. Now, though, Marcus and Didy have become grandparents to me too."

Marcus poked his tongue out at me, like the mature leader he is.

I chuckled at him. "The others over here are the other supreme leaders," I told her, haughtily. "Aro and his mate, Sulpicia, better known as Scully."

Aro took her hand and leaned over to give it a kiss before Scully wrapped her up in a warm, welcoming hug.

"And these two are Caius and Anthenodora, better known to us as Dora."

Caius and Dora did the same.

"Please dear Bella, we'd like to be your aunts and uncles too. If we may?" Aro asked.

Bella smiled at all of them. "You can never have too much family, I believe. I'd love to be able to call you Uncle Aro."

After we all had taken our seats we got to know each other better, or, at least, they got to know Bella and her, them.

Although, she took them by surprise when she suggested we should invite the family down from Eden and have an impromptu party.

"Besides," she said. "I'm going to need all the wonderful women in my family to put together this Royal Earth Wedding I keep hearing about. This will happen while we're on our honeymoon no less." She laughed.

"Yes, you will. It will also be at the reception that the last Volturi Family member and his mate will be introduced to Vampire Society. It's the best way to keep you safe from those that will harm you when you aren't with us." Aro stated. "Does your family know anything as of yet, Edward?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet Uncle. They were not very – shall we say – Bella had a warmer reception here than she did with them. She was only accepted by Esme and Emmett, and even then, Esme was her usual overbearing self.

"The others were just concerned with knowing what she was and that we couldn't tell them. Emmett believes that they fear change, although since then Jasper and Alice have made huge strides in coming around."

"I believe we'll be able to tell Esme and Emmett soon," Bella commented, as we all looked at her. "It's just a feeling I've been getting." She shrugged.

I nodded. There were many things I'm still learning about Angels and their feelings and when one will contact them in person. It's an unusual trait.

"All right then. I'll go call the family and grab the other communicator so that my parents can be here." To which the others gaped again because they knew they were dead. "We'll explain later. I'll do that while you guys get some food ready."

Everyone agreed and I headed upstairs to connect to everyone in Eden.

~*~HS~*~

It didn't take long for all those in Eden to make their way to the villa in Italy. A couple of hours at most.

The reaction however from Amos when he was introduced to his siblings was entertaining to say the least. First, he was like the rest, stunned. Then, when it sunk in, he squealed eerily similar to Felix – at least, we knew it ran in the family. After that, he did this unbelievably immature happy dance while singing that he finally had siblings.

As Amos danced, Felix squealed and joined in before he pulled him into a bear hug. Afterward, Amos was introduced to Heidi and Demetri; a quick kiss, hug, and a handshake then they sat to get to know each other while the families did the same. Before long, the curiosity got the better of Aro.

"Edward," he started. "You said that you were getting a communicator to talk to your parents? But aren't they gone?"

I nodded. "They are you're right. But according to my beautiful girl here, you have options when you pass over. You can go on and live in heaven, you can be reincarnated, or you can become helpful. My parents knew that I had been turned when they crossed over. They knew that I wouldn't be reincarnated and they couldn't move on without knowing I would join them so they chose to be helpful.

"Thanks to this device here, made by Amos, I am able to talk to my parents. They work and live in Limbo where they help those that have crossed over." I held up the Soul Projector, demonstrating how to twist the top.

They watched in stunned silence as the image projected straight up when my father answered the call.

" _Son? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"_ He asked

I laughed. "We are Dad but we stopped in Italy for a short visit that seems to have taken a while. We came to find Didy. When I mentioned earlier that we could contact you guys to join in the fun, everyone became curious."

" _Ah so we're a parlor trick,"_ he laughed. _"Hey, where's my Bella?"_

I sighed and laughed at the same time, it was the same question every time we called.

"I'm right here, Dad!" She giggled, causing the others to laugh. "Where's Mom?"

" _She's just making some lunch. Let's go get her."_ He replied.

After introducing everyone, that's how we spent the remainder of the day. All in all, it was very successful. And now that we could be contacted with the bracelets, everyone decided to stay on.

Considering they had a wedding to plan.

~*~HS~*~

We were still in Italy a few days later and I think it was becoming obvious that Bella and I were restless. We wanted our time to ourselves, we wanted just to be, and we couldn't do that while we were in Italy with everyone else.

We'd been helping with wedding preparations and the day before we were fitted for our royal outfits. Mine was an all-white suit, from the jacket to the shirt and vest right down to the shoes. It had accents of platinum in the embroidery and cravat and on the belt buckle.

Bella had decided that I wasn't going to see hers until the day of the wedding. We weren't going to be very traditional but she wanted that to remain a surprise. I let her keep it; she was going to be extraordinary no matter what she wore.

We'd decided on colors as well. The colors were going to be royal blue, platinum, and green. That was a stipulation from Bella. She wanted to have green in there as a tribute to her heritage. And the last major decision that had been made was that the ceremony would take place around Christmas, about six months from now. The invitations had to go to some pretty exotic places and would need time to get there, and be responded to.

During the time in between, Bella and I would go on an extended honeymoon and just bask in our bond. Because once we came back, we'd be initiated into the Volturi and I'd have to help with the everyday tasks that came with running the vampire world while Bella did what she had to do with Didyme looking after the planet.

We made our way down for breakfast that morning, almost dreading another day. We wanted to be gone.

As we got to the bottom, Aro and Marcus caught my attention.

"Go on beautiful girl, I'll be there in a minute." I signaled to Bella.

After she had gone into the kitchen, they started pulling out pictures of the one thing I'd asked them to do for me.

"Here Edward, have a look at this one. It's got all the specifications that you wanted and it's also not too far from the castle or Marcus's villa." Aro stated, handing me the photos of the country home I'd asked them to look at for me.

"It's also very rustic but absolutely gorgeous. It's surrounded by a very overrun garden but Bella could take care of that in minutes if she wanted to. Didy said that it had potential but she could see a beautiful English garden in all that mess." Marcus laughed.

Looking at the pictures, it was exactly what I wanted. It was a two-story stone house set in the Italian countryside. There was a simplistic garden out front, but Marcus was right, it was a big mess out back. Didy was also right in saying that the garden had potential.

It had a beautiful back patio where we could either sit with the whole family or be off by ourselves in the back corner. The interior was simplistic and rustic pieces would fit beautifully.

This was going to give the ladies something else to do while we were on our honeymoon. Especially once the wedding details were in hand. The only thing I wanted untouched, would be that garden. Bella could choose how she wanted it done. I would just like it furnished for when we returned.

"Thank you, guys. How much to make it ours?" I asked.

They both shook their heads at me. "Nothing Edward, consider it our gift to you. Mating, Wedding or even joining the Volturi. But it's yours free and clear." Aro stated forcefully.

"I agree, Edward. You've been through a lot over the years, we're giving this to you whether you like it or not. If you want to take it up with someone – the ladies are through that door." Marcus laughed.

I shuddered because there was no way I was taking it up with them. I couldn't say no them if I wanted too. I hadn't been able to before, and I certainly couldn't now.

"Then again I thank you. I appreciate this." I had shaken their hands before we walked into a very rowdy kitchen.

~*~HS~*~

By the end of the meal, Bella and I were dreading that there were more details to be sorted through concerning the wedding. The whole point was to get the ladies to do it while we concentrated on our bond and ourselves. Most mates had years. It was a shame that we were only going to get months. That's not to say that we won't go away often after our initiation because we will – we have to, but it's not going to be an uninterrupted stretch of time either.

Bella sighed as she pushed her plate away and I followed suit, waiting for the initial directions for the day. Most of the time, it was one of the women who stood up to play director. However, we were both surprised when it was Charlie and Marcus that stood.

"Okay everyone settle down!" Charlie commanded. Once everyone had finished talking, he started up again. "I think we have taken enough bonding time away from our lovely couple so we are going to – _again_ – send them on their honeymoon!"

Everyone cheered at that statement.

"We have been filled in on their traveling plans," Marcus stated. "Now Bella, Edward has seen how _you_ fly. Since you don't know exactly where he is taking you, you are now going to experience how _we_ fly here on earth. Edward, your bags are packed and loaded into the Town Car out front. Demetri and Heidi are going to take you to the airport. Enjoy, play, bond and relax!"

"Let's have a quick toast to the happy couple," Charlie announced holding up his coffee cup. "To Edward and Bella, may you find many happy moments within the next few months and many more in the years to come. Salute!"

"Salute!" They all shouted.

With a quick round of hugs and 'call us if you need us' we were out the front door with Heidi and Demetri following.

They drove us to the airport nearby and unloaded our luggage when we arrived there.

"It was so nice to get to know you." Heidi murmured, pulling Bella into a hug. "I can't wait until you're back and we can really spend more time together."

"Me too, Aunty. I cannot wait either." Bella agreed before moving onto Demetri. "I hope that you'll be a little more vocal when I return." She giggled. "If you're going to keep up with the family you'll have to be."

He laughed softly at her words. "I'll try my best, Miss Bella. Have a wonderful time."

She winked at him, as she took my hand. "Don't worry we will!"

We laughed at his expression as I picked up our bags before pulling her into the airport.

"So…." She dragged out the word. "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, my love. Wait and see."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I will let you guys know that I have been having trouble replying to reviews, once again thanks to FFN, but once they are up and running again, I will get back to all of you.**

 **If you love yourself some Nerdward, I'm going to recc one of my favorites; A Nerd Story of Love by Tufano79. FFN ID:** 7049287  
Geekward and Nerdella...two lost souls who just want love and to be loved. ExB, AH

 **This also has two sequels, A Geeks Guide to Parenthood and Surviving the Teenage Dream. She's also on FicPad as well.**

 **Another of her stories that I adore is Star Crossed, FFN ID:** 10534517  
She was the leader of her people. He was a gruff, by-the-book star ship captain. An interstellar war, negotiations for a peace treaty gone wrong and a taboo relationship between two species. Will they survive this threat or are the Star Crossed lovers doomed before they even have a chance?

 **Have a great week, and I'll see you next Friday!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone! We have come to another Friday night here in Australia, which means it's time to post, once again.**

 **I'd like to thank Pien for being my rock and always pushing me when I need it. Fran, for taking up the mantle with her red pen and helping make this story that much prettier. I've made a few changes since she beta'd so any mistakes are mine.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Honeymoon Interrupted**

I was glad that I had chartered a private plane for us to get to Baghdad, because when the engines started, Bella panicked a little and her wings were almost exposed. We were thankful that there was no flight attendant in the cabin with us at the time.

The flight took us a little over four hours from the Galileo Galilei Airport in Pisa to Baghdad International Airport in Baghdad, even on a private plane. Bella was awed at the luxury after she had settled down from the scare of take-off. She couldn't believe that there were people in the world letting others suffer when they could afford things such as this. She knew that I had hired this particular plane, but was upset that people owned them instead of helping the less fortunate in the world.

When we landed, I donned a pair of sunglasses to help shield off the sun and to stop me from getting drowsy as we still had a way to go. We gathered our suitcase - I'd packed just one as we were going to be the only people there, and Bella wasn't going to wear a lot – and made our way to the car rental counter. I'd hired an SUV because we'd have to leave it parked somewhere for a long stretch of time and I thought a convertible would be too eye-catching to thieves. I put the luggage in the trunk before helping Bella into her seat. She was looking out the window with a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't say anything until we had made our way out of the city.

"Where are we going, Edward?" Bella asked. "This part of the world feels very old."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "It is old, sweetheart, and where we're going is even older. I'll give you a few hints, though. It was hidden many a year ago by none other than Mikail, it has been rumored to exist by all on earth, yet listed as one of the Ancient Wonders of the World and it was apparently destroyed by an earthquake."

"Well, that could be any of them!" She argued. "The earth has lost many beautiful effects to natural disasters."

Again, I nodded because we had. "I know. It's such a shame too. Not that it matters, if the earth – or in this case, Mikail – hadn't reclaimed it, humans would have destroyed it sooner or later when trying to discover it."

This time, Bella nodded in agreement, but she became engrossed in her thoughts. She began looking around as she tried to piece together the clues.

After we had made it through the checkpoints, I pulled up to a little hotel not far from where we had to go. It wasn't up to my usual standards but since we weren't staying here, I thought it was for the best. All I was doing was leaving the car in the parking lot.

Turning off the engine, I looked at Bella. "Figured it out yet, sweetheart?"

She shook her head but looked pleadingly at me. "No, my love. Where are we and where are we going?"

"A little birdie told me that there is a particular place on earth that you want to go. Somewhere deep-rooted, and rumored to have been destroyed. This place, in particular, would appeal to your inner Earth Angel because it was made to be beautiful in a place where not a lot of flora could survive…" I trailed off as Bella gasped.

"You're taking me to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon?" She whispered in awe.

I didn't say anything as I waited for her to absorb that piece of information. However, I did hold her hand, rubbing soothing circles over it.

"Oh, Edward!" She cried, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Are you sure they are still there? I honestly believed that they were destroyed."

I pulled her over the center console and onto my lap. "I'm sure sweetheart. Renee told me you wanted to go and she explained that humans were destroying it by digging for ancient civilizations so Mikail came to earth and hid it from the human world. She created the rumors that it was destroyed by an earthquake and left no clues as to how to find it, but Renee knew and she passed that knowledge onto me.

"I also confirmed it with Mikail and she told me that for an Earth Angel there is no greater place to see nature at its finest. Even if it was man-made to begin with, nature has a way of taking over; which is what happened here. She also explained that The Gardens are the only other place on earth that have some of the extinct creatures only thought to be found at The Cradle of Life."

Bella sniffled and reached up to rub her eyes. "Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much this means to me. It's a place that has called to me for decades and to be able to go there means so much."

I hugged her tighter to me. "I'm glad. It's somewhere I always wanted to go too, so now we both get to see it."

We sat there for a little while longer before climbing out and grabbing our bag.

"It's a bit of a walk to the entrance and then once we're out of sight you can climb up on my back and I'll run the rest of the way. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded, happier now that we were on our way.

Walking through the entrance to Ancient Babylon was an experience I would never forget, even if Ishtar's Gate were only a replica. It was large and intimidating, far larger than I had expected. The door itself stood taller than four men, top to tail, and the layout surrounding that was even taller; more than double the height. It was a part of the protective wall around the city, like the wall around a castle; on the top were battlements, where the guards would have stood, ready to defend should someone have come with ill intent.

The gate itself was a sight to behold. From what I had read, the gate was dedicated to the Babylonian goddess Ishtar. It had been covered in a blue, lapis lazuli glaze that gave it a jewel-like shine, which was absolutely stunning. Bella and I admired the rows of bas-relief lions and dragons that were carved into the façade around the gate entrance itself, but I could see some animals that I had never seen before; and I wondered if they had had these around when the original gate was built.

Bella reached out to touch the gate as we walked up to take a closer look. _'Oh my gods, Edward. Feel it, it's cold, even in this heat.'_

I placed my hand next to hers, surprised to find that she was right. In the middle of the desert, where it should be as hot as the air surrounding it, the stone was cool.

After we had thoroughly looked over Ishtar's Gate, we walked through the entrance, which was as wide as the wall itself, and into a courtyard that had been rebuilt. It would have originally been an open-air market for those that had come to buy and sell their wares. Some of the original stalls had been refurbished with newer stones and brightly colored awnings, to protect not only the sellers, but the buyers too. Some of the other, larger stalls had been somewhat converted to make cafés and other places to eat, basically the quintessential tourist trap. I could sense Bella's sadness as we looked at the stalls that had been boarded. The war that had been ravaging the Middle East had dwindled the amount of tourists that came to see a truly great wonder, it was a damn shame.

Back then the courtyard would have been busy right up to closing time, right now, it was quiet as most of the tourists had gone back to their hotels. It gave Bella and me the time to look over it all, taking it in and trying to imagine being back there.

Bella had the passing thought that she'd like to search the entirety of the city, which made me start planning our next honeymoon. She must have caught the thought because she smirked at me before she started laughing.

"Come on, Edward. I want to see some more." Bella said excitedly, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to one of the only stalls that were still open and not covered. "Let's get what we need and get going, please?"

I laughed. "There's no need to beg, sweet girl. If you want to see it, we can see it all."

I paid for the map and a few other trinkets, which I placed in our bag before we made our way through the opening of where the actual city started. Stepping out onto the edge of the plateau that the city stood on was a stark contrast to the somewhat secluded courtyard.

We stood there for a few moments, taking it all in.

Ahead of us lay what would be called, the Processional Way, it separated the two halves of the city. It also led a roundabout way to the palace; it was a way for everyone to come and see their leaders, or royalty, as they made their way through the 'little people.'

On the right, with our enhanced eyesight, we could see where the river had run through Babylon. But as far as the eye could see on that side, there was nothing but ruins where the houses and other buildings should be. It was a little sad that almost nothing was left standing.

Over to the left, though, was the most stunning part of the entire city and that was Nebuchadnezzar's Palace. It had been rebuilt in the nineteen-eighties, by the then president Saddam Hussein; one of the very few good things he ever did. If we thought that Ishtar's Gate was high, it held nothing on the palace. It was _huge_! At this distance, it looked to be made from blocks of what I thought were sandstone, and it was at the center of the left side of Babylon. We could see that while Hussein had rebuilt the palace, he hadn't bothered with anything that had been surrounding it. However, there were more buildings standing, most of which were likely government structures at one stage, because the ones we could see were more elaborate than the simple foundations found on the other side.

We didn't do a lot of talking while we explored because we were in awe of such an ancient place. We communicated with our thoughts, looks, and gestures. What we discovered, though, as we walked around was that the layout was set in a grid pattern. It seemed that where most towns in ancient times grew from the center out, Babylon was planned with a more modern thought process.

On the left side, the palace was the center, and the grid pattern was thought out around it. As we explored the right side, we could see that it started as one row along the Processional Way. The houses were evenly spaced both alongside each other and behind the first ones and the grid pattern followed around any obstacles in the way. When they reached the river, each row finished the same distance from the riverbed like the one before it. The planning of this massive city was beyond amazing.

Once we'd had our fill, I guided Bella to where the government buildings were, surrounding the palace.

Pulling a vintage music box from our bag, I led the way to the 'Door that goes nowhere,' and walked down the few steps inside. Bella was curious as to what I was doing but never asked the question. Instead, she left it for me to show her.

The music box itself wasn't as old as Babylon, it was made somewhere around the year I was born. I figured that Mikail started with just humming the tune when she hid the gardens but as time went on, she upgraded to a music box. This was on the cusp of music box technology around the nineteen hundreds and she hadn't upgraded it since.

It was beautiful, like a miniature record player. It was in a mahogany box, which was decorated with an elaborate carving, but was polished to a shine that you could see yourself in. Inside the lid was a portrait of a younger Mikail with a beautiful garden behind her. In the bottom part was a small metallic disc with bumps and little ridges all over it in concentric circles. A rod with a metallic comb underneath it covered half the disc. I had to wind it with a key to make the disc spin and have the metallic comb activated to produce a very beautiful but simple melody, which it did gracefully.

Once the tune was finished, we stood and waited. Not a full minute had gone by when we heard something in the wall click and it slid apart into two separate doors. A whoosh of stale air blew out of the opening that led to a tunnel that I could see went on for miles.

"Wow, Edward," Bella said with wonder. "I never would have known this was here."

"Neither would have I, if it wasn't for your mother and Mikail," I told her. "Now hop on sweetheart, we have quite a run."

With that, Bella climbed onto my back, I put the music box back in the bag, and began to run.

~*~HS~*~

I started to run at top speed, but with my excessive speed, I reached the point I saw earlier quite fast.

From there on, I couldn't run as fast without jostling Bella too much because the tunnel started to twist and turn.

Before we knew it we came to a mirage-like image, which I suspected were The Hanging Gardens. The closer we got the clearer the picture became and I slowed down. I wanted to take it all in from the very first step and I wanted Bella to be able to as well. It was a strange feeling standing at the edge; it felt as if we were going from an old, black and white television show or movie, into one of the very first color ones. The Hanging Gardens were just that bright.

"Oh my Gods," Bella whispered after I put her down. "I…I don't know…just wow."

"Yeah." I murmured. I wasn't sure there was anything more to say because it just … was.

The view from where we were standing was spectacular. There was a huge city built from what looked like some kind of crystal. It was colored for the walls and clear for the windows, except for where windows looked to be stained glass. It still looked so new that it sent reflections off the walls onto the ground like a disco ball. The entire city seemed to be built at the side of a mountain and had flora hanging or growing from walls and roofs and gardens on the ground. The main castle or palace off to the side, had vines and plants growing from every corner, turret, and surface.

But that wasn't even the half of it. With our enhanced eyesight, it was what was behind the city that gave it its name.

We could see there was an immense mountain behind the city and at one time, there was a wall of earth on the side of the mountain. Now, though, that wall had been replaced by one made of the same clear crystal that the windows in the city were made of. Inside this particular mountain was what you would call a _Super_ cavern and that is what was being displayed behind the wall of crystal.

Inside the cavern was a massive limestone stalactite that hung from the ceiling. It had to be at least twenty-five stories tall from the base to tip. It looked like an inverted mountain had been suspended from the ceiling of the cavern and the tip of it reached a small pyramid at the bottom.

What made it lift from the realm of incredible to 'wonderous,' was how it had been modified by the hand of man.

A pathway had been carved into its outer layer. Some parts were flat and others curved and in other sections, there were carved stairs. The path had been carved around the exterior of this great stalactite, rising higher and higher and heading to the ceiling of the cavern.

Along this path were hundreds of semi-circular archways and in each archway were vines, shrubs, trees and flowers – all of them overgrown to excess; hanging out and over the edge of the stalactite; dangling precariously more than three hundred feet above the world.

It was beyond belief.

It was more stunning than anything I'd seen, bar Bella.

An actual hanging garden. _The_ Hanging Garden of Babylon.

~*~HS~*~

I'm not sure how long Bella and I stood in that one spot taking it all in. It was more than I had imagined.

I turned to look at Bella to see her with a thoughtful look on her face, but as she turned to me, it became mischievous.

Suddenly she reached out and tapped me on the arm. "Tag you're it!" She shouted before she ran off giggling.

My mouth dropped open and it took me a few seconds to comprehend what she had done. However, when it clicked, I took off after her. She was running at top speed and using the twists and turns of the city to stop me from using mine.

I growled out in a playful tone, "I'm going to get you, Bella!"

She giggled again. "Catch me if you can!" She called before I saw her leap into the air.

The next thing I knew her wings were out and she's soaring above me.

"That's not fair." I, well...I whined.

Once again, she giggled as I tracked her down. After a while, she began to lead me to the palace. I could see her land on the steps before she pushed the door open and disappeared inside. By the time I'd reached it, she was nowhere to be found. However, there, just inside the door was one of her shoes.

Picking it up, I looked around. It was a decadent display of architecture. The colors were bright on all of the walls, the paintings, and the tapestries. Though from just looking at the way things were built, you could tell they were ahead of their time. It was stunning that different civilizations living at the same time could all be either ahead of or behind the curve.

I looked further around the room, finding my next clue on the stairs inside – another shoe. I picked it up as well, following the stairs up and around the main foyer. When it reached the top, the hallway went in two different directions. Over to the right, Bella had laid her shirt, so I grabbed it before I followed her in that direction. Fifty feet down the hall was Bella's skirt and then another seventy more feet were her panties.

"I'm going to catch you, my naughty little angel, and when I do, you will have to pay for running from me," I growled.

I heard another giggle, only muffled this time because it was coming from behind a door.

Hanging from the door handle was her bra. It matched the panties I held in my hand. A beautiful, bright red color, which was kind of an oxymoron considering red is the devil's color and she was an Angel of the highest order.

I placed all of our things at the door of the room before I slammed it open growling at her.

She shrieked a little at my abrupt entrance but then relaxed back on the bed inside the room she had chosen. She was an absolute vision lying stark naked on dark blue, silk sheets with her wings spread out across the bed. The sight stopped me in my tracks, kind of like the first look at this place did. To me, she was far more beautiful than anything outside of that room.

' _Thank you, Edward. That is a high compliment.'_ She conveyed to me.

Her thoughts pulled me out of my stupor. "Nothing but the truth, my beautiful girl."

She giggled again. "Now, what was that about me paying for running from you?"

I smirked at her and I could tell that she wasn't quite sure what was about to happen. Instead of talking, I darted to the bed, picked her up and placed her over my knees as I sat on the end of it. I made sure that her wing didn't get bent at an odd angle as I set her down.

"Naughty girls who run get spanked, _Isa_ bella." I purred out, with a voice full of lust, as I brought my hand down playfully on her ass.

If she was caught off guard by my actions, she didn't let on, but surprised me with a loud moan as my hand connected with her bottom.

"Oh, ho, ho. What do we have here?" I growled. "Do we like a little pain with our pleasure, Angel?" I asked as my fingers dipped between her legs.

She moaned again instead of answering me, causing me to bring my hand down on the other cheek. "Answer me _Isa_ bella. Do we like to be spanked?"

"Mmmm, apparently so, Sir." She purred back at me before whimpering as I again dipped my fingers into her.

I gave her a couple more swats to her ass before I couldn't stand it anymore. "Up on the bed, on your hands and knees. It's time we had a little more _fun_ …"

While she scrambled to get into position, I stood from the bed and took off my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. I climbed up on the bed behind her and grabbed hold of her hips.

I leaned over her back so that I could whisper in her ear. "Hold onto something Angel. This isn't going to be soft or sweet."

I could see as her hands bunched into the sheet below us as I leaned up to place myself at her entrance. I wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as I did. I wanted her to ask for it. To test the waters, I teased us both by just entering her a little and pulling back out, holding her still to prevent her pushing back onto me. It took a few goes before she was frustrated enough to voice her thoughts.

"Please, Edward. Please, don't tease." She begged.

"What Bella? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to…" She trailed off moaning as I entered her again.

"What do you want baby?"

She groaned in displeasure as I again pulled out slightly.

' _I want you to_ FUCK _me!'_ She yelled in her thoughts.

"Gods, yes." I groaned as I slammed inside her.

As promised, it wasn't slow or sweet. It was hard, fast and spectacular.

After a little while, I slid my hands up her hips and around to the front of her body, pulling her up so her back was to me. Having her wings out made this a different experience altogether. Her wings were still rubbing on me, giving us both extra stimulation. When she was getting close, I ran my hand down her front and started to rub on her clit.

"That's it, Bella. I can feel you getting close." I moaned. "Give it to me. Come all over my cock, _Isa_ bella."

"Oh, Gods… EDWARD." She screamed as she was sent into a powerful orgasm.

I called her name as she dragged me into mine.

We both collapsed onto the bed, as we tried to regain our breaths. Bella putting her wings away as we lay there. I rolled onto my side, pulling her along with me so we could spoon. I gathered the blankets and pulled them up around us as Bella fell asleep.

I thought about what had just happened between us. I loved making love to Bella, but this was a whole other experience. Fucking her but also being in love with her was different to what I'd heard in the past. Knowing that I was still loving her made it so much better.

With that thought, I fell asleep too.

~*~HS~*~

Bella and I had enjoyed spending the last few months here at the Hanging Garden. The first few days we'd just spent connecting with each other and reaffirming our mated status.

We'd ventured through the palace when we'd awoken the next day to find the kitchen and to see if there was any sustenance there. When we had determined that there was nothing, we'd dressed and made our way out to find some food to keep us fed for the time we decided to reconnect.

The palace was stunning. The walls were opaque in a deep gold color, the windows clear and the floor a gorgeous black, which made the walls stand out that much more. It was a huge building, which seemed to dwarf, yet suit, the surrounding town.

The tapestries inside were of animals both alive today and mythical. The best was the one hanging over the main staircase in the foyer. It depicted a large purple dragon with its wings spread and its head tilted towards the sky. The tapestry was, at least, thirty feet wide by twenty feet high, and even after all this time, the colors were just as vibrant as they had been on the day it was made. The part that seemed to stand out to me, was that it didn't seem to be angry or scared by the people surrounding it, it almost seemed serene, as if it was an ordinary, everyday occurrence. The fact that it had such a place of prominence inside the palace made me wonder if they, too, were once real.

That thought was one of those questions I wasn't sure I wanted an answer to. Some things are just so cosmic and mythical that you want to believe. To find out otherwise, would be a massive disappointment.

After those first few days, Bella and I ventured outside more and more. We discovered that all the buildings were made with this colored crystal, most of them near the castle starting in the deep, gold color outside, with different colors on the inside. However, the colors changed the further away we moved. It signified to me that those with more, were able to afford the brighter, rarer colored crystal; and those that couldn't, used the more readily available colors.

We found all sorts of items in these houses while we were exploring. Vases in different shapes, with pictures telling different stories. The furniture, which was all made out of a beautiful dark redwood that could only be found in Northern California these days – well naturally of course. But even in the poor part of town, the furniture was made of it, which could only mean that at one time, it had been abundant here. The curtains, bedding, and pillows were all made of the softest material, although I couldn't tell you what it was as it was something I had never encountered.

However, the biggest riddle was the way the buildings were constructed. I'd looked closely at the crystal and couldn't see where it had been cut, sanded or polished. Nothing in our time would have been able to produce the type of cut and shape that these buildings were made into. I was astonished at what they had been able to produce, but I was unable to find how they had done it. One day, when Bella wanted to indulge in some pampering, I'd gone out to explore on my own. I'd looked high and low trying to find out how they'd done it but I couldn't find one cutting machine, disc or piece of polishing equipment. It's as if they'd just found them made this way.

The other thing that shook me to my core was that it looked as though the people that had lived here just decided to pack up and leave one day. There were no clothes, food or even a scrap of anything left behind except for the houses, decorations, and furniture. It was strange that they just seemed to have disappeared. Although that notion may have had something to do with the tower that I found crumbling away at the edge of town one day.

I assumed it was The Tower of Babel. Although you know what they say about those who assume?

I'd read the bible and heard the stories. That the people of Babylon had built a great tower that reached to the skies, for which they'd hoped would end in Heaven. That one day God had come down to see this great tower and had not been pleased so he gave them all many languages and then scattered them across the planet.

I'd also read that it crumbled and had been rebuilt and then Alexander the Great had it demolished around 331BC to be rebuilt elsewhere but his death had forestalled that and it was never completed.

There on the edge of town was a tower that lay crumbling, or, at least, the foundation of one. What struck me, though, was that it was not made of the same material that the rest of the town was constructed out of. It seemed to be made of mortar and brick. The ground around it lay broken and cracked as if it had survived an earthquake but the ground was scarred because of it. For about thirty feet around, nothing grew, although I could detect no poison or pollution of any kind. It struck me as odd considering the rest of the town.

Although what I could see in the middle of the foundation was a tree, one that had only started to grow in recent years as it wasn't very large. I'd gotten in close to examine the tree only to discover it was going to be an apple tree. That brought me up short, because if they were building a 'stairway to heaven' where this tree lay – could this be where we started? Another question I was unsure I wanted the answer to. After I glanced around looking for snakes – scoffing at myself – I walked away from there, not looking back.

I wasn't going to mention that discovery to Bella, and I had no plan to – ever. Although in my infinite wisdom, I'd almost forgotten Bella could read my mind. When she saw what I had seen that day, she wanted to give me an answer.

"Please don't, Bella," I'd begged. "Some things should be left to the imaginings of man. I don't want that knowledge; it would be a heavy burden to carry since I could never tell anyone."

"Okay, my love." She soothed. "Come here and let me distract you for a while."

She'd done so, in the most fabulous way.

~*~HS~*~

A few days later Bella and I were once again in the super cavern.

It was one of the first things we deemed to uncover after reconnecting, and what we'd found was a way to the cavern via a hidden tunnel behind the waterfalls.

Bella had been on edge all morning and she couldn't tell me why. Either she didn't know or she was trying to keep it from me, but I let her have her secret hoping that she'd settle down after a picnic under the Hanging Garden and some exploring.

After lunch, her shoulders slumped and I heard her whisper out a quiet _"damn."_ However, before I could ask, the cavern filled with a voice, I'd only heard once before.

"Bella, Edward." He greeted. "I apologize for interrupting your time, but I have come for your help."

I spun, now knowing that this is what Bella had felt. She knew he was coming but had hoped otherwise. I wasn't upset with her, I would have been hoping for the same thing.

Although my first thought after hearing his voice was, _I'm so glad that we got dressed today._

Bella stood and grabbed my hand while nodding to the one encroaching on our bonding time.

"Gabriel. What can we do for you today?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you all let me know what you think!**

 **My recs for this week, we go back to an old fave:**

 **Blood and Gory by Drotuno. FFN ID:** 6755101 **The first in the Gravity Series, there's three more to follow up!**

The definition of a mercenary is a soldier for hire. His crew are trained fighting machines. Hers are smart PIs. What happens when they need each other to survive? Canon couples. AH/AU. Rated M for lots of reasons, including violence and lemons.

 **One of my other faves has just started posting a new story.**

 **After Hours by Edward's Eternal. FFN ID:** 11724402 **It's four chapters in and posts twice a week. I'm loving this Edward, he's gorgeous.**

A late, anxious patient. A compassionate nurse. What happens when comfort becomes something else?

 **See you next week!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! This is posting late as I have only just gotten home from work. What should have taken only five hours, took nearly twelve. But what can you do?**

 **Pien, thank you. You keep me motivated and your friendship is worth more than I can say. Fran, what can I say? Thank you for what you do.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Heaven Sent**

 **Chapter 22 – How does the world look?**

" _Gabriel, what can we do for you today?"_

"I am so sorry to interrupt. I know that as a newly mated couple you need time but it's imperative that something is done." He stated.

Bella and I looked at each other confused. We were unsure what he was talking about but it was obvious that something needed doing and he wanted our help.

He was still rambling a little. "I didn't want to interrupt. We were hoping that it could wait until you were done, but it'll get dire if you don't help now."

"Gabriel, just stop," Bella commanded. She waited until he stopped and looked at her before she continued. "What is it that you need? Start at the beginning."

He sighed. "This tale is going to sound familiar to you Edward and to Bella if he has told you.

"Around the year 2850 B, the Volturi wanted control of the vampire world. They battled with and defeated the group we now know as the Romanians. The Volturi believed their ideals were better; they had decided that Vampires should become legends and keep to the shadows of this world. It took them a couple of years but they started to thrive in a settlement now known as Volterra.

"It was unfortunate that their feeding habits were not so discreet. Their population was increasing very quickly and as they grew, the number of vampires feeding on humans would soon become unsustainable." It would soon be impossible to keep their secret.

He paused, to take a deep breath

"Didy disappeared in the year 2845 BC, and she wanted to make a difference when she mated with Marcus. She knew what the Volturi were doing was wrong but she needed help to make a change. The Gods had been watching her… they knew what needed to be done so they looked forward in time, along her family lineage to find the two that would need to clear their Family name.

"In my possession right now is a recipe for ink that will stay embedded in vampire skin, a piece of the sword of Michael that broke during the battle with his brother…"

"And a letter from the Gods to the Volturi telling them that if they don't change their ways, years down the line it will be the end of the Earth as they will come to know it." I finished.

"Oh, my gods!" Bella exclaimed. "It was you…us that went back."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"To stop a rip in the space-time continuum, Edward. It's why none of us can go back to deliver it ourselves because we already exist in that timeline. The risk of something happening or running into ourselves is higher because we'd be able to sense our energy signature. Our bodies would try to pull the two of us together or wipe one of us out." Gabriel explained.

"So it's more dangerous for you, to go back. This explains why I was taken into their inner circle because I had already been there and proven myself." I mused. "They certainly kept that hidden well. Even Didy when she met Bella a few months ago."

Gabriel nodded. "She had to. But at least, you'll be able to talk about it when you come back. It is unfortunate, but they won't recognize you to start with. Although, in saying that, Didy will know Bella is family, which will give you an in with her. You already know to approach their villa, or what is there, first.

"It's a good thing that you decided to honeymoon here, Edward. This is one of just a few places here on Earth that has stood the test of time and is available for time travel. I will explain more about that later. However, before you leave, you must inform your family, Edward. Bella, I have told yours, but you may want to say goodbye."

Bella nodded as she indicated that we would be calling them.

"You will need to call Emmett at seventeen forty-three local time, to be able to catch him hunting alone. He'll have to collect Esme, only Esme, and then call you back. These two must be told the truth about you, Bella. You will need to use your Angel voice to make sure they will not tell the others yet, sweetheart. Although Jasper and Alice are very close.

"You must tell them you'll be out of contact for at least a month, even though it may not take that long. Once you do this, call me and I'll prepare you for your time travel." Gabriel finished.

Bella nodded, again, although she was biting her lip nervously. "I don't like using that voice, Gabriel. I never have."

"What voice?" I asked. They had lost me.

"You've heard of the Alpha Commands that a lead shapeshifter can issue to his pack? That they are unable to ignore?" Bella asked in return.

I nodded, I had heard of those and what they could do.

"An Angel's Voice has a tone that is similar. However, unlike a shapeshifter's command, it is more persuasive than it is binding but it can work the same. It also works on everyone but their mate. I've only ever used it once and that was on the receptionist at your old school when I was trying to find you. I don't like using it and I granted her a wish after because I felt so guilty." She whispered her voice full of remorse.

My poor girl. "There's no shame in using what you have Bella, what the gods gave you. Especially if you aren't using it to be callous. In this instance, with Esme and Emmett, _you are_ helping them because they shouldn't keep secrets from their mates, but they have to."

She looked up at me, all big brown eyes that were subdued with her sadness at having to use this power.

"Do you promise?" She begged.

I nodded but it was Gabriel that answered. "Yes, Bella. Although, I knew you wanted to give them a reward as well. I've gotten the information that you wanted on the reincarnation of Esme's son, and the two youngest of Emmett's sisters. That was all the time I had, considering everything I've had to accomplish for this.

"On another note, Jasper and Alice will be ready to be told when you come back and before they fly out for the wedding. You can send their communication devices with Esme's. Unfortunately, Carlisle and Rosalie will have to be told the day before the wedding, which isn't such a bad thing until Rosalie learns that you two can have the very thing she's unable to have."

When Bella looked at me with a question floating in her eyes, I answered her. "She wants children, Bella. When she learned of your familial connections, she dismissed us having children because _I_ am a vampire. But once she learns of Felix and Heidi – all bets are off."

"Oh," Bella noted with sadness. "What about Carlisle?"

Gabriel shrugged, then shook his head. "I don't know sweetheart. I'm not future seeing, I'm just telling you what I've been told by the gods. Now off you go, make your calls then come back to the Hanging Garden, I'll give you your things and advise you on how to travel back in time."

With that, Gabriel disappeared as fast as he came.

"Let's go outside the cavern to make these calls," Bella suggested.

I nodded, standing and giving her a hand to do so. We walked towards the waterfall to find a place to be comfortable, but deceiving enough to make the calls.

~*~HS~*~

We decided that we'd call Emmett first. To leave us time to make the call to Eden, while he collected Esme.

He had been happy to hear from us, stating that he'd get Esme and call us back in a couple of hours. That would give us time to contact Bella's family while we were waiting.

Bella wanted to call Charlie, even though she knew everyone would be there, she wanted the reassurance and who could blame her. Every little girl wanted that reassurance – especially from her daddy.

I pulled Bella in between my legs while we sat against a tree at the park located in the center of Babylon. My thoughts strayed to our future. I wanted to come back there after everything was done for another long stay.

Bella held the button on her bracelet until it beeped and the projection shot up waiting for a connection on his end.

" _Bella,"_ he sighed when he answered.

"Hi, Daddy. I miss you guys."

" _We miss you too, baby. But it sounds like you guys will be away for a little while."_ Charlie stated without any preamble. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah," she murmured. "It needs to be done, Daddy. I think this is also the thing that will clear our family name."

My eyebrows shot up because it hadn't crossed my mind, but when I thought back to what Gabriel had said, it made sense.

 _The Gods had been watching her… they knew what needed to be done so they looked forward in time, along her family lineage to find the two that would need to clear their Family name._

I guessed I missed that bit when I was listening before, because the story had sparked my memory of the letter in Volterra.

" _Yes, we'd thought as much. It helped that Amos and Edward had made the technological advances they have but this makes more sense than that. You two will be going outside our range, baby girl. You'll be totally alone in this."_ Charlie hedged.

"No, Charlie, we won't. Didy will recognize the family connection. We also have the photo album as proof. Once we have Didy and Marcus on our side, it will be a walk in the park to get the others on board." I reassured him because he was looking a little nervous for her.

" _Hmm, that's very true, Edward. That will help."_ He paused. _"Bella may even come home with a tattoo!"_

Bella giggled at that. "I think I just might!"

We spoke to him for a little bit longer before the others could take it no more and clambered around Charlie to talk to us. There were well wishes and promises that the wedding was coming together. They were home in Eden now but the ladies made regular trips to Volterra and Didy had brought her family home. Mikail and Samail had presented them with a big family home not far from theirs or Amos'. In fact, all of Eden had celebrated her return.

"I'm so sorry I missed that." Bella giggled. "That would have been some party."

" _It was!"_ Seth exclaimed. _"Poor Aunt Alida didn't know what to do with so many vampires – even if they were half ones – but she managed to come with a HUGE bowl of dried blood packets."_

Everyone cracked up at that but it was Renee that continued. _"Oh, that Felix is a riot. He tried the packets just to see what they were like. I don't think I've seen a vampire turn that shade of green before."_ She giggled. _"I think we'll have to have another look at those for future mates."_

"That might be wise. Although I don't drink blood, there are plenty of others out there that do. But being mated to an angel may make them rethink that." I laughed.

I looked at my watch then looked at Bella. She looked back and although our minds were open to each other, we didn't need to read our thoughts. It was time for a goodbye and I'm not sure we were ready.

We heard Charlie sigh on the other end. _"It's time for you to go, isn't it?"_

Bella nodded while I answered. "Yes, guys it is. We are waiting for a call then we have to contact Gabriel to get things going. I don't want to be out of touch with you but this needs to be done."

" _Oh,"_ Renee sniffled. _"Please, please, please be careful. We need you home in one piece."_

"We will Momma. I promise." Bella answered. "We will be home in one piece and when we do, there's a wedding to be had, yes?"

That question resulted in a lot of cheering. They were all looking forward to attending an Earth/Volturi wedding. In fact, I was looking forward to having a second one because as far as I was concerned the Mating Ceremony was our wedding.

Bella must have heard those thoughts because she turned in my lap and gave me a kiss.

After that, we said our goodbyes to our family to await the call from Emmett and Esme.

~*~HS~*~

The call didn't take long to come. Bella and I were still reclined against the same tree only, this time, Bella was going for the shock factor and already had her wings out. The sooner we got this over with, the better – it's a thought we'd both had.

When my communicator started to play my tone, I pushed the green button accepting the call.

"Hello, Emmett and Esme."

" _Hello, Edw… Oh, my."_ Esme gasped.

I watched as both of them took in my beautiful girl as she sat in my lap. If the situation weren't as important as it was, I would have laughed at the looks on their faces. As it was, Bella giggled a little which seemed to bring them out of their shock.

" _Bella…what are…Are you really? I mean I wasn't sure I believed in God and Angels and all that…"_ Emmett breathed. _"I mean are you really an Angel, a being of God?"_

"Yes, Emmett. However, I am a being of _many_ Gods, not just one. There is a God for every religion, of every race throughout the many, many universes. Each religion, each race has their own form of God and Angels, this is just what the Angels look like to the majority of religions on Earth." She explained.

Internally I snorted to which Bella raised an eyebrow at me. ' _That was the short version, sweetheart.'_ I thought to her.

' _Well we don't have a lot of time, so I condensed it.'_

I nodded at that. She was right of course.

" _So this is what you weren't allowed to tell us? We had to prove ourselves to the powers that be first, before we were told?"_ Emmett asked. I was concerned that Esme was too quiet, but as I looked at her, I realized that she was just taking in all of Bella.

I nodded to Emmett. "Yes. I was told straight away." I snorted out loud, as I said that, remembering Bella telling me. She giggled as she read my thoughts. "Well after a lot of confusing, cryptic statements Bella told me what she was. I wanted to tell you all immediately but she was right to stall me. Like vampires keeping the secret – keeping hers was probably bigger…"

" _Because to tell the world would be releasing hysteria. People have free will to believe what they want and if there were confirmation of any type, then there would be people vying for the Angels attention or trying to kidnap the_ _m_ _to harness their powers."_ Esme finished. _"More than likely the latter than the former. This information in the wrong hands would be detrimental to the human race. Just as if they found out about us."_

Bella nodded at that. "Exactly, Esme. So, yes you had to prove your trustworthiness to those in a higher position than I. We ... I do want your whole family to know. But with the reactions of some it was more prudent not to tell you."

Esme sighed. _"So what has changed then, beautiful girl?"_

"We have been given a task that will take us out of contact with everyone. And I do mean everyone. It will take roughly a month to complete, maybe longer or maybe shorter depending on how it goes at the beginning. We _can't_ tell you what we are doing but we were advised that now was the best time to tell you what Bella is and to let you know that we would be out of contact again." I advised.

I heard the trepidation enter into Bella's thoughts, she was about to use the power of her voice to make sure that they couldn't tell anyone her secret. She hated it but knew it was necessary. Otherwise, they'd spill to their mate, not on purpose, but it would happen.

Esme interrupted before she could get the nerve to say it. _"Oh, Edward? Emmett tells me that you've invented this fantastic device. Will we all be getting one, son?"_

I looked at Bella who encouraged me to tell her. "Yes, everyone will, at different times. But yours will be in the post when we get back from where we're going."

I watched as a slight change in Bella's face and posture overtook her before she spoke. "Esme, Emmett?" She asked with a foreign timbre to her voice. "You can not tell anyone about what you have learned today or are about to learn – this includes your mates. Nobody is to learn about it before we are ready to tell them." Bella finished. "Okay?" She asked.

" _Of course."_ The both answered giving a little head bow toward Bella.

' _I hate that.'_ She thought. "In return, I have some information for you regarding some people that you cared about in a previous life.

"Esme, while your son was, unfortunately, stillborn in your human life, he was reincarnated almost straight away once his soul reached Limbo. When children pass away, there are no questions on their souls and they are brought back to have the long life that they deserve. He was born again less than three months later to a beautiful couple in Australia.

"They were on a farm in what is the Adelaide Hills. He grew up with all the ideals that you would have taught him. They were cattle ranchers who also were in the pioneering stages of creating a factory in their community so they didn't need to ship off the milk to produce butter, cheese, and skimmed milk. He met a stunning girl in high school, to which he married and lived a long full life. They had beautiful children, who to this day continue with the legacy that their ancestors built. He died in his early sixties – which was quite high for that time – and moved back into Limbo to decide what he wanted to do next." She sighed.

"He decided after thinking for a while that he wanted to be reincarnated again. This time, he was sent back to the States and was born into another beautiful family. He's a teenager in Washington State. He's romantic, loving, caring and still has many of the principles he had as a younger man in his previous life. He's dating the girl he will marry – I can guarantee that he will have another long and happy life."

By the time Bella was finished, Esme was in Emmett's arms sobbing. I was hoping that she was happy with this news. I couldn't read her mind from here to find out if that was so.

We waited for Esme to calm and when she did, she turned to look Bella straight in the eye. _"Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how much it means to me that my son was granted the long, happy life he deserved. And now he's getting it again."_ She sniffled. _"I just don't know what to say."_

"There's no need to say anything, Esme. This was a thank you to you for accepting me right away, even without hearing my story. Now Emmett…

"We were unable to locate much on the two older of your sisters, because Esme's little boy had been time-consuming. However, I can tell you that your two younger sisters passed away not long ago. They lived extraordinarily long for women born in their time. They had children, grandchildren and even great-grandchildren around them until the end. They were happy, loved and celebrated when they passed and from what I'm reading here – they never, ever forgot their big brother. In fact, the youngest has a son called Emmett and the older one has a son called Clarence." Here Bella paused to giggle. "Which I presume … is your middle name?"

I chuckled as I looked at Emmett because it looked as though he had never wanted to hear that name again. Even Esme was giggling at his put-out face.

He sighed, _"Yes, that is my middle name. I'm glad that I was never forgotten and that at least my two youngest sisters had long happy lives. Thank you, Bella, for letting me know. If you ever find out about the others…"_

"I'll let you know, I promise," She vowed. "Now remember; you cannot tell anyone anything that you have learned today except that we will be out of contact – even your mates." Her voice again had that strange timbre.

" _We won't."_ They both vowed.

Esme caught me looking at my watch. _"I suppose it's time for you to go?"_ She asked.

"Yes, Esme, it is. We'll contact you when we get back, I promise."

" _Okay Edward, Bella, it was good to talk to you both. Please be safe."_ She whispered and then they were gone.

I could see Bella was just about to call Gabriel straight away and I wasn't quite ready for that so I pulled her face around to me, kissing her with all I had. Because this next part was going to be overwhelming and scary even for me.

"What was that for?" She asked when we'd recovered.

"I just wanted your taste on my tongue before we started this next part, Bella. I'm afraid, which is a first for me, especially since becoming a vampire and meeting you. It's overwhelming to know that I've already done this but have no knowledge of it."

She nodded and cuddled in closer to me.

"Time travel, while not unusual for my kind, is for me. I've never done it before. Sure, I've stood outside of time – like when I freeze it around me – but I've never traveled through it. So I know what you mean. It is scary and overwhelming, like you said because we've done it before and have no knowledge of it." She sighed. "But we have to do it and we can't put it off, or the world will be a very scary place for our children – if it exists at all."

I nodded while holding her closer for just a few more minutes before I stood with her in my arms. Putting her on the ground, I told her to make the call.

" _Good, you've finished with your calls?"_ Gabriel answered without a greeting.

"Yes, Gabriel, we're ready for your instructions," Bella confirmed. Although the way she answered, kind of worried me. It was like a soldier waiting for a command from his Commanding Officer. But I didn't have time to think about it.

" _I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet me at the base of The Hanging Garden."_

With that, he ended the call.

"Guess we should get over there." I murmured, picking Bella up bridal style and running to the waterfalls.

~*~HS~*~

By the time we reached the inside of the cavern Gabriel was already waiting.

"Good, good, you're here. We need to get you there before they get set in their ways, which will happen by the end of the week – even with Didy's influence. When you get there, you must go straight to where Marcus and Didy's villa will be built. It will be a forest but they have set up a temporary camp there before they make Volterra their home.

"Have you got your blades and anything packed that you would like to take?" He asked.

I nodded showing the shoulder bag that I had; both Bella and I had placed on our Phantom Blades.

"Fantastic. Bella take this bag, it has the letter, the recipe and, of course, part of Michael's blade. I have also added instructions for the construction of the tattoo gun. I realized when I went back to Eden that they wouldn't yet know." He babbled, handing the bag over to Bella.

I realized then that he was just as nervous about this next part as we were and we all knew that it was going to be okay or we wouldn't be standing there. That was a relief, so I relaxed and I noticed that, as I did, so did Bella. She looked at me with a loving expression, showing me how grateful she was that I'd calmed.

I watched as Gabriel took a deep breath then just let it all out, his tension, worry and everything else.

"Okay, now what you need to do after I go is fly, walk or run up to the very top of the garden. Search through all the vines that start there at the top and look for the one that grows from the roof _into_ the garden not down along the side. There will be a variation in color but one a supernatural being would notice with enhanced eyesight. It's a lighter colored green than the rest. This is a Vine of Time, one that has been growing and sustaining life in this region since the beginning of time. It's as old as the earth itself.

"The vine will grow into a subtly colored handprint – again, something only the supernatural would see – and Bella, you need to place your hand on it while holding onto Edward's. Both of you have to be thinking of the year you want to end up in; in this case, you'll need 2843 BC. We wanted to give Didy a couple of years to try, but she hadn't succeeded, hence you needing to go back." He took a quick breather.

"Now once you've done this it will open up what we call a Time Corridor into the stalactite. This will take you where you have to go, just jump inside. I won't tell you what happens in there, it'll be an interesting surprise. Now go, and please be safe." Gabriel concluded.

I nodded again, accepting his explanation even if it sounded a little—no, a lot—like _Dr. Who_.

"We will, Gabriel. We'll get it done and be back home where we belong."

We said our goodbyes and turned toward the garden. When I looked back, he was gone.

~*~HS~*~

Bella and I decided to fly up to the top of the stalactite, circling it until we found the vines growing from the top of the cavern. Landing softly we both started to search through them to find the Vine of Time.

Rooting through the multitude of vines didn't take long. We located the slightly lighter one breaking through the roof and I knotted the surrounding vines into the ones further away to make access to the Vine of Time as easy as possible.

The surface right beside the Vine was a bit darker than the surrounding rock, even with our eagle eyes it took a while to make out the shape of the handprint Gabriel told us about. Bella took my hand, silently asking me if I was ready. I squeezed her hand back to let her know I was and watched as my brave, beautiful girl reached out and placed our hands onto the handprint.

Right next to us, a small swirling hole began growing and growing. Soon it was big enough to walk into. From the outside, it looked similar to a wormhole or maybe the inside of a tornado. It was swirling color, like clouds and to be honest, it was very intimidating. I leaned over to give Bella one last kiss as we both took deep breaths and stepped into the unknown.

Once inside, it was an entirely different experience than what I was expecting. Not that I knew what to expect with time travel. But this was like floating back through time. Hand in hand, we drifted past some of the most significant moments in earth's history.

We watched some of the biggest buildings being deconstructed, and cities reverting into farmland. We watched as electricity returned to kerosene then back to candles. In fact, we saw the day that electricity was discovered. We watched petrol and diesel cars turn back into steam-power, and trains disappearing into horse-drawn carriages. We saw wars ending back through to their beginnings and the fall and rise of communism.

The Time Corridor seemed to show us the cliff notes of our own timeline as we traveled back in time. We saw everyone in Paris celebrate the completion of the Eiffel Tower in 1889 AD only to see it being broken down to the ground in 1887 AD.

We watched as Leonardo Da Vinci and the mystery woman known as the Mona Lisa congratulate each other for finishing her portrait in 1517 AD. Then we watched as year after year, over the next fourteen years, the paint was taken off the canvas. It was unclear whether or not she smiled. A true mystery.

At the same time that Leonardo celebrated finishing his painting, we saw the Italians in Pisa celebrate finishing and stabilizing, to the best of their knowledge, the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It had taken them three hundred and forty-four years to complete. We watched as it was deconstructed floor by floor until it reached the second floor and it started to stand straight on its own, in the year 1178 AD. Interesting, since it had started construction in 1173 AD.

While the Leaning Tower was built, we watched yet another scene as the Chartres Cathedral was opened to the public in 1220 AD. We watched as it was disassembled right back down to the groundbreaking ceremony held in 1193 AD. It was fascinating to see how these massive buildings were built in their times and how fast something like this would happen today.

One of the longer lasting scenes that I will never forget, was watching the end of the destruction from when Mount Vesuvius blew in 79 AD.

I watched as the rescuers that had come by boat for survivors searched backward as they walked back towards the boats then leaving. I watched the steam rise from the hot lava meeting the sea. I watched as the ash was levitating, as the lava cleared away, and as the city of Pompeii appeared like magic. People were running backward to their houses where they tried to keep the valuables in place due to the great tremors. Finally, the sun chased away the smothering clouds of dust and ash, and that was when the volcano came into view.

It seemed to suck the ash and lava from the sky and then after a few earthquakes the land was quiet and picturesque again. Wine grapes, olives, farmland and the sprawling houses of Pompeii safe and in peace as far as the eye could see.

The next scene took us to the time before Christ, specifically around 1240 BC. We started with the celebration of the Greeks for defeating the people of Troy. We observed the fight backward to the Greeks closing the gate that they opened then sneaking back into the Trojan Horse. However, the funniest scene was watching the people of Troy push the horse back out through the gates with stiff ropes.

It's amazing to me that they fought a war over one woman for over ten years. But then I looked at my Bella and realized that I'd fight for eternity to win her back from my enemies. Not that I needed to, she was capable of fighting for herself, of that I was sure.

After those morose pictures, I closed my eyes; I didn't want to watch more of the history of the Earth. Pompeii was a depressing time in our history. I could tell that Bella continued to watch but that she was unhappy with some of the things she was seeing.

I asked a question that I had been putting off for some time. _'Didn't you learn about Earth's history while in school, Bella?'_ I thought to her.

' _We did, but learning about it and seeing it first hand is something completely different. I can't imagine how some of these experiences have shaped the world today. But the cruelty of some of the people just…'_

' _I know beautiful girl. Free will is both a blessing and a curse. There will always be someone or some people who take it and run thinking there will be no consequences. I'm glad to know that there will be for people.'_ I thought even if it was mean to think so.

Bella looked at me then. _'I don't think it's mean to think so. Even I agree that there should be punishments for those that live a life of evil. Purgatory wouldn't exist if not for those people. Everyone would die and have an afterlife of bliss if that were the case. All religions have that in common. If you hurt others, kill others, then there will be punishment waiting for you in the afterlife.'_

We stayed quiet after that, as we watched the end of the Time Corridor get closer and closer until we stepped out onto the stalactite in the year 2843 BC. As I looked around, I realized that although the Hanging Garden had already been manipulated into growing, there wasn't yet the big crystal wall. Although, from the thoughts I heard outside, it wouldn't be long.

I knew that the gardens were destroyed in the first century AD– or hidden by Mikail, as it turned out– that meant that this civilization had to have been very advanced to create them.

We walked out into the sun looking at all the buildings. I realized that we looked out of place, considering our clothes, so I urged Bella that we should change to blend in more. I checked the bag that Gabriel had packed and noticed that he had included some clothes that were more befitting the time. I had some linen pants, similar to what Aladdin wore in the Disney movie, a long-sleeved shirt, an open vest and a turban. He'd provided Bella with a pair of harem pants, a long-sleeved, flowing top, and a headscarf, as well as sandals for the both of us. After we had changed, we walked toward the edge of town looking for a place to cloak ourselves. We needed to be able to take off without detection. I wanted to spend some time looking for the way they created their houses and the crystal wall but Bella wouldn't let me. She told me that some things were meant to stay a secret or else we'd know in our time.

We found the perfect place. A set of graduated roofs, which gave me the running start we needed to be able to soar into the wide blue yonder.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
**

 **My rec's this week come from the brain of the fabulous ericastwilight.**

 **The first is: Training the Swan. FFN ID:** 5037413  
Edward is the retired right hand man for a mob boss, Charlie Swan. When asked to train a woman to help to protect herself and her daughter, he had no idea the trouble he'd find himself in. She's the boss's daughter. Can he keep his hands off?

 **The second is: Buried. FFN ID:** 10317577  
His reality was made of nightmares. She was plagued by them. Will she conquer her fears in time? Can he protect her?

 **I hope you enjoy, see you next week!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Welcome to another Friday Night! Thank you for joining me on this journey.**

 **Thanks go out to me BFF, idea bouncer and pre-reader Pienuniek. I can tell you, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be writing. Thank you Fran for also picking up your red pen and doing what you do best.**

 **Disclaimer: You know who owns what and who doesn't.**

 **Let's catch up with Bella and Edward in the year 2843 BC...**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Best for the Future**

The difference between flying in our time and flying back in that time was staggering. In our time, there were asphalt roads between towns; buildings made of stone, brick, wood, and tile; and deforestation due to overpopulation.

Back then, it was open land dotted with small dwellings, the beginning of settlements and many individual huts dotted along in between. You could see the tracks made by the horses, and of course, the many different trails that people walked on to get to their destinations. It was so much greener and the air was fresh because there was no pollution. No wonder Mother Nature needed help to keep the earth running after what the human populace had done to it.

As Bella began to land in the forest surrounding the hill Volterra would eventually sit on, you could see where the start of a settlement had taken shape. This would be where modern day Volterra would be located. The buildings were rather rustic compared to their modern stone counterparts; made of straw, wood, mud, and other easily harvested materials.

We, however, needed to head out into the forest for the Volturi encampment that had been made before the town was completed.

' _We need to go this way, Bella.'_ I thought to her. ' _Marcus and Didy had a hut separate_ _d from_ _the rest of the Volturi. They liked their peace and quiet.'_

' _Okay, Edward. I'll follow your lead.'_

I pulled her hand to my mouth for a kiss before leading her in the direction of their home. This spot had always been theirs as far as I knew. They started with this hut until they built it up to the beautiful villa it had become.

I let my mind roam out as far as I could hear, to make sure that we weren't going to run into any surprises before reaching our goal.

Once we reached the three-mile point I started to pick up on Didy's thoughts, she appeared to be alone.

' _I don't like how they feed_ _._ _N_ _o_ _,_ _not at all. I wish they_ _w_ _ould change their ways._ _C_ _ouldn't animals suffice? Why is it so hard to_ _fathom_ _that they shouldn't be murdering innocent people? Okay_ _,_ _granted most of these people aren't innocent but that doesn't mean that they can't repent. I'm glad that Marcus made the change to animals but even he doesn't like it. What can I do?'_

It seemed that Marcus had adapted to the vegetarian diet but was not liking it, which means that he wouldn't stick with it in the future.

' _Bella?'_

' _Hmm?'_

' _Didy is home by herself. As much as I dislike approaching another's mate while they are alone, now might be the easiest time to convince her.'_

Bella looked up at me with eyes full of trust and love. ' _Yes, Edward. I think you might be right. Then, with Granma on our side, convincing Grampy would be easier. It's just a hop skip and a jump from them to the rest of the Volturi. Before we get there, I think you should change your eye color to gold. The fewer questions, the better.'_

I nodded to her and changed their color before I started to lead her up to Marcus and Didy's door.

' _Who is that?'_ I heard Didy wonder. ' _That is a familial connection. There's an Angel outside my house and one that is related to me.'_

Before I had a chance to knock, Didy was there, flinging open the door. I wasn't sure who was more startled, us because she'd gotten to the door so fast, or her, because it was almost like looking in a mirror for her to see Bella.

Didy recovered first. "Who are you?" She demanded. "What are you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan." My brave girl started. "You are Didyme, and you have just run from an abusive marriage to an evil man by the name of Balail…"

"Shh," Didyme hissed as she looked around. "You can't say that out loud, he may be able to hear you."

' _I can't tell her the truth at this stage.'_ Bella lamented in her head. ' _Some things need to happen the same so that we can get to this point. We've only been told to tell them about their feeding habits and no more.'_

I squeezed her hand in silent support because she was right. To change too much would change the fabric of time, and that wasn't a chance we could take.

"Come in here before anyone else hears you!" Didy scolded.

We walked inside their living space where a fierce fire was roaring in the middle.

She offered us one of the logs placed around it.

"Now, how do you know this? Nobody knows of my past." She fibbed a little, hoping to throw us off our game.

Bella looked at me asking if she should divulge it all. I nodded, letting her know that this was the best way to proceed. Be honest right from the get-go.

"Okay," Bella sighed. "Let's start at the beginning. As I said outside, my name is Isabella Swan. Your name is Didyme and you've recently been able to escape from an abusive marriage. You are now mated to Marcus of the Volturi – who happens to know everything about your past – and has become one of the rulers of the entire Vampire world."

Didy was stunned. So stunned in fact that she didn't counter anything Bella had said.

"This is my mate Edward Masen. He's a vampire, just like Marcus. Although you can see that his eye color is different, the golden color indicates that he has been feeding only from animals." Didyme gasped at that information, now knowing that not only was it possible, but she had the proof in front of her. I sighed longingly in my mind; I knew that I could trust in my mate to get me some food. However, I hated that I had to hide a part of myself.

' _It's only for a little while. I promise to look after you, my love. You will have some food before the day is out.'_ Bella looked sympathetically over at me before she turned back to Didy.

"You are an Angel and you have a son in Eden by the name of Amos who you had to leave behind in your escape because you were unable to bring him with you…"

Before Bella could go on, Didy had come out of her stupor. "Stop. Just stop." She sighed. "Please. How do you know all this about me?"

Pulling the photo album out of my bag, Bella held it out to Didy.

"This will come as a shock to you and I'm hoping that these will help to explain. I am your great granddaughter and the only other Earth Angel to be born up to the year 2015 Anno Domini or AD, as we know it. We've come back in time to this date about four and a half thousand years."

Didy let out a shocked gasp, covering her mouth with her left hand. She reached for the album with a bewildered look in her eyes. "What's that?"

"This," Bella started, "Is what we refer to as a book. Inside is a collection of drawings of your family members…all of them."

She sniffled a little before asking a question that Bella and I knew would come.

"Please, just for my peace of mind, before I look at this. Show me. I know that the connection is there but please show me your wings."

Bella nodded and we stood from the log. Bella twirled around lightly, already pushing against the flap with her budding wings. Lifting the fabric away, I watched in fascination when she unfurled her magnificent wings. I couldn't help reaching out and straightening up a few of her feathers while she stretched her wings, as much as she could in the little hut. Bella smiled at me with love, when she felt my touch and while I placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

It was in that one moment between Bella and me that Didy laid all her faith in us. She didn't know what we were there for or what needed to be done but seeing the connection that we had, the one that she shared with Marcus; she knew that we were there to help. And she hoped that we were the answer to her prayers.

' _My love, I think that you should leave out your wings. Just in case.'_ I suggested to Bella.

She peered up at me with a questioning look as we sat down to face Didy again. ' _Why, Edward?'_

I looked around their quaint little home, hoping against what I thought, but I knew how I'd react if there were a strange vampire in the home of my human-appearing mate.

' _Oh.'_ Bella thought after seeing my thought process. ' _Well, then, I think you may be right.'_

Didy had taken to looking through the album leaving us to our conversation. She was so happy to see that her son had thrived even without her. What I found amusing was that while looking through them she was comparing the earlier drawn pictures of her family with the later taken photographs.

' _The quality of the drawings in their time is truly amazing_ _. I wonder how they get them so accurate. I can_ _'t_ _see the lines from the pencils at all.'_ She thought as she flipped backward and forwards between them. ' _I know that she said she's the only Earth Angel to the year 2015 – What is a year? So many questions. I wonder what they can answer.'_

It was such a shame that we wouldn't be able to tell her all she wanted to know. She'd have to find out on her own. Suddenly I saw her words spelled out in my head and realized that Angels _thought_ in the language of the Gods, the same one Marcus taught me during my first visit to Volterra. I would never have been able to understand my love if he hadn't. Or been able to participate in the conversations concerning this journey. The leaders of the Volturi had implemented this language so that none of their guard could overhear a conversation that they shouldn't.

We hadn't added any pictures of her Volturi family; we just wanted to provide her with enough evidence of her Angel family to convince her that we were telling her the truth – as if Bella's wings hadn't been enough. Before looking through it a second time she offered us – or Bella at least – a cup of milk and some food.

I'd wait until we showed them my tattoo before I'd tell them that I could eat. At that moment, Didy came back with a wide rimmed jug with some goat's milk for them to share. She scooped them both a cup before going back and collecting a woven platter ladened with bread. Before she took her own, Bella watched as Didyme ripped some bread off the loaf and dipped it in the milk to eat. Didyme sat a little closer so they could share.

"I want to thank you for this," She said, holding up the album. "You don't know how it has plagued me. At least, I won't miss all of his milestones."

"You're welcome Granma," Bella replied looking up to make sure it was okay. With Didy's nod, she continued. "You do know that we cannot tell you any more than what is in that album, right?"

Didy nodded while she took a sip of tea. "Yes, I realize that. Why have you come such a long way back in time, to now?"

I was just about to explain to her when Marcus' thoughts came into range. I held up my finger asking her to wait a minute.

' _I don't think I can sustain on this diet. Having to pick fur out of my teeth after every meal is just ridiculous. And god the taste is unbelievable, it's so abysmal. I don't know how Didyme expects me to convince the others when I'm not con_ _v...'_

It was mid-rant that he figured out that there was a strange vampire in his house and with that, he reacted, just as I thought he would. He bolted towards the house snarling and growling, prepared to defend his mate against any and all vampires and perceived threats. He burst through the door, pulling it off its leather hinges with the intention of landing on top of me and ripping me to pieces without any explanation whatsoever.

But with one look at Bella and her wings, he pulled up short. He stopped mid snarl and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

It was that action alone that pulled Didy out of her stupor. From what I gathered, it was the same reaction she had received from him the day she escaped from Eden. Although she found it funny, she was not going to let him off easy for his abrupt entrance to their home.

"Marcus," she said in an admonishing tone. "Just what do you think you are doing behaving in that manner in front of our guests? And what have you done to my door!"

He looked at her in surprise while Bella and I tried to hide our smiles so as not to anger him again. Though it mustn't have worked so well because he turned belligerent towards all of us.

"Well, what did you expect me to do when there was the scent of another vampire around our home? Did you expect me just to go 'Ah well, things should be okay,' and just wander inside?" He accused.

"No," Didyme said with force, to which he smiled thinking he had won the argument. "I expect you to use those extra vampire senses of yours and determine whether I'm in trouble or not before you come barging in here! Did you even think before losing your temper?"

He stayed quiet hoping that she'd be done, but it seemed like Didyme had quite a head of steam on her. He must have been bugging her for a while. I'd seen Didyme do this quite often during my time in Volterra years ago, she'd let it build and then let it all out at once.

"Did you even listen to hear what we were talking about? Or how about trying to sneak in here without taking my door off its hinges? We've only had this place for a little while; I don't want it to come down around our ears before we can make it a home! Not only that, did you wipe your feet before you kicked down the door, because if I have to sweep the floor smooth one more time because of your big feet, you are going to lose them for a week! Didn't you promise me that you would find some flat stones, anyway? All because you cannot walk around without messing up my perfect floor! And learn to put your dirty clothes in the basket I provided, _I am not your maid!_ "

By the time Didy was getting into the best part of her rant Bella and I were snickering and getting louder by the minute. I could see that Marcus was becoming upset that she was berating him in front of someone that should acknowledge him as a leader of our kind. What he didn't know, though, was that I saw him as just, Uncle Marcus – and he wouldn't know that for another four thousand, four-hundred-odd years.

Once Didy had settled down from her rant, she turned back to Bella and I. "I am sorry you had to see that, my dears. He thinks just because he runs the vampire world that we all have to cater to him…"

"Now that's not true, love." Marcus interrupted. Both Bella and I could see she hated that. In fact, if he didn't know it by now, he'd know it soon. "You know I don't like being waited on, but I thought you were in trouble. Our instincts kick in and we can't help what we do when that happens…"

Seething, Didy turned on him again. "Yet, when you saw her wings," she pointed at Bella, "you were able to stop dead in your tracks. So tell me _why_ you couldn't think _before_ barging down our door and making a fool of yourself?"

' _Edward.'_ Bella called. ' _I think you'd better interrupt this before it gets out of hand. You explained it to me before, I don't think that Granma is all that trusting.'_

I watched them for a little bit longer thinking that Bella may be right. ' _Maybe we aren't here to spend that month just to gain their trust?'_ I thought back to her. She looked up at me with questions in her eyes. ' _Maybe we're also here to help Didyme. Help her become who she's supposed to be? Going through what she went through would leave a mark on anybody. Modern day battered women get_ _counseling_ _when they leave so that they can get better and have healthier relationships.'_

Bella nodded in agreement. _'I agree. She does need help, but she's going to need it mostly from me.'_

I waited until Didy had taken a breath before starting in again on poor Marcus. She really needed to settle down. "Uh, excuse me Didyme?"

She turned to me and flushed. She was embarrassed on top of everything else. "Yes, Edward?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm going to have to make an observation." I sighed because Marcus had better appreciate this. "I'm not sure if your mate here has spoken to you before about vampire instincts?"

She shook her head a little while Marcus looked down at the floor. He was embarrassed that he hadn't told her, it was in an attempt not to scare her after all that she'd been through. I thought, though, that he had done her a disservice.

"Well, he is, in fact, stating the truth. Once our protective instincts kick in we can't help what we do. Moreover, our protective instincts are always at a high when it comes to our mates. What happens… it's like a red haze covers our vision and we are only able to see what is detrimental to them. In this case, Marcus smelled me and his instincts took over straight away. The reason that he was able to stop was because he got a big enough shock when he saw Bella standing in the room with her wings on display.

"In fact, it shocked him so much that he thought he was seeing you and had to do a double-take before hurting the one that he loves the most. It's hard to fight our animal instincts because, after all, that is what we are. At our base core, vampires are animals, and like any living thing, we have instincts; ours are just a little more violent than most." I finished my explanation.

"To you Marcus, I would like to apologize for coming to your home without warning and while you were not home. At the time, we believed it to be the best decision because we have limited time. We needed to explain to Didyme her family connection to help us in our endeavor to help the Volturi."

"Oh." Didyme gasped. She then turned and ran into Marcus' arms. "I'm sorry, my love. I don't know what came over me. I didn't know that it was something that you couldn't help. I was mad and embarrassed and all over the place, please say you'll forgive me?"

While Marcus was comforting Didyme, I turned to Bella and helped her sit back on the log. We gave them what room we could to apologize to each other. I knew that there would be a long talk in the future for them because keeping things to yourself, even when you think it's in the best interest of someone, is always detrimental to a relationship. Honest communication was the way to go.

~*~HS~*~

A short while later Marcus and Didyme sat on the log opposite us together. Didyme had given him the run-down of what we'd told her earlier and showed him the album that we'd brought with us.

"First things first." Marcus started. "You are my Didy's family?" He asked Bella.

She snorted a little indelicate. "As if the wings don't say that, but yes. She's my Granma," Bella paused after her start at addressing Didyme because Marcus had sucked in a breath at the name she used. "You need to trust your instincts too, especially the one telling you that we have a familial bond. But in saying that over the time that we are here, I'm going to help you with all those things that have been…altered, due to your relationship with Balail."

Didy knew, thanks to the display earlier that Bella was right. While she wasn't sure she wanted to tell her everything she knew that something had to be done.

"You're right, Bella, I do need help. Thank you."

Bella nodded then continued. "In answer to the next question you're going to ask, yes, we have come from the future. Very, very far into the future. Four and a half thousand years to be exact."

"My turn to interrupt you, but may I ask, what is a year exactly?" This was from Didyme.

I looked at Bella, how did we explain this without giving too much away. _Oh, the seasons!_ We both thought at the same time.

"You must understand." I started. "That we can only tell you so much, there will be things we cannot say because it will upset the fabric of time. But in answer to your question, let me ask one of my own. You count the time by the changing of the weather, correct?"

Both of them nodded to that.

"Okay, well then a year is one full rotation through the changing weather. We call them different seasons, so a year is one full rotation of the seasons." I concluded.

"And you have come back in time four and a half thousand of these years?" They both asked, looking incredulous.

"Yes." Bella and I answered. Bella continued on, "we've been given a task that needs completing to stop what will eventually become the destruction of the entire human race, of all species, and of the world. That destruction would start right here."

With those two sentences, we had their attention.

"What do you mean?" Marcus whispered. He thought that maybe he should have taken Didyme's warnings a little more seriously. It seems that she had tried to convince him using a similar tactic but he didn't believe her. This would make convincing him a little easier.

"Am I to presume that Granma has told you about our history and the Gods, Marcus?" Bella asked to which he nodded. "Well, then this will be much simpler than I thought.

"Granma has been praying to the Gods for help. I believe she has talked to you about her beliefs on your 'feeding habits'?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Bella was nothing if not protective of the world and all in it.

Marcus was ashamed that he had not taken her warnings to heart and had not tried as hard as he should have – at either the diet or convincing the others. He thought that they were invincible and that nothing would bring about the end of the Volturi. I guess some of Aro's arrogance was in him before, as well.

He had looked down at his hands in his lap after Bella had asked her question, trying to think of a reply, but what could he say?

"Hmm, that's what I figured." She admonished. "Well, then you'll be happy to know Granma, that your prayers have been answered. It just took the elder Angels a little while to figure it out. They have sent these letters for you. Marcus, I believe you should read the one addressed to the Volturi first."

As he reached out for the letter, he looked to Didyme in askance. Apologizing to her for not taking her concerns more seriously. She nodded to him but knew that they'd have to talk about it later as well.

Marcus unrolled the paper, which I could smell was made of bamboo and looked at it through Marcus' eyes. Even though I had read it, I wanted to see it new. What I just noticed though was that it was written in ink similar to that of my tattoo.

 _To the Volturi,_

 _It has come to our attention that you have not been living up to your full potential as guides of the Vampire Community. As the guides of the entire world – human, vampire, werewolf and other creatures – it is our duty to guide you to the correct future for your race. Not just your race, but the entirety of the earth, all races and species included._

 _You have one of our most sacred creations living amongst you and not one of you has taken her warnings to heart. Not even her own mate. He has been lackluster in attempting what she knows is right and in doing so, he has been detrimental to you all._

 _She has been praying, asking for guidance to help you and to lead you all on a better path; one that will, in the end, save your souls. Do not be argumentative – All creatures big and small have one. This is why we have sent our beloved messengers to you, because she has asked and she deserves to be helped._

 _We had to search long and hard to find messengers worthy of this task, so long in fact that they had to come back in time. This letter and our two messengers have come from far in the future. The first is related to Didyme and is another of our most sacred creations and the second is her vampire mate. He is worthy of the post he has been given so treat them both with the respect they deserve. They have come with a way to change your diet, but you must prove to them you are willing to become what you need to be. Prove that you want the best for the entire earth and we will entrust you to take care of all of the other species and creatures. We will continue to support, guide and take care of the humans._

 _We have foreseen that if you continue on the path that you are on – the earth will not be able to sustain your diet. Due to the vast amount of vampires that you will have in your employ, the covens, as well as the nomads, or the fact that other species and creatures are real; the truth would be to hard to contain. World wars would be started to try to take you all out, and in the process, the earth would be damaged beyond repair._

 _When we say employ, we mean it. There is to be no killing of covens to gain access to their powers, there is to be no unnecessary turning or the stealing of humans to make talented vampires. If we can see what will happen in the future, don't think we can't see you in the present. We will know, and there will be repercussions._

 _Make the Volturi something to be proud to join, not something to be done out of fear. Offer incentives, be the first on the earth to do this. Make it a guard for all of the earth's creatures; a place they can come to for help and support and not the power-hungry mob that you were on the path to becoming. We let you win against the Dacians for that very reason. You had a vision we liked – stick to it._

 _Make the earth's creatures you are guarded to protect, Mythical. They need to become a thing of storytellers, something that people will no longer believe in because it will be part of the earth's downfall if this doesn't happen._

 _The earth will be obliterated by your own hands, trying to protect yourselves from other creatures and humans. There will be no future to be had if you continue down this path._

 _It will be a war to end all wars._

 _Didyme will be given the guidelines on how to help with your diets. However, she will be instructed not to do anything until our messengers have given her the go ahead; until they are satisfied that you will do what is best for the entire earth._

 _Be the guides we know you can be._

 _Regards_

 _The Gods._

I heard Didyme sniffle, "Oh, they were listening. My prayers have been answered." She stood and came over to Bella and me. As she reached us, she pulled us into a hug. "Thank you. For everything you have or are about to do. Just… thank you."

We hugged her back as tightly as she was hugging us. "You're welcome Didyme. We have the other letter when you are ready for it. It'll explain more about what you need to do."

She nodded. "Yes, well… I'm not ready for that yet and neither are they." She pointed to Marcus but meant all of the leading class and the Volturi. "I'm going to get a start on dinner. Bella, would you like to help me?"

Bella nodded when Didyme let go of us and followed her to the other side of the hut. We knew she was attempting to give Marcus someone else to speak to for a few moments. That was after he came out of his shock. I sat back down on my log and waited to see what he would say.

While we had been talking, Marcus had lost the fight to hold up the letter and placed it down on his lap. He was unsure where to start.

"So…" I started, wanting to get his mind going but not willing to divulge that I was a mind reader just yet.

I could hear Bella and Didyme talking and it sounded like my beautiful girl was already trying to help her Granma with her past. She didn't waste any time.

Marcus looked up at me with what could only be surprise on his face, but I watched as it morphed into disgust and then disappointment. "She was right and I never listened. I placated her and never took her arguments to heart. I mean, sure, I tried the animals but never thought I'd stick to it. I didn't listen or believe that it could be possible…"

I snorted in disgust at the so-called Mighty Marcus from my day. He looked up at me again, a little angry this time. "Oh yeah, because her being an Angel wasn't enough proof that there was a higher being, or in our case, _beings_ out there," I said, "You thought you were invincible and above all the rest of them. As do the other 'leaders' of our kind. Had I been on a diet of human blood I would have changed the minute my Angel fell into my world and told me that I shouldn't be doing what I was doing.

"Because there stands proof of everything." I pointed at my Angel, who had her wings still out. "And if she had wanted me to live on a diet of bread and water I would have done it because she is the embodiment of eveything good. The fact that she is mated to me means that I have not been forgotten as all the stories state; that I still have a chance at the afterlife with her if I live one that is good and brave.

"Now Marcus what will you do?"

* * *

 **I can't wait to hear what you think!  
**

 **I'm going to just recommend the one this week, and it's a little different from your average love story.**

 **A Father's Love by Vancouver-Canuck-Girl. FFN ID:** 11482851

A different kind of love story.

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you to Pien, you're my rock, sounding board, and friend! Thank you to Fran, you make these look so much prettier.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **Let's see how Marcus is fairing, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – How to Save the World**

I could tell that I had given Marcus a lot to think about.

He didn't even acknowledge me when I got up, stepped over the log and made my way out the door. I found both girls working with something that looked like a stone bowl filled with wheat. Bella held an oblong piece of stone that was rounded at one end and pounded into the bowl. Didyme corrected Bella's handling of the stone a few times but left her alone to stoke the fire in what looked like a clay oven. Putting one and one together, I suddenly knew they were making bread! The oven had two layers, the bottom holding the fire to heat it and the top where the dough would be placed when it was ready.

When that was done, I watched her walk over to what looked like a clay camping stove. She lit the fire underneath to get it ready for what else she was making for their dinner. It looked a little like a large, incense oil burner stand. After she had it started, she went over to a really wide log that had been smoothed on one side to make a table and she began to use a mortar and pestle to mix the other ingredients to place into a clay pot that was obviously made for the stove. I imagined that she was making some kind of soup, her mind soon proved me right.

I was just happy to watch them work and listen to them as they talked. I could see that Bella was using more of this time to help counsel Didy but wasn't being forceful about it. It was amazing to look into Didy's mind and realize that just talking about what had happened helped in some small way.

It was peaceful, a domestic picture filled with bliss. The only thing missing were some rugrats running around. My musings were shattered by Marcus's voice calling me from the hut. Bella must have felt my presence, because she lifted her head from her strenuous pounding to smile at me, nodding that she had also heard him. She sent me on my way with another little gesture of her head. I returned her smile, flashing over to give her a kiss — making Didy giggle — before I made my way back inside.

Marcus's thoughts weren't conflicted anymore. However, he was ever so curious what this new diet we told him about consisted of. I bit the inside of my cheek, laughing internally. Boy, would he have to work for that information.

He picked at his fingernails, hands in his lap before he looked up to me. "You know what this new diet is going to be?" To which I nodded. "Are you going to let us in on this information?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "Of course, I'm not. Not right off the bat. I think that the letter was as plain as day when it stated that you are going to have to prove yourselves to get that information. There are going to have to be changes made, and believe me, I will know if there is any cheating going on. Not only that, I believe we need to wait for a sign from the Gods to let Bella and me know that you are worthy of the secret we have been charged to keep.

"First you are going to have to help Bella, Didyme, and me convince the others of what we know. Then, you are going to have to prove that what you do is in the best interest of everyone. Second of all you are going to have to have a solid diet of animal blood for at least two weeks before I even think about handing out any information. There has to be conviction in your thoughts and it's not just your thoughts as the leaders – everyone with the Volturi must conform to this diet if you are to succeed – But only the most trusted will know the secret, those that are not in the inner circle must drink from animals. Murderers will no longer be tolerated.

"That is of course unless the Gods tell me otherwise."

Marcus looked down when I told him they were murderers. He'd never thought of it that way before. He believed they were ridding the world of evil. When it sunk in, shame started filling his thoughts.

I sighed. "Every human and each living creature is capable of redemption. There are just some that refuse to accept that idea. But the humans must govern themselves. You are to look after what will become of the supernaturals. Vampires, werewolves, faeries, and other creatures will need someone to look up to, someone that will help maintain the peace.

"I can help with that, but the third and final part to gaining the knowledge I have is that you must start spreading the word that all creatures who are not human must start living in secret. You must become part of the stories that get told, it won't happen overnight but it will happen."

He was overwhelmed, but, at least, able to make conversation this time. "That's an awful lot of demands from someone who should look to me as a leader."

I frowned at him before tilting my head. "It's an assumption on your part that I'm not in a higher position than you. I am the one who has come back in time to help you learn how not to ruin the world, am I not?"

I gave that time to sink into his stubborn head.

"My Bella brought us back here, do you not think there are other things she can do?" I hated doing this, threatening him, but I couldn't see a way around it. Vampires don't change unless something big happens to them. We can, however, make a conscious choice – we can choose to learn, grow and change. It is hard but that's what I needed, here, from him.

"You can choose to change, Marcus. It is hard, don't get me wrong. But if you make that choice; stick to your convictions and it will be worth it in the end." I promised him.

I left him, again, to his thoughts and went to see what the girls were doing. I could hear giggles and whispers, it made me smile. I was glad that Bella could get along with her Granma in both times. I walked out to them sitting beside the fire stirring what looked like soup while they waited for the bread to bake. They both saw me coming, again bursting into giggles. It looked as if I might have been the topic of conversation but if it made my girl laugh like that, then I was very happy.

I spread my arms out wide, smiling at the both of them. "Ladies, I am at your command." I bowed low. "Put me to work."

They burst into giggles again before they both set me a task.

~*~HS~*~

By the time dinner was ready Marcus had come out and sat silently by the fire with Didyme. He was still thinking about all the things I had told him and also what I had not. He had had his arrogance knocked down a few pegs by what I had said. Even though they'd only been in charge a few years, it had started to go to his head. He had begun to think they were going to be invincible and nobody was higher than them.

It had never occurred to him that Didyme might actually be more powerful than he was. He'd never felt afraid of her because she was his mate. But he could sense that power from Bella now that he was seated near her. So it stood to reason, that if Bella could do what I said she could then Didyme could as well.

' _What has Grampy thinking so hard over there, Edward?'_ Bella asked.

' _He's not handling a few home truths too well, my Bella. He had the attitude that he was at the top of the food chain and nothing could best them.'_ I snorted. _'Didy has never shown her real power before and being her mate he's never felt fear about her. I just told him a few things and he's putting it together.'_

' _Oh,'_ Bella sighed. _'You made him see that we are more powerful than he'll ever be but that we can work together to make things right for the world. I have a feeling they'll be having a good, long talk when they go in for the night.'_

I nodded, picking up Bella's hand for a long kiss.

' _Where are we spending the night?'_ Bella asked.

I looked at her a little worried with what I had to say. _'Uh…I brought a tent for us to share. At least, until things are a little better for everyone.'_

Bella looked at me with a peculiar expression on her face before she burst into the most beautiful, full-bellied laughter. She was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her face and she had to hold onto her stomach.

I didn't know what she found so funny but I snorted into a chuckle at her reaction. I thought, though, that it was more fun to see the looks on Marcus and Didy's faces at her response. They didn't know what she was laughing at and they couldn't see anything around her that would produce that kind of laughter. Although I could start to see the dawning of understanding on Didy's face.

"You two were talking, weren't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "We were, but I have no idea why sleeping in a tent would be funny to her."

Bella had just started to calm when she heard my comment to Didy and started laughing all over again.

Didy giggled. "That would be because being outside and sleeping under the stars wouldn't bother an Earth Angel, Edward. In fact, there are times when we'd prefer to be outside rather than in. Being immersed in nature is the best thing for us. That's why Eden is the perfect place for us because everything there is made of natural products. All angels like natural products the best."

I'd never thought of that before. "Ooooohhhh."

Bella snorted one more time before she settled down. "Yes, Edward. Oh. Come on I'm getting tired and I want to go to bed. Let's set up the tent."

With that, Marcus put out the fire, while the girls washed and packed up their dishes. I started to put up the tent when Marcus came over to help me.

"Give me a few days to settle this information, Edward, then we'll take it all to my brothers. We're going to have to prove that Bella is who she says she is, though. She'll have to bring out her wings, even though looking at her is like looking into a mirror image of Didyme. The only difference being their eyes."

I nodded. Didy's eyes were a brilliant blue while Bella's were a stunning brown.

"Don't take too long, Marcus, we don't have a lot of time. Either to spend here in the past or to change the future." I warned.

It was his turn to nod. "I won't. Two days at the most. Time to talk to Didyme about everything and to clear the air on all we've held back and to get it all straight in my head. The day after tomorrow I'll go get them."

We finished setting up the tent in quiet then and I let him have his thoughts.

After Bella and Didy had finished, we said our goodnights.

I walked Bella into the tent and asked her to close her eyes for a few minutes while I finished setting up everything. When I told her she could open her eyes, she realized that I'd brought a few modern conveniences with us. They were a blow-up mattress, down quilts along with pillows and sheets to keep her warm; I didn't want her sleeping on the ground. We'd just have to make sure no one saw the inside of our tent.

When she opened her eyes and saw what I had done, I was given a hero's thank you.

For most of the night.

~*~HS~*~

Over the following days, I kept out of Marcus's head. Didy was able to block me well enough on her own. I wanted to be able to give him time to reform his own mind into accepting the new ideas that we had introduced.

During the day, I enjoyed watching how Bella wore down Didy's defenses, helping her to heal from her ordeal in little ways. Every conversation was used as a tool to counsel her. When Didy let her thoughts slip, I could tell she wasn't even aware she was letting out details of her time with Balail.

They managed to do all of this while going about the chores that Didy did every day. It started by milking the goat and feeding the animals that provided sustenance for her. Marcus had built her a small stockade to house them, and with Bella, they came to her willingly. After that, Bella and Didy went ahead and made breakfast for themselves. I noticed Bella being sneaky with hers as she hid part of it for me. She knew that I hadn't eaten for at least a day. To make her effort worthwhile I told the girls that I would do the dishes so that they could get on with their day.

Bella kept a running commentary in her head while she was working in the garden with her Granma. They were picking vegetables that were ripe and ready, and those that were needed for the meals during the day.

After I'd finished eating, I stoked the fire before taking the pieces of slate that were acting as dishes out to the river to rinse. When I was done, I took them inside, before heading back out to keep an eye on the girls. I knew they were able to look after themselves but that didn't stop me from keeping my eye on them.

~*~HS~*~

To our surprise, Merill, Bella's pigeon, showed up on the third morning. After I had built the bracelets, he had disappeared from Eden. He looked like he had been summoned to the Gods.

His return to us, especially in the past, was a shock, but his appearance was even more so. His beak and feet were now golden, which made Bella gasp at her old friend. He seemed to stand a little taller as he landed on the log, turned table, in front of us.

Bella grabbed him up in the biggest hug I'd ever seen. She'd missed Merill, and until this moment I hadn't realized how much.

"Bella, what's happened to him?" I asked in shock. He was so different.

She sniffled, running her hand over his feathers. "He's been promoted, in a sense. He's now working direct from the Gods. I'm not sure I'll ever see him again once we return."

"I'm sure that's not true," I soothed. Pulling her into a hug. "After we go back what will they need him for? Please, baby, stop crying."

She sniffled out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. Even I didn't realize how much I'd missed him. Maybe he can become my pet again."

"That's possible. He'll deserve it for coming back in time." I chuckled, "He could retire."

She laughed, then looked at the container on his back. "We've been sent another letter."

Bella pulled it out and handed it over to me; I raised my eyebrow in a silent question. "I want to cuddle with my boy for a while. Can you read it to me please?"

 _Dear Bella and Edward,_

 _We are pleased with your progress so far._

 _You've made contact and are helping Didyme with her tasks, and you have spoken to Marcus. Thank you._

 _Marcus will come home tonight a changed man ready to convince the others. Today we sent him a test to make sure that the changes were permanent, and we are pleased with the results._

 _It is now time to show Didyme the letter. Marcus and Didyme will need to be shown your hidden talent and the reason for it, Edward. It will be the last of the proof they need to push forward with the plan. We know that you don't want to yet, since you haven't learned to trust Marcus, but we have seen that he is ready for the information._

 _Take your time, you have now changed the future. It's better, but not where it needs to be. But you now have more time on your hands._

 _With regards,_

 _The Gods._

' _Hmm, that's a relief.'_ Bella sighed. _'Let's start by getting that letter for Didyme, and then showing her what we've been hiding under your clothes.'_ She purred at me while looking me up and down.

I growled quietly at her. _'No, silly girl. We will show them my tattoo and me eating but she's not going to be seeing everything_ under _my clothes.'_

Bella laughed as if that was the funniest thing she'd heard in a while. Meanwhile, Didyme was looking at us as if we were losing our minds.

I grabbed Bella up and began tickling her. Merill squawked before flying back to the table to get away from us.

"Okay, okay," Bella squealed, trying to get away from me. "Uncle, uncle!"

I pulled her into my arms as I stopped tickling her. "All right, sweetheart. I'm going to go get the letter and recipe, you start explaining to Didyme what is going on."

She nodded, kissed me on the lips and then pulled out of my arms. She put her arm around Didy and guided her to a log to sit.

She started her explanation when I emerged from our tent with the documents. "When we got here, I explained that Edward's eyes are gold due to his diet of animal blood, right?"

Didy nodded.

"They've been golden while we've been here, but I actually like his human eye color so much better. Please, honey, change them back for me?"

I, of course, obliged my girl.

"They are, the green of emeralds. This ability of his is linked to his diet. Edward hasn't hunted anything in almost seventy years. His gift from the Gods was a new diet.

"Now, due to future events that are to happen, we can't tell you _how_ Edward got this but we can tell you what it is and what it does.

"He has been given a tattoo onto, or rather into, his impervious vampire skin. The tattoo gun was made from part of Gabriel's blade." Bella was interrupted by a gasp from Didy.

"Oh, my."

"Mmhm." Bella agreed. "Now, in this letter is a recipe to make the ink that will mark vampire skin. One of the main ingredients for activation is angel tears.

"What this means is that when the ink is made, placed into the tattoo gun and inked onto the vampire, it allows a complete change in diet." With this she paused. "It enables them to eat food and completely absorb it…"

"No, that's not possible," Didy exclaimed. "There is no way a vampire can eat food."

Bella nodded as if she thought that would happen. She got up and went inside the hut while Didy sat there watching with her thoughts all muddled. When Bella came back out of the hut, she had a cup of milk and some of the bread they'd made that morning. She sat down next to me and handed over the cup.

Without more prompting, I took a drink from the cup before reaching out and pulling off some of the bread and putting that in my mouth before any words could come from Didyme's mouth.

She sat there and watched me in astonishment while I finished off a few more mouthfuls of the bread and the whole cup of milk. She continued to sit there thinking that, at any moment, I would run off to dispel everything I'd just eaten and drunk.

"Due to the fact that Edward has a tattoo with angel tears in it, it also enables him to change his eye color to keep up pretenses." Bella waved her hand at me.

Didy watched as, again, I did just that. I changed them from the green that Bella loved, to the gold that I used to cover my tracks with my family and other vampires, then back.

That was when Marcus came home. Because I hadn't been actively listening, I didn't hear him arrive.

"How did you do that?" He pointed at my face.

While I explained and showed him what we had been telling Didyme, Bella and Didy went through her letter and the list of ingredients that she would need to make the ink. Bella handed over the instructions on how to make the tattoo gun with the utensils that were around. Included in that list were some other implements that needed to be made.

"So what does this tattoo look like?" Marcus got around to asking.

I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt. Didy and Marcus looked shocked at my actions causing Bella and me to laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you but I had to have it put somewhere that could easily be hidden, just like you will."

I stripped out of my shirt to the undershirt beneath, turning my back to them. Removing my final piece of clothing, I revealed to them the Volturi tattoo underneath.

"Oh wow," Didy said in a whisper. "That's really beautiful."

"It is," I agreed. "This is the male version of what will become the Volturi symbol. I'll have to draw you up the female version. It is suggested that you get one as well Didyme so that it looks as if you are more vampire than angel. It's a level of protection.

"At this point, though, just you two have knowledge of this. We must convince the others to change before they can learn this information. Bella, you and Didy will need to get started making the ink while Marcus and I spend the night getting the tattoo gun built. Tomorrow we go and take on the other leaders of the Volturi."

We all agreed, spreading out to begin our tasks.

~*~HS~*~

The following morning we sent Marcus down to the Volturi encampment to invite the other four leaders to come to his place. He told them that they had something to talk about but it had to be done away from the listening ears of the others.

I kept my mind open to our surroundings wanting to hear when they were approaching so that we could be prepared. If Marcus's reaction was anything to go by, Aro and Caius's would be worse. They would be the hard nuts to crack, the ladies not so much, they were open to all that was around them. Well, they were when I knew them.

Bella and Didy went about the chores while I watched over them. We were all outside when I heard Marcus's mind come into my three-mile radius.

"Bella, Didy, might I suggest that you ladies wash up a bit. It seems our company is coming."

I watched as they went to the basin that I had filled with water earlier and washed their hands and faces. They were both nervous about this meeting. Didyme had been trying to talk to them since she came here but had never had any luck. They'd ignored her as much as her own mate had. They were all in for a very big shock.

While the ladies were cleaning up, I made sure that the seating around the fire was set up and that the fire was still going. Didyme had asked that we have this outside because there were just too many of us to be seated inside her home. She was also worried that tempers may flare and she wanted room for those tempers to be worked off.

By the time that Aro, Scully, Caius and Dora arrived with Marcus we were standing by the fire. They were wary, which was a given, but funny enough, it was only the ladies that seemed to realize that Bella looked exactly like Didyme. They were already putting things together. They knew they were related but had no idea how far apart they were linked.

What surprised me most was that they were already feeling guilty for not listening to Didyme. They had heard what she was saying but chose to ignore it because their mates had. To me, it looked like arrogance was something that came with having power, but some of us let it go to our heads. Unfortunately, that seems to have happened here.

They all paused in shock but it was Aro that spoke. "Marcus, what is going on here?"

He sighed in his thoughts. I could tell he still believed this was going to be a hard sell, even though the proof was staring them right in the face.

"Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Anthenodora, I would like you to meet Edward and Isabella. Edward, Bella these are the other leaders of the Volturi." He sighed again, but out loud this time. "Bella here is Didyme's great, great granddaughter – separated by nearly four and a half thousand, weather rotations."

The way he was doing the introductions was starting to grate on not just my nerves but Didyme's and Bella's as well. He was trying, but not hard enough. He knew things had to change but I think he was a little scared of the other two so he was folding in on himself.

"They have come…"

I interrupted him, showing the others that we were above him and in essence above them too.

"We have come from the future at the bequest of the Gods, and the prayers that Didyme has sent to them. We have come to stop what _you_ will do to END THE WORLD."

* * *

 **Hmm, I'd love to know what you think...**

 **This week I'd love to recommend another book, this one by the beloved duo Deb Drotuno and Jenny Rarden. It's just been released on Amazon and is:**

 **High Heels and Hard Drives.**

 **It's based on the fic with the same name, although it had a few new changes that enhanced the story. I devoured it in a couple short hours. Give it a go!**

 **See you next week!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you could join me for another Aussie Friday might posting of Heaven Sent.**

 **I just want to thank Pien and Fran for their help. I tweaked it a little after Fran played with it so I hope it's okay.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to SM. I just wanted to give them a different life.**

 **Let's see how Aro and Caius are going to take this hmmm...**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Harder to convince**

Their shocked silence didn't last long.

"Us…End the world? Oh that's laughable." Aro scoffed.

"As if that's possible. You believe the tripe these people are spewing?" Caius demanded of Marcus.

Marcus stood there stoic and let them talk and yell at him, while Didy started crying at all the commotion. I watched as the ladies comforted Didyme including my Bella.

I watched for a few more minutes as they berated Marcus, I could see the reason why he was so quiet and why he didn't believe that they'd take this laying down.

" _Enough_!" I shouted, scaring the ladies. They all jumped and looked to me. "Forgive me, ladies, I apologize for my loud outburst."

' _It's okay, my love. They were getting out of hand.'_ Bella thought.

"Bella, why don't you go and get something for Didyme to calm down. Anthenodora and Sulpicia, please take a seat there with Didyme while I get these three knuckleheads sorted out."

I waited until they were seated before I turned to look at the three so-called leaders of our kind. "You three make me sick. Your egos are too huge, considering that you've only been in charge for a couple of years. The fact that you are arguing about this instead of talking about it means that you think you're invincible. Guess what, you're not and the only reason that you won that fight against the Romanians is because the Gods let you.

"If your ideas had been against what they stood for or weren't good for the world as a whole, you would have lost. They would have stopped you."

"Who are the Romanians?" Caius spat.

 _Oops._ "The Romanians are what you call the Dacians. The world has changed, as have the names of some places. The region now called Dacia will become Romania in our time. To alleviate the confusion, I'll call them the Dacians."

"Yeah, right." Aro grumbled under his breath.

Bella came back out to give Didyme something to settle her nerves because she hated confrontation. After what she'd been through I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me was an extra "voice" I heard listening in to the conversation.

' _What does he mean the Gods? Who is this person talking to them like that? If they won unfairly I need to tell Vladimir and Stephan.'_

I looked to Bella in alarm that we were being spied on. Why had they never been detected by the Volturi guards before?

' _What is it Edward?'_

' _In the scrub over there.'_ I motioned with my head. _'We're being spied upon for Vladimir and Stephan, the Dacians.'_

' _I got it.'_ Bella stated before walking off.

"Oh that's rich. Like the Gods can control what we do, they couldn't stop us if they tried. How do we even know they exist?" Caius spouted off.

"And who do you think you are talking to us like that, anyway. You are just like everyone else here on this planet. We are your leaders and there is no possible way you have come back in time – it's not possible." Aro yelled.

"And I suppose that there are no such things as Angels either?" I asked in a hard voice.

That shut them up. They couldn't argue that angels weren't real because they had one in their company.

"Where's your little helper gone then, hmm?" Caius sneered. "I don't believe she's one and I still don't believe she or you have come back in time."

"No, you wouldn't Caius; you were always the more hardheaded one. We will prove it to you, just as soon as my _mate_ has come back from capturing a spy." I retorted.

"What spy?" Marcus wondered.

"The one that has been working with the Dacians. Who are trying to find a way to bring you down. How have you not noticed?"

"That's not possible. We would have known if there was a spy hanging around!" the yelling commenced again from both Aro and Caius. I couldn't believe their childish attitude toward a threat.

"Is that so?" My Bella asked coming back into view with a vampire. She'd frozen him with her powers. He came willingly as soon as he felt the power emanating from her. He knew that she was more dangerous than anything he'd come across and at that moment she radiated fierce.

I could see from the look on my Bella's face that she was ready to explode due to the behavior that had been displayed. Her thoughts betrayed her, for an angel who was usually non-violent; she was ready to tear them apart.

The little kids, playing at being the world leaders, stopped arguing with everyone around them at once, not just because Bella had caught a spy—a vampire they'd never seen at all—but because they could feel the air charge with what she was capable of. She was radiating power and it caused them to cower, not something they were used to. Not even before they took on the Dacians.

Didyme had to be more disconnected from her roots than we'd anticipated; she never showed them her strength. Or at least before Bella had come to help her.

"You think you are the top of the food chain? Even though you have the proof sitting among you? You think that there is nothing out there stronger than you? You think that with all the power that you have around you that there couldn't be a more powerful being out there that can do the unthinkable?

"Edward, please hold this scumbag. I have something I need to do."

I took possession of the prisoner that Bella had captured, waiting to see what she wanted me to do next.

"Please, my love, stand with him over there behind the logs." She commanded with a smile.

Aro and Caius were incensed that she was telling me what to do.

I moved him over behind the logs that we had been sitting on, waiting to see what she would do next.

I watched with baited breath while she stood where I had been standing, spread her arms wide and let out that blinding white light. We all had to turn away to shield our eyes. When we were able to turn back around, she stood with her beautiful wings spread wide. I wanted to go to her, to groom the ones that seemed to be out of place but she turned back to me and shook her head.

I was torn from my thoughts by the gasps of Anthenodora and Sulpicia. "Oh wow." They breathed. "They're beautiful."

As a further show of her powers she turned around to the prisoner—who was in complete shock—and used her Earth Angel powers to make vines grow out from the ground, up around his legs and middle to hold him still. Pulled from his shock he began to fight the constricting vines. It didn't do him any good, though. For every vine he was able to tear off, three more grew in its place.

She turned back to Aro and Caius, crossed her arms while raising her eyebrows at them.

"Pfft," Caius scoffed. "Witchcraft."

"That's right; you're nothing more than a witch trying to play at being an angel." Aro accused.

Their wives were disappointed in their close-mindedness. They believed, even before all of Bella's proof.

"Didyme, have you never shown what you can do? Can they not sense your power?" Didyme had started to shake her head before Bella even finished asking. "Come here then and show them what you can do."

"No, Bella, I can't," she whispered. "He'll find me; he'll come and take me back."

"Please, Didyme," Anthenodora and Sulpicia begged. "Help us, teach us. Show us so that we may learn what we need to, to not end the world." Sulpicia continued.

"No!" Aro and Caius yelled. "You can't believe this nonsense." Caius finished.

"We can and we do." Dora countered. "We should have listened to her earlier instead of listening to your bigotry."

While they were talking, Bella walked over to Didy and pulled her up by her hands. She pulled her over to where she was standing before. I could see that she was boosting Didy's power through their joined hands.

' _Granma hasn't used her powers in some time, my love. It's like when she got here she put away her wings and forgot all about who she was.'_

' _How can you tell that?'_

' _I sense a blockage in the pathways as I boost her powers. It's not complete, but with time it could have been. It's similar to when someone has a clogged artery; it's taking more effort to push the power to her than it should. I have to tell her something so she'll believe, give her something to release her from her fear.'_

I nodded when she looked up at me. _'You do what you think is best, sweetheart. You know what she needs more than anyone else._ '

Bella nodded at me, before she turned back to Didy. "He can't get you anymore. Balail has been stripped. He has no power over you anymore. He can no longer hurt you." She paused letting that sink in. "Help me heal you, bring them out and show the unbelievers what we can do. _They_ don't believe because _you_ don't, you haven't shown them that you are so much more powerful than they can ever hope to be!"

With that last statement I read in Bella's thoughts that she pushed a huge amount of power Didy's way.

We all watched with baited breath as Didy spread her arms while keeping her eyes on Bella. There was a muted white light, while not as bright as Bella's we still had to shield our eyes and when we turned back, there she was with her wings out.

"Oh," Didy groaned, "that feels so much better." She stretched them out and as she did that she turned and used her powers to wrap more vines around our prisoner. They were all the way up to his neck now, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, Granma, your wings…" Bella gasped.

Turning toward Didyme, I saw that her wings were dull. The feathers were all over the place. Where the quills connected to the skin, it was red and in some places open sores marred the surface. The overall sick look was emphasized by the shining wings of my Bella.

The act of bringing out her wings healed her more than anything did before. Her mind sighed in relief. The step out of hiding, into the light connected her again to the earth, her source of power.

Marcus and Bella moved toward Didyme and started to preen her wings. Marcus remembered, from the list of things we needed to make the tattoo gun, that one of them were quills from an Angel's wings. Bella also took note of what he was doing with the ones he was pulling out and placed them on a pile too.

"Now, Aro and Caius, do we have your attention? Are there any more questions about our claim of what these lovely ladies are and what they can do?" I asked.

"Hmph," Aro harrumphed. "And we are supposed to believe that you have come back in time? That's impossible to do."

"Hmm, maybe for you. But let me show you what we wear in my time. Bella, my love, will you be alright for a moment?"

"Yes. Go and when you return I shall change into my clothes as well." She replied while she continued to help Didyme.

I ran into the tent and changed my clothes, returning just as fast so that Bella could go and change. When I came back I noticed that they had finished with the feathers and Didy was now sitting between the wives with Marcus behind her still soothing them down. Bella gave me a quick kiss on the lips before running off to the tent.

I had changed into a pair of jeans, my docs, a button down and a leather jacket covered in zippers. I couldn't have picked a more modern outfit if I tried. I listened in on Caius's and Aro's thoughts while waiting for Bella and found them trying to find ways to disprove what I was wearing. Speaking of my beautiful girl she came out in a stunning blue sundress, wedge sandals and a cropped jacket that gave her room to have her wings out behind her.

Once again they were speechless, but more so at how beautiful my girl was than anything else. At those thoughts I let out a fierce growl, I knew they were mated to their wives but disrespectful thoughts about my girl would always bring out that reaction around mythical creatures. I couldn't help it.

They were all shocked at the growl that I let loose.

But then Aro had to go and open his mouth, "As if a vampire couldn't make those clothes! If the right tools are available we can make anything!"

I sighed. "I don't see how that's possible Aro, the material for these pants and the metal teeth that hold them together aren't going to be available for another four thousand odd weather cycles."

He was about to start in on us again when a small but very strong voice spoke up. It made us all turn in her direction, "Aro, Caius do you think you'd be good leaders when your mindset is on what's best for your own glorification? Do you think such small mindedness can keep you in power? Think again, you need the big picture! True leaders lead through gaining respect not by spreading fear!" Didyme said, "I wish there was a way to show you that the Gods are always watching since Bella and Edward being here isn't enough for you!"

All of a sudden, Merill streaked down out of the sky, diving for Bella and I, we had to duck. When we started to stand up again, a disembodied voice sounded out of the sky. _"Your wish is granted, Didyme."_

A bush next to Aro and Caius burst into flames. They sprang away from it, eyes big and mouths hanging open. As soon as the whole bush was engulfed a small cloud appeared right above the bush from thin air and with a lightning bolt and a crack of thunder it unleashed a torrential downpour. Within seconds the cloud disappeared and the bush looked as if nothing had happened.

The same voice called out overhead, _"You have your proof, Aro and Caius. Now open your minds and shut your mouths, listen to what is being told to you or we will correct your mistake. Didyme, Bella, you may release Constantine; he will be our humble servant from now on. Fill him in on everything you are about to tell the others and we will find a way to contact him later."_

Aro and Caius sat down in shock over the whole ordeal, while Bella, Didyme and I turned around to our prisoner. We had all forgotten he was there. I listened to his thoughts while I told Bella to wait through our link, who then stopped Didy trying to undo her vines.

I was listening to all who were around us because there was a voice I hadn't heard before, it wasn't even Constantine's.

' _Must protect them. They're mine. Must keep them safe. Even from above.'_

I listened as the voice continued the chant until I narrowed down on where the voice was coming from.

My head shot up when I realized who it was.

' _Edward? What is it? What do you hear?'_ Bella was looking around frantically while trying to figure out what had caught my attention.

I reached out patting Merill. He cooed pushing his head further into my hand. "It's okay, Merill. Nothing is going to happen to us. We're safe, thank you for protecting us."

' _Oh, you can hear him?'_ Bella sniffled, with her hand covering her mouth.

I turned to her and nodded. Letting her know that I could. She rushed over to Merill and engulfed him in her arms. She sobbed just a little before she started cooing at him, patting him while he rubbed his head into her neck. It was their love for each other at its finest, and the best comfort they could provide each other.

Turning back to Constantine, I wanted to question him just a little before releasing him. Before I'd even asked the first question he started to talk.

"My Lord," he said bowing his head as much as he could while in the vines. "If it pleases you, may I be released?"

I tilted my head at him, trying to get a read on his thoughts.

"I would like to Constantine, I really would, but you worked for the Dacians. I want to know why the turn around?" I asked.

"Before I was turned into this…this monster," at that comment Bella growled in her mind. She didn't like that word to describe what we were. "I was a local medicine man…"

It was then his mind opened up and showed his life before.

 _He'd grown up in a village near the encampment that the Dacians had made their stronghold. He was indeed the local medicine man, using the plants and herbs grown in his garden and the forest to help when those around him had been sick._

 _He had believed in a higher power and that the weather had been controlled by the Gods. He was quite enlightened for those of his time. He believed that the storms were created by angry gods showing their displeasure for what was happening._

 _He'd gone out in the forest hunting for more and different herbs and plants to create more and stronger medicines. He'd been gone for several days, when he'd returned to the village, it was under attack by the Dacian monsters he'd heard about._

 _He'd run out to try and help where he could but had been snatched up by one of the leaders, they'd turned him and by the time he'd awoken from the torment almost everything he knew had been wiped or blocked out._

However, after he witnessed everything we'd done and shown, his human memories became unlocked. It made him committed to Didyme, Bella and me. He was unsure about the others until he'd heard what we had to say.

"My memories have now returned to me and I am willing to serve those who serve the Gods. That makes me loyal to you, My Lord; and to those two ladies who have come from the Gods." He finished.

I could not detect any deception from him. He had been humbled by the display here this morning, and he'd been since the moment Bella had brought out her wings. He'd only fought the vines because he hadn't known if they were going to kill him.

"Please, Constantine, call me Edward." I nodded to him. "Bella and Didyme, their kind are called Angels. Sweet girl, could you and Didyme please release him?"

"Of course, Edward." They both chimed.

We all watched as the vines sank back into the ground, releasing Constantine from his jungle shackles.

"Now, let me introduce you. My name is Edward Masen, these ladies here are my mate Isabella Swan, and her Granma Didyme. The tall one behind Didyme is her mate Marcus. On the other side of the fire you have Aro, Caius and their wives Sulpicia and Anthenodora."

He bowed low to the ground. "Thank you, Lord Edward and Ladies Isabella and Didyme. Good day to the others." He rose before continuing. "Lord Edward and the Ladies Isabella and Didyme, I am your humble servant. I will serve you first after the Gods. For now I will sit here and listen to your instructions."

He bowed again before seating himself on the ground near the log that Bella and I had been sitting on before. He was set on calling us Lord and Ladies because to him it was a sign of respect and that was as much as he was willing to give on the subject. My thoughts were interrupted by Anthenodora and Sulpicia. "That's how you are supposed to react to what someone is telling you!" Sulpicia said.

"How was it so easy for him to accept and not for you two?" Dora added and then turned around to Didyme. "We're sorry for dismissing you and your concerns Didyme. We should have paid more attention to what you were saying instead of listening to these two."

"I apologize too." Sulpicia took her hand, looking sincerely at her. "We have our own minds and we should have used them. Please say you forgive us?"

"Of course I do!" Didy spoke. "Please, though, let's sit and we can explain what has brought Edward and Bella here from far in the future."

Aro and Caius just sat on their log, having had everyone turn on them. They were now more open to hearing what we had to say. Not that they had much of an option, their wives had just put them in their place. The fact that their wives did that was a sobering lesson for them.

At least now we were ready.

"Right, now that everyone is listening, let's get to it." I started, looking around at everyone. "Bella and I were celebrating our marriage when we were approached by one of the Gods Angels, by the name of Gabriel…"

~*~HS~*~

"So until you can prove to Bella and I that you can maintain the diet that we have set for you and the others, we will be keeping how I eat a secret. Unless of course the Gods say otherwise.

"And we all know that they will have no qualms in contacting Bella or I as you have seen today." I finished.

The letter had been passed around and they had all read the words from the Gods. Aro's and Caius's minds had been converted; they had no problems with doing as decreed. Their wives were set before I'd said a word.

"What happens, Lord Edward, when we have proven our loyalty to your way of life? When you have given us the way to eat and save the world?" Constantine asked.

Looking towards him I replied, "Then it will be your jobs as the ruling class to continue with making all of the creatures become the things of legends and maintaining peace with them all. You all have to make sure that they come to you for help with all the problems they are unable to solve on their own. You also have to rule with fairness, not cruelty and definitely not for the benefit of the coven. It's all stated there in this letter.

"But, Constantine, I think your talent will be the most handy in keeping an eye on the Dacians; like what you were doing for them. Or any other antagonists that happen to creep up over the coming centuries. Can you tell me what they are planning right now?"

He stood and bowed towards us. "At this point in time they are recruiting, trying to build a big enough army to take back what they thought the Volturi have stolen from them. They are not having a lot of luck, though. Word of the fight and their decimation has spread far and wide. If that is my task I will do it to the best of my ability, are you sure there is nothing else I'd be better suited for?"

Bella came to his side, placing a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Constantine, your loyalty will be rewarded. At this point I think it best to keep an eye on them, although, I am sure there will be more tasks throughout the coming years. Please, check in with us on a regular basis, so that we may be sure you are okay and that you are maintaining your diet. We want to be able to tell you when you are able to receive the change in diet."

He bowed again. "I will, Lady Isabella. May I get started now?"

We nodded to him and he left straight away.

Looking towards Marcus, Caius and Aro I gave them their first task. "Now you three are to spread the word through your encampment, tell them what you need to, to convince them and if they need further convincing let them know that Bella and I will be there tomorrow morning…"

Before I finished I was interrupted. "I shall be there also." Didy commanded. "They need to know that they will have one of us with them at all times. Here we have the inner circle, including Constantine, then there will be the most trusted and those will be the ones to earn the special way of eating. The others will have to maintain their animal diet. If they are unwilling to change then their time with the Volturi will be over. They can go on their way."

"Are we to tell them about the letter and about Bella and Didyme?" Marcus asked. I could read that his thoughts were concerned about putting them in danger.

Bella took this question. "I think we want to avoid that, if possible. You can let them know that I have the gift of foresight as does Didyme because we are related. Together we have seen what will happen if things don't change.

"I will pray tonight to see if the Gods will give me some information to prove our claim tomorrow, because we will be asked. Of that I have no doubt. I may even send Merill back with a note to Gabriel to see what he has to say." And with that she was up and off to where Merill had placed himself after making a side trip to get some parchment and a quill from our tent.

"On top of what Bella has said, it is now time to advise you of my talent. I will be able to tell if they—and you—are truthful and following the stipulations because I am able to read your minds."

At that there was outrage that I had kept it quiet from them.

" _Enough_!" I barked.

I waited until they had settled down.

"I am able to turn it off, and I have given you as much privacy as I could. I have had it on through this meeting because I needed to see if your thoughts were repentant and ready for the change. I will be keeping it on over the next couple of weeks to make sure that everyone is compliant. You will need it because I'm sure they are all aware of Aro's talent. I don't need to touch anyone, I can read them from a distance—they don't need to know that, so keep that to yourselves." I ordered.

"Now, you three off you go and do what you have to." I watched as the men left us. "Ladies, we have need of some things to help you later once the tasks have been completed. Can you help us gather them?"

"Of course, Edward. What do you need?" Dora asked.

I handed them a list of natural ingredients that we needed to gather and they left to go and round them up. I picked up Didy's feathers off the ground and walked over to the table to start preparing them for the tattoo gun.

I watched Merill take off into the wild blue wonder, praying myself, that Gabriel would help us with what we needed.

* * *

 **Hmm, did they live up to your expectations? Did you think they would be easy to convince? I'm interested in hearing your thoughts.**

 **I'm going to rec a story and it's sequel that I just finished today. It's interesting, I thoroughly enjoyed them.**

 **The first one is: Branded by Leelan Oleander FFN ID:** 5036955  
Bella Swan is living in a nightmare. Her parents are dead and she is hiding something too horrific to tell her older brother Emmett. When the secret comes out, they are shipped off to live with their godparents Carlisle & Esme Cullen. AU-Human

 **The sequel is: Road Maps. FFN ID:** 5080128  
Sequel to BRANDED-It's now six years later, Bella is graduating from Dartmouth, Edward is in Med School. How have their lives changed over the past six years and what's to come down the road? AU-Human, Rated M for foul language, abuse.

 **Can't wait to hear from you!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for the lateness of this post, the only excuse I have is that I was working on my next story and time got away from me. I hope you forgive me...**

 **Thanks go out to my pre-reader, BFF and all around great person Pienuniek and to my beta Fran. Any mistakes are mine because I always go over it after getting it back from her.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight, we just love the characters.**

 **Let's see what's happening shall we...**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Going Home**

We were almost finished with our third week here in the past and things were going well.

Bella and I stood on a hill overlooking the Volturi encampment, the sun was rising behind us as I watched Bella hide her wings again while we thought about all that had happened.

The day after we'd confronted Aro and Caius, the Gods answered our prayers. They'd spoken to us, promising that everything we needed would be on the papers they were sending back with Merill. Bella and Didy were to memorize them and answer when they were asked during the meeting we were getting ready to attend. They advised us that once all the questions were all asked, I was to signal Aro to call an end to the meeting. These answers were enough to prove we were who we said we were. They also promised that anytime Didy needed help in the future it would be given, although, once the Volturi were established there shouldn't be any further problems from those wishing to join, they'd follow the guidelines with no problems.

The start of the meeting had been a little rocky. They wanted to know what had given Bella and Didy the right to dictate how things were going to go, and why they had to change their diet all of a sudden.

"I can answer that." Didy stepped forward. "My friends, you know me, or at least of me. You know that I am mated to Marcus. What you don't know is that I can see visions of the future. They are always accurate, but I can usually see no more than ten years ahead. However, I was recently reunited with a family member of mine." She waved Bella forward. "This is Bella, she happens to have the same talent and combined we were able to see far, far into the future.

"And let me tell you, it is looking very bad. So bad that if we don't make changes now, every single one of us will have a hand in ending the world."

Bella and Didyme went on to advise them about how their diet –the way they controlled or didn't control, as the case showed to be, their urges- was going to affect the ecosystem in the future. They used the glimpse that the Gods had given them, to explain in all its gory detail what was going to happen. The Gods had even been nice enough to single a few of the vampires out –with rather horrifying deaths- to capture their complete attention.

"How are we to stop this?" One asked after he found out that he was going to be thrown into a volcano by werewolves.

"There is an alternative diet that you can maintain." I explained. "I've lived on it for over seventy years and I've never had a problem. I'm as strong as any of you."

"What is it?" another asked. But I was pleased to note that all of them wanted to start immediately.

"No more humans. You drink the blood of animals. As you are the Volturi, you will raise them, much like the humans do. This will not only feed you but also help you to blend in more. When you are out and about, wild animals will suffice. The great thing about animals is that there are many different flavors; you'll find one that you love. Just be careful not to wipe out an entire species.

"You must also become the guardians for all the mythical races. You must spread the word that mythical creatures must become just that…mythical. The humans must not know that you are real, because as they develop and get smarter, so will their weapons. This means that eventually a war will break out that will…"

"End the world." They all finished. "Does this mean that no matter what we do, the world will end?"

"No." Didyme took up the mantle. "If you follow these guidelines, then things will even out. I promise you, and if things were to ever change, we'd come before you again."

Once we were finished, we opened the floor for questions. We wanted to be able to prove what we were saying was true and by letting them ask, they got more than if we just preached. Bella and Didyme did a wonderful job fielding the questions and by the end, there were only a few who were not convinced.

"We have ways of keeping an eye on you and your actions. Any of you who were not going to be able to follow the guidelines for the Volturi will be asked to leave their employ. The Volturi are going to be a successful business that will help maintain peace around the world and between races. You have a few days to think about it, and you can come to us if you have any questions. We will be watching."

With that the wives, plus Didy, Bella and I made our way out of the meeting, leaving Marcus, Aro, and Caius to field anything else.

I was glad to hear that almost all of them were horrified, to say the least, most at the fact that they would help to bring about this vision if they didn't change.

Over the last few weeks, I'd kept an eye on the thoughts swirling around the encampment, and I was happy to note that just about all of their guards had converted to the change and the funny thing was – they were enjoying it. They realized that they didn't have to be murderers to survive, they could be happy, enjoy life and still drink their food source.

I'd also stepped out of my role of law enforcer and handed it back to the leaders they had. They were all on the right diet now and thinking much clearer. It didn't take long for Aro and Caius to see where they were going wrong. The new diet allowed them to re-discover their humanity; something they'd almost forgotten. With that, I didn't need to be so forceful and could step back into the background.

' _Constantine should be here soon.'_ Bella thought, jolting me out of my memories.

I nodded. _'He's not far now, he's just come into my range. He's coming from the east.'_ I paused. _'And Didyme is coming up from the encampment. She wants to be kept in the loop as he will be coming to her after we're gone.'_

Bella looked down the hill to where Didy was coming and welcomed her with a big hug when she got there. We waited in silence for Constantine to approach us.

He bowed. "Lord Edward and Ladies Isabella and Didyme." He stood. "I have come with news."

"Pleasure to see you again, Constantine." Bella greeted.

He bowed his head; he would be blushing if he could. "It's all mine, Lady Isabella."

Bella and Didy giggled a little at him. They thought he was sweet. I rolled my eyes a little at them.

"What news do you have?" I asked Constantine.

He returned to his business pose. He was serious. "Stephan and Vladimir are furious. The new Volturi are working well and have convinced many that it is better to live a different life. Even the ones they are turning have somehow managed to get wind of what is going on. It seems the faster they turn them the more they just up and disappear."

At this, I smiled.

"That's good." I murmured. "It seems that word is spreading. Although soon they'll find a way to keep them from leaving their compound, I expect."

He nodded at my comment. "Yes, discussions have begun between Stephan and Vladimir. They are just unsure how they will feed if they can never let their creations leave. I will keep an eye on them for however long I need too."

At this Didy stepped up, placing a hand on his arm. "I thank you for that, Constantine. Your work is much appreciated. We have some other things to discuss, no?"

He placed his hand over hers, bowing his head slightly, "which is, Lady Didyme?"

"After Bella and Edward leave, I want you to continue to report just to me. My mate will be preoccupied with everything else that the Volturi has going on, so we've discussed it and decided that you would be my responsibility. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"Good," she sighed. "Now when will we be discussing the other part with the leaders, Edward?"

I looked to the sky. "I am happy with everyone's progress; I'm just waiting for confirmation. It shouldn't be too l…"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Merill swooped down and landed on my shoulder. He had just a small tube on his leg this time, not a bulky one attached to his back. Pulling out the small scroll of paper, I unrolled it. Once done, it had just two words in elegant script written on it:

 _It's time._

"Well, Constantine, it looks as if we need you to hang around for the next couple of days at least. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

He shook his head, "No, my Lord. I do not; I will be standing guard near your residences."

We nodded at him.

"Let's go, Granma. We'll round up the usual suspects. Edward, we'll meet you at home in a little while." Bella commanded.

This time, it was my turn to bow to her. "Yes, my love."

~*~HS~*~

 _This was one of the most entertaining things I've ever been involved in,_ I thought to myself. I looked at the shocked faces around while eating the last of the meal Bella had placed in front of me.

The five vampires sitting with us couldn't believe that I'd willingly sit here and eat food. They expected the same thing Didyme had, that I'd need to expel it later.

Once again, we sat down with the others and explained the way that I was able to eat without consuming blood. Their reactions were similar to Didy's, when we'd told her. The only one that had been quiet was Constantine. He was more of the mind, 'words are good but actions are better' and he wanted to see that I could consume food; he wanted to be able to do that again if he could.

We sat there that way, with them all watching me to see if I'd take off running to get rid of it for at least half an hour. When they realized that nothing was going to be forthcoming, their thoughts had gone silent with surprise. The ladies came out of their stupor first.

"How…how is this possible?" they both asked.

I stood again and started to unbutton my shirt. Aro and Caius were horrified that I'd bare myself to their wives this way—considering I had my own sitting right next to me—that they tried to cover their wives' eyes. Bella and Didy were giggling up a storm because their reactions were even worse than Marcus's had been.

"What do you think you are doing?" They thundered. "You cannot undress in front of the ladies!" Caius exclaimed.

I laughed out loud. "I'm not undressing fully, I have another shirt underneath. You're going to give yourselves gray hair if you aren't careful." I chuckled.

They both gave me sarcastic looks as everyone else chuckled at them. Once I'd removed my shirt, I turned around, beckoning Bella to come and move the side of my singlet so that they could see what I had hidden underneath.

There were gasps all around the fire as Bella shifted it to show off my tattoo. They all started talking at once, and all I heard were words such as ' _beautiful, impossible,'_ and my favorite of all _, 'he had to have had that before he was a vampire.'_ Although that was funny because it was the Volturi symbol after all.

Bella laughed a little too, before stating, "It's neither a fake, nor impossible and he certainly didn't have the Volturi symbol put on him while he was human. In our time, it is death or vampirization if you find out about vampires.

"We can't tell you _when_ he got it but we can tell you why he has it and what it does. That is of course if you want to find out how he eats?"

With the commotion of me revealing said tattoo they'd almost forgotten what they'd witnessed beforehand, or, at least, put it aside. At Bella's question, they all nodded, waiting for us to start explaining.

"There are many, many things an Angel can do that we'd never reveal about ourselves, and I don't think it's a good idea to tell you lest it gets out." Bella started while Didy was nodding. "However, we are able to infuse certain capabilities into things to aid others. That's what has been done with this tattoo that Edward has. The ink used has been infused with something, which once embedded into a vampire's skin enables him or her to eat.

"Before we came back through time we were given a letter to give to Didyme that holds the secret to making the ink. She is the only one, apart from the two of us that knows how to make it and it needs to stay that way for both her sake as well as yours. It's not a secret that needs to be spread and only those that are in the inner circle will have this knowledge."

She looked at me to continue. "We were also given some materials and a list of tools needed to make, what we call, a tattoo gun to place the tattoo onto impervious vampire skin. Marcus and I have completed it, Didy and Bella have made the ink, and we are ready to apply the designs.

"Just to explain, the one I have on my back is the male Volturi symbol. It's more masculine than the female version. I have drawn up that symbol if you ladies would like to see it?" I asked.

They nodded their heads looking excited. I walked over to the table, picking up the drawing and bringing it back for them to see. Even Bella and Didy crowded around as I hadn't shown it to them either.

"Oh, wow." They all breathed.

' _It's beautiful, Edward..'_ Bella thought to me. _'I can't wait to have it placed on my skin.'_

The thought of my own personal Angel with a tattoo that I could love was a huge turn on. I could think of at least three places I wanted that tattoo, and only one of them was not on a spot that wasn't polite for company. My eyes must have darkened while I was staring at Bella because I could hear her soft giggle in my head.

' _Calm, my love. I'm sure wherever you're planning will be… hmm, delicious.'_ She purred in my head. _'But I must also be able to hide it too, even in the skimpiest of bathing suits.'_

I growled then groaned at the picture she placed in my head of her in a string, thong bikini. It wouldn't matter where we were – she'd never wear that where anyone else could ever see her! That was way too much skin for anyone other than me to see! I had to turn away from everyone lest they became aware of my problem, but considering they were laughing at me, I'm sure they'd figured it out.

"Lord Edward," Constantine started. "You may want to sit. That ah…may be easier to hide if you were sitting."

I huffed a little at the laughter that comment ensured before taking his advice. While it wasn't more comfortable, it was certainly easier to hide.

"Edward," Dora giggled through my name. "You said that you were ready to do these today?"

Didy took this question. "Yes, Dora we are. We have everything ready. But don't you want to take some time to think about it first? It's such a huge change."

Both Dora and Scully shook their heads. "No, we're ready. We don't want to be part of what would be coming and we don't want to kill anyone ever again."

"Well, that's excellent." I stated standing, "Didy, come over here please, and we'll set up the station. I'll let you do the others before I tattoo you and Bella. Nobody is tattooing her but me."

It didn't take long for Didyme to get set. She set all the colors out and got started on Anthenodora straight away. The one time you could see her flinch was when she first started and she thought she was going to hurt them. After a few minutes, I walked away leaving her to it.

"Are you and Caius going to be getting the tattoos, Aro?"

He nodded before answering. "We will be. It will be nice to feel almost human again. It's been such a long time since I felt that. I hadn't realized how much drinking human blood had taken from me until I stopped."

"I, too, feel that way," Constantine took up the conversation. "I remember so much more now about my life before Stephan and Vladimir stole me away. There is such a vast difference in emotional and mental health with the change in diet."

Caius nodded. "I don't feel as angry now and I expect it will change more with this new diet."

"It will," I confirmed. "The more you stick to it the better you'll feel and the world around you will look better too. Not just that, but you can blend in more. Especially because you can change your eye color."

"Mmhmm." They all hummed.

While we waited for Didy to be finished with the wives and Marcus, we stood around and talked about inconsequential things. They asked about some things from the future and I explained what I could. Although that wasn't a lot.

"Aro, it's your turn." My Bella called. "Then we'll have Caius and Constantine, after that Edward, it's your turn to do some inking."

We all wandered over to watch as Didy placed the ink on their skin. It was fascinating. After they were finished, it was my turn.

"Didyme, where would you like yours? Remember it needs to be hidden."

"Just place it where the other ladies have theirs, Edward. That will be fine, thank you."

"Not a problem. Wrap yourself in that blanket and call me when you're ready." All the men turned while she did just that.

"I'm ready now, Edward," Didy called.

As I was concentrating on Didyme and inking the female symbol onto her skin, I missed that Bella had slipped away to change her clothes. I noticed, however, when she returned because the thoughts around me exploded.

 _Lord almighty. What is that?_

 _She's a beauty, just like her grandmother._

 _That's showing more than is appropriate._

 _Wow. Lady Isabella is a beautiful woman._

 _Oh, Edward will just about keel over dead._

 _I wonder if Bella has another one of those in her little bag of tricks._

My head shot up so fast I had to steady my hand before I ruined Didyme's piece. She giggled at my reaction because she'd seen Bella first since she was facing our tent. How she'd managed to hide it, I don't know.

She had kept her jeans on but had changed into a stunning, sapphire blue corset top and put up her hair. It left her beautiful shoulders and neck clear and unhindered.

"Uh, Edward," Didyme giggled. "If you could just finish my design please, I'll get the others away for the afternoon."

I willed my erection to go down enough that I could concentrate on what I was doing and replied to her. "That would be good, thanks." I squeaked.

"Mmhmm," She smirked.

I finished up her tattoo as fast as possible while keeping Bella out of my line of sight or I'd never finish. It was going to be harder than anything I'd ever done to keep my hands from her secret places long enough to get her tattoo done as it was.

I watched as everyone said goodbye before going back to the encampment for the afternoon. As soon as they were no longer in my range, I spun back to Bella.

"What are you wearing?" I growled.

She smiled at me coyly. "What, this old thing?" she asked while she stroked her sides and pushed up her breasts even more than the corset already did.

"Yes, that," I said as I took a step closer to her and watched her take one back from me. She kept retreating as I kept stalking her. "Isabella, come here so that I can _mark_ you before I _take_ you."

She raised her finger to her chin, pretending to contemplate it. "Hmm, nope. You're going to have to come get me." With that, she took off into the woods.

I took off after her, letting her play cat and mouse with me for a few minutes before I used my speed to wrap her up in my arms.

"You, Isabella, are a bad, bad girl."

She snorted. "Just the way you like me."

I growled at her again before placing her on the seat we'd been using as a tattoo chair.

"Now where am I placing this, Bella?"

She lifted her hand and showed me a place at the back of her neck just above the bone at the bottom. It would be hidden by her hair and with her clothes if she ever wore her hair up. "Right here please, my love."

"Okay, Bella. Hold still please."

I prepared the area and then inked the tattoo into her skin. As I continued to lay down the design, I could tell that I wasn't the only one becoming aroused by the situation. I could smell Bella getting wetter and wetter, and the more she became that way, the more a rumbling purr sounded through my chest. It was a never-ending cycle because the more I did that the wetter she became.

We were well beyond the point of no return by the time I was finished. I cleaned the gun we had made as fast as I could, picked her up and took her into our tent. We had each other naked faster than we ever had. She was on the mattress and I was inside of her before she could even say my name; even then, all that came out was a long, loud moan.

"Gods, Bella you feel so good," I whispered in her ear.

"Ye…es, Edward. Gods more, harder." She moaned.

I rose up on my knees, wrapped one of her legs tighter around my waist and pulled the other up onto my shoulder while bending back over her. Gods, she was flexible.

I groaned when I slid deeper inside her, before pulling out and entering her a little harder. "Like that, baby?"

She moaned again. "Harder, Edward. I still want to feel you tomorrow."

I growled at that and gave her what she wanted. Slamming into her, hard. It didn't take long until we were both on the edge; I reached down and started rubbing my thumb around and over her clit.

"Now, Bella, come with me _now_!" with that command she clamped down on me and screamed my name while she wrapped herself tightly around me with everything she had. Three more thrusts and I growled her name before collapsing on top of her.

"Wow." She panted. "I'll have to wear that again."

I rolled over taking her with me to tuck her up on my chest. "Yeah," I breathed back. "Most definitely."

"I think I need a na…"

I looked down to see why she hadn't finished her sentence and realized she'd fallen asleep mid-word. I snorted into a chuckle before deciding to join her in her afternoon nap.

~*~HS~*~

It had been two weeks since the day we did the tattoos and everything had been going well.

Once again, Bella and I were standing on the hill overlooking the encampment. It seemed to be a favorite of hers at daybreak. It allowed us time to connect quietly before we were pulled in several directions. We were able to be lost in our own thoughts and it was rejuvenating to Bella's Earth Angel side as well.

The mythical creatures had started to draw back from the world as a whole, thanks to the reports we were getting from scouts all over the world. They had even started coming to the Volturi for help. Some even decided to stay and join, although those tended to be the scouts because they were less noticeable than a vampire.

Stephen and Vladimir's recruits were still disappearing so they weren't getting anywhere with their revenge. According to Constantine, they were getting disgruntled because they couldn't figure out who was helping them go, not that it would stop them in the future.

The members of the guard were happier with their diet too. There was less in-house fighting and more bonding. They were getting along like an extended family. Aro, Caius, and Marcus couldn't be happier with the turn of events. They kept their diet a secret by keeping their eyes golden around them. It was a fantastic show of cooperation and not wanting to be things of evil.

But with all of that, it meant that it was drawing closer to the time that Bella and I were to go back to the future. Back to telling Alice and Jasper about Bella and having a Royal Wedding to announce us to the vampire world and me as the fourth Volturi brother. This, in turn, meant then telling the rest of the family about Bella and Rosalie about us being able to have a family.

Bella must have been on my wavelength because she thought to me, _'We will be leaving soon.'_

I pulled her into a hug, just to have her near. _'Yes. I'm expecting another note via Merill any day now.'_

' _It'll be today.'_ She thought, sounding a little sad.

' _We have to go home, Bella. We have to live our lives in our time.'_ I gently reminded her. _'Plus we will have them all there too.'_

' _I know,'_ she sighed. _'I just feel we're going home to something bigger. It's all so simple here.'_

I had nothing for that, so I just held her tighter and we stayed put on that hillside for a little while.

~*~HS~*~

"Do you really have to go?" Didyme asked.

"Yes, Granma, we do. I wish we could stay longer but we've completed the task we were set and now it's time to go so we don't upset the balance."

As Bella had predicted, we'd received word that day. We arrived back from the hill to our tent at Marcus and Didyme's to find Merill already waiting. We spent all afternoon and last night with everybody before saying goodnight and goodbye.

We had tried to leave early enough that Didyme wouldn't know, but it was like she sensed that we were going to attempt to sneak off and now she was getting upset.

"I promise, Granma, as soon as we are back in the future we'll come see you. But we have to go." Bella promised.

"We can't anger the Gods, Didyme. You know that's why we were sent back in the first place." I reminded her.

She nodded, letting go of Bella before giving me a hug and then collapsing in Marcus's arms.

"Please, Edward, as soon as you are back." Marcus urged.

I nodded, watching as Bella released her wings, getting ready to take us back to Babylon. We were in the time period clothes to blend in when we got there.

Bella sniffled. "See you soon."

With that, she climbed onto my back and flapped her wings lifting us up off the ground and I waved to Marcus and Didyme before we turned and flew the other direction.

"Let's go home, love."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

 **So they're heading home... I wonder what will be waiting for them.  
**

 **This week I have a theme... that theme is aliens!**

 **The first rec is a classic:**

 **Written In The Stars by Lyssa Bryan. FFN ID:** 7502401

Edward is king of a dying race, his planet torn by civil war. Bella is abducted to become his bride. From college student to Queen... Can she learn to love this strange man and help save his people?

 **Who doesn't love a little tailward?**

 **The second is a newer one:**

 **Star Crossed by Tufano79. FFN ID:** 10534517

She was the leader of her people. He was a gruff, by-the-book star ship captain. An interstellar war, negotiations for a peace treaty gone wrong and a taboo relationship between two species. Will they survive this threat or are the Star Crossed lovers doomed before they even have a chance?

 **See you next week!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, first it was because fanfiction was down and then it was because I left home at 8 this morning and I've only just gotten home - bar one stop to set up my new lounge - at 10 this evening.**

 **I thank the usual suspects Pienuniek and Fran for their great work, and SM owns Twilight.**

 **I'll let you get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Feet on the Ground**

" _I'm so grateful that you and Bella have made it home safe, Edward. We've missed you an awful lot,"_ Emmett stated over the communication bracelets. We'd sent him a message through Merill when we'd gotten back from the past. We'd instructed Merill to wait until he was alone.

Bella had been so happy to see him when our feet touched down in the Babylon Gardens of our time. He still had the gold to him and I could still hear his thoughts, but he was no longer on full-time assignment. He'd have to do something for someone at some point in time, but otherwise, he was just our pet – and that's the way we all liked it.

"We've missed you guys too Emmett. How are things going at home?"

He sighed, but this one sounded more in relief than in frustration. _"Things are better. Carlisle and Esme are talking again and Rosalie has calmed down, although they still aren't happy with the way things have gone. I believe, though, that your absence the last month or so has helped to see that you were serious."_

"It was needed. It was a task that had to be completed by us, nobody else was able to do it," I explained.

We continued chatting while my mind wandered. The trip back had been fine, Bella was a little upset but she knew that we would be heading home to Italy soon. We decided to call Emmett first because we were almost certain that most of her family were still in and out of Marcus and Didyme's villa organizing our royal wedding.

 _Couldn't wait to see what that was going to turn out to be._ I thought with sarcasm.

' _Edward, it will be as beautiful as our Mating Ceremony. Only a little larger, I think.'_ Bella scolded in her thoughts. Naturally, she'd heard me, _oops._

" _Are you going to be telling the rest of the family soon, Edward?"_ Emmett interrupted.

"Ah, what? Sorry Em, I got lost there for a minute."

He laughed, amused no doubt. _"Are you going to be telling the others about Bella soon? I don't like hiding things from Rosalie."_

I nodded while Bella answered out loud. "I believe Alice and Jasper will be ready soon, Emmett. Then not long after that Rosalie and Carlisle. I must warn you, though, that Rosalie will not like some of the news I have to tell her. I won't tell you now so it doesn't put you in any more of a precarious position."

" _Damn."_ He scrubbed his face in frustration. _"On a scale of one to ten, how bad will her reaction be?"_

"Nuclear."

" _What will be nuclear?"_ A voice rang out from the forest surrounding Emmett.

"Esme." We all called, Emmett included. "How did you know?"

" _Emmett doesn't usually hunt on his own, especially if Rosalie is home. And considering he's been gone for quite some time now, I figured something was up. The others might not notice but I did."_

Bella laughed while we chuckled. "Clever girl, Esme. Can't pull the wool over your eyes."

" _It's not that, Bella."_ Esme giggled. _"I was just expecting to hear from you guys_ _and as soon as I saw the signs I figured out what was happening. I just had to shake a clingy Carlisle that's all."_

We sobered up at that. It meant that they were still having problems. At least, things were getting better.

" _Now what will be nuclear?"_

"That will be Rosalie's reaction to some of our news, she's not going to handle it well, I'm afraid."

" _Well, she'll just have to deal with it. Her attitude has been getting better since you pointed out how she was acting, but I'm afraid the spoiled girl will always be there."_

We all nodded but fell quiet at Esme's observation. It was true, she'd been raised spoiled and that translated into her vampire life. With Bella getting something that she was desperate to have, it wasn't going to be easy to take, in fact, it almost made me scared for my girl even though she could take care of herself.

" _Will you be coming for a visit soon guys?"_ Emmett changed the subject.

"We have to make a trip to see some of Bella's family first but then, yes, we will. It'll be short but we'll have to have a talk with Jasper and Alice while there. We won't be able to stay long and it would be best to have you two there as buffers, I think." I thought out loud. I thought having them there calm and relaxed would help the other two realize that we weren't kidding around.

"Maybe I can even show you my wings in person, and some of the other things I can do," Bella exclaimed. "It'll be nice to be myself around family."

You could watch Esme melt at the meaning of Bella's words. We talked for a little longer before saying goodbye and relaxing just a little before we once again had to leave.

"Ready to see the crazy, baby?" I asked Bella.

She snorted, then sighed. "Yeah let's get it over with. Maybe even Constantine will be there this time. I'd like to see how he is."

I hummed in agreement. "And I want an update on the Romanians."

With that, Bella and I packed all of our stuff and made it back to the rental car that I had parked what felt like a lifetime ago.

~*~HS~*~

"Oh my gods, it was so, so hard not to tell you guys!" Didy exclaimed hugging Bella so tightly before she turned to me, squeezing just as hard. "Especially when you came to us back in the 1920s, Edward. We wondered whether the letter that we showed you would trigger anything."

"Gods, we wanted to tell you, Edward, even back then. But you were so adamant that we must not tell anyone what we knew." Marcus chimed in. He hugged Bella before shaking my hand and pulling me into a man hug.

We laughed, and it was one of relief. "We know," we said together. "You did the right thing," We finished together.

After we'd been smooched to pieces by every member of the two families, we were able to sit down and just enjoy being with them. They went through all the decisions made for the wedding in the time we were gone and we were able to talk freely with them about what happened in the past. Charlie was the most interested in what had happened as he hadn't had to go through time before, well most of them hadn't, but he seemed to want to know the most details.

"Oh, where is Constantine?" Bella asked later that day.

"He's following up on some leads for us. He's been a huge help since back then. Not just at keeping an eye on the Romanians but sometimes he scouts out other problems before we have to intercede. The faeries are also good at that." Didy answered. "He did, however, promise to be back for the wedding in a few weeks."

We nodded at that. Glad that he would be there to celebrate the day with us. We continued to catch up on all that we had missed. We were so loud that a knocking at the door surprised us all. Everyone looked at me to see who it was because nobody was expecting anyone.

I listened, trying to hear who was on the other side but shook my head when there was no thoughts forthcoming.

Didy got up to answer with Marcus following close behind her. She let out a gasp as she opened the door. "Oh, my gods, Gabriel. What are you doing here?"

He laughed, in his booming voice. "Why, Didyme, it's a pleasure to see you again too!"

She blushed, realizing her faux pas. "I apologize, Gabriel, it's wonderful to see you again after all these years. Please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, my dear, I will," He patted her shoulder gently as he passed, smiling at her. "Hello, everyone!"

All the angels called out their hellos, while the vampires sat there with their mouths open. They'd heard the stories of course, including the ones from Bella and me, and knew that they were looking at one of the Angels that had helped send us back in time. This being was millennias older than they were; it was a heady thought to all of them.

"Gabriel!" Bella squealed, launching into his arms for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed again before he answered. "Introduce me to the Volturi first, then I will tell you the reason for my visit."

She nodded before getting up and walking around the back of the chairs. "First in our motley crew are Aro and Sulpicia. Then we have Caius and Anthenodora, both mated pairs and the men are the leading brothers along with Marcus over here.

"Next to Marcus, we have Felix, Granma, and Grampy's middle child. And last, but certainly not least, is Heidi, their third and her mate Demetri. Now these two seem to be more vampire than angel as they have no wings but they do still have traits like an angel."

Once she was finished, she plonked herself right back into my lap with a giggle.

"Thank you, Bella. It's lovely to meet all of you. I'm glad that Didyme is reunited with her family. I'm sorry that the council was unable to do it any sooner. There were things that had to happen the way they did or it could have been disastrous. Much as with Bella and Edward going back in time," He explained. We all nodded knowing that things were done for the greater good of all.

"Now, as for why I'm here. Bella and Edward, you'll need to make that trip to Colorado in the next couple of days to tell Jasper and Alice. You'll also have to hand them the invitation to the wedding. There will be questions, considering where and why you are having it. I'd suggest filling them in on your time away but nothing else until they are here."

We nodded. We knew that we had to make the trip soon to give them time to pack and make their way to Italy.

"They'll arrive three or four days before the wedding; in time for you to explain to Carlisle and Rosalie about Bella and about the fact that you will be able to have children.

"The reason that I ask you to do it here is because Constantine will be able to follow Rosalie and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. I know that he wants to be here for the wedding, and that's fine. Because if she hasn't done anything rash in the first couple of days after the news, she's not going too.

"I know that I said earlier to tell them the day before, but I think they need to have some time to take it all in. Especially Carlisle, because somewhere along the way – although he said he believed – he has managed to lose his faith and that will take some time."

"How can you know all of this Gabriel?" I asked.

"It's what the Gods wanted you to know."

~*~HS~*~

Once again, Bella and I were packing for a trip. Thank the Gods that this was just a short one. We had to be back here in a couple of days to help with wedding details. The majority of it was done, thank goodness, but there were still some things that needed our attention. Location was one of them, the ladies couldn't decide if they wanted the wedding in the throne room or in the beautiful gardens surrounding the castle or even in the gardens outside the walls that butted up to the forest.

' _Ugh. I'll be so glad when we can be in one place for a length of time. I feel like our feet haven't touched the ground yet and we are off again,'_ I heard Bella whine in my head.

' _I know, sweet girl. Soon, hopefully. I think we're going to need another honeymoon when this is all over. Maybe somewhere tropical where I can see you in that bikini you teased me with,'_ I smirked at her.

She smiled coyly at me. _'I might be able to be persuaded.'_

I was just about to chase after my little minx when Marcus walked into the room we were sharing with a cheeky look on his face. "Ready to go?"

I was looking at him, something was different. I was trying to figure it out when he reached up pretending to scratch an itch on his temple. I followed the movements before tilting my head to the side. Then it clicked…

"I have a pair of sunglasses just like that…" I trailed off before patting my pockets, looking through jackets and bags trying to find them.

I looked at Bella, seeing that she was smirking at me. "Did you look in the stuff we took back in time?"

I rushed to those bags looking through all of them but I still couldn't find them and they were my favorite pair!

Suddenly Bella and Marcus burst out laughing, like gut busting, rolling on the floor laughing. I watched them for a minute, waiting for them to settle down and tell me what was so damn funny.

Marcus was snorting, trying to get himself under control. He'd wheeze, look at Bella and start laughing again. And she wasn't much better!

He managed to get his guffaws down to manly chuckles before he started to explain. "These are," chuckle, "your sunglasses," wheeze... chuckle. "They look pretty good for being," giggle, "over four thousand years old." That set them off all over again.

I finally saw the humor in what was going on, and let out a chuckle of my own before I stalked over to him to snatch the damn things off his head.

"Well, I'm taking them back. They're my favorite pair!"

That was all it took to have them collapse in a heap on the floor. I shook my head, picking up the bags from the bed and walking out the door, leaving them to their laughing fit.

I walked out to the front room to see everyone there, biting lips or burying their heads in chests, shoulders and hair. Some were shaking; those looking at me had mirth and mischief in their eyes. But the one that got to me, that made me realize that I was acting kind of ridiculous was Charlie. He was picturing me with longer hair pulled back into pigtails, arms crossed across my chest and stomping my foot with a pout on my face – it was that singular image that had me laughing with the rest.

After we had settled down, we organized what we were doing. Bella and I were going to Colorado. Charlie, Seth, and the other men were heading back to Eden to make sure things were going okay there. Marcus, Aro, and Caius were continuing to oversee the mythical world; there were issues that needed handling before the wedding in a few weeks and all the ladies on both sides were going to start getting things organized.

"Before you leave, Bella and Edward," Dora started. "Where do you want the ceremony and reception? We have pictures of both of the gardens and the throne room for you to look at and choose."

Bella and I sat down looking through the photos. The gardens were stunning, both of them.

The one outside the castle walls was all-natural, with a stone bridge running over a stream that had been added since we'd been there. It was all big bushes and grass. Amongst it was some ruins of the old encampment from when they'd started to build in stone and some beautiful willow trees that still had some flowers hanging on them. There had been some arches built in and they had creepers flowing all over them. It was truly stunning.

The inside, however, was like an English countryside garden. Each area was done in sections of color. Purples, pinks, blues and yellows to name a few. The colors would flow and meld together before fading into the one next to it. It was overflowing with plants, grasses, and trees. It was messy but structured and neatly manicured. It was all spread out around a gazebo placed in the center with a wide grassy area running around it. The gazebo was covered in ivy that had little white flowers all over it. Looking almost like curtains that could be pulled back to show what was inside.

The throne room inside the castle was more like a massive ballroom with a raised dais at the end. It had floor to ceiling windows, with the ceiling leading up to points. At each point, there was a large chandelier hanging with hundreds of little lights made to look like candles. The walls had been built with natural Italian limestone but the inside had been covered with a thin layer of red granite and polished to a breathtaking shine. Hanging dark red curtains with gold stitching and tassels were hanging from the ceiling. The floor was a beautiful white marble, probably the purest white I had ever seen. It would make a stunning room for the reception.

"Wow," Bella breathed. I nodded agreeing with her. They were stunning photos. It was no surprise that they were having a hard time choosing where to have the ceremony and reception.

We looked at each other before looking back at the pictures. I pulled two towards us, one of the garden inside the castle walls and the other of the throne room. Bella looked back at me wondering what I was thinking.

"I think as an Earth Angel – even if you have to hide your heartbeat – that being in the garden will be more of a comfort to you. And you will be more stunning to me out there, in the late afternoon sunlight. Then we move inside to the throne room to have the reception, dancing on that floor and enjoying the time with everyone. The dark may not affect anyone but to have you dancing with me in candlelight will be a best part or highpoint. It will be more romantic."

By the time I was finished Bella had tears in her eyes and the rest of the women were melting.

She sniffled before turning back to Dora. "Yeah, that."

~*~HS~*~

A few hours later, we touched down outside Colorado Springs, once again in the forest around the house. We thought it was best to invite them to the wedding first before telling Alice and Jasper about Bella. Everyone would need time after our news and that's when we would ask them to come for a walk with us.

Uncloaking ourselves, we approached the front door expecting Esme to come flying out, enveloping us in tight hugs. She didn't disappoint, but, at least, this time, it had been more than a few days.

"It is so good to see you guys!" Esme beamed, hugging us at the same time. "Come in, come in. I know you can't tell us about your trip but did you, at least, have a good time?"

"More than we can explain, Esme," We both said at the same time. "And it's great to see you too," Bella continued.

Walking into the house was a different experience this time. There didn't seem to be any outright animosity from Rosalie or Carlisle and the rest were happy to see us. Since they couldn't be told through Alice anymore, not that she was always accurate to begin with, they didn't know what we were up to.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, Edward I'm so happy you're here. I have so much to tell you about what's been going on!" Alice was back to her excitable self. It looks like being able to be doing something for herself has helped her to get her bounce back. She's reminding me so much of the Alice she used to be.

We got a hug from her and a handshake from Jasper with a quiet 'welcome back'. Emmett was being his usual boisterous self. He hugged us with his normal exuberance; it was amazing that someone that was smaller than me could be so rough. Rosalie and Carlisle gave us nods from where they were sitting.

"It is good to see you all again. It seems like a lifetime ago since we saw everyone."

I snorted at Bella's greeting, not just because it was true but because we were about to reveal my other life to them. I wasn't sure what their reaction was going to be, though. Not pleased, was my best guess.

We all sat down in the living room, Bella and me in an actual love seat this time instead of the two chairs they'd tried to force us into the last time. It was nicer not being on the outs with them, although, again, I wasn't sure how long that would last.

"So what are you doing here?" Esme asked. "Or is this a social call?"

"Actually, it's a little bit of both. We have just gotten back in the last couple of days and we wanted to come and see you guys, to let you know that we were okay. And the other reason is this…" I explained as I handed over the wedding invitation to Esme.

We watched as the others all got up and crowded around her chair.

"Oh my God, yay, a wedding!" Alice started clapping and bouncing around. I was listening to her thoughts and I was amazed that all she thought about was attending and not forcing her help. She was just happy that her older brother was getting married.

"That's at the Volturi Castle," Carlisle stated, pulling Alice up short.

"Yes," I nodded. I leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees and looked directly at Carlisle. "I have been friends with the brothers for many, many years. I've kept in contact with them. Continue reading, there's more."

 _Carlisle Cullen and Family_

 _You are cordially invited to_

 _The wedding of:_

 _Edward Anthony Masen_

 _And_

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _On the day of the:_

 _24_ _th_ _December at Sunset_

 _In_ _the Volturi Castle Gardens_

 _Please arrive at:_

 _The Volturi Castle_

 _A few hours prior to this special event._

 _The reception will be held in the ballroom after the ceremony._

 _RSVP:_

 _As soon as possible. We are expecting a large number to attend._

 _Including an indication of your head count._

 _As a side note:_

 _After these many, many long years, we are adding a new brother and sister to our family and our leadership._

 _We hope to see you there for the announcement._

"A fourth brother? Surely, Edward, they don't mean you? And Isabella?" Carlisle stuttered out.

"Yes, Carlisle. That's exactly what they mean."

* * *

 **Hmm what do you think is going to happen now?  
**

 **I apologize for the lack of recommendations this week, I have no excuses except that I wanted to get this to you now.**

 **I can't wait to hear what you have to say, see you next week!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm running late again, and for that I apologize. Thanks to the usual suspects, SM owns Twilight.**

 **Now I'll just let you get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Revelations**

"No. Edward no, no, no, no." Carlisle was shaking his head. "You can't be, you just can't be!"

"And why not?"

Bella was sitting back in the chair with her arms crossed and her lips pursed while everyone else was sitting around in states of shock. She was withholding her judgment until Carlisle said what he was trying to say.

"They're secretive! They wouldn't let me into their inner circle! It was too weird. I'm sure they had humans with them on occasion. Even when I was near their private mansions, I could hear a heartbeat. I'm certain they fed from humans in secret! They simply lost their humanity, and hid it from the world."

"How do you know, Carlisle? Have you actually _seen_ them feed from humans? And what tells you all that, anyway? They could have changed their ways." I asked. I was flabbergasted he constructed such a flawed image in his head. The consummate scientist assumed everything together.

"Of course, they haven't! Leopards can't change their spots!" By this point, he was up and pacing.

 _Oh, that wasn't smart Carlisle._

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked. "Does that mean that I've been drinking from humans all these years but still managed to have golden eyes? Am I wearing contacts?"

Carlisle was shocked that he had been called out like that. He hadn't expected, yet again, to have anyone disagree with him.

"You sir, need to think before you open your mouth." Bella started as the others all moved away from him, including Esme. Once again, she was furious with him.

"Isn't one of your commandments: Judge not lest ye be judged? Isn't everyone entitled to redemption and a chance to change themselves? You are one of the most non-believer, believers I have ever seen or met and trust me I have met a lot. Those that say they believe but do everything against what they believe or those that state the commandments like gospel but don't follow them at all.

"You, Carlisle, are the most judgmental vampire, human or mythical being that I have ever met since I have been here on earth!"

With that, Bella stormed out of the house. She was furious but she needed a minute not just to get her thoughts together but she was going to apologize to Gabriel in advance. It seemed that the Cullens would all be finding out tonight what Bella was and she needed someone here to follow Rosalie until Constantine arrived. She knew that once Rosalie knew what she was we'd have to tell her all of it. And that wasn't something that could be helped, she needed to know.

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well, Carlisle, it looks like you haven't lost your knack for pissing people off in the time I've been gone. Haven't you learned anything yet?"

Carlisle sat, braced; his elbows on his knees his face in his hands. He realized what a stupid mistake he just made. He, of course, knew that vampires could change, and he had seen a remarkable change in Emmett, Jasper and Alice over the last months. He was surprised by the news that there was going to be a wedding – a royal one at that – for Bella and me, and that we would be the new brother and sister to the Volturi. That was what caused part of his outburst. The other part was that he never knew about my connection to Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"That's because you weren't supposed to," I answered his thoughts. I had thought it best that I listened in on him while we were sitting there.

"But why? How could you keep this from me? When did you meet them?" His questions blurted out together.

"For one, there are a lot of things you don't know about me and secondly, the world does not revolve around you!" I stated, pointing at him. "I haven't told anyone of my relationship with the Volturi because it was safer not to until I was whole. Anybody could have used your love against both me, and the Volturi as a whole because I cared about all of you! Was that a mistake?

"I met them when I decided to spend some time away from you after you met Esme. I spent the first year or so traveling, learning and sticking to what I thought was exclusively _your_ diet. But what I found out there was so much more." I exclaimed waving my hand around. "There are more of our kind out there on this diet than you have made us believe. But not just that, there are more mysteries out there worth discovering and I did that before meeting Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"I decided that I wanted to see them, know them and learn from them. I spent the following eight years doing just that and they took me into their inner circle. They showed me how they lived, loved and learned. And also, how they ruled. They took to me. I learned I had a knack for getting to the bottom of problems, most of the time without using my talent to do so. They embraced me as family and still do to this day." I said in a quiet, reverential tone.

Standing, I paced around for a while. "They wanted to accept me then as the fourth leader but decided it would be best for me to come home to you until I found my mate as I could be hurt without her. We also did it because it was safer for all of you. I have suppressed myself and who I was supposed to be for so long, but now is the time for me to be who I am."

Bella walked back through the front door at that moment. She was glorious in her anger but held herself like the queen she is to me. The way that she would need to at our wedding. All in the room could feel the air that she was emanating; she was their leader and she would not be disobeyed.

' _Gabriel has accepted that things need to change. He had not heard from the Gods but sometimes even they cannot see everything.'_ She told me. _'Amos and Alison have been given the task of watching the family until Constantine can get to them. Later, Amos will continue to watch the family and Constantine will follow Rosalie. They are waiting on the roof.'_

She finished explaining by the time she had reached my side. I held my hand out for her and she placed hers in mine before I lifted it to kiss.

"Are you sure about this course my love?"

"Yes. I believe this is the _only_ way to correct his assumptions, considering my great grandmother is one of these _monsters_ he continues to insult and judge."

This brought a round of gasps from the peanut gallery in the living room. The loudest being Carlisle's.

"That's right Carlisle. And you shall see how wrong you are to judge. Please, Edward, move aside."

I smiled placing a kiss on her hand once more, before placing one on her forehead. She was going to go dramatic again; I did love it when she did that. I let go and moved back toward the love seat where we were sitting before while she moved the coffee table out of the way and stood in the center of the room.

"You have a lot to learn about the world around you, all of you do."

With that, she looked back over her shoulder at me, smiled then flung her arms out wide. There was a bright light accompanied by this action making us all close our eyes. I waited until the light had faded and the gasps had, once again, filled the room before I opened my eyes. My girl had certainly gone for dramatic because she had spread her wings out as far as they could go, and she'd also changed her clothes with her magic. Gone were the jeans, top, and cardigan she was wearing; now she was wearing the dress she had worn to our mating ceremony.

"My love." I sighed coming to her side. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her. "You look more beautiful today than the last day you wore this dress and then you were stunning."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you more now than I did then." She placed a quick kiss on my lips. "But I feel a few out of place on the back, please can you reach them? They're uncomfortable."

I could feel my eyes darken at her request even though now was not the time. She giggled watching them. "You evil temptress, you," I growled quietly. "Of course, I will love."

As I straightened up her feathers, we could feel the eyes of the others on us but they were not talking. They weren't thinking either, for which I was grateful. It hadn't hit yet, but I was sure it would. I was wondering if it would click for Rosalie, considering she thought vampires couldn't have children.

We all heard when Rosalie let out a snort as I started grooming Bella's feathers.

"Problem Rosalie?" Bella asked.

All the others were quiet. Emmett and Esme sat back because they had already known but Alice and Jasper's thoughts were loud. They were amazed, in awe and scared all at the same time. Carlisle was a different matter, he was ashamed. Ashamed of all of his recent behavior, how he treated one of God's creatures and ashamed that he realized how far he had come from his faith; how much Bella was right about him being a non-believer, believer who spouted it like gospel but didn't follow it.

She snorted again. "Yeah I have a problem…"

"Rosalie stop." Emmett both begged and interrupted.

"No!" She shouted. "I have a problem. I have a problem with you, the way you hold yourself higher than me and the way that you treated my brother just now. He's _not your slave!"_

"Ah, so the bigotry returns." I sighed still fixing the few of Bella's feathers that she couldn't reach. "Bella asked me to fix a few of her feathers, Rosalie, is that how you get Emmett to do things for you? Or do you demand the way you are accusing Bella?"

Bella looked over her shoulder at me. _'In for a penny, in for a pound. I'm going to piss her off even more.'_

I shrugged looking at her. _'You do what you have to do my love. It'll be best to get it all out now.'_

" _I don't need to demand that Emmett caters to me_!" she yelled. Now standing and pointing at me.

"Really?" Bella asked in that calm controlled voice that made people listen. "Not that it matters, Rosalie, because, with that attitude, you will never be allowed to come around the children that Edward and I will have when the time is right."

That brought all the thoughts circling around us to a screeching halt.

' _Oh, that's the news that's going to send her nuclear.'_ I heard Emmett mutter in his mind.

' _Grandchildren?'_ I heard Esme squeal in her thoughts right along with Alice's, _'Oh I'm going to be an aunt!'_

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie seethed. "Vampires can't have children."

"Not Hell, Rosalie. Children are a gift from the heavens. _Angels_ can have children," it was the first time anyone had said the word since Bella had revealed herself and she was the one to say it. "And we can have children even with _vampires_. Didyme and Marcus's children, Felix and Heidi are proof of that.

"But just to be clear, vampires are not infertile. They are unchanging and that makes conceiving impossible for a female vampire. Males, however, can have children with other species if they are mated to them. So you see, Rosalie, you need to change your tune or you will never meet our children."

She stared at us shocked, before stamping her feet and screeching so loud that she shattered the windows along the back wall of the living room. When she was done throwing her tantrum, she took off out the now open windows and into the night.

Emmett went to take off after her but I spoke up before he could. "No, Emmett. Leave her be; right now she needs to be by herself."

I wasn't going to tell him that we were having her followed, who knew what a scorned female vampire would do when she's pissed off.

He nodded as he left the room to gather up Esme's broom and dustpan so he could clean up the mess that Rosalie had left behind.

"Are you really an Angel?" We heard whispered behind us.

As we turned, we saw Alice reach out to touch Bella's wings then pull back as if she thought she was wrong. Bella smiled at her, stretched her wing out and tickled Alice under the chin.

"You can touch, Alice. Please feel free to ask your questions. Plus Edward and I have something for you guys as well."

I looked at her confused for a moment until she ran her hand down my arm, running her fingers over the communication bracelet. I shook my head at myself for forgetting them, of course now was a good time to hand them over. I walked over to my bag listening to Bella as she talked to Alice.

"Yes, Alice, I am an Angel. There are different kinds of Angels but I'm a very specific kind."

"What do you mean?"

With that, Bella pulled Alice over to the loveseat we were sitting on before and started explaining about Angels, the Gods and how they were all created. She explained what kind she and Didyme were and how they were able to mate with vampires. Everyone in that room listened with rapt attention, even Esme, and Emmett because before, they only got the condensed version.

"Does that mean there isn't any one correct religion?"

"No, Carlisle. For every new religion, there was a new God. Unfortunately, there are some that are misinterpreted and their believers are more flawed than others but essentially everyone has a right to their religion and there is a God to be worshiped."

"What happens if a religion is no longer believed in? What happens to that God?"

"If a religion is no longer believed in or worshiped the God that was created for that one then melds into the group that grows from his or her particular religion. They don't die but they become part of the one that stems from their own."

"So we're not damned then, Bella? Vampires are able to be redeemed?"

"Esme, vampires were never damned. If you live your life well and ask for redemption for those things you feel you did wrong according to your religion, then you'll be fine. The ones that are damned are those that enjoy being the vampires of evil, those that torture and kill for fun. There is a special place for them."

"Can you fly?" asked an excited Emmett.

I laughed loudly. Full-on gut-busting laughs.

"Yes, Emmett, I can fly. It's how Edward and I have been getting around for a while now." Bella giggled in reply.

"Cool," He said in awe.

"It is very cool." I agreed.

"So that means there is an afterlife? For everyone?" Jasper asked with awe. While being Southern, he'd never held much stock in religion. Since becoming a vampire, he'd stepped further away thinking himself damned. It seemed he was having a change of heart.

"Yes, there is an afterlife for everyone. Of course, that is all based on your religion. And how your religion handles it. If you are a non-believer of any religion, there are rules for them also, as you can believe in Heaven and Hell but not any particular religion. Although I know there is a Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Limbo."

"But how does that work?" Carlisle demanded.

Bella raised an eyebrow, clearly stating she wasn't going to reward his rude behavior.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This has thrown me for a loop. I see that I have lost my faith but please can you answer the question."

"I can answer, Carlisle. Your apology has been accepted. I'm not going to answer for any specific religion as they all work differently. I'll summarize what I know.

"Firstly: Heaven is as simple as it seems. It's Heaven, it's where the souls of those not wanting to be reincarnated go. It's where you will be with loved ones again, including any pets.

"Hell: again as simple as it seems. For those who cannot and will not take redemption, those that are not sorry for all the suffering they have caused. They are the evil of any species and will be punished for all eternity. However, it is a Hell of their own making. Little cells and being surrounded by their worst fears, every day of forever.

"Purgatory: not quite as simple. This place is where the evil doers of the world go to be cleansed of their sins before being sent to Limbo. It is not a nice place, to be cleansed is painful. You feel the pain for those souls that you have made suffer. It is for those truly repentant.

"And Limbo." Bella smiled at me because that's where my parents were, helping those that have crossed over to decide what they are going to do. "Limbo is where the souls of the good first go after they have crossed over to the other side. It is here they will stay until they have decided what they want to do. Whether they want to be reincarnated or go on to Heaven. Children that have passed on will immediately be reincarnated as they are the most innocent and deserve to have long happy lives. There are helpers there that look after them until they decide.

"Those that have come from Purgatory have the same options as those coming directly. They have had their slate wiped clean and get another chance at life. While they do enter from a different door as those coming directly, they are offered reincarnation or heaven." She finished the explanations of the afterlife.

Carlisle opened his mouth again but she held up her hand.

"I have more. The Angels of Death are given information on the people they are escorting across and where they are to take them. I believe there is a limit to how many times your soul can be cleansed in purgatory before you are deemed unworthy. If you continue to live your life against the religion you have chosen or continue to hurt and cause suffering life after life, then you may be listed as pure evil and sent on a direct way to Hell.

"The Original Angel of Death will assess everyone's soul due to the rules set forth by the Gods. He decides where that person is to go unless the Gods themselves step in and decide the fate of that person's soul. And that is only with the worst of them. Also, the Original Angel of Death can ask the Gods for help in deciding the fate of a person's soul."

This time, there was a heavy, pregnant silence that followed Bella's words.

"Wow…"

"Yes, wow." I agreed. "Now that Bella has given you all sorts of things to think about, I have gifts!"

"Oooh, yay, presents!" squealed Alice, breaking the tension that Bella's information had placed on everyone.

We all chuckled at Alice before sitting back onto the lounges. I was listening to Bella's thoughts and she decided that she was going to leave her wings out so that everyone could get used to them.

Esme and Emmett recognized the items when I pulled them out of the bag that I had brought. I placed the items down on the coffee table that had been moved back into position. Holding onto one, I rolled it around in my hands.

"The Angels used to be able to communicate over long distances between where they lived and the Angels down on earth by using doves. They'd attach their notes to their bodies and they'd fly between them. After Bella had met me, I noticed that it could be ineffective.

"They had devices that could talk between realms…"

"Realms?" They all shout.

"Yeah. Limbo, Purgatory, Earth and of course where they all live in Eden."

"Oh, is that where you live, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Esme, it's a beautiful place and I'd like to take you there one day."

"That would be lovely."

Bella nodded and then motioned for me to continue.

"Okay, after I had been to Eden the first time I decided to see if I could combine their technology with ours. I took this," I said pulling out the Soul Projector and placed it on the table, "with this." I finished pulling out a mobile phone.

"Can I ask what this is and how it works, Bella?"

"Of course, Carlisle. This is what we call a Soul Projector. It's our device to talk between realms as Edward described. Instead of telling you how it works, how about we show you."

Bella picked it up; deciding the most shocking thing to do would be to contact my parents. So pulling up and spinning the top one hundred and eighty degrees, she set it all in motion.

"As long as someone is holding onto the Soul Projector the image that is projecting from here will always be seen. If you let it go, then the image disappears; hangs up if you will." Bella explained.

" _Bella, my dear. How are you?"_ My mother asked.

"Oh my God. Mrs. Masen?"

" _Dr. Cullen. Long time, no see. How have you been? Oh, that's right, lately, it's been terrorizing my son and daughter."_

Carlisle had the decency to look ashamed.

"Elizabeth," Bella scolded. "We didn't call you up so you could start a fight."

" _I apologize, Bella. Let me just get Ed."_

"I'm glad to see you are well Mom. How have you been?"

" _We've been well, Edward. There's been just the normal amount of people through Limbo so that's been good. How was your trip?"_

"Successful, Elizabeth. We're sorry that you cannot come to the Royal Wedding." Bella apologized.

" _It's fine sweetheart. I know you are going to try to film it to show us and that will be good enough. Seeing your mating ceremony was plenty."_

"Bella _! There's my girl. How are you?"_

Bella giggled. "I'm doing well, Ed, how are you?"

" _We're good. Are we a parlor trick again?"_

"Hi, Dad. I'm good, thanks for asking. And yes, just because you always forget me – that's all you are to me today!"

There were laughs all around. Everyone was amused at this. We chatted for a while longer before hanging up with my parents. They were grateful for all that Esme and Carlisle had done for me. Including giving me siblings, something they never could.

"That is an ingenious device, Bella. Who thought of it?"

"It was made by my grandfather Amos. He fashioned them off another design, but that doesn't matter right now. Continue, Edward, please."

I nodded to her. "So after a few tweaks and some testing, I managed to combine the two technologies and make this."

I held up the Communication Bracelet. "Emmett, if you please." I nodded to the backyard indicating he should go out there and give me a call on mine. I explained how it worked to them while we waited for Emmett. My ringtone came through loud and clear, pushing the green button, I answered the call.

After demonstrating how to use it, I handed out one to Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. Either they were ignoring it, or they didn't realize that Emmett and Esme already had them.

"I know you want us to stay, but we have to get back and organize things for the wedding." Bella apologized.

"We understand dear. We can't wait to see you there." Esme replied.

"Now, Emmett, come into the backyard and I'll show you that I can fly."

We all walked out outside following Bella.

' _Don't worry, Edward, we're keeping an eye on Rosalie.'_ I heard those words come from the area of the roof. I nodded knowing they could see me.

Bella climbed onto my back, wrapping herself all around me. "We'll see you in Italy in a few days," She called before we took off into the sky with Emmett and Jasper cheering behind us.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on all the information in this chapter. And on the behavior of Carlisle and Rosalie.  
**

 **I'd like to recommend something this week, but I've been so busy writing that I haven't had any time to read. For that I apologize, I love to give recommendations. So I'll go with the usual trouble makers, Drotuno, Edward's Eternal, Jenny Rarden, Sarge's Girls and Tufano. There are many more out there that I love and have been recommended previously, please check them out.**

 **Thank you again, see you next week!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi Everyone! I'd like to thank you all for continuing on this journey with me. It means so much.**

 **Thank you to Pien for keeping me on the right track, and encouraging me when I got lost. Thank you to Fran for taking up the mantle of Beta for me, it means so much.**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

 **I'll let you get on with it, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Something Wicked This Way Comes**

It was here.

The day had come that I would be marrying my Isabella. This event would announce us to the mythical world and we would become the fourth set of leaders and the second set of helpers to the earth.

My family had arrived in Italy a couple of days ago. The ladies of both families had absorbed Alice and Esme into the final details with no problem; in fact, they were so busy we never saw them at all. I was not sure what was left to organize but Bella and I left them to it.

We were too busy trying to console Emmett. Rosalie hadn't come with them to the wedding. She was still too upset about the fact that Bella and I could have kids that she wouldn't even talk to her husband. She'd figured out that Emmett knew what Bella was and that he'd been in contact with us. He'd tried to talk to her for a couple days before they left but she wouldn't come anywhere near him.

We had our eyes on her. Constantine was keeping us in the loop via a Communication Bracelet that he was given by Amos once Bella and I went back in time. They thought it would be quicker and easier for him. He had been using a mobile phone but he loved that the bracelet could let him show us what he was seeing. The last report from him told us that she was on her way to Italy and would get there in time for the wedding. He'd hopped on the plane after her and was going to make it himself.

The last several days Bella and I had been absconded in the villa as all the invited mythical creatures had begun to arrive. They all wanted to get the best vantage point to see who was getting married and to hear the announcement.

All the ladies from earth – except Didyme – had tried to keep us apart last night. They tried to tell Bella that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, which sent all the Angels into huge peals of laughter. When they realized that they were being serious, it seemed to make them laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" Alice had asked, pouting.

"The fact that you believe that you could have bad luck from seeing each other the night before the wedding. The Gods have things to do Alice, they aren't evil beings and they don't dole out punishments for things that _people_ have made up in their heads. There is no commandment that say _'thou shalt be punished for seeing your wife-to-be before the wedding day.'_ " Didy snickered.

Renee sobered up first because the others looked a little crestfallen and embarrassed. "We understand what you want to do Alice, but it holds no bearing on their wedding. They can spend the night together and be together tomorrow until we start preparing her for the ceremony. The only thing Bella wants to keep secret is her dress."

So that is where it was left. Bella and I spent the night together and most of today. She'd just left to start her preparations, to become more beautiful than she already was.

I had pulled on my all-white royal garb consisting of dress pants, shirt, vest and long dress jacket. The vest and jacket had platinum filigree sewn into the fabric up around the collar. I was also wearing a white cravat and belt with platinum belt buckle. I was thinking about Bella's dress as I placed the platinum royal circlet on my head.

I was pulled out of my musings by a knock on the door. I could tell that it was Carlisle because I could smell him. I'd decided that I would turn off my mind reading today because I didn't want to see Bella before she got to the aisle.

"Come in, Carlisle."

"Are you ready, Edward?"

I smiled. "I've never more been ready for anything in my life than this."

He nodded. He'd been quiet since he arrived in Italy and saw how his own, skewed ideas formed the picture he had in his head. He also noticed, for the first time that the entire guard had golden eyes.

He looked up at me; his eyes were swimming with remorse. "I want to apologize, Edward. What I have done and what I did to you and Bella is beyond reprehensible." He shook his head, looking at the floor again. "I didn't realize that I had become so closed off to all the wonders in this world, that I had lost the faith that I clung to so tightly. You were the only one that didn't let me hold you back, and in all honesty, I think I resented you a little for that."

I kept quiet as I turned to him; it seemed he had more to say.

"I had control over the others, but never with you. I think I enjoyed that and I had hope, that in time, I would have that over you, too. I didn't even know I was doing it.

"I've had time to reflect since the last meeting with you and Bella and I can't even pinpoint when it became that way. I am sorry that's how it's been though. I think the reason that Bella affected me so much was because I seemed to know that I'd never get the control I wished for and I lashed out.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm making a conscious effort to change. I've seen it happen in the others as they took back the control that I had, and to be honest, it's freeing and a weight lifted that I don't have it anymore. I'm also looking into a church near home; I need to get back to what's important. Love, family and my God. Thank you, Edward, for everything and I'm so sorry." He finished as he once again looked into my eyes so I could see how sincere he was.

I held my hand out to him as an olive branch. He took it. "I accept your apology, Carlisle, because I was never under your thumb, I never let you put me there but I don't think I'm the only one that needs the apology. And I'm not just talking about Bella."

He shook my hand whilst replying. "I know, Edward. I plan to take some time off from the hospital, apologize to everyone and get to know them as individuals not as people that I seem to be able to control."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish it were that simple with Rosalie."

"I'm hopeful that she'll see her errors before it's too late, although she is a stubborn one. I should go see how Emmett is doing." With that he turned around and walked out the door.

I wasn't left with my thoughts for long.

"Edward," Marcus called through the door. "It's time."

I opened the door with a smile and followed Marcus out to the garden.

~*~HS~*~

I know they say that vampires have an infallible memory but I can't tell you what happened once Bella stepped out of the back of the castle.

She was stunning on her father's arm in a Grecian style dress. It was one shouldered with a loose sleeve and diamonds sewn into the top and middle. It was also bunched at the hip on one side. I know her hair was down with a veil secured in the back, and she had a headpiece that looked like platinum flowers and there were butterflies all through her hair.

After her hand had been placed in mine, everything was a blur. I remember vows, I remember I said 'I do' but I was so lost in her that it went by too quickly to follow. Thank goodness for the video cameras at the ceremony.

The part I remember with total clarity was the earth fairy priestess calling out, "By the power vested in me by Mother Earth and the Gods and Goddesses I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen."

Bella and I beamed at each other before she continued with, "Edward, you may kiss your bride!"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her right into me. Leaning down I kissed Bella with a little more than what was suitable for the setting. I continued to kiss her as cheers and clapping erupted around us. And still I kissed her until someone wrapped their arms around us. We pulled back a little breathless, a lot happy and laughing at Aro's pleased face that appeared between us.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Masen!" he cheered to us before leaning up to address the rest of the gathered guests. "Everyone thank you for coming to celebrate this happy time. There is a reception being held in the ballroom where there are drinks available to those who partake. There will also be bottled blood for those that would like some. The families of these two wonderful people will be in to celebrate with you in a little while. Please follow the ushers into the castle."

While the guests were being taken inside, we posed for photos with the photographer and there were a lot of them considering the size of the family present. This was the first time that I realized that Rosalie had made it to the wedding after all. She stood in the photos and gave Bella and me a small smile of apology. We'd see what she had to say later.

Afterward, we were ushered into the dining room to share a meal before the reception. We were seated in an elaborate setting all done in blues and greens to suit the party going on next door.

The Cullens watched with great fascination when all of us who ate food were served the first course of the dinner. They had expected Bella and her family, including Didyme, to eat. To see the food in front of me and the other vampires was baffling to them. They were also very intrigued by the goblets of blood.

Aro watched them watching us, to see if they would say anything. When Carlisle looked at me for an explanation, he stepped in as leader of our race.

"Carlisle, we cannot tell you how this is possible. What I can tell you is that we were blessed by the Gods a long time ago, long before you were even thought of."

Bella and I snickered at that comment.

"We didn't bring you into our fold because of your attitude to what you thought was our diet, whereas your son was open-minded and wanted to learn our ways from us. We brought him in and taught him and that is why he became the fourth brother. He accepted us, for us from the get-go."

"I do believe that is something you can learn, Carlisle. Is it not?" Charlie asked around a mouthful of his dinner.

"It is and you are right." He agreed. "I need to apologize to all of you for the way that I reacted to Bella at the beginning. It was a combination of a few things, most of it was the realization that I couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to control Edward and because I was afraid of Bella. She's powerful and I could feel that. I knew she could take us out without breaking a sweat.

"For that, I apologize to you, Bella. I'm sorry for all that I have done."

"I too, want to apologize," Rosalie whispered. "My behavior was disgusting. I was acting like the spoilt brat you accused Alice of being. I know that I cannot get everything I want and acting like that makes me unworthy, anyway. Knowing something and accepting something are two very different things. I will admit to being insanely jealous of the fact that you can have children, but I promise to be the best aunt I can be.

"Just know that you have immediate babysitters should you ever need them."

We all laughed because we knew that she meant it.

"I think, though, Rosalie, that you will have no shortage of help," Bella suggested waving her hand around the room. Although both she and Didy had a gleam in their eyes that I would have to ask about later. "We do, however, accept your apology because it cannot be easy to see others get something you so desperately want. Thank you."

"Thank you, Bella. Please call me Rose; we are, after all, family now." The girls smiled at each other as we all started in on our dinner.

We chatted as we ate letting those that didn't know each other well get acquainted. It was enjoyable but loud and I couldn't have asked for a better way to celebrate my marriage to my soulmate.

~*~HS~*~

"Now before we head out there," Aro started. "I want to talk to all of you. Emmett, you and the rest of your siblings, will head into the reception area with Samail and his family except for Charlie and Renee. I want to introduce you all as the parents of the bride and groom.

"Myself, Caius, Marcus and our wives will be introduced, and then I will call out the parents before making a short speech and announcing not only the bride and groom but the fourth pair of Volturi leaders. It's during this time that we shall present you with your Volturi necklaces, so that wherever you go people will know."

We all nodded, following his lead by standing from the dining table.

"Thank you, ladies, from the kitchen. We love every meal you make and look forward to every one of them." Marcus complimented the staff as they came to clean up after us.

"You're welcome, Sir Marcus."

Bella and I smiled at them before following the others through to the doors that led to the ballroom nearest the dais where the DJ was. The thrones had been placed in another room for tonight. Everyone was expected to dance and have fun.

"Okay, those heading into the ballroom, go down to the next set of double doors and enter. That will be the cue for the DJ to introduce us."

Bella and I stood with our parents as we watched the others go inside. As soon as the doors were closed ,we heard the DJ quiet the music to catch everyone's attention.

"On behalf of the families here today we would like to thank you all for attending this wedding. Now to introduce you to your hosts, the leaders of the mythical world and the ones who saved us: Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Anthenodora, Marcus, and Didyme!" he announced.

They walked into the room with a flourish from behind the stage. There was a rousing applause from the guests gathered. Aro walked up to the DJ and was handed the microphone. We didn't need it, but there were other species whose hearing wasn't as good as ours.

"Good evening, everyone. Once again I'd like to thank you for coming to this event at Volturi Castle." He paused for the applause that came from the crowd. "Now, I know most of you are staying for the announcement that we said we were going to make, but first, let me introduce you to the parents of the happy couple. First, the two that couldn't be here for the ceremony: Edward and Elizabeth Masen!" more applause, but this was quieter, more somber than before.

"Now, his vampire parents: Carlisle and Esme Cullen!" Louder applause as they entered and made their way over to my siblings. "The beautiful bride's parents: please give a warm welcome to Charlie and Renee Swan!" They made it interesting by dancing out to the applause that they were given. From what I could tell, it was Renee's idea. They got quite a few laughs.

I heard Aro instruct the DJ to play a slow waltz after we had been introduced, it was a tradition with a royal wedding that the first dance was done to a waltz. Bella and I had been instructed of this within the last few days. We were fine with that, as we'd gotten our song when we had our mating ceremony.

"And now," he started. "Introducing the happy couple, who we wish many, many years of happiness, love and making up after fights," the crowd laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Masen!"

I held Bella in the traditional waltz pose and danced her into the room. The crowd had cleared the center of the floor and we danced around the room to the music that was playing. We twirled, I spun her and at the very end, I leaned her into a very deep dip, kissing her collarbone before I pulled her up and kissed her on the forehead and lips. We were surrounded by clapping and cheering. All of them congratulating us on our marriage.

I'd opened my mind to all those inside the ballroom, I wanted to see if they'd put two and two together like Carlisle had. It looked as though they weren't putting it together, but Aro was about to tell the news they were waiting for.

"Once again congratulations to the happy couple. It's time for the announcement that you have all been waiting for: not only have you been celebrating the happy couple, but you are also going to be able to come to them as members of the Volturi…" There were gasps all around. I found it amusing that so many of them hadn't realized what was happening. "Edward and Isabella, please come and kneel before the dais."

We made our way to the stage, to the cushions that the guard had placed on the floor for us. We knelt and waited for Marcus and Didyme to make their way to stand in front of us.

"To become part of the Volturi Family you have to recite the pledge." Marcus started.

"Do you both promise to uphold the diet of the Volturi as explained to you?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to uphold the laws by which the Volturi has governed for thousands of years?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to help maintain the secret of the mythical world?"

"We do."

"While upholding those laws do you promise to help those that ask for help?"

"We do."

"And finally, do you promise to look at all sides of a complaint and exhaust all options before doling out a punishment that could potentially be permanent?"

"We do."

After our final pledge to uphold the laws and regulations of the Volturi, Marcus and Didyme placed the Volturi necklaces around our necks to show that we were leaders of the mythical world.

"Please give a warm welcome to the fourth Volturi brother and his mate and wife Edward and Isabella Masen!" Caius shouted.

The place exploded with cheers, clapping and yelling before every single person in that ballroom knelt down on one knee and lowered their heads.

"Do you pledge your allegiance to the Volturi, their laws and to the old and new leaders of the Volturi?" Caius asked into the microphone.

"We do." They all vowed.

With that, the DJ started playing music and everyone got up to celebrate our marriage and our introduction as leaders to the mythical world.

It wasn't long before they all came up to offer their sincere congratulations and to pledge themselves individually, including our families.

~*~HS~*~

Being that most of the creatures in the room were considered immortal, we knew this party could go on for days. Even though Bella and I had already a honeymoon, I wanted to take her away for a while. Our new villa that she still didn't know about was the perfect destination.

I hadn't done a lot to it but the bedroom was set up with a set that I had bought. I'd organized it with Marcus, Aro, and Caius. We were to stay until people stopped coming up to talk to us then we were to slip away while no one was looking, if we could manage it. I'd organized with Aro that when I signaled, they'd start one of those fun dances that everyone couldn't help but get up and dance to. Something like the chicken dance or the Macarena.

It seemed like ages, but it didn't take that long for us to see everyone and we were ready to slip out the back door. I made the gesture and Aro leaned towards the DJ. He started playing the Nut Bush and everyone joined in as predicted. We started facing the DJ and by the time we'd made a one-eighty, Aro was signaling us to run. I picked Bella up and bolted out the door next to the dais. Bella managed not to crack up laughing until we were well away from the castle.

' _Where are we going, my love?'_ She thought to me.

' _It's a secret that I have for you, sweetheart. I knew we'd need it when we became a permanent fixture here in Italy.'_

I knew I had her intrigued but she decided she wanted to be surprised, so she kept quiet. It didn't take me long to run to the villa I had purchased because it wasn't far from Marcus and Didyme's.

I heard a gasp as we approached. _'Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. But whose is it?'_

' _It's ours, Bella. It's a present from everyone here in Volterra. They've decorated the inside but left the garden to you.'_

' _I hope they decorated with more rustic pieces. It's the only way it would look good.'_

I nodded agreeing with her. It would be a fantastic way to decorate, plus it would do good to keep with pieces made from nature.

We didn't look around long, I sped her right up to the master bedroom. The ladies must have come here during the day to set this up because there were flameless candles placed all around the room with rose petals on the floor around the bed and across the bottom of the bed.

' _Thank you, Edward, this is beautiful.'_

' _You're welcome love. I know that we've had our honeymoon already, but I have secured a week before we have our first session as Volturi leaders.'_

She turned around looking at me with all the love that she had for me in her eyes. We were slow as we undressed each other, kissing, touching and loving on every part we uncovered. I knelt before her and placed her leg over my shoulder. Looking up at her, whilst she looked down on me I leaned in, placing a licking kiss right over her clit. Bella moaned, dropping her head back as she anchored her hand in my hair. I continued to worship her with my mouth and hands until she came with a shuddering climax.

' _I love you, Edward.'_

' _I love you too, Bella.'_

' _Please, my love. Climb onto the bed and sit in the middle.'_ She instructed.

I followed her instructions, looking at her to see what she would do next. She stood there watching me as I noticed something going on behind her. I was in awe of her once again as she brought her wings out behind her before she climbed on the bed and straddled my legs.

We started kissing soft and slow as we took our time wrapping ourselves around each other. My cock was trapped between us as we made out like a couple of teenagers. It was all lips, teeth and tongues, hands and fingers and Bella's wings as she wrapped them all the way around the both of us.

' _Please, Edward, now.'_

We moaned as I lifted and then lowered her down over me, never stopping in our kissing as we started to rock against each other. It was slow lovemaking at its best with us in our favorite position. She began to tighten around me as our kissing became messy.

' _Are you going to come, my love?'_

' _Ugh, yes, baby. So close, harder please.'_

I held onto her before rising up onto my knees then laying her on her back and thrusting into her a little bit harder. "Gods, Bella, you feel so good."

"I know," she moaned. "Every time is better than the last time."

We were still so close together, still wrapped up tight but somehow I managed to reach down between us to stroke her clit because, Gods, I was close.

"Now, Bella, please come now."

"Yes, yes. Noooooooowwww." She moaned out as she came all around me. She pulled me in tighter while I came when she did, purring into her ear as my release filled her.

I collapsed against her before rolling onto our sides and bringing her in close.

' _Mmm sleepy.'_ Bella hummed while relaxing against me.

' _It's okay, love. Sleep now, we have time. I love you.'_

' _Mmhmm love Edward.'_

I chuckled without much sound as I managed to get the covers over us before I fell into sleep as well, even though we were at the end of the bed.

~*~HS~*~

We walked back into the throne room a week later, relaxed, happy and holding hands. As far as we were concerned, there was nothing wrong in the world as long as we were happy.

Everyone greeted us with enthusiasm. Our families had gone home to continue on with their lives but had left us with parting messages. They ranged from funny to sweet, from obnoxious to romantic and, of course, there was Emmett. He told us not to do what he wouldn't do and Bella snorted asking if there was anything he wouldn't do. I laughed at her because she'd had him pegged.

We weren't going to be handling cases right away so we spent the morning in the library reading over the laws and previous files. Learning what we had to do and what rules there were to follow. Bella made the comment that a lot of these were laws that were implemented in Eden so Didyme must have had a hand in writing them. It was an interesting experience.

Just before the afternoon, we were sitting in the throne room listening to cases that were already on file. Well, I was, the ladies were across the room helping those that needed food or clothes. Those that had been hunted or unfairly persecuted from the towns around them or, of course, those that had to be evacuated from their homes for one reason or another. Bella was beautiful entertaining them or playing with those that had children. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

We were sitting around at lunchtime enjoying some of the food the kitchen had prepared when Constantine came running into the room. He was babbling so fast that even we couldn't understand him.

Bella jumped up and grabbed him by the arms. "Shhh, shhh, stop Constantine. Slow down, take a breath and tell us again."

He pulled in a long, deep breath before letting it out slowly. "The Romanians have somehow, in the week I was gone, managed to amass an army. I have video and photos but it looks as if they are preparing for war."

* * *

 **Oh no! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that, but it was the best place to stop.  
**

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **My rec's this week are from the great Drotuno:**

 **The Gravity Series.**

 **First: Blood and Gory FFN ID:** 6755101  
The definition of a mercenary is a soldier for hire. His crew are trained fighting machines. Hers are smart PIs. What happens when they need each other to survive? Canon couples. AH/AU. Rated M for lots of reasons, including violence and lemons.

 **Second: Sin and Innocence FFN ID:** 7119225  
The sequel to Blood & Glory: Gravity's business is booming, but what happens when a ghost from the past shows up, taking the only thing that matters? Can the team work together to fix it, or will they rip apart at the seams? Rated M E/B

 **Third: Smoke and Mirrors FFN ID:** 7574955  
3rd in the Gravity Series. Carlisle brings a client to Gravity for protection, but there is more to this famous female singer than meets the eye. Bella, Edward, and crew not only will have to keep her safe but figure out who is threatening her. AH/Sequel

 **And Fourth: Fire and Ice FFN ID:** 9779631  
FOURTH in the Gravity Series. When one of their own is threatened, the crew will have to travel halfway around the globe to get them back. What they find will have them racing against the odds to save more than just one life. AH E/B Series.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Another Friday upon us - HAPPY EASTER to everyone that celebrates, HAPPY LONG WEEKEND to those who don't. - Time now for posting of the next chapter of Heaven Sent.**

 **Thank you to Pien for being my ever present friend, look out and pre-reader, just thank you. Thank you to Fran who beta'd this before going away. I can't say how much I appreciate it.**

 **SM owns all, we just like to have them live on.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Good Men and Women Go To War**

"War?" we all shout.

"Just how long have they been planning this?" Aro yells.

We all turn to look at Constantine.

"I don't know. I never heard a word about it. I don't know how they hid all this from me." I could tell he was frustrated by the whole event.

"Calm down everyone." Didyme was the voice of reason. "Let him tell us what he knows before we all fly off the deep end. They were smart enough to rule the world before we took over so surely they are smart enough to hide their most devious plans from us all."

We all nod again sitting down. "Please, Constantine, tell us what you know."

"I can do one better," he says. "I can show you."

He took the communication bracelet off, placing it on the table in front of all of us. "It took a while but I finally figured out how to record with sound. The part that I don't understand is the foul smelling creatures that pass as humans and the lighter skinned human that is with them. They also have all manner of creatures with them, not as many as we have as allies but still…"

He reached over and pushed a button on the bracelet. The holographic picture shot up and we stared at some of the most interesting groups of creatures across the planet.

I growled low when I recognized one of the creatures that were featured in the video, but what stopped it were the loud gasp and then the sound of someone scuttling away from the table. It was the loud bang that made us all turn with vampire speed.

"No, no, no, no, no. It can't be, it just can't be." Didy had flung herself back from the table and curled herself into a ball in the corner. She was shaking and had tears running down her face, but she was still staring at the frozen image on the screen.

Bella ran over, trying to comfort her. We left them to it before turning back to the picture hovering above the table.

"Why did you growl, Edward?"

"Those dark skinned men!" I growled again. "We came across them in Washington State. They're on a reservation near a little town in the middle of nowhere."

"What about them?"

"They're Quileute. And they're shape shifters. Carlisle has a treaty with them. They stay off our land and we stay off theirs, we can coexist because their secret depends on the same thing ours does – keeping the secret. I don't know why they are helping out Vladimir and Stephan."

While we'd been talking, Marcus had made his way to Bella and Didyme, trying to help calm her. They weren't having a whole lot of luck. I could tell that Marcus and Didyme were talking in the way that Bella and I did. I watched as Marcus let go of the hold he had on her before clenching his fists so tight that it looked like the bones were going to burst out of his skin. He also let out a hell of a growl; it was so loud that it rattled the windows and brought in a few of the guard.

Constantine jumped up and pushed them back out the door assuring them that everything was all right and that Marcus had just gotten some shocking news. They were ushered back out as he got up and started pacing.

"Marcus, what is it? What's going on?" Caius asked.

"That man… the one surrounded by your Quileutes… It's the one person I promised to protect her from…" again he growled.

"Oh my Gods, it can't be! How is it possible?" Bella gasped out surprised.

I looked into her mind trying to figure out the cryptic remarks that they kept going on and on about. When I figured it out, my growl was just as loud as Marcus' had been.

"Balail…"

And that was when Didyme had a major panic attack from seeing the person who made her life hell. She was promised that she'd never see him again and here he was with the enemy.

~*~HS~*~

It took some time for us to be able to calm Didyme down. Dora had gone out to the reception desk and told Gianna that we weren't doing any more this afternoon and to change the appointments, to squeeze them in as soon as she could. Once we'd calmed her enough, Bella and the other ladies took her up to the tower here in the castle. At this point it was safer, we couldn't risk being out by ourselves at the villas until this was sorted.

"Edward, call Carlisle and get them back here as soon as possible. And call Samail and let him know. We need to strategize but we also need as much help as possible. We're going to call everyone else." Caius ordered. It was interesting to see him in his role as the military mind he is.

I walked away from the table calling Carlisle and Esme. I told them what was going on and they promised to be there in the next few days. Esme was booking flights while I finished talking to them; as far as I knew everyone was coming. I looked back at the hologram that was still up on the table, taking a good look at who was in the group around everyone else and realized I recognized some of the people in the background.

"Marcus?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Is that Kate Denali in the background over there standing with a bunch of vampires?"

My question stopped them all in their tracks. We moved back over to the table to examine the still picture more closely.

We continued looking through all the vampires that were pictured in the background but we couldn't make out anymore that we knew. What we did know, however, is that where one of the Denalis went the others went too. We went back to making our calls to ask the heads or leaders of all kinds to assist in what we knew for sure would be bad.

I couldn't reach Samail but I did get in contact with Mikail.

" _What can I help you with, Edward?"_

"I need you to round up the family, and possibly some of the elders and make your way down to Volterra as soon as possible please, Mikail."

" _Why, Edward? What could be so wrong that you need all of us?"_

"There has been a threat made against the Volturi; granted there has been threats made against them since they took over in power, but this has become personal."

" _Just spit it out, Edward. What is going on and why is it personal?"_

"The Romanian vampires that were in power before the Volturi have teamed up with a group of other mythical beings, which wouldn't be a problem necessarily. Except this time, they've also teamed up with a human… this one being a reincarnation of… Balail."

" _No. That cannot be right! We'll be there within the hour."_ She paused but I know there's more. _"How is she, Edward?"_

I sigh. "Right now I think she needs her mother. And the sooner, the better."

" _See you soon."_ And with that, the hologram disappeared.

~*~HS~*~

It took a few days but soon enough we had the heads of groups from all over the world coming to hear what was happening. From what I could read from them, they were all happy with the way the Volturi had been running things. The fact that they had more than just vampires on their payroll was a big incentive for them. It didn't bother them that the governing council consisted of vampires because so far they had been fair. It was an amazing array of support from all mythical creatures.

Bella's family had come down straight away; in fact, Mikail was there before anyone else had been. From what I gathered, she had left notes at home and at Charlie's place before coming straight down. When she got here, she asked me to point her in the right direction before leaving us all in her wake. Her daughter was the most important at that time – as it should be. The others weren't far behind her, though.

The Cullens were the first to arrive and we got our first piece of the puzzle regarding the Denalis. Rosalie had admitted to talking to Kate about my 'mated status' as she had emphasized back then. She hadn't believed or didn't want to give up on having Kate as my mate and had gone into town to call her and let her know while nobody else was around. As time had gone on and she'd realized her error, she couldn't admit to anyone what she had done. But considering she hadn't heard from Kate – even after her epic tantrum on the phone according to Rosalie – she'd thought she'd given up and moved on.

Apparently, neither had happened.

There were quite a few murmurs of disgust at Rosalie's behavior. And not just from the vampires in the room. The mating bond was held in high regard with just about every mythical creature. To mess with it in any way was to bear some kind of punishment according to the thoughts I heard. It was a humbling moment for her.

As the others trickled in, we set them up in the guest quarters of the castle explaining to them that we would tell them everything once everyone had arrived. When they had, we gathered in the very same ballroom that we had celebrated our marriage nearly two weeks ago. We walked up to the dais, standing in front of our seats so as to better address the gathering.

"Thank you all for coming and on such short notice too. I know that we were all vague during the calls but we thought this information would be better shared in person rather than over the phone." Aro began.

"As everyone knows, since the beginning of our reign we have kept an eye on what we now call the Romanian coven of vampires. They had threatened to take back control of the mythical world and promised to rain fire down on the world because we dared to take it and try to make the world a better place.

"Even with our careful monitoring, it seems that fateful day is coming closer at an alarming rate."

There were shocked gasps and cries of rage among those gathered. Although, from what I could tell, none of it was directed at the Volturi or the fact that this had slipped by them. They all knew it was a matter of time and that it was all directed at those that thought they could try.

"What can we do?" a voice yelled from the back.

"We're hoping that you can help us strategize. We aren't asking you to fight in the battle that is upcoming. We have pictures of some of the creatures that are on their side and we were hoping for ideas on how to maintain what we have created." Caius advised.

"Bugger that!" An English werewolf exclaimed. "They want to take away our way of life. We've had good ones for the whole time you guys have been safeguarding our world, I for one, am not going to let them take that from us!"

"Here, here!"

That started the strategizing. We handed out photos so that they could all see what kind of creatures we were up against. I watched Samail talk with Uriel and Gabriel; I could hear what they were saying. Samail was adamant that they help in the upcoming battle, Gabriel agreed but wanted to consult with the Gods beforehand – he wanted to make sure that they were going to use their power for justice and not for revenge – and Uriel agreed as well, although he kept spouting about a destiny fulfilled. Whose, I wasn't sure.

Gabriel took off not long after that conversation, I presume to converse with the Gods. Jasper approached them to talk strategies with the technology that they had. Gabriel came back rather quick and told those in the know that they were in. We couldn't afford to lose because it would be a dangerous thing if a change of power happened.

Over the next few days, we continued talking strategies in between letting those that needed sleep and food, rest and eat. It was the following Friday that their letter of demand came in via courier.

Marcus read it aloud.

 _The Volturi Guard and Leaders_

 _By now, you have no doubt heard about the fact that we are preparing for war against you. One that we have no intentions of losing. We have more information than you can fathom including the being that is currently Marcus's mate._

There were sharp intakes of breath from those in the know and also from those not.

Bella stepped forward at that to explain. "You have more powerful beings on your side than you will ever know. We have had to keep it quiet for this very reason. Someone in Didyme's past has hurt her and we were hoping that keeping this quiet meant he never found her. Now you need to know that you have several helping and even protecting you."

Without the light effects, every Angel stepped forward and released their wings. At that moment, we had twelve Angels spread around the room. Even without the light, it was a very dramatic moment.

Again, there were sharp intakes of breath around the room. And then there were shouts of joy and "I knew it!" and one "Yay!" It was an intriguing reaction that was for sure.

"Well, that will make things interesting." I heard whispered from the back of the group.

"Continue please, Marcus."

 _If you want to survive and avoid war, our demands are simple:  
_

 _1\. Hand over control of the mythical world_

 _2\. Hand over Didyme_

 _3\. Hand over the new sister to the Volturi_

I released the loudest, most menacing growl I'd ever done at that demand. No one would be touching my Angel.

' _It's okay, my love,'_ Bella whispered in my head. _'They won't touch me, they'll all die trying.'_

Bella came to grab my hand after talking to me, trying to comfort me with her touch. "Please, Marcus, again continue."

 _If you do not comply with our demands, we will wipe you all off the face of the planet. If you insist on fighting and losing you should meet us on the battlefield where you stole the leadership from us._

 _You have one week._

 _Truly, it hasn't been a pleasure._

 _Stephan and Vladimir_

Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked around to see what the faces were saying. The groups had selected one person to talk for all of them; they nodded to him to step forward.

"We are all at your command, sirs. What will you have us do?"

It seemed the others were at a loss because they never expected this kind of a response, so I took this moment to assert my place. Pulling on what I used back in the past, I instructed them all.

"Call your families, covens or groups. Call them in; we are not going to just hand over our lives." I told them, waiting until they nodded. "Demetri, inform the guard that we have five days to bring together everyone, including those coming in from all over. I want training sessions to prepare all. Gabriel, please gather who you can from where you come from. Ask for help, please.

"Everyone else, follow Heidi to the war room and gather as many weapons as we have available, we're going to need them."

With that, everyone scattered.

~*~HS~*~

A few days later, we were all gathered in the gardens surrounding the castle. Word had spread among the creatures and more and more were turning up to help. We had to expand our practices to the gardens outside the castle walls as well. This time, it was Bella who had called a meeting. She had a concern and wanted input from the group on how to resolve it. Nobody but me knew what that problem was.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to help our world in a time of need." She started. "I have come across an issue with the area where the battle is about to take place in. Even though it is not far from here, the problem that arises is how to keep the human population unaware of what is about to happen on their doorsteps. With the array of creatures about to step outside the castle walls, we'd set everything back thousands of years if we were to be found out.

"There are little towns and those that live isolated lives out in the woods, not to mention campers and holiday makers, and those that will travel through while it is taking place. How are we going to keep it a secret if anyone can see it happening?"

Discussions broke out across the gardens as everybody tried to think of a solution. There were talks of knocking them out and guarding the roads but that seemed impossible. There were talks of relocating them for the time and having their memories erased although that seemed more trouble than it was worth. It was a member of the fairies and a member of the leprechauns that came up with the most advantageous ways to do it.

Bailey, a little rainbow colored fairy stepped forward. "Ma'am Bella? We have an idea that may be able to help. We, that is, the fairies and I could go now and lay down layers of sleeping dust over the entire area that will aid those living there to sleep for days. We could only affect the humans or those that have animals living with them as well. That way there are no ears listening in and you'll have time to help the earth afterward."

Ah yes, that had become known too. Some brave souls came up to ask how it was possible for Angels to be mated to vampires so we sat down and had a question and answer session. They were all very happy for Bella and Didyme, not to mention Marcus and me.

"Thank you, Bailey. That will be most appreciated. But now how to keep people out of the area?"

This time, it was a leprechaun by the name of Seamus. "Lady Bella," he'd picked the habit up from Constantine. "We leprechauns can make a perimeter around the battleground." He called out in his Irish brogue. "It's something we can do to keep our rainbow gold safe. Can't have those pesky humans taking it now can we?" The leprechauns all laughed at that. "We lay a perimeter that makes people confused about what they were doing there and they turn away and head back the way they came."

"Excellent Seamus, thank you for your assistance. If you lovely ladies and gentlemen could head out and get started, we can begin preparing for what is coming."

"Aye, Lady Bella. Just have someone show us all the area on a map and we'll be on our way." He nodded before bowing to her.

I nodded off to Felix and Demetri, who led the leprechauns and fairies into the castle to show them the map of Italy.

"Before we all move off," Jasper called. "I had an idea that I'd like to run past some of the Angels if I may?"

"Of course," Gabriel answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"Some of the Angels that are going to be helping us on the day are going to be Cupids, are they not?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Are they going to be on the ground or in the air?"

"Both Jasper, why? What are you getting at?"

"Well, their love potion dipped arrows, could we use those as an offensive weapon? Have them hiding in the trees, shooting at the enemy and have them stop fighting and fall in love? It might minimize the amount of people that die that day."

We all thought about that suggestion for a while.

"I may be able to do you one better." A voice called out from the crowd. "Lord Edward, Lady Isabella, it truly is a pleasure to meet you. Constantine speaks quite highly of both of you."

We watched as this beautiful, dark-haired, _Snow-White_ type woman came to bow before us, similar to what Constantine always does. She must be from a similar time frame as he is to have such similar manners.

We both shot Constantine a look because he hadn't mentioned her before. He looked quite bashful but there was also a stunning look of pride on his face. I knew that look; I had it every time I looked at my Bella.

' _Oh, he's mated, Edward!'_ Bella squealed in her thoughts, making me wince. _'But why hasn't he told us before now?'_ I could hear the pout in her voice.

' _There hasn't really been time, my love. Let's do the honors now.'_

' _Okay. I'm so happy for him.'_

I nodded to agree with her because it was excellent news in this dark time.

"I can't say we've had the same pleasure. It seems with all that's been going on Constantine has been quite tight-lipped about you." Bella replied cheekily with a wink towards the man in question. "Although, he has never been one to talk about his personal affairs."

"No," she laughed. "He was very shy and quiet when I met him, too, so I am not surprised. Seems I shall do the honors for him."

She stood from her bow. "My name is Raina and I hail from what you would now know as Bulgaria. I had just finished learning from our Medicine Man there, when we were attacked by vampires. Constantine came to our rescue but was unable to save very many. I had been bitten during the attack but was aware enough that when Constantine picked me up, I knew I was destined to be his.

"I have continued to hone my craft over the years and learned many more amazing things from all the people we have come across. I would have been here sooner had I not had to travel far and wide for the ingredients that I needed."

"Ah yes, you said you had something that may be of help with the Cupid Angels?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Instead of dipping or embedding their arrows with a love draught I have here one that will put them to sleep. Far more helpful I think. This sleeping draught will help them sleep for a few days, long enough to transport them from the battlefield to the dungeons here in the castle for interrogation."

She handed the mixture over to Isabella for her to look at.

"Thank you, Raina. This will be most helpful. You have just saved many lives and I thank you for that." Bella gave her a hug before handing off the mixture to Gabriel to take to the Cupids. "Okay people, unfortunately, we do not have long until the battle. Let's continue to practice and prepare before we leave for the battlefield the day after tomorrow."

~*~HS~*~

We stood there on the field that would once again become a battleground.

I released my gift out as far as it would go.

I could hear no wakeful minds; all those in my range were sleeping and dreaming happy dreams. I could see ones of flying, of running and of falling in love. There were children playing with unicorns or other mythical creatures using all the imagination that kids have.

I sensed when someone approached the edge of the barrier put in place by the leprechauns and saw how they'd go from focused on where they were going, to confused, to turning around and knowing that what they wanted was in the other direction. It was an interesting thing to witness.

I heard when Stephen, Vladimir, and their army got in my range. They had plenty to fight with, including the wolves, but they still had no idea the number that we had. We had easily three times as many and we've strategically placed them so the majority was hidden. We couldn't give away our secret too soon. I did hear of one, in their minds, that can control the elements much like our little Earth Angels can do.

' _Bella,'_ I call.

' _Yes, my love?'_

' _They have a vampire that can control the elements, please advise Didy.'_

' _Of course baby, but it will have no bearing on what happens here today.'_

Didy and Bella would use their Angel language to communicate what each other needed to know because we hoped that it's the one thing that Balail had forgotten.

"They're here everyone," I say, prepared for what will come. I doubted the diplomacy would last long.

We were ready for them when they stepped through the edge of the woods. We were standing tall and proud with the leaders and the Volturi guard.

As a surprise for those in their army, Bella and Didyme had their wings out, showing proud. It's obvious to me that Stephan and Vladimir had not told their underlings the truth about what they were going against because a few of them stopped and stared, some even tried to retreat realizing that going against a creature such as them, would be the wrong thing to do.

I watched, as their so- called leaders didn't even realize they were losing people left and right and as the few Cupids in the trees that were hidden, shot their sleeping arrows at the ones retreating. They all have to be questioned.

We waited for them to finish their, oh so dramatic approach, and when they had, we were ready to begin.

* * *

 **Hmm so what do you think will happen? I can't wait to hear your thoughts.  
**

 **My recs this week are going with the darker side of the world we live in Mafiaward.**

 **First is a WIP that updates almost daily: The Dark Prince by Autumn Butterfly Lives. FFN ID:** 11706505  
A mafia prince wants to change the world, but to do so he must find a princess. Will the princess make or break his plans, and at what cost? Contains mafia/dark/slavery/abuse. Not for readers under 18.

 **Second is one I love: Training the Swan by Erica's Twilight. FFN ID:** 5037413  
Edward is the retired right hand man for a mob boss, Charlie Swan. When asked to train a woman to help to protect herself and her daughter, he had no idea the trouble he'd find himself in. She's the boss's daughter. Can he keep his hands off?

 **The third is also one I love: Unexpected by RockRaven. FFN ID:** 7037151  
An unexpected event throws Bella into the hands of the Chicago mob. Can Bella accept the path her new life is taking? And how will Edward come to terms with the idea that he is responsible for Bella's safety? AH

 **There is a sequel being written to this but it's fantastic as a standalone.**

 **Let me know what you think. See you next week!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi all! Sorry I'm running late again, it's been a weird day. All par for the course for April Fool's right?**

 **This chapter is being posted unbeta'd as the wonderful Fran was on holiday this week.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for keeping me on track.**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – Full Circle**

"Ah, so it comes to this after all?" Stephan asked.

"No." Aro stated. "We're here to give you a chance to change your minds before this happens."

Stephan, Vladimir and Balail burst out laughing. "You think…" more laughing, "That you can… beat us with… only your guard?" We watched non-plussed as they fell about laughing some more.

"No, we know we can." I said forcefully, making them fall silent.

"The newest Volturi brother, it's such a shame your reign will be short lived. Your wife however will have a long life serving our friend here." Vladimir said while pointing at a russet colored wolf. "He gave us such wonderful information on your coven, Edward, I'm surprised they aren't here."

I growled low, more towards the wolf than what Vladimir had stated. The wolf, named Jacob, I read from his mind, was having some very disgusting thoughts about my wife. He was watching her with great interest while she was doing her very best to ignore his existence, she could feel his eyes on her and it was taking all she had not to shudder.

Balail decided it was the best time to get his two cents in. "Don't worry, Edward, I'm sure Jacob will take good care of her. Just like I'm going to take care of Didyme when this is all over."

Marcus and I let out feral growls at what he was insinuating. They'd never get their hands on them.

' _Look, Edward. More of them are leaving.'_ Bella pointed out. I took a quick look at the back of their group and watched as more creatures tried to flee through the trees, only to be shot down by the Cupids sitting behind them. What I didn't notice before was that after they were shot they disappeared. I realized that Constantine was using his fabulous talent to hide them so their leaders wouldn't know what was happening.

' _Calm down, baby, please? You know it will never happen. We've got to get to the bottom of it.'_ Bella pleaded.

I nodded to let her know that I had listened. Time to get some answers. Let's start with the one with the longest grudge, bar the Romanians.

"Balail, what happened? Why wait so long to try and get your revenge? Not hmmm… smart enough in your previous reincarnations?" I taunted. "I mean it's taken you four and a half thousand years to even attempt it, sounds like you weren't sure to me. Or maybe none of your reincarnations were _man_ enough for the job."

He kept quiet at my accusations but I could see that I had hit the nail on the head. Although, it was only part of it. He had taken that long because he had tried to train his mind and soul to remember everything from previous lives. It wasn't until he was born into the Quileute nation that all his hard work paid off. He was born into a group that believed in the supernatural and were willing to share the information that he needed.

He was in his twenties when he came across Stephan and Vladimir. They'd left Romania to go through the States looking for people they could turn. It looked like they had a second location, one that we had no idea about – that explained why there were so many vampires here – they were going to turn him but he managed to talk his way out of it. He volunteered the wolf pack.

"How the hell did you manage to get the wolf pack to agree to help vampires, Balail?" I figured that it didn't matter about my gift, I'm not sure they'd put it together anyway. "Hmm, Jacob? What are they promising you that would get you guys to give up your protector status and leave the tribe behind to help those you deem your enemies?"

It seemed Jacob was willing to share because he phased and stood there, right in front of all the ladies, stark naked. What was amusing though, was that he wasn't paying attention to the snickers coming from them. I smirked at their thoughts because they found him lacking, they didn't think that he had anything to be proud of.

"We are protecting them." He smirked. "We were promised money and power. Things that we need. If we don't get money we are going to become another extinct Indian race. And with power we can take back what was taken from us. Our land, our heritage."

What he wasn't saying though was that, with what they were promised, he and some of the other wolves could take control of their tribe and the women. But his eyes were set on his prize, my Bella. She was promised to him by Balail for convincing the other wolves to join, most importantly the ones that were reluctant like Seth, Embry and Quill.

Those were here under duress, they really didn't want to be.

I took specific note of that, to tell the others later.

But what made it funny and sad was that Jacob was so sure that they were going to get what they were promised. Our group found it just as funny because they knew that the Romanians would never follow through on their promises. They had always wanted to rule the world, and handing over part of it to the tribe would never mesh with their ideals. It annoyed Jacob that there were snickers coming from everyone on our side.

"You believe that?" Marcus asked. "You really think they're going to give you what they promised?"

When he nodded we all cracked up.

Caius was the first to calm down. "No, no they won't," he snickered. "I can guarantee you that they will find some way to keep you in their employ without giving you what was promised.

"We on the other hand would love to have your help and we would pay you very well. Your tribe would flourish and you could leave whenever you felt like it. We'd even expect some of you to stay there as protectors, maybe we'd even pay you to keep an eye on the entire state."

This caught the attention of the three boys that didn't want to be here, fighting a battle that wasn't theirs to fight. We watched as they started to retreat, the other wolves were too busy salivating at a chance to rip me apart, even if they couldn't get the rest of my family. I looked to the trees, shaking my head subtly at the Cupids. I watched as Seth, the wolf, dropped from the pack and became an Alpha wolf all on his own. I also watched through Marcus that the loyalty of Embry and Quill dropped from Sam's pack and latched onto Seth. They had now swapped sides and were waiting in the wings for the fight to start.

It seemed that Jacob was the Beta to the Alpha. Only now he was acting as Alpha because they were following him, it was giving him an over inflated ego. He had the role down but it was also how Seth knew that he could break from the pack.

Another mind caught my attention as the others bartered back and forth, arguing about what was going to happen here and what they had promised the others. This mind was trying to figure out why his powers with the elements weren't working against us as the others bickered. It was what he was told to do. Bella must have picked up on my thoughts, as she looked at me. I nodded in the direction of the thoughts, I realized that he didn't want to be here either. He was coerced by his creator who threatened his mates' existence. She was being held captive by a group of rather smart giants, one of the few strong creatures able to hurt a vampire.

' _We have to help him,Bella. And those wolves that have switched sides.'_ I advised.

' _We will baby. They deserve our help. I presume a lot of them are here under duress and because they have been brainwashed as they were being turned. They aren't all evil creatures. It's just going to take time.'_

' _Why can't that vampire, umm… Benjamin, use his powers against us?'_ I asked. It was plaguing me, because even Bella mentioned before that it wouldn't matter.

' _Because as an Earth Angel our abilities take precedent. They won't ever be able to be used against us. We can use them against him, essentially turning them on him, but I have a feeling that soon enough he'll realize that he can get his own payback during all this fighting.'_

' _Oh.'_

We tuned back into the conversation at that point.

"Well since we aren't here to surrender and you aren't going to give into our demands, I guess, there's nothing else to do but war it out." Vladimir stated. All of their minions, misguided or not, sank into their battle crouches.

"I guess not. Of course you may want to change your mind in a few minutes."

At that more of our allies flooded the area.

"Never, we came here to win a war!" Stephan yelled.

Everyone ran towards the middle of the clearing we were standing in, including Bella and Didyme. I thought they were going to be flying in the air with the other Angels. Arrows came flying out of the woods all over, knocking out those that were able to be knocked out.

I ran straight at Jacob, I wasn't going to let him get his filthy paws on my mate.

There wasn't a whole lot that I noticed after that. The ones that had them were using the Angel blades to maim and not kill, we didn't really want to kill anyone and if we could avoid, it we would.

I searched out Bella, often, and every time she was holding her own. She'd used the environment all around her to help capture her enemies and then the Cupids would put them to sleep.

Jacob and I went a few rounds without him ever getting a purchase on me. Eventually I punched him hard enough in the head to knock him out all together before moving onto my next target.

All of a sudden their side was flooded with more help and I lost sight of Bella and even Didyme since they were working together. I did see Vladimir, Balail and Stephan standing off to the side watching like it was a science experiment.

" _Bella, nooooooo_!" I heard Rose yell so loud that it shocked the person I was fighting against. I threw one last punch before turning around and looking for her.

What I saw then turned my stomach, she was fighting all three of the Denali succubae, Tanya, Irina and Kate. Tanya and Irina had somehow managed to get a hold of her wings and arms and were pulling out her feathers while Kate stalked her from the front.

I was just about to rush forward to help her when the three women in my family came out of nowhere, Alice landed on Tanya and Esme on Irina getting them to let Bella go. Rosalie ran in between her and Kate, protecting my Bella. I ran forward to catch Bella as she collapsed on the ground, whatever they had done to her had worn her out and she was bleeding from a gash on her temple and one on her side.

I laid her on the ground with her head in my lap as she closed her eyes in pain. She opened them up as there was an unholy screeching sound, we turned and watched as Kate pulled Rosalie's arm off and used some sort of potion to singe the wound on her shoulder.

"You'll never get that back on!" She cackled manically. "You're never going to be a whole woman again Rosalie, you should have helped me get Edward and then you would have never lost it!"

"No," Rosalie cried. "Edward and Bella are meant to be and I should have never fed your delusions with your family.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." She sobbed as she turned to us. "Please, forgive me." She screamed, as she got up from the ground and charged at Kate. She knew she didn't have a hope of winning against her but for Bella and to apologize she really tried.

We watched in horror when Kate quickly gained the upper hand. Putting Rose in a headlock and shocking the living daylights out of her. Tanya and Irina struggled against our family, who lessened their grip in horror. Just when her sisters got free and Kate grabbed Rose's chin to remove her head Bella let out a deep groan and used her powers to summon the vines under the earth to capture the three mad women.

As she finished wrapping them up she spoke in a whisper, "you'll never hurt my family."

I looked down at her to see that she had passed out from the pain of what had been done to her. Her wings were mangled, missing feathers and some askew and she was bleeding pretty heavily. I gathered her up in my arms, and stood just as Benjamin figured out that he could use his powers against his mate's captors.

Esme helped Rosalie as Alice and I watched in a stunned stupor as the wind picked up and the earth separated. More vines came out of the earth to capture the remaining vampires on the Romanian's side, including Stephan and Vladimir. But what shocked everyone into silence and take a huge step back was the ring of fire that exploded around a very mad Balail and a determined Didyme.

" _No, no, no, no. Let me in there. Let me help you! Didyme_!" Marcus screamed.

I sensed somebody near and covered Bella with my body to protect her when Charlie and Renee landed next to me to check on their daughter. I sighed in relief, with my mate injured I was in no form to fight rebels off.

"She'll be fine, Edward." Renee expressed as I looked down again. "See, her wounds are healing already and her feathers will grow back, she just needs to be cleaned and then have lots of rest, okay?"

I nodded before looking over at Rosalie and her arm as the rest of the family caught up. "What about Rosalie? She sacrificed herself to try and save Bella."

Charlie clapped me on the arm. "Don't worry Edward. We'll make sure her arm is reconnected. It may not work properly but I believe she'll be well compensated."

Looking up I could see he had the same gleam in his eye that his daughter did when we talked about Rosalie before. It was like they knew something we didn't know, but I let it go because Didyme called out to Marcus and her mother and father as they had joined the spectators around the ring.

"NO!" she thundered. "I need to do this myself. I have to face not just him but my fear of him. He's nothing now. Just a big bully."

Balail chuckled with a mad edge to it. "You think so do you?" He asked. "I'll show that I can still take you, Didyme. You couldn't beat me then and you won't beat me now."

Didyme smirked, "that may be true about back then, you useless twat. You did beat me, physically and emotionally but now, down here, I have all the power."

Balail's mouth dropped open as Didy used her speed to fly at him faster than he could see. He ended up flat on his back looking up at her.

"You are no longer an Angel, you're a puny human. My family's debt has been repaid. My granddaughter brought her mate and revolutionised Angel communication. The two of them travelled through time to show my new family how to live a peaceful life. You only reincarnated with one thing in mind, revenge. If you'd concentrated on retribution you might have gained more time. But as it is, this has been deemed your last life, how do you want to spend it? Do you want to die here or spend the rest of it in the Volturi's cells? Either way I won't see you in Hell!"

"I'll die before I'll be thrown in their dungeons!"

"So be it." Didyme let out a war cry before flying at him once again.

Balail tried to hold his own against her, his attempts were futile, though. Soon her strikes were hitting their marks and he became weaker and weaker.

He was losing blood at an alarming rate from gashes of her Angel blade. When he couldn't avoid a full blow to the head he went down.

Didyme loomed over him like the avenging angel that she was, she held her blade to his heart while pinning his hands and feet with vines from the earth.

"Do you yield?"

"I will never yield, not to any woman and certainly not to you." Balail gritted out.

"Gabriel, what say the Gods?" Didyme called.

He snorted out loud. "The Gods say they have forgiven you already, Didyme. It's time."

"Goodbye, Balail. Say hello to Lucifer for me."

Didyme then plunged the blade straight into his heart, giving him a much easier death than I think he deserved.

As soon as he stopped twitching the ring of fire collapsed around them. Didyme was standing tall and proud in the middle over his body. She looked up and around at everyone. We were all waiting on what she had to say.

"Round them all up. I want them all in the dungeons by nightfall. And those three…" she pointed at the Denali sisters. "I want them chained onto the racks we have down there. They need to be stretched as far as they can go. Nobody, and I mean nobody, does that to my _granddaughter_."

The three sisters flinched at the anger in Didyme's voice. She was furious.

"Where are Eleazar and Carmen?" She asked in a hard tone. It looked like we were all too stunned to argue with her. But as she turned to me her voice, look and stance softened. "Edward dear, take Bella back to your villa, clean her up and put her to bed. I don't expect her to help me with putting this forest back to rights until the day after tomorrow."

I nodded to her to let her know that I had heard her before I turned and ran. The last I heard was her yelling. " _Now. Where. Are. Carmen. And. Eleazar? I. Have. Questions!"_

I didn't think I wanted to meet that Didyme in a dark alley any time soon.

~*~HS~*~

I got back to the villa as fast as I could, running straight upstairs to place Bella on the bed. After laying her down, I walked into the bathroom to run a hot bath in our deep claw foot tub.

When it was finished I walked back into our room to find that Bella had rolled over onto her stomach and managed to put her wings away. I could see she was awake but very weak, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was so tired she couldn't even undress herself.

I sped to her side and knelt down on the floor. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged as good as she could while laying down on her stomach.

"It's alright my beautiful girl, let's get you undressed and into the bath, okay?"

' _Will you join me?'_

"If that's what you want."

She nodded at me. I stood up and undressed her as careful as I could before undressing myself and picking her up. I walked us into the bathroom and lowered her into the warm water before climbing in behind her.

Bella let out a deep groan as the warm water hit all her sore spots.

"Just relax, my girl, let me take care of you." I washed her all over before leaning her forward a little to wash her back and to also wash her hair. Soon she was smelling more like herself and less like the battle.

' _What happened after I passed out?'_ She asked sometime later.

"Are you sure you want to know that now?"

She nodded to indicate that she wanted to know. So instead of telling her I spoke to her in my thoughts showing her what happened, Didyme's fight against Balail and how she was afterwards.

' _It seemed to have done her good. She looked to be so much more confident.'_

' _I agree, Bella. It did her the world of good.'_

We soaked for a while until she fell asleep and the bath water was cold. I lifted her up, dried her as best I could before placing her on the bed and covering her up. After I finished cleaning the bathroom and drying myself I slid in behind her and pulled her to my chest, cuddling her as close as possible.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured.

"Love you, Edward." She whispered.

~*~HS~*~

It took nearly two days for Bella to be back to her normal energy levels. Her wings started looking better although the lost feathers had not grown back yet, that would take time. It looked like she wouldn't be flying for a while.

We made our way down to the castle at the end of the second day to find out what had happened. But instead of finding out about what they had done, we were bombarded by all of our loving families. All the Angels, Volturi, and Cullens. The biggest hug, though, came from Didyme.

We all celebrated a job well done and the fact that Bella was okay.

Rosalie and Bella went off and had their own conversation. Her arm had been reattached but she'd never have a full range of movement in it ever again. By the time they came back to the group they were smiling and holding hands. It seemed that Bella and Rosalie had solved all their problems and were going to be friends now. I was glad to see it.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Aro called.

We all became quiet and turned to see what he had to say.

"I want to thank all of you for helping us when we were in need. The ladies have gotten together over the last couple of days and decided that when the cleanup is done we will be inviting all those that have helped to a grand ball in their honor. Any help that you could give will be appreciated.

"Didyme and Bella have the cleanup and repair of the woods where the battle took place. Edward, I am going to need your help interviewing all the people we have in the dungeons. After we've heard everything you picked up at the beginning of the battle."

I nodded, glad that he knew there were things that needed to be talked about before it was all conducted.

"For now, let's be happy that we are together, that we were victorious and that everything we believe in, have built and stand for is still standing!"

We all cheered before spending the rest of the day just being one big, happy family.

* * *

 **Hmm, so how did that go?**

 **I don't have any rec's this week. My health had taken a turn so I have been unable to read anything new.**

 **Let me know what you think and I'll see you next week!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another posting of Heaven Sent. We are on the downward spiral, and the consequences for actions taken last chapter.**

 **Thanks to Pien who helps me just by being my sounding board and giving me the proverbial kick in the pants when I need it. Thank you to Fran for taking her virtual red pen to this again this week, nice to have you back Fran!**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

 **Let's catch up and find out what happened after Edward ran off with Bella.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – The Aftermath Part I**

The following day we made our way back to the castle. It was time to work out what was to happen with all of the prisoners we now had in the dungeons.

But first, we had to talk about what I had heard previous to the battle and the 'conversation' that Didyme had with Carmen and Eleazar. That should prove to be very enlightening.

We walked into the ballroom to see who was still here. Looking around there only seemed to be Aro, Caius, Marcus, Didy, Charlie, and Samail.

"Daddy!" Bella squealed like she hadn't seen him just yesterday. She ran over so fast that she almost plowed him over in her attempt to give Charlie a hug.

"Hey, baby girl. It looks like you're doing much better."

"I am…"

"She is." We said at the same time, causing those around us to laugh.

"But what are you doing here Daddy?"

Charlie reached inside of his jacket and pulled out what looked like a scroll on old paper. "It's unfortunate, but, we have a list, baby girl."

"Oh. Is it a long one?"

He shook his head, "No, but you know how this works. A name could appear at any time."

She nodded at that. "But how do we go about executing those on the list? I can't allow my family to become murderers. It's bad enough that Granma has done what she did."

Charlie pulled her into another hug. "Sweetheart, Granma had to do that. He would have never given up, and as Gabriel said, it was time. Look at her, she needed that closure, anyone else doing it wouldn't have given her that." Bella turned to look at Didyme, she looked so much better. It was as if the world was lifted off her shoulders. "But following the rules of the law – even those of the mythical world – it is not considered murder. We do not punish the judges that order the death penalty in accordance with human law and we won't do that here. I promise, Bella."

Samail reached for Bella's hand. "You know how it works sweetheart. They won't be punished. It would be different if they enjoyed it, but do you think they do?"

She looked around at all the faces before shaking her head. "No." she pouted. "But who and how will it happen?"

This time, it was Marcus that pulled her to him. "Bella, the vampires have to be done by hand, there is no other way. They must be dismembered, then burnt. It's the most humane way of doing it. For any others, though, Raina has given us a potion to help. It will be quick and painless. We don't like it Bella but it is part of what we do. Didyme and I have had this conversation a lot."

"We don't expect too many, Bella," Aro commented. "Most of them, I suspect, were just told the wrong things and it'll take time to get through to them. Having Angels on our side can only help. I believe there's going to be at most ten; the others will be punished without death.

"Most will be let go, Bella, it's not their fault that they were led on a wild goose chase."

"Okay, I get it. So tell us what happened with Carmen and Eleazar?"

That got us snickers from everyone standing around.

"Let's sit down at the conference table and we'll go over everything," Didyme held up a finger when Bella was about to interrupt, "starting with Carmen and Eleazar."

Marcus rang a bell while we all walked and sat around the table. The ladies from the kitchen brought in some food for breakfast when were all seated. It looked like it might be a long day. The table was filled with delicious offerings and we all dug in.

Bella looked up at Didyme, trying to be patient but she wanted to know everything.

"All right, okay!" Didyme threw her hands up. We all just chuckled at them. "At first, they tried to hide behind the other creatures that were there. I think they were even going to try to sneak off. But that lovely vampire Benjamin, that was on their side used his talents to force them forward."

I was glad that they took note of him. Although, I thought that came from me pointing him out to Bella and she would have done so to Didyme, who would have told Marcus.

"After they were forced forward, Benjamin put them onto their knees and pinned them there. We started with something easy, well, at least, I thought it was easy. But how about instead of telling you, I show you."

Bella nodded like an excited child as Didyme lowered her bracelet onto the table. She pushed the button and the image shot up and started to play. We watched the scene unfold from after Didyme's yelled question, the last thing I heard when I ran from the clearing. We saw Benjamin use his powers, forcing them forward and making them kneel. All this was happening as the rest of those that helped win the battle started removing all of the prisoners and moving them to the dungeons.

" _Eleazar, you sense talents, it is your talent, is it not?"_ Aro started.

We could see that he nodded but was confused by this question.

" _Then you must have known that Didyme_ _is_ _an Angel. Didn't you?"_ Marcus watched as Eleazar shrank back from the force of his question.

" _I-I knew she wasn't a v-vampire."_ He stuttered. _"B-but I didn't know what she was, j-just that she was extremely powerful. But I didn't know there was m-more of h-her, especially a g-granddaughter."_

That caused Didyme to stretch her wings and flap them vigorously, just once, in anger. She was furious at what they did to Bella.

" _So why did you think it was such a great idea to go against something that powerful?"_ Caius asked. But held up his hand as they went to answer. _"Never mind_ _,_ _I don't want to know. It's clear that a high IQ wasn't a requirement to join your coven. It's obvious you didn't want them being smarter than you. It worked in your favor_ _,_ _didn't it? Look at you now!"_

Both Eleazar and Carmen growled at that comment but didn't say anything more. Although their faces said it all, they were not happy in the least.

" _What instructions did you give those succubae coven members of yours? Why did you condone the behavior that she persisted in using toward Edward? He made it clear that he wasn't interested in her_ _. T_ _hat she wasn't his mate. Does no mean no,_ _only when it's_ _being said to a male_ _,_ _in your eyes?_ _Can't men_ _be sexually harassed?"_ Aro posed next.

" _Kate told us that she was his mate but he was denying the bond. We advised her to be persistent and that he would give in. The bond can't be denied for long. We didn't believe when Rosalie informed us that he had a mate, she didn't either. It must be a one-sided mate bond."_ Eleazar growled out in a belligerent manner.

" _Hmmm, well we'll have to have that checked out now_ _,_ _won't we?"_ Marcus hummed. _"So how does trying to murder a mate, an angel one no less – who has been announced to the entire mythical world – add up in your mind? What about the mating rules?"_ They remained quiet. I could see they didn't want to answer. _"Huh, what about the rules you enforced? I expect an ANSWER!"_

" _She's not his MATE. HE BELONGS TO KATE!"_ Carmen shouted.

" _NO!"_ Didyme thundered. _"He is Bella's mate. It has been confirmed with the rules set forth by the Volturi that you upheld in all the years that you served with us. Obviously_ _,_ _being associated with the three most stupid and delusional succubae around has rubbed off on you._

" _I want them out of my sight. TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEONS! String them up like those delusional nobodies, and do it now."_

That's where Didyme reached over and switched off the video.

"Wow."

We all nodded. Delusional was right. How were we going to handle this?

"Ruse, our resident empath, has agreed to come in and help prove that there is no such thing as a one-sided mate bond. I've never heard of it in all my years so I doubt that it exists. We'll show them and then go from there." Aro instructed. "He's been instructed on your power, Edward, so he'll be able to tell you what he's feeling. Then you can write it down and pass it along."

I nodded at the instructions.

Bella stood as she shook her head. "Well I think I've had just about all I can take of these people; I need to do something good. Are we going out to help the forest today, Granma?"

Didy nodded as she stood. "Yes, my sweet girl, but because you are not healed all the way, we will be taking some of the guards." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Didyme was not to be ignored. "No, Bella. It is in your best interest to do this. You don't want Edward to worry, do you?"

Bella pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's below the belt." She huffed. But she walked around the table to kiss me before walking out the door. "Come on, Granma, I want to get started."

We chuckled as they walked out the door together bickering like siblings.

Marcus snorted. "It's never going to be dull around here. Let's get started."

~*~HS~*~

"Well, let's get started. Benjamin has a mate that is being held captive by giants and that was the reason he was with them? Furthermore are Seth, Quill, and Embry open to our proposition regarding the state of Washington?" Aro asked at the end of my monologue regarding what I heard before the fight had started.

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Okay then. As the newest member of this group, what should we do with this information?" Marcus asked this time.

"I think we should release Benjamin from the guarded rooms and send a contingent of guards with him to help him release his mate. If we work it right, he may just come back here to work with us. His talent is wonderful, but even if he doesn't, he respects the rules of the Volturi and would go live a quiet life. He may even be interested in living with the Cullens and adapting to that diet." I suggested.

The others nodded, liking my suggestion.

"I agree." Caius praised. "So what about those wolves that are interested in the deal?"

"I think our first port of call should be talking to them and getting their ideas on the matter."

"Good, Edward. Very good. You'll do well here or with anything you want to do." Aro complemented. He then pressed a finger to the intercom on the table.

" _Yes_ _,_ _sirs?"_

"Demetri, can you please bring in the wolves Seth, Embry, and Quill? They're in the guarded rooms."

" _Certainly_ _,_ _sir. They'll be there in a few minutes."_

We chatted about nothing consequential while we waited. Charlie and Samail weren't here for anything other than crossing them over to the other side but they wanted to see the process of how it was done. When there was a knock on the door, Aro told them to enter.

We invited them to sit down to discuss the proposal. After explaining our ideas, we opened the floor for them to ask their questions.

Seth sighed before speaking. "I know I'm new to this whole Alpha thing, but I can guarantee those in your dungeons and Sam, the original alpha at home will not follow me. These two will, and I'm sure that Collin and Brady, the two young ones at home will also, because they aren't jaded against vampires. What do we do about that?"

Aro hummed. "First, we will have to interrogate them, which is where we will be heading next. If that does not prove fruitful for our endeavor, then we have devised a way to strip them of their wolves and their memories of the pack. It also will strip the magic from their blood so the gene can no longer be passed along their bloodline. You will be safe, Seth, because we will also give you a vial for Sam."

The three wolves slumped a little at hearing he plan, showing how relieved they were that they wouldn't have any trouble from Sam.

"Okay, well that will leave me with five wolves, at most, I don't think we could cover the entire State of Washington. The Olympic Peninsula yes, but not the entire state." Seth continued.

"I'm glad you've thought about those things, Seth, that shows great leadership skills." Caius praised. "I'm sure that we can accommodate that exception. There will be rules that need to be followed by Volturi law. It won't be as simple as coming across a vampire and killing it.

"We will have a team coming out that you will need to let onto your lands. They will be building a vampire-proof cell that you can use to hold them if we are required to come out and give a verdict. We will have that team headed up by a vampire couple from the council of your choice."

"But we have a treaty that specifically says that vampires cannot tread on our land!" Embry exclaimed.

Seth shook his head at the outburst. "No, Embry, we have a treaty with the Cullens only. Not any of the Volturi and that now includes Edward. Besides, once Sam has lost his ability to be the Alpha and Chief of our tribe I can abolish the treaty. Considering the Volturi are different and I haven't seen one red eye on their side, I don't think we will have a problem."

"Do we have a problem, Embry? Are you willing to do this?" Caius prompted.

He looked around at the others at the table. He was trying hard to think about it and merge what he was told in the legends to what he knew then.

"Embry, can I tell you something?" I asked him. He nodded in reply. "I can inform you that while the story of your past is a tragic one; the vampires of today are much more civilized. There are some that are the red eyes of your legends, but more often than not, they will have golden eyes. I won't say that the stories have been embellished over the many years that they have been told, but I know for sure that Billy has done just that with your generation."

"So we won't be attacked every day without warning? Is it untrue that you are uncivilized blood drinkers that will take out everyone in sight?"

"No," I shook my head. "To be honest, with Didyme and Bella amongst us, do you think we would?"

He thought about it and again shook his head. He knew that the girls wouldn't accept that ever.

Charlie leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table. "You can trust these guys, Embry. The guard that they will send, drink from animals, it's the way the Volturi are run. And Edward, he has been blessed by the Gods and eats actual food. Don't you think that I'd take care of him for my daughter?"

"You did that for him? For Bella?" Embry asked.

"Yes, and if it makes you feel better, I'll send my son Seth along with them when they come. Peace of mind if you will."

All the boys nodded. After that, we hashed out the details needed for their part in the world. Things like what part of the state they'd protect and how much the Volturi would pay them. We also talked about how to talk to vampires and other creatures and what rules had to be followed. The discussion also covered when to secure a prisoner and when to contact the Volturi.

"How will we get in contact with any of you?" Quill asked at this point.

"With this." I pulled out a few of our Connection Bracelets and spent the next few minutes explaining the functions of them.

"So cool." All three stated with excitement.

"Now we'll have Demetri take you up to the guest quarters here in the castle until we have interrogated the rest of the wolves and we'll let you know the results. Who will go back wolf, who will go back as a human and who won't be going back at all." Aro stated.

The boys thanked us with enthusiastic handshakes before following Demetri out of the hall.

"That went well." Samail complemented.

"Yes, now for the hard part. Time to head to the dungeons." Marcus sighed.

~*~HS~*~

"I'm glad that after this mess we'll be talking to Benjamin and telling him the good news." I sighed as we entered the dungeon.

"Yes, that will be good news. I'm sure he'll be appreciative of it." Aro agreed. "Felix, please go up to the guard's rooms and ask Ruse to join us."

"Ooooo, he's so dreamy." Felix swooned.

We laughed at him. "Felix!" Marcus chided.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way."

We walked through the last, sealed, soundproof door to a menagerie of just noise. There was growling, screaming, whimpering and all out begging. Plus one delusional voice trying to get my attention.

I was about to answer when Samail clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Let me handle this." He stated before cupping his hands around his mouth. When he spoke, his voice bellowed and echoed around the room. " _Enough_! All your queries and punishments are being handled now. I want _Silence_."

All the noise stopped, even some of the thoughts stopped too. I sighed out in relief. We walked to the end of the dungeons where there was a smaller version of a judge's bench. Beside it had been placed a couple more chairs for Samail and Charlie. We took our seats and waited for the circus to begin.

This area was Heidi's domain; she was the master of ceremonies in this room.

"For those who are new here today, I shall conduct introductions. Sitting at the bench are our unequivocal leaders, the ones who have managed to maintain the mythical world in peace for the last four thousand odd years: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. We also have the newest leader to join our ranks, Edward. These four are the ones that will decide your fate.

"Next: sitting here on the side to watch the proceedings are a couple of Angels. They will watch, suggest and interfere only when needed. They are Samail and Charlie, and as you can see they are Angels of Death." She smirked because those two had wanted to make an impact with their appearance and were sitting there in complete cliché getup. They were in long, black hooded cloaks, wings and of course had their scythes.

What made everyone snap their attention to them was Charlie pulling out a scroll, flicking it out and picking a self-inking quill out of a fold in his cloak. I had to stifle a chuckle at not just Charlie, but the thoughts of those in the cells. I would have to show Bella this later.

I looked around all the cells and could see, prior to our coming here that anyone who had been chained had been released but kept in the cell. Someone had also managed to put rubber gloves on Kate's hands before releasing her and then using some cuffs to keep them on so that she couldn't shock anyone.

We went through all the minor cases on the docket. Most of them being released to the guard for an explanation of the rules. Most were surprised that we were willing to train them and either let them go to explore the world or stay on and become worthy members of the guard. It wasn't hard after most of them had seen the Angels and knew that the mythical world was bigger and better than what they thought. I had a feeling the guard would be growing because most of them liked the way they ate and wanted to have a sense of purpose and family. The Volturi would give them that.

It was unfortunate that there were a few who would not be able to conform to the quiet of our world. Stephan and Vladimir had managed to turn a couple of awful people and they were on Charlie's list to go to purgatory for cleansing. The other vampires in the room watched with intensity as Samail walked to one of the vampires in question, tapped him on the back of the head and took hold of his soul before leaving the room. The body was then dismembered and disposed of. Bella would be happy at least, the soul was gone before the vampire was destroyed, so it became a technicality. Nobody would become a murderer, not even a sanctioned one.

The majority of the other mythical creatures had been talked into, brainwashed, bribed or scared into serving the Romanians and were let go with a pardon. Those that were brainwashed were sent to the medical wing of the castle for help.

And now we were down to the ones that needed dealing with, starting with the wolves.

Jared, Jacob, Paul and Leah were led to the middle of the room. We had them seat themselves on the chairs facing the judge's desk. They had been surprised by the chairs, expecting us to have them kneel on the floor before them. The only ones that looked remorseful were Leah and Jared. I had a feeling that just those two would be leaving the room that day.

It was at that point that Felix and Ruse walked into the dungeons. They placed themselves with the other vampires standing around the walls. It might have been helpful to have him here earlier as he sampled the room around us. But with my skill, we managed okay.

' _Lord Edward?'_ I raised my eyes to him to show I was listening. _'The two in the center are oozing disloyalty and dishonesty. They show no remorse, and even have lingering feelings of lust. Although there's more control than anything else.'_

I nodded to let him know that I understood what he was saying about Jacob and Paul. I used my eyes to ask about the other two. He nodded showing he understood my question.

' _The girl on the end is filled with so much remorse and worry, it's filling this room.'_ He tilted his head at that wondering himself who she had to worry about. _'The one on the other end is remorseful as well. But is curious as to what is going to happen to them.'_

Again, I nodded before writing down what he had told me and passing it along the table. The others nodded after reading the information gathered.

' _Edward?'_ Charlie called. I looked at him through the corner of my eye showing I'm listening yet again. _'There's two of these wolves on the list, unless we can get them to honestly want to change.'_

I sighed, nodded to Charlie and then wrote another note to pass it along. It had three more mental sighs attached to it, as it made its way down the line.

"So what do we have here? Four wolves on the wrong side of the mythical laws. There is a whole world out there besides your tiny little corner of it. Surely, there had been other vampires that had mentioned us before? I wonder if the Cullens ever mentioned us in the little treaty they made with you."

Caius was laying it on thick. We'd shared all the details of the treaty when I'd told them about it after we had discovered they were with the Romanians. Including the bit about how there was a group of rule makers running the mythical world.

Leah and Jared seemed to try to shrink into their chairs even further while Jacob and Paul smirked, none of them answering the questions.

"Did you know that the most important rule in our world is 'Keep the Secret'? How many of those in your tribe know about you or us? Do they tell the world or do they keep it to themselves? How many each generation…"

"Please?" Leah pleaded. "Please stop. The Cullens did fill the elders and the wolves of the tribe in on you when they signed the treaty…"

" _Shut. Up. Leah_!" Jacob shouted. But she just kept going.

"Please, don't hurt the tribe. Only the elders of each generation know as we promised and only those that turn – after they turn. Please don't hurt them, my mother…" she broke down into sobs.

I couldn't handle her pain so I stepped down from the podium and approached her. "Leah, I'm only coming closer to help you, is that okay?"

She nodded, frantic, and fell into my arms as she continued sobbing. "Shh, shh. It's okay. You're fine, you're fine."

Jacob and Paul were fuming at her display. Jared was interesting, he seemed to have more to him but something was blocking it. He felt something for her.

"My mother, my brother. Where's Seth?"

"He's fine. He's upstairs in a suite thinking over the offer we made. Are you okay?" I asked as she settled down. She nodded, looking down and thanking me before I settled her back on the seat. Charlie and Samail looked on proud, as they watched.

"What deal are Seth and the others contemplating?" Jared asked.

We explained what we outlined to the others. There was outrage from Jacob and Paul about vampires being on their land but Leah and Jared were interested.

"Now, punishment needs to be dealt. You broke many laws in regards to the mythical world. First Leah and Jared. Seeing as you didn't want to do this, we have options for you. You won't be taken over into the afterlife at this stage; you both have long lives ahead of you." They both sagged at Marcus's words. "Your options are: a) we can strip you of your wolves and make you forget everything about them. b) you can keep your wolves and have something to make you forget everything you've been through with the Romanians _but_ you'll be following Seth as the new Alpha. c) you can carry on as you are with promises of keeping the secret and maintaining the integrity of the Volturi from now on.

"There will be regular checks for at least the first couple of years if you chose option c, though. Just so you know, Sam will be stripped of his wolf and be given the potion to forget everything, bar the people he loves, as he is not a strong enough leader. Brady and Collin will be given the options, but I think Seth will lead them well.

"We'll give you some time to think about it."

It didn't take either of them long; Jared stood up and moved to the middle of the room.

"You gentlemen are right; I didn't want to be here. I came to protect some of the members of my pack." Now I knew what it was, his wolf was trying to imprint but couldn't because Leah was hung up on her ex, Sam.

I wrote it down and handed it along the line. The others agreed with me that we'd wait and see what she said. I'm hoping she makes the choice on her own; I didn't want to bring it up.

"I'll take option c, please. I want to remember and I'll follow Seth as he's much more level headed than the rest of them." That particular comment elicited growls from the other two.

We nodded, and allowed him to take a step back but he never went very far from Leah. She stepped up next and looked straight at me, she was the most nervous of the other three.

"I want to take option b, but is there a way I can make amendments to the forgetting part?"

"What do you want to forget, Leah?"

"I want to forget the man that broke me. I need to remember the rest but I want to be able to move on. I can't do that while still being torn up over what he's done. I promise to follow Seth; I have no problems with that or with having you and Lady Isabella checking on us. Please?"

Bella walked in through the door with Didyme as Leah started crying softly. They both came forward to help her as the others thought about her options.

"Raina?" I called. She stepped forward in response. "Is this possible? Can you alter the potion to help her?"

With a wink to Bella, Leah and Didyme she answered. "With a little bit of magic, I believe anything is possible."

I looked down the line at the others and they all gave me a nod as they looked back at me.

"Constantine, I want you to take Felix, these beautiful ladies, and Jared up to the room where Raina makes her potions and other things. Keep an eye on them and after it's done, take them to Seth and the others. They can all stay together and talk about everything until it's time for us to take them home."

' _I love you, Edward. You're the best.'_

I nodded to my stunning wife. _'I love you too, my Bella.'_

We waited until they were out of the room, with Jared hovering on behind trying to be helpful without being obvious.

"And then there were two…" Caius sang.

* * *

 **Hmm what's going to happen to them, I wonder?**

 **I'd like to thank those that wished me well with my health, that meant a lot to me. It's nothing that I won't be able to handle, it's just something that will be life long now.**

 **I don't have any rec's this week because I was struck by inspiration for a one shot thanks to a few songs my daughter has had on repeat this last week. I'm hoping to have it ready to go sometime soon, but who knows with how RL goes sometimes.**

 **Thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, I've been at my dad's helping him put things onto his new car. Always good fun!**

 **Thanks go out to Pien and Fran for all their help, I'd be nowhere without them, so thank you.**

 **SM owns Twilight, I just love to keep them around longer.**

 **I'll let you get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – The Aftermath Part II**

"We're not afraid of you!" Paul snapped.

We snickered at them. "It's not us you need to be afraid of."

They both blanched as they looked at Charlie and Samail. When I looked back at them, they were smirking.

' _Lord Edward? Even with their fear of,'_ here Ruse snorts. _'The Angels, they are still just as disloyal, dishonest and disgusting as before.'_

I nodded, acknowledging his words. I had a feeling they were going to try to squirm their way out of this. They wouldn't change their minds, it's a good thing there was a mind reader and an empath in the room.

Before we could get started, Bella came squealing into the room.

"Oh, My Gods, Edward! I have the best news!"

Jacob's thoughts entered my mind by way of him watching Bella's ass as she ran past him.

' _What I wouldn't give to get my dick in that, even with the vampire stink all over her.'_

I growled low at that thought but it didn't deter him from thinking about it. I was grateful, however, that he didn't know what it looked like so his imagination was lacking and it was easy to ignore.

The others were, chuckling at Bella as she was still squealing and added a little dance to her routine. That gave Jacob ample opportunity to stare at her breasts.

' _I'd love to put my mark on those.'_ He imagined her bare breasts as he bit down, marking them with disfiguring scars. From what I could read in his thoughts, it wouldn't be the first time he had done it.

I decided to read his mind more thoroughly or ask Aro to touch him somewhere to see what his upbringing was like. He might be more of a problem than I first believed.

Bella had reached me by this stage and was trying hard to get my attention. I gave it to her just before she put her hands on her hips. "Yes, my love. What news do you have that you come squealing into the dungeons?"

She did a little shimmy in front of me before she blurted out, "the potion worked, Edward! Leah forgot all about the person that hurt her! She changed instantly, from sad and sullen to happy. It was a beautiful thing to behold. She was happy and chatting with the girls before she looked around the room and then… _Guess what?_ "

"What, my Bella?" I laughed.

"Jared and Leah looked at each other and _bam_! They imprinted. She is sooooooo happy…"

" _What_?"

Bella turned to look at those that had interrupted her. Her happy-go-lucky demeanor changed in an instant to that of a strong leader. "Was I talking to you?"

Jacob snorted at her. "You shouldn't be talking at all! Women are to be seen and not heard!"

"Is that so? And who made you the all-mighty ruler of women?"

"The Gods made men the ruler of women. They are to be seen, not heard. They shouldn't stick their noses in conversations with men as their opinions do not matter. The best place for a woman is to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. They have no rights and are therefore at the whim of man." He spouted like gospel. "The only right they have is the countertop!"

Bella was stunned into silence as were most of the vampires around us. Even Charlie and Samail were silent. Jacob's mind, however, was a running commentary of thoughts and actions growing up.

I looked at a scene where Jacob was about five.

" _Jacob, JACOB? Where are you?" His mother called._

 _Jacob was out in the shed behind his house tormenting a little mouse that he had captured. He placed it in a jar, then dropped a lit match inside and closing the lid. His mother came into the shed as the poor little mouse caught fire._

" _NOOOOO! Jacob what are you doing?" she screamed right before Billy came into the shed._

" _Shut up woman!" He snarled before smacking her across the face. "He's trying to find himself. There's nothing wrong. Now get back to the kitchen where you belong."_

" _Yeah, Mommy! Where you belong!"_

 _His poor mother was so stunned by Jacob's copying of his father that she burst into tears and ran into the house._

" _That's it son. Women are only good for two things."_

The next scene Jacob appeared to be about ten years old.

 _Jacob had lost his mother a year ago but that didn't stop his behavior. It just transferred to his older sisters. He smacked them and ordered them around just like his father. They were objects to be used and abused._

 _He was out at the beach one day when he saw Rebecca with a man. His father had told him to never let it happen because they would leave them and women were only there for two things. The first he knew about – which was to keep house and look after the men. The second hadn't been explained to him yet, although he had an inkling because his hormones were kicking in. Even at age ten. It didn't help that dear old dad had been handing him skin mags since his birthday._

 _At this point though he had to deal with his sister._

" _Rebecca!" He thundered. Even at ten, he was a formidable looking boy. "What do you think you are doing?"_

" _N-n-nothing J-Jacob. I-I-I w-was j-just s-saying h-h-hello."_

 _Jacob could tell that the man thought something was up with her attitude. But it didn't deter him._

" _Well you haven't gotten permission to leave the house, so get home before I tell Dad!" He sneered as the older man held onto her arm to prevent her leaving. "Take your hand off her before I make you. She's only fourteen and you have no right to be around a child."_

" _Rebecca, I'll be around." He promised._

 _She nodded before running off towards the house._

" _Don't come near her again, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."_

" _You just try and stop me." He sneered right back._

 _Jacob stormed home right after that and as soon as he walked in the door, he smacked Rebecca across the face before punching her in the stomach, while her older twin, Rachel stood and watched. They knew not to get in the way of punishments._

" _You won't go near him again Rebecca. If you do, I'll make sure he's gone."_

The next scene was another five years later.

 _Jacob was furious. He hadn't managed to scare away the man that had been around Rebecca and when she was old enough, she'd ran away, married him and moved to Hawaii, leaving him and his father to fend for themselves. Rachael had left home after Paul had shifted and imprinted on her earlier th_ _at_ _year._

 _He needed a release and he didn't care if the girl he was dragging along was going to consent or not. His father had explained that women were only good for two things all his life. The first was easy – keeping house. The second had been explained when he was twelve – that was_ _to put_ _his dick in; it was put up or shut up. And that was how he'd treated women since his first experience with a hooker at age thirteen. At least good old Dad was good for something._

 _Jacob was mad today because his father was treating him like a maid and that was not his job around the house. He'd punched his father in the nose and told him to be a man and go get a woman to do the jobs he wanted him to do._

 _He managed to get the girl into the woods a little bit away from all the families on the beach. He had some regard for the kids after all. He'd learned all manner_ _s_ _of keeping them quiet when he wanted them and with his looks, it often wasn't hard to get them to follow him away._

 _But here he was now, furious, overheated and taking what he wanted from the girl with no regards_ _for_ _her. He'd pulled her behind a tree before kissing her harshly. When she realized that this was not going to be what she wanted, she'd started to fight. That had gotten his blood boiling; he liked it when they fought. He hissed at her to shut up as he tore her top apart and wrenched her bikini bottoms off, tearing them at the same time. He wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her so that she couldn't scream as he slammed himself inside._

 _But even this wasn't helping. He growled low in his throat before pulling out and walking away. He'd turned his back for one second when the girl had picked herself up off the ground and tried to run away. It was that one act of defiance that changed not just her life but Jacob's as well. As he lunged at her to stop her, he'd transformed for the first time into his wolf, and as he landed, he ran his paw down the side of her body, tearing her open. That act appeased the anger in Jacob._

 _He had no remorse for what he had done, and his dad didn't help when he covered it up as an animal attack. Just like all the other things dear old Dad had covered up over the years._

The next scene was recent. Jacob meeting with Vladimir, Stephan, and Balail, just before coming to Italy in the Romanian's secondary location in the States

" _This one you can have. She'll need to be taught, though." Balail handed over a photo of two women that looked much like sisters. He pointed to the younger of the two._

" _Mmm, and what of the other with her? I could teach them both."_

" _No,"_ _Balail_ _said through gritted teeth. "She's mine. Nobody is to touch her but me ever again."_

 _Jacob shrugged his shoulders nonplussed. One warm body was as good as the next, this one, though, he might have to keep around a while. There was something about her. He could imagine her worn and beaten down, open to anything he said because he'd trained her that way. He could see her round with his child and then him teaching the child everything he'd learned from his father._

 _He couldn't wait…_

Before I'd even thought about it, I'd placed Bella behind me, launched myself at Jacob and planted him on the floor with my hand around his throat. I released the most chilling growl I'd ever created as I leaned over his prone form.

"How does it feel, hmm? To have your airway blocked while there's nothing you can do about it? Maybe we should have someone rape you while you aren't able to do anything about it. You are a sorry excuse for a man bred, from an even sorrier excuse for a man; who will also be taught a very valuable lesson by me.

"You see that beautiful girl there?" I asked pointing to my mate, who was watching both the proceedings in front of her and the scroll that her father had out in front of him. Which, I could see through her mind, showing that the writing of Jacob's name was getting darker and darker.

He nodded at my question while watching Bella with as much of a leer as he could. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER!" I growled so loud that Bella had to cover her ears, I started to squeeze harder around his neck. I was feeling more satisfied as his face began to turn blue.

"Edward? Edward, baby? Please stop! Please don't become a murderer, you don't deserve to live with that the rest of your life." Bella begged from behind me. "Grampy, please, do something!"

"Demetri, Ruse. Stop him now!"

I felt myself being lifted even as I fought to continue what I was doing. They held me still while I kept my eyes on the dirty bastard at least until Bella stepped into my vision.

She placed her hands on my face pulling my attention to her. "Edward, baby, please? Calm down for me. Look at me!" She demanded. I nodded to let her know I was paying attention. "Calm down, baby. He's not worth it. I won't have that on your soul."

I nodded, before taking her hand and pulling her towards the table. I clapped Charlie on the back before I took my seat again and pulled Bella into my lap. "Charlie, trust me, this one is all yours."

He tilted his head at me before asking; "that bad?"

"Worse, my friend. And that was before he had thoughts of your daughter pushed into his head by her great-grandfather." I say running my hand through my hair and tugging just a little.

Charlie's lips thinned into a very fine line as he tried to control his anger. Just as he stood, the doors to the dungeon flew open and a very agitated Merril soared in and landed on the table. He held out a leg to Samail before he hopped over and up to my shoulder.

Samail stood and read the paper to himself first before looking up at Jacob. "Do you know what this is boy?"

By then, I believed Jacob had learned to keep his mouth shut. He began to realize that vampires weren't like their legends, they were much faster and stronger than he'd been led to believe. His inflated ego had taken a hit. During the battle we hadn't used all our strength and speed, it was too close to our own to do that.

My little action towards him had brought that home.

"This here is a letter from the Gods with an amendment to your death codes on that scroll my great-grandson is holding. Originally, you were going to be sent through the gates to Limbo and then moved onto Purgatory – for a very long painful cleansing – and then released for your final chance to redeem your soul.

"Every person gets four goes at making and restoring their soul. Every single person on any planet in the universes, unless the Gods step in. We – meaning the Gods – keep track of the previous lives you have lived, and according to our records you've always been worse than others living in your time period. You were entitled and mean and always treated women either like cattle or disposable dolls for your use and abuse before throwing them away. You never learned to be a decent human being.

"And this is your worst attempt at life yet." Samail sighed. "Not just that, but I can imagine your thoughts on that beautiful girl over there based on Edward's reaction. According to the letter from the Gods that I have in my hand, you will be skipping all of the above and we will be taking you to Hell to be locked into an eternity of your own making. Three lives of raping and killing too many women to count are coming back to haunt you in a very serious way."

We all watched as Samail walked up to Jacob and touched the now gagged and bound boy on the shoulder. Jacob was six foot five, wide as a brick shithouse; dark skinned and had jet-black hair. But as Samail walked away from him, he began to change. He went from a linebacker to a stunning cheerleader type. She was now a little under five foot five, blond hair and a body most girls would kill for.

"Hello, Jackie," Samail smiled. "Do you realize what you are in for yet?"

Behind the gag, she started to scream, argue and even cry.

"All this and your fun hasn't even started yet. Demetri, please remove the gag and tilt her head back." Samail instructed.

Demetri removed the gag and Jackie started to whine. "What?! I'm a girl; you've somehow turned my god-like body into a girl's! And don't think that carnival get-up, being dressed as death, can scare me. As long as I can wolf out, I'm immortal!"

"Please, Jackie, try." Samail smirked.

Jackie closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of phasing. We watched with anticipation as she started to shimmer before her form changed shape. When she was finished, the whole room was in hysterics. Instead of the large russet wolf, he was expecting, she was a small, chocolate puppy.

"It wasn't just your physical form that changed Jackie but your inner animal as well." Samail chuckled. "If you please, Demetri, this potion needs to be given first."

Demetri picked up the puppy before holding the head still as Samail used a syringe to squirt the liquid into its mouth. Then they held her mouth shut and forced her to swallow it.

"This potion Jackie, strips the wolf from your being so that it will no longer be a concern." We watched as Jackie was transformed back into the woman she had become. "Say goodbye, Jackie. Charlie, take this one to Lucifer. I'm sure he'll have a very special room for this soul, and make sure he gets this letter. His code is now: 666."

Charlie stood, walked around Jackie and tapped the back of her head. The soul once again separated from the body. Charlie took a hold of Jackie's soul and disappeared out of the dungeon as fast as possible.

At this point, we all looked over to Paul. He seemed to have become very pale, and was trying hard to disappear into the chair upon which he was sitting. I delved into his thoughts before anyone could ask any questions, seeing what I needed to see. Before I engaged him, however, I looked back to Ruse.

' _He's changed his tune now. I feel like there is a lot of undercurrent going on in his feelings that were overshadowed before by Jacob. He has someone at home that he's missing, and he feels incredibly stupid for some reason_ _,_ _too.'_

"Thank you, Ruse." I looked down the table to the others. "Mind if I take this one, guys?" They all shook their heads, leaning back and letting me take the lead.

Holding Bella close to me I looked at the wolf in front of me. "Why, Paul? I saw Jacob's memories and I know what you did when you imprinted on Rachael, so why?"

"What would you have me do?" he wailed. "He was the next in line for being Chief even though Sam was the Alpha. His father is the current Chief and he covers up everything. Jacob was a natural wolf and he did it better than the rest of us, he could take any of us."

He stood and started pacing. "Do you know what happens to the other half of the imprint if one dies?"

"I presume it's similar to a vampire mate. They fall apart and want to die." I responded.

He was nodding, as frantic as Leah had. "Yes, yes exactly! Only it would be worse for Rachael because they would take her home regardless of her wishes on the subject and worked her until she couldn't work anymore. Then they would have smacked her around because she couldn't do what they wanted. I couldn't do that to her – I couldn't fight Jacob – and I couldn't let them have her back. So I did what I thought was best and that was to follow that little egomaniac and hope for the best." He bent over with his hands on his knees, panting hard and releasing the stress of the last month or so.

"But now, now you're going to kill me and she'll die anyway. So what was the point?" With that, he sank to the floor and gave up. He didn't have it in him to defend himself and he didn't think there was another outcome.

I looked over to Charlie who had come back while Paul was talking and he flipped the scroll over to show that Paul's name had disappeared from the list. I handed it down the line to the others to look over.

' _Edward, I think that he should be offered the same as the other two that were in here. If he takes the one that I think he will, we'll offer him help with counseling and how to help Rachael. She doesn't deserve to live with this forever.'_ Aro thought.

' _Offer him the choice, he doesn't deserve this and neither does that poor girl. He's just like my Didyme and me from long ago.'_ Marcus sympathized.

' _I can tell what the others are thinking based on their faces Edward.'_ Caius started. _'That poor girl doesn't deserve to die and I think this one was just scared. We're going to have to deal with this Billy. He cannot keep running this tribe. Seth will make a much better leader. Give him the choice.'_

I nodded to them. "Bella, my love, please hop up for a moment." I stood after her and sat her back in my seat. Merril jumped from my shoulder and landed in Bella's lap for a cuddle. I walked over to Paul as he watched me cautiously. I offered my hand to him, helping him back into his seat.

"Paul, do you remember what was offered to Leah and Jared before?" He nodded but sat up with a little more hope in his eyes. "We want to offer you the same thing. We realize that you were put in a hard position because of those running the tribe. I'll let you know that we will be dealing with Billy and his bigotry when Bella and I come to help set up the reservation, so he will no longer be a problem.

"If you choose to forget and lose your wolf we will be offering you your memories of Rachael and counseling so you can help her and we will recommend it to her when we're there. Bella is very good at it. We've been through it before. I'll give you some time to think at the back of the room while we deal with Stephan and Vladimir."

Paul nodded again, looking very grateful as he stood and went to the corner set up for him. Once he was seated, I nodded to Demetri, Ruse and Felix, who had come back. I also noticed that Raina was talking to Paul, giving him information on how her potion would work. I walked back up to my place at the table, taking my seat with Bella again in my lap.

Aro glanced up at the two hissing vampires as they were led to the center of the room for their turn.

"In the interest of a fair trial," Aro snorted, because yeah, they'd had their chance. "We are going to give you the same opportunity to redeem yourselves as we have the others: accept what is and go on your way."

Charlie shook his head showing that they were on the list and getting darker. Which meant that they were going to be disagreeable.

"Never," was Vladimir's vehement statement. "We would continue to do as we have been, to get back into power. It is ours and we want it back!"

"Yes," Stephan agreed. "You don't deserve it or anything you have, it's ours; all that you have is ours!"

Marcus shook his head at them. "Then I'm sorry to tell you that we will not be holding you in the Volterra dungeons." He motioned for Samail and Charlie. They stood, Charlie walking towards them while Samail called out their death codes.

"Vladimir and Stephan. You have had a long enough life to have learned a better way of living. You have turned too many to count and killed even more. I am the original Angel of death and your deaths have been called for by the Gods. You have lived long enough murdering the innocent. As this is your first life on this earth, your souls will be taken through Limbo for a lengthy stay at Purgatory for a cleansing. I have no idea how long. Then you will be reincarnated. May I suggest you live your next lives a lot better than these or you may not be given another chance. Your codes are: 222."

They began to struggle as Charlie walked behind them, but it was fruitless. One tap on the back of their heads and their souls were released. Charlie grabbed them both by the shoulders before he flew, once again, from the dungeon.

Demetri and Felix made short work of their bodies before throwing them in the incinerator behind a curtain in the corner.

I looked over to Paul to see that he was finished talking to Raina and was waiting for our acknowledgment. I motioned him to the center of the room.

"What have you decided, Paul?"

"If it would please you, Sirs, I would like to take option a, but I'd like to take you up on your offer. I think it would come in handy for both myself and Rachael. Raina has told me about the process."

Looking at the others to confirm the choice, I voiced our agreement. "I think that's wise. Go with Raina and Felix, and after you're done, they'll take you to the others. You will remember them but not what they are."

He nodded with sincere thanks before following them out of the room.

"Now, all that's left are the crazies." Bella murmured. Watching as her father came back in the door, holding up three fingers. We nodded in acknowledgment of what that meant for the Denali family.

We all took our seats, Bella sitting in my lap with a defiant air, before the five of them were placed in the center of the room on their chairs.

Kate's thoughts were all over the place, not settled on any one thing. Irina and Tanya finally seemed aware of how serious this was, but still believed that Kate had mated to me and last but not least, Carmen and Eleazar were quiet with nary a thought in their heads apart from worry. They were only worried for themselves, however, nothing like the love of your coven I suppose.

Before we were able to start asking questions, Kate decided to start in on a well-rehearsed speech, something I'd heard before, countless times.

"Edward, baby, you know that we are mated. You know you belong to me. Come on, stop with the games and let's get away. I can make you happy, happier than you've ever been. There are things we can do that you could only imagine."

It was at this point that I turned off my mind reading. I didn't want to see what she was going to be showing me. I had seen it all before. When she realized that I wasn't reading her mind and she wouldn't get her way, she started on a new stupid tactic.

"That little girl couldn't possibly do everything for you that I could do. Just let me take care of her and then we can live together forever."

As those words came from her mouth, warning growls from both Marcus and myself echoed through the dungeon. What dampened my rage at the vapid skank was that Bella snorted into my shoulder, it was almost as if she couldn't believe that Kate or the others saw any truth in the stuff coming from her mouth.

"The only explanation for her obsession must be a one-sided mating," Irina whispered to Tanya, who was nodding.

"It can't be anything else. Now that I watch them, I can see that the mating is proper between those two." Tanya hissed back while pointing at Bella and myself.

"There is no other explanation," Carmen joined in.

"There may be one..." Eleazar started only to be cut off by the other three arguing that "there is no other explanation." Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he'd led us to believe.

Kate was still keeping up her dialogue that no one was listening too. She was so single-minded that she didn't even hear her family.

"This couldn't get any more pathetic," Marcus commented from next to us as we watched the other four bicker with each other while Kate tried, once again, to use her same old arguments on me.

"I don't know, maybe we could have a vampire version of Jerry Springer or Doctor Phil." Bella sniggered.

She'd watched a few episodes of each for enjoyment during some of our down time in between all the drama.

Caius groaned and covered his ears as if it could somehow stop the noise from entering his head. "I can't take this anymore."

We snickered at his put-out face. It was funny to watch one as old as he was, act like an overgrown teenager.

"Okay, I can't either," Aro, whined. " _Enough_." He bellowed. "I just cannot listen to this anymore. You are all pathetic, every single one of you. I don't think I have ever seen a more disorganized coven in all my years on earth. I can't see one true leader among you. In fact, it's all so bad that I have no idea where to start...

"Oh, I know! How about this mating business. Ruse, come to the desk please."

Ruse rolled his eyes as he walked to the front of the room. Even without hearing his thoughts, his face said it all. He was as disgusted with them as the rest of us.

"For those in here not acquainted with Ruse, he's our resident empath. He knows true feelings from fake, he knows those of a mated couple and I'm pretty sure he can answer the question that I will have after this.

"Please, Ruse, are Bella and Edward fully mated? Oh, and before _anyone_ from this coven in front of us butts in – does it go both ways? Edward to Bella and Bella to Edward?"

Ruse closed his eyes, making a show of it for the audience. "I can guarantee with over a hundred percent certainty that Bella and Edward are mated to each other. There is no faking that type of love and commitment. They have the most intense connection, and it's second to none that I have ever felt. Marcus and Didyme's comes a very, very close second."

" _Noooooo_." Kate wailed. "That can't be true, he's my mate, _mine_!"

Ruse had opened his eyes at the filth coming from her mouth. "Do you call me a liar, Kate?" he asked in a hard voice.

This made her snap her mouth closed. She had nothing to say to that.

"Before you ask, Aro, I know the question you want to be answered. No, there is no such thing as a one-sided mating." The three women were going to argue. " _No_ , there is no such thing. I've been alive almost as long as the lot of you and I've never ever seen it."

"Then why? Why has she been like this?" Carmen demanded.

Ruse shrugged. "If I had to guess, he has to be the _one person_ who ever said _no_ to her. This made her try harder, as he became a conquest she had to have. After time, she became obsessed, and that would be when she started to believe they were mated or that they had this one- sided mating thing you speak of. In addition, you guys encouraged her to chase it instead of making her see how senseless it was and to let it go. That would have been the sensible thing for her sanity, because right now she's just plain old crazy."

Aro snorted. "Thank you, Ruse. So what say you before I ask Charlie and Samail what your fate will be?"

Eleazar looked up to me. "I want to apologize, Edward. I did try in the beginning, even Carmen did. But with her constant saying so and with Tanya and Irina saying it was true, it didn't seem like so much of a stretch. I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am."

I nodded, acknowledging his apology but said nothing.

"I, too, am sorry, Edward. I think because she wanted it to be true so bad that I wanted to believe it, for her. I'm sorry I pushed, both her and you. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorrier than I can tell you." Carmen cried quietly before Eleazar hugged her.

Everyone looked at the girls, but not one of them would say a word. It looked as if they felt like they had done nothing wrong.

Aro motioned to Samail and Charlie. "You ladies have a lot to atone for. But I am not the one who has decided that your time is over."

Samail nodded to Aro as he stood. "Thank you, Aro. I wish I could give you ladies more sympathy for your current situation but I can't. What you tried to do was try to kill a being of the Gods. One that was born to help those and the earth around her, which would have included you. Not only that, but you tried to kill one of my line, as Didyme is my daughter, that makes Bella my great-great-grandchild. But then again, it is not I that you need to be worried about it's the Gods who have seen fit to decide that your time has come to an end.

"Charlie and Bella if you please?" He motioned to Kate. "Kate you have had lives before this one, and as such you will be going to purgatory for the last time. But first, the Gods have seen fit to have your mind cleansed by Bella to help repair any damage that you may have done to it. Caius, can you bring over a table please?"

Caius set up the table in the place that Samail had indicated. "Now Felix and Demetri place her on the table and make sure she cannot hurt Bella please."

Once Kate was on the table squirming and crying, Bella walked up and placed her hands on the sides of her face. She closed her eyes to concentrate. A few minutes later both women opened their eyes. Bella was relieved and Kate was calm. Bella nodded to Demetri and Felix as she made her way to me and sat back down on my lap. Kate was helped to her seat where she stayed quiet and calm.

"Kate, do you understand what will be happening today?" She nodded at Samail's question. "You will now be sent to Purgatory to be cleansed of your sins and then you will be given the option of either reincarnation or leaving your lives behind and going on to heaven – if you are repentant. Your codes are 222.3 333.

"Tanya and Irina. You ladies are in the same boat. Although your unwillingness to repent will mean a longer stay in Purgatory for the both of you. You won't be given the choice to reincarnate, it will just happen. Each of you has a code of 222.3. Charlie if you please."

We watched, hopefully for the last time, as Charlie stood and walked behind the three sisters. He tapped each one on the back of the head and then guided their souls out of the dungeon.

"Now what to do with you two." Marcus sighed. "I think as anticlimactic as this is going to be, you two are to serve time here in these dungeons being counseled on what it means to be a mythical being. You will be learning how to be within the realms of the law. You will learn more about being vampires and how to be part of a coven.

"That's part one. The second part of your re-education will be learning how to live in a coven. You will be placed in one, you will, however, not lead it, ever. You'll also learn how to make your way into the world and become successful members. The third part of this punishment will be the longest, however. You shall never lead another coven, ever again, for all eternity."

"Lock them back up please, gentlemen." Caius indicated to Felix and Demetri.

It was at that point Bella bounced up from my lap looking all sorts of excited. "Okay everybody, let's go hand out some good news. First, we have Benjamin and then I believe that Raphael's wife has some very, very good news for Rosalie and Emmett."

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me from the room while we all chuckled at her.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Did Jacob get fair punishment?  
**

 **I've been busy all week writing, reading and getting my dad's brand new car all sorted so once again I have nothing to rec, but you can check out my fave lists via my account and see if there is anything you like.**

 **Looking forward to hearing your reviews!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! Posting day is here. I'm not sure you'll be happy about Billy's punishment but I think this is better for who they are trying to be.**

 **Thanks to Pien and Fran for their amazing pre-reader and beta help. I wouldn't be here if not for the both of them.**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Good Things**

The others were in hysterics by the time we reached the guarded door that Benjamin was behind. I had to throw Bella over my shoulder because she was so damn happy that she was dancing all over the place. It was cute, but it was taking us longer to get to the door than it should have.

Even once I had her there, she continued on with her happy attitude. It was a relief from all of the nastiness that we had to deal with downstairs. To everyone that she came in contact with she was a breath of fresh air.

"So who gets to be the bearer of great news?" Bella giggled as she tried to look at the brothers from her place.

The others laughed again, at her. I think it was more due to her red face than anything else.

Marcus was the one to answer her through his chuckles. "How about we let you do it, Bella?"

She squealed. "Really you'll let me do it?"

Marcus indulged her excitement by telling her that he'd love to see how Benjamin takes it from her.

Once we reached the door, I placed Bella back on her feet. She reached up and kissed me gently before turning towards the guards. We watched in concealed amusement as she straightened her clothes then ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it a little neater. I must have let out a little snicker because she turned to me and pointed. I knew what she meant, that it was my fault that her clothes and hair were like that, so I did the only thing available to me, and that was to put my hands up in a surrendering motion and take a small step back.

We still found her funny as hell.

She took a final deep breath, nodded to the guards at the door and stepped inside once they'd swung it open. We all followed her in to see how she was going to handle Benjamin's news.

Benjamin stood when Bella had entered and bowed to her politely. I liked him for that. He had more manners than anyone I had met this afternoon, and his thoughts were pure. He was only worried about his mate, and he should be.

"Benjamin, hello."

"Hello, Lady Bella. Is that how I should address you? It's what I've heard from the others when they talk about the ladies in Volterra." He indicated pointing to the guards that were standing outside the door. A lot of them had picked up the habit from Constantine. Bella and I tried to change it in the beginning, but Caius had told us that everyone used it as a sign of respect, that it showed they accepted us as leaders of the mythical world so we stopped. Even though we both hated it.

"It's fine Benjamin. How are you fairing?"

He took a deep breath, holding it before releasing it in one big gush. "Honestly?"

"Please."

"I'm terrified for my Tia. I've been gone such a long time, and I don't know how the giants are taking care of her. I need to rescue her from them as soon as possible." He had started to pace.

Bella stepped into his line on one of the passes and placed her hands on his arms, stopping him from taking another step. "It's okay, Benjamin, I understand how upsetting this can be for you and I have a proposal."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of proposal? Last time one of them was handed to me I ended up in a war I didn't want to fight."

Bella shook her head. "No that was an ultimatum, this is a proposal."

He nodded. "Go on."

"My proposal is this; you take a contingent of guards from the castle to help you rescue your mate. When that is done, the guards will come back and you two will spend a month in seclusion here, in the Italian countryside. I'm sure the Volturi have a spare villa somewhere in the area." She looked back to the brothers for confirmation, which they gave her. "Then, after you've had that, we want you to come back and become a coven with Carmen and Eleazar."

"What, why? They were trying to take you out and what about those succubae sisters?"

Bella sighed, looking forlorn. "The succubae sisters are … no longer. They've been dealt their punishments for their parts in this war. And as for Carmen and Eleazar, they are going to be undergoing vampire training 101. While you two are reconnecting, they'll be learning, and then after they need to be trained in how to be in a coven. They won't ever be allowed to run one, but they need to learn how to be a member and that is where you come in. Please, Benjamin?"

Oh, that wasn't fair to him; she pulled out the perfect puppy dog look. It looked like just about every person that she came in contact with couldn't withstand it. She could wrap us all around her little fingers.

He looked at her, pulled at his hair and looked away from her. He paced a little before he looked back and we watched as he gave in. He sighed before he started talking. "Okay, Lady Bella. If that is what you wish. But may I ask one favor first?"

"Certainly Benjamin. Anything."

"Can Tia and I have two months in seclusion? We haven't seen each other in close to six months. They've had me in America teaching the newborns."

She nodded at that request. "Absolutely. Just let us know where this location in America is and we'll handle the rest. The two months are yours. Follow us back down to the throne room and we'll get that contingent of guards for you."

With that, my beautiful leading lady walked out with the rest of us following behind her.

~*~HS~*~

We met a little while later in the throne room. Bella had already ordered Felix to gather a contingent of twenty vampires and a few other mythical creatures. Ones that had previous experience with giants. Benjamin was very impressed with her leadership skills as he knew that we had only joined the Volturi a few short weeks ago.

As Bella gathered them all together, we all watched with amusement as she told them to go and rescue Tia, to have fun doing it but also to be careful.

"As far as I'm concerned you are all family. I will worry about you until you return to tell me that you are safe and uninjured. Thank you for your service, now please rescue poor Tia."

"Yes, Lady Bella." They all chanted before bowing and leaving the room with Benjamin leading the charge.

"Telling them to go and hunt down other creatures will take some getting used too. It's like sending your children or brothers and sisters into battle." She sighed.

"Well, you did a fabulous job, my dear." Marcus complimented while pulling her into a hug.

There was a beep from the intercom on the table where we had our discussions. "Yes, Heidi?"

" _There are a Raphael and Dina here for Bella and Edward."_

"Thank you, Heidi. We'll be there in a minute."

" _No problem, I'll let them know."_

I looked up to see Marcus and Bella having an intense conversation about sending the guard out to collect people. She needed the reassurance from someone that it was the right thing to do; that we couldn't do it all ourselves and as the leaders we were to be here not just to maintain the rules but for those that came to the castle to see us.

I walked up to them and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders. "I'm sorry to interrupt love, but Raphael and Dina are here to see us."

The excitement that lit up her face was stunning. "Oh good." She looked around the throne room. "Ruse, can you be a dear and go and get the Cullens from their hotel, please. This is news that they are going to want to hear."

He bowed low to Bella, "Yes, Lady Bella. I'll return with them as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Ruse. Let's go, Edward." She demanded as she walked past me and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, Lady Bella." I crooned in her ear as I walked beside her.

She looked up and me and saw the smirk that was on my face. "Funny, Edward."

I chuckled in response.

We walked into the reception where Heidi was sitting doing some paperwork for the charities that the Volturi ran. It was something that I had instigated when I was here years ago. Aro was lamenting that they had too much money – not something you hear very often – and not enough tax breaks to offset it. I suggested opening up and running a group of charities. They wouldn't need donations because the Volturi groups pull in plenty of profit and interest on investments. This was another way that they could give back. There were now charities ranging from all types of cancers, childhood diabetes, and school scholarships both here and in countries all over the world.

They thought about it for years, during the time I was here and even after I left. When I went to college for the first time, I did a business course, and came up with a business plan and forwarded it to Aro. He loved it so much that he and the others started it, and it had become wildly successful.

Bella squealed when the two Angels came into view. "Raphael, Dina, it's so good to see you!"

They laughed and hugged her back after she had launched herself at them. "We only saw you a little while ago at your Mating Ceremony, Bella. Edward, good to see you again."

"You too, Raphael. I can't imagine what business you have down here, though."

They both smiled a secret smile while looking at each other. "We're here with a mission from the Gods. One that will make your family very happy."

I looked at them, trying to work it out. I knew that Raphael was the Angel for healing so I figured it had to do with Dina, but I wasn't sure what she was.

"Don't worry Edward. All will be explained when your family gets here." Dina promised.

Bella and I led them back towards the throne room catching up on everything that had happened. Dina had not been able to be at the battle that we had been in, but Raphael was here to help all manner of creatures that were hurt and giving final rights to the few that we had lost.

We introduced the brothers, Sulpicia and Anthenodora to them as they had descended from the tower to find out what the news for Rosalie was. It didn't take long for the family to arrive. Hugs and kisses were doled out when we were all together and when that was done some of the guard brought in chairs for everyone.

When everyone had quietened down, Carlisle was the first to speak. "Why are we all here?"

"That's an excellent question, Carlisle." Dina started. "We – the Council of Angels – and the Gods have been keeping a very close eye on your coven since Bella had her visions of Edward being her mate. After the colossal mess that was Didyme's relationship with Balail, we wanted to make sure that our newest Earth Angel would get the best from the very the beginning.

"At first, we were impressed that you were able to co-exist with humans so easily and keep the secret that you seemed to want to keep. It was a very jubilant moment for us when we saw what your chosen field was Carlisle, being able to be around that much blood. But it also concerned us to see what had happened with the rest of your coven, the only one that seemed to make a go of _life_ was Edward."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. I have since learned of what I had done to our children and even to my wife. I will be taking a sabbatical of sorts from the medical field to learn how to be a functioning part of our family."

Dina seemed pleased to hear this. "While I am glad that you are starting to learn from your mistakes, what displeased us all the most was how your … family … handled Bella when she entered your lives. Edward, was of course, brilliant in his acceptance of her, Emmett and even Esme also, to a point. Although Esme's learning curve was learning to let go.

"Alice, it pleased us to see that you came around to the right thinking as well as you, Jasper. Although, you were somewhat quicker than your mate. But to watch you bloom out in the world, as well as, maintaining your façade has been a pleasure to see. We are pleased with all of your progress. Even you, Rosalie."

That shocked everyone, but none more so than her.

"How can you be so happy with my progress? I took the longest then totally fouled it up when they told us about Bella being able to have Edward's child."

"Because, Rosalie, you had the most to overcome. You'd held out hope that Kate would be his mate for a very long time, but eventually accepted Bella for who and what she was. Having been told that you would never have a child because you are a vampire and then be told that Edward could, would be a shock to anyone that believed otherwise. Not only that it was the one thing you wanted more than anyone else – any woman, human or otherwise – would have been upset in that situation."

Dina took in a deep breath and then let it out. "But your selflessness when it came to trying to help Bella when the succubae sisters attacked her more than made up for what you had done in the past. You lost part of the movement in your arm due to the potion that Kate had, and you nearly lost your life to them. And for that, the Gods and I have seen fit to reward you for your sacrifice."

I looked at Bella and noticed a happy little smirk on her face. I opened my mind to see if I could hear what she was up to but she beat me to it.

' _I'm not telling you anything Edward.'_ She giggled. _'You'll see with the rest of them.'_

I did the only mature thing and blew a raspberry at her in her head, causing her to giggle out loud. The others smiled at her happiness before turning back to Dina.

"Has Bella explained my role in Eden? What I do up there?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Bella and Didyme.

"Do you enjoy keeping secrets, Bella?" Dina laughed.

Bella shook her head. "No, but I think this one is better coming from you than me."

Dina nodded. "My job in Eden is twofold. The first, is an Angel of Learning. I help run and teach at the schools in Eden. I'm not there all the time, but I help when I can. The second part is the Angel of Fertility working in tandem with Raphael."

Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"I see that you know what that means because even Angels sometimes have trouble conceiving. What this means for you Rosalie and Emmett is that we can give you what you want, just once."

Rosalie was still as a statue. She was in shock. Emmett was ecstatic, he'd always wanted to be a father as a human but had let it go when he'd been turned into a vampire, knowing it was impossible. But the fact that he could now have that and with Rosalie was the best news he'd heard next to me finding Bella.

Alice was looking forward to offering Rosalie her help and from a rather strong vision that she was now getting, Rosalie would be happy for it. It would bring them closer.

I was worried how Esme would feel about this as she had been dying to be a mother too, but that was until I read her mind. She was happy that Rosalie would finally be able to know the feeling of having her little one grow inside her. Esme had her children through all of us. We'd filled that void for her. She also knew that it wasn't something she could do again. Losing her baby in the violent way that she had, had scared her from ever wanting to try again. Besides, she was looking forward to being and learning how to be a grandmother. A role she would be proud to take on. Even Carlisle was looking forward to being a grandparent. He knew that he wasn't fit right now to be a father to a newborn.

By the time I'd circled around everyone I'd realized that Rosalie had started dry sobbing in gratitude. She was hugging Dina as tight as she dared thanking her over and over again. Dina was taking it all in stride but was trying to get Rosalie to release her to go over some things. Emmett pulled her away and settled her down so that she could listen. When she was ready, she nodded.

"This pregnancy will be very similar to a human pregnancy. The most noticeable will be that you will change and grow as your baby does. So you'll have to stay clear of vampires that don't know. Either go into seclusion or stay here at the castle, but seeing as the ones that would cause you the most trouble are no longer with us then you should be okay.

"It will be similar in length to a human pregnancy plus you will have cravings for both blood and food. Because to start with, your baby will be hybrid-like, but it won't be a hybrid, it'll just exhibit some of the same things. Your body will absorb everything as will your child's so there will be no need for potty training. The baby's need for food will diminish as the child grows until eventually it will only drink blood."

Here she paused.

"The most noticeable thing about your baby when it's born will be the fact that it will have a heartbeat. Its heart will beat, and it will need sleep until it reaches maturity, then it will go for one last sleep, and it will be then that he or she will be transformed into a full vampire. It will reach maturity by its twentieth year and by then it will be fully grown, never to leave you permanently."

That was a lot of information to take in all at once. I could see the happiness in Rosalie's countenance. She might only get one chance at being a mother, but it was one more chance than she had before. She was ecstatic, and I knew that she would never take this opportunity for granted. We sat there talking about it for a bit longer before someone had to ask the one question that had been burning in our minds. That person was Emmett.

"How will you make this a possibility for us?"

Dina looked at Raphael before answering.

"It really is this simple. I'll hold hands with Raphael, and we'll both think about the miracle that we want to bestow. When we have the same picture in mind we'll both have to touch the bare skin of Rosalie's stomach, from there Emmett, it's all up to you, and you only have twenty-four hours to make it a reality."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows as he asked making us all laugh.

We watched as Dina and Raphael did exactly as they had described while Rosalie held up her top enough for them to place their hands where they were needed. Once they were done, Emmett picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Don't come looking for us. To be entirely thorough we'll see you in two days!"

With that, they were out the door and off to their hotel room. I just hoped it would be in one piece when all was said and done.

The Angels left to go home, happy they'd done their work while the Cullens decided to go and look around Italy some more. They'd wait until Rosalie and Emmett were ready to go before leaving for Colorado Springs.

We all said our goodbyes, however, because Bella and I would be leaving to go to La Push with the Quileute soon.

~*~HS~*~

Landing in Seattle was a little bittersweet for me. It wasn't that long ago that we had lived in the Olympic Peninsula, but it was the place that my Bella would have found me if it wasn't for the fact that we had moved on. I realized that we weren't meant to meet then, but it would have saved me from more loneliness if she had.

' _I know my love.'_ She whispered to me. _'We met when we were meant to. Although I wished it had been earlier too.'_

I nodded, pulling her close and giving her a kiss to her head. We made our way to the rental counter, hiring a van to take us to Forks. We decided that it would be easier, and we would return it when we were to be returning to Italy.

The trip over from Italy had been quiet, but the trip to La Push with everyone in the van was anything but. They were a noisy bunch of just … children when they were all together. Paul had forgotten everything about his wolf. He remembered his love for Rachael and what the Blacks had done to her so he was eager to get home. He was a much more pleasant person now that his body wasn't ruled by the wolf. He got along with everyone. The same could be said about Leah. Now that she was not ruled by what she thought was love for Sam she allowed love back into her heart. She was a shy, blushing, giggling girl around Jared and it was a beautiful sight to see. They were going to make a beautiful couple and would make beautiful puppies – a thought that made Bella giggle – of that, I had no doubt.

Quil and Embry were eager to get home to their imprints Claire and Kim. They had been away far too long.

We were going to stop at the Cullen house to drop off Bella and me. We couldn't go onto the reservation until Sam had been stripped of his Alpha status. Leah and Seth didn't think it would take much, and they were going to enroll the help of Sam's fiancée, Emily. She had been hurt the most throughout all of this, and they knew she would want a normal life. So they'd strip him of his wolf and leave him with just his love for her.

Leah climbed into the driver's seat while Seth took the passenger one. He leaned out the window just as she was about to pull away.

"We'll call when it's safe. Then you can be there when we confront Billy. Maybe we can lock him up or something."

Bella and I could see Paul grimace in the backseat at the mention of Billy.

"We'll do our best to help Seth." Bella started. "For now, go, we must get the house ready for the builders that will arrive from rounding up the last of Stephan and Vladimir's creations in the next few days."

We'd decided it was best to wait until we dealt with everything before we started building.

"Okay, we'll call soon."

We watched them drive off before going inside and cleaning up for the crew.

~*~HS~*~

The next morning, after we'd eaten, my bracelet started to ring. Pressing the green button the image flew up from the projector.

"Good morning, Seth."

" _Good morning, Edward, Bella. I've just left Emily's house. Sam has reverted to a human and has no idea that he even had a wolf. I am now Alpha of the pack and acting Chief. I'll meet you at the boundary line this first time and after that, you will be welcome anytime. We'll go to Billy's first."_

Looking up at Bella, we smiled. "Excellent Seth, we'll be there in a half hour."

" _See you soon."_

"This is going to be a loud experience, Edward. I may have to freeze him long enough to get him inside his house so that he is unable to alert those around him."

I nodded at her point as we stood to start cleaning. "I agree with your assessment. What I hope to find out is how deep his hatred runs and whether there is hope for him. Otherwise, I have a feeling that we'll be calling in your father, and I really, really don't want to do that."

Bella slid her hand into the pocket of her jacket before she pulled out a vial of the forgetting potion. "Or maybe we might just have to use some of this and clear the information out in his house."

"Pass the heritage onto a new family, so to speak?"

"Yes, I think the Clearwater family deserves that respect. But we'll check them out before we hand it over."

I nodded in agreement before ushering us up the stairs to get dressed. After that, I took her out to the garage and showed her the Volvo I had there.

"Time to get a move on."

"Yay." Bella cheered with a sarcastic tone.

I snorted at her then pulled into the driveway before heading out to La Push. We were quiet as I sped down the road towards the border. Once we reached it, we were welcomed by the now familiar, sandy wolf, Seth.

' _Follow me. I can lead you there through the tree line. He's going to be aggravated, to see you, specifically.'_

"I know Seth. Bella has a plan to get him in the house if need be." Bella looked at me with a quizzical look until she realized what was going on, then she nodded to herself.

' _Okay good. My mother is going to be there too, as support, she knows what's going on.'_

Poor Seth was overwhelmed, and it was only his first day on the job. Having his mother there was going to be a good thing. Bella and I could assess her while talking to Billy, but if she'd raised Seth and Leah to be the good people they were, we shouldn't have any problems.

"Seth's mother, Sue, is going to be there too. That will make things easier I suspect."

"Yes, it will. Seth's a very clever boy."

The scene arriving at the Black's house was exactly as I suspected it would be. His house was on the outskirts of town so Leah, Jared, Embry, and Quil were there in their wolf forms. They took their places behind Seth when he stepped out of the woods. Sue was standing where I pulled up, and Billy was standing on his porch demanding to know where his son was and if he wasn't here where the hell was Sam. He became louder when he watched me step out of my car.

"You!" he bellowed almost running to the car. "What in the Hell are you doing here? You aren't allowed on tribal lands, this is a blatant break of the treaty!"

"Ah, the treaty with the Cullens, yes?"

"Of course, which damn treaty are you talking about? You signed it so you can't be here!"

"Billy, let me introduce myself as you seem to be under a misconception." I started as I rounded the car to let Bella out. "My name is Edward Masen of the Volturi, and this is my mate, Isabella Masen. As you can see, I am not with the Cullens so the treaty doesn't apply to me anymore and as such, I am allowed on your land. Regardless, the treaty was dissolved this morning."

He stopped short at my introduction then turned a dark shade of puce when he heard about the treaty. "WHAT do you mean the treaty was dissolved? Wait until my son or Sam hear about this!"

My Bella stepped in at this point to try and calm him down before he had a stroke. "Mr. Black, I'm sorry to inform you that neither your son nor Sam can come to your aide anymore. Sam was stripped of his wolf and his memories of the wolf this morning and will live a happy life with Emily from now on. And your son's soul was removed from this plane of existence a few days ago and taken to another one never to return. I'm sorry for your loss."

Billy sputtered before becoming indignant again. "That's not possible, nobody can be stripped of their wolf or memories! And my son is not dead! He'll be here, you'll see!" He screamed, "and don't you dare talk to me again, you filthy woman! Your place is to be seen and not heard."

He stormed towards her, planning to 'put her in her place' by slapping her across the face. My protective instincts took over at those thoughts, and I was in front of him before he could take two steps. I grabbed his raised hand and forced it up behind his back until we all heard a sickening crunch and he screamed out in pain.

"Not so much fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?" I hissed in his ear. "You will not raise your voice or your hand to my mate ever again, or another woman for that matter. You are as vile and disgusting as your son. You should be grateful that we are letting you live – for now – your only redeeming quality at this moment is that you haven't raped anyone, that I can tell."

I looked back to see the wolves had turned into their human forms and Bella was consoling an upset Sue. She'd heard of what Billy had done, but it scared her to see it first-hand.

"Now we are going to go inside your house and talk like civilized human beings. You will treat my mate with the respect a queen deserves because that is what she is. She's not only a leader of the mythical world but something far more dangerous than I could ever hope to be. Do you _hear_ me, Billy?"

He nodded, emitting a little sob at the pain in his now, dislocated shoulder. I pushed forward on it forcing him to take a step towards his house.

"Come now, everyone," I called. "We've been invited inside for a civil meeting."

I heard several snorts behind me but forced Billy inside. I marched him through the door and into the kitchen, forcing him roughly down into a chair on the opposite side that Bella would sit. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she gave Sue the potion she had in her pocket, and it looked like we were on the same wavelength. Billy would be uncooperative, and we would need to wipe his memories. Hopefully, he would become a productive member of society.

"Jared could you find the bathroom and a first aid kit for me, please. In failing that, could you find something I could make a sling out of for his arm?"

"Sure, Edward."

"Seth. Come here and hold him steady would you?"

He nodded and stood on the other side of me. Bella sat at the table and watched with fascination as we put Billy's arm back in place. She wasn't going to make it easy or take away the pain for him, this was part of his punishment for how he treated his daughters.

Once Jared came back with a bandage, I fashioned a sling or him and then stood behind Bella with my hands on her shoulders. Sue was standing off to the side ready to make the drink Bella had told her to. Seth, Jared, and Quil were standing behind Billy while Leah and Embry had gone to his office to search out his copy of the treaty and any other paperwork he had regarding the running of the tribe. We'd agreed upon that yesterday only they weren't sure why. Billy thought they were standing behind him in support of him when in reality it was to intervene before I had to. They were fully supportive of the new regime and knew it was the best bet to get their tribe out of perpetual poverty.

"Now Billy are you prepared to listen, and to a woman at that?" Bella asked, again with a sarcastic tone.

Billy grunted in acknowledgment, but that was all he was giving.

Bella sighed before again trying. "Surely in all your time as Chief and as per the treaty signed between you and the Cullens you were advised of the Volturi and what they stand for?"

He nodded without saying anything, his belligerent attitude was all he could hang onto at the moment.

"Well then, you know that we are the governing body over the mythical world." She stated while pulling out her Volturi necklace, and I followed suit. These caused Billy to widen his eyes. "So what we say goes. Did you know that your son involved your protectors in a mythical war with us?"

"No." he mumbled.

Bella looked up at me silently asking if he was telling the truth. I nodded letting her know that he was.

"Did you know that your son was a rapist, a disfigurer and an arrogant son of an asshole to boot? Oh, what am I saying, I see all that in you." She commented sarcastically. "Now the war was won by us and punishments have been dealt. As I mentioned earlier, Jacob was seen unfit to continue in society, ever again, so he has been removed and placed somewhere where he cannot reincarnate.

"It was decided that Sam would be stripped of his wolf memories and his wolf as of this morning because he was an unfit Alpha and Chief of this tribe. He will only know of his love for Emily, and he will believe that she was attacked by an animal. Emily will be taken to the hospital this morning where a consult with one 'Dr. Cullen' will be held for plastic surgery since you buggered up her chances for minimal scarring with your prejudice. It is the only case that he will be taking in the near future."

Sue placed an unopened bottle of water in front of Bella so that she could take a break from her monolog. I believe that she had decided Billy's fate when she motioned to the kettle. Sue took the hint and started preparing a cup of coffee for Billy.

"Paul has chosen to have his wolf stripped, and his wolf memories removed, leaving only his knowledge of his love for Rachael and what you have done to her. At this very moment, I believe he's planning an elaborate proposal that the Volturi are paying for, and he will be enjoying a very high paying job, courtesy of us.

"Seth is now the unequivocal Alpha of the pack and will be the Chief of the tribe when he turns eighteen. In his place, his mother Sue will hold that title, and she will confer with him before making a decision. The only wolves left are Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and his imprint Leah."

She watched as Sue added the liquid before placing it in front of a seething Billy.

"You _will be_ stripped of your rights as Chief and all your documents are being gathered to take over to Sue's house. Did you know she had a degree in economics? She'll be very apt in taking care of the tribe's interests and all the money we plan to invest in your little corner of the world." She paused and watched as Billy polished off the coffee before she let a smile creep over her face. "Say goodbye, Billy. Let's hope your second chance at this life is handled better than your first."

He looked up at her as she stood. "What are you talk … I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

* * *

 **Hmm so what are your thoughts on Billy losing it all?  
**

 **Again, I've been busy this week, so I haven't had any reading time. And any spare that I've had has been spent writing. I apologize for the lack of recommendations.**

 **Let me know what you think, see you next week!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! I have some bad news for all of you... This is the last regular chapter of Heaven Sent. The good news is... there is an Epilogue to post next week and then the Futuretake I wrote for Meli the week after. So we have at least two more weeks of Heaven Sent to go!**

 **My thanks go out to the usual suspects; Pienuniek for all your hard work at keeping me on track and talking about things when I'd get stuck. Fran, thank you for your work with your red pen as well. These chapters wouldn't be as pretty if you didn't do what you do.**

 **SM owns Twilight, we love the characters so much that we keep them alive.**

 **Let's catch up with Edward and Bella shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Everything I always wanted**

Climbing onto the Volturi plane, I released a breath of relief. It had been a long month staying on the Olympic Peninsula and setting up the tribe. Bella had been dying to get back to Volterra for the last two weeks, she knew that there was work to be done in the forests that Didyme was doing by herself. She could feel that the earth needed her help. Didyme told Bella to stay with me, that she could handle it until she got back but Bella felt guilty.

It wasn't as hard to convince those that knew in the tribe, that what we were doing was for the greater good. In fact, it was the loss of Billy and Jake that made them realize. We held a conference in the community center with all the people that Seth and Sue knew who were in on the secret.

My mind wandered back to that first meeting.

 _Bella and I were standing in the doorway watching the small group of people entering the center. Most of_ _them_ _coming in were the elders of the tribe, those that_ _were_ _gifted with the truth to pass_ _on to the_ _next generation. There were also the wolves that were left and the few of their parents that knew. There were also the imprints, Claire and Kim, and a couple of the younger ones that overheard and were given a stern talking to about revealing the secret._

 _The funny thing was not one of them invited by Seth and Sue knew why they were here other than to discuss the secret._

 _Sue rose from her seat and made her way to the podium at the front of the room. "Thank you all for coming tonight and at such short notice. There have been a few changes to – let's say – management that you need to be aware of. But f_ _irst,_ _you need to hear how those changes were made. Seth if you please?"_

 _Seth made his way up to the podium. "_ _Thank you, Mom_ _. I'm sure many of you have noticed the few faces_ not _here tonight, and this is why…"_

 _He went on to detail the deal that Jake had made with_ _the red-eyed_ _vampires to take out the leaders of the mythical_ _world, which_ _they knew about from the treaty. He described how many of them were golden-eyed and that they looked out for all of the mythical creatures on earth._

 _It was at this point that a question was blurted out. "What's the difference between red and golden eyed vampires?"_

" _A good question. The difference is in their diet; those with blood red eyes drink from humans and those with golden eyes drink from animals." This bit of information was enlightening to them as Billy had always lumped us all together._

 _He continued on detailing how Sam wouldn't race off to Italy to fight a war that was not their_ _own, but_ _he didn't stop Jake from taking over and demanding they do it anyway. He then told them of the fight and how they were losing before they began, how the leaders offered them a way out and also a way to help the tribe rid themselves of poverty – or at least a way to make things better._

 _This bit of information also caught the group's interest._

 _He went on to tell them of some of the creatures there, minus what Bella and her family were, that we had to keep an absolute secret and the wolves agreed, even Sue didn't know._

 _He outlined what happened after the war and what they were offered. But not what had happened to the others, he was leaving that for Bella and myself._

" _Where are the others?" One shouted while another yelled, "And what has happened to Billy?"_

" _Those questions I will leave to our esteemed guests. Please welcome Edward and Isabella Masen of the Volturi." Seth introduced._

 _There were gasps of shock and fear as we entered from the side room. There were also murmurs of the fact that we were breaking the_ _treaty_ _, and the wolves were doing nothing about it._

 _Seth heard these whispers as well and decided to address them. "For those complaining about the treaty, know that it only covered the Cullen Family members, and while Edward may have once been one of them, he is now one of the leaders of our mythical world. He was introduced as a leader on the day he married his beautiful_ _wife, Isabella_ _. He is not breaking the_ _treaty as it was put_ _in place, and as such is free to come and go as he pleases."_

'I'll tell them about the treaty later, in regards to the other Cullen members.' _He thought. I nodded that I agreed and helped Bella up to the podium._

" _Good afternoon everyone." Bella started, setting the room at ease. "We're here to fill you in more on what happened after the battle and also what we plan for you guys. We know that you've been_ _struggling,_ _but this is the first opportunity we've had to help you spread your wings. So without further ado…"_

 _She explained how the Volturi were formed and how they ran the mythical world, including how we were added to the leading parties. She then let me take over to explain how we had a panel with the other_ _leaders,_ _and we decided how to meter out punishments. We explained some of the punishments but not how they were carried out. We just let them know that we could – especially when it came to Paul and Sam. We wanted to see if anyone would ask the obvious question if they were going to trust us to tell them the truth._

 _It didn't take_ _long for one small_ _, determined hand to_ _rise_ _. "Hi, um…Edward and Bella. I_ _was…well,_ _I was wondering w-what h-happened to B-Billy and J-Jac-cob?"_

 _I could tell in her thoughts that she had been terrorized by Jacob. She was younger than some of the others here._

 _I looked to Bella, thinking that with_ _the girl being so nervous_ _it would be best for her to answer. Bella got down off the podium to kneel_ _down to her level._

" _May I ask your_ _name, sweetie?"_

" _Uh, my name is B-Bree."_

" _Well, Bree._ _I can tell you that Jacob won't be coming back. We know that you believe in reincarnation here, so what I can say is that his soul has been_ _removed,_ _and it will not be able to reincarnate into another body ever_ _again_ _. I can't tell you how I know, just that I do. You will be safe from him from now_ _on,_ _and as for Billy; let's just say that he doesn't know who he is or what he does or who he used to be. He's_ _very much_ _like Paul and Sam in that way, except he remembers nothing but his name."_

 _I could see the room settle with her response._

" _Now for some good_ _news," Bella_ _exclaimed. She came back up to the podium grabbing Seth and Sue on the way. "This here is your new Alpha of the pack." There were cheers to that news. Seth just about melted to the floor with the heat of his blush. "We know that the Alpha is usually the Chief of the tribe, but we've decided that because he's not eighteen yet, he's not quite mature enough to handle both jobs._

" _So for the_ _interim_ _, while he grows up, Sue will be your Chief and Tribe Economist. Leah will be helping_ _her, and_ _they will discuss everything and teach Seth along the way."_

 _There were more cheers to this news. "And now, we will discuss what our plans are to help_ _you,_ _and we will also open the floor for ideas from you guys. What I want you to remember is that even though we will be leaving we will not be abandoning you_ _and that Seth_ _will be able to get in contact with us at any time."_

 _We were there for quite some time._

"Edward, honey, where are you?" Bella pulled me back from my thoughts.

"Here love. Sorry, I was just thinking about what had been going on since we'd gotten here."

She sighed, "Yeah it's been long. Rewarding but long. I'm looking forward to going home and helping Granma. To just being for a while."

"Yup, me too. First we have to get through the ball being held in a couple weeks."

Bella looked over at me with a small smile on her face, like she knew something that I didn't. "And after that, we can be just…normal for a while."

I leaned in to kiss her softly, before I guided her to lie down across the seats and put her head in my lap because she was looking tired. "Normal will be good."

It didn't take her long to nod off and sleep for the rest of the ride.

~*~HS~*~

We'd come back home to a flurry of activity. The ladies were all geared up and preparing for the ball and they'd pulled Bella right on in with them. In fact, they were so busy with everything that we'd had to move the meetings in the throne room to a conference room down the hall. They'd wanted to get the decorations up and coordinate all the colors to make sure it all went cohesively, or something. Hell if I knew, I stayed out of their way as much as possible.

My poor girl was so busy every day that she pretty much collapsed in our bed every night. I was a little concerned with how tired she was but every time I brought it up she brushed it off with that same smile on her face. She'd tell me she was fine and it would all work out in the end.

It wasn't the only thing I'd noticed leading up to tonight, the night of the ball. Bella seemed to be avoiding certain foods, ones that I'd known she'd liked before. She even had me run out in the middle of the night to get her a hamburger with the lot, then turn around and ask me to scrape out the lettuce because it smelled funny. I had looked at her that night like she had two heads. As far as I knew, lettuce had no smell. However, she wolfed it down after I'd gotten rid of it then went right back to sleep.

The whole ordeal had left a niggling in the back of my brain but for some reason, I couldn't put them all together to form a coherent answer. I hoped she'd tell me what was up soon.

All the ladies in the three of our families had converged on our villa and kicked me out. They all wanted to get ready together and surprise us in the ballroom later that night. They had decided that they needed to keep their dresses at least partially secret. Each of the ladies of the Volturi had told us that they would have some form of red in the design to represent their status.

I was about to walk out the door when I thought I'd better say something. "Ladies, I just wanted you to know that it won't matter what you wear tonight, I'm sure you'll all be the most stunning ones in the room."

"Oh, baby you're too sweet," Bella replied coming down the stairs. "Thank you, Edward. But please don't forget your garment bag with your suit in it."

I gave her a kiss before reaching into the coat room by the door. "Thank you, Bella. I had forgotten. All this beauty in one place is a little distracting."

All the ladies cooed at me, thinking I was just adorable. Although the angels in the room all gave me an interesting look as I opened the door.

"Well, I'll see you all at the ball. I'm looking forward to your entrances."

"Bye, Edward!" They all sang and waved, laughing as I chuckled at them.

I ran towards the castle and the level in which the others had their rooms, meeting them in the central lounge between. "Afternoon gentlemen, I see we've all been banished to get ready together."

Laughing they all nodded.

"Indeed, we have Edward. Are you ready for tonight?" Marcus asked.

"I am. It's going to be a lot more relaxing than the day we were married."

"That it will, my boy. That it will."

We sat and caught up with everything that had happened since the Cullens and the Angels were here last. Emmett announced that Rosalie was indeed pregnant and that they couldn't be happier. We congratulated him with a round of back slaps and man hugs. I didn't think he could keep the happy smile off his face for long.

That made me wonder what it would be like when Bella was pregnant with my child and I realized that I couldn't wait. My musings were interrupted by Carlisle.

"Edward, may I have a word?"

"Of course Carlisle. What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to give you an update on the young woman you asked me to assist. I have been able to help her with the scarring. It will never fully disappear, but she will be better for it. It might take a few surgeries, but she's going to be fine. She's recovering quite nicely from the first one. I'm going to head back in a couple days to check on her. We decided together not to worry so much about the ones on her neck and arm and just focus on her face." He babbled. I could tell that he was a little nervous around me.

"That's great news Carlisle. I'm glad things are working well for her. Emily deserved to feel like herself again." I complemented. I needed him to calm down. "Please, Carlisle. I'm still Edward, just talk to me like you would anyone else."

He took a deep breath before he released it in a gush. "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm still learning to be me again. But I also wanted to say how proud of you I am. You have really come into your own since Bella came into your life, and you've taken on your role with the Volturi It's been a pleasure to see and I'm sorry I didn't understand it all sooner."

I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. I'm glad to see the old you coming back too. Things are going to look up from here. And congratulations on becoming a grandfather."

At this, he beamed. "I'm so excited. I can't wait."

I chuckled. I could tell. "Now let's get dressed."

We all walked to different rooms to don our suits. Myself and the other leaders were dressed in a black tux with our royal garb. It consisted of a white shirt, white vest, white bow tie and a black jacket with dark blue lapels. Under the vest, we had a sash crossing from the right shoulder to left waist. It was decked in the Volturi colors of red, blue and black. We had pocket watches and instead of medals, we pinned the Volturi crest to the lapel of our jackets.

I walked out to see the rest of our group in classic black tuxedos. I could tell that those with wings had slightly different ones to accommodate them should they want to bring them out.

"Gentlemen. It's time!" Aro clapped.

We walked down to the ballroom where the other leaders and I were introduced. We noted that the ladies hadn't arrived yet. When I mentioned this, Caius rolled his eyes.

"Dora is a classic for this. Anytime that she doesn't have to be somewhere on time, she likes to make a 'fashionable entrance'."

The look on his face was too funny, but we mingled with the other guests. Thanking them for their help and welcoming them back to Volterra. It was at that moment, the ladies walked into the room, minus of course, Bella, Didy, Dora, and Scully.

I watched as Esme walked over to the DJ to let him know he could introduce them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ crooned over the microphone. "It is my extreme pleasure to introduce to you the other half of our esteemed protectors; Sulpicia, Anthenodora, Didyme, and Isabella."

Everyone watched as they came into the room. There were comments about how beautiful they all were, but I couldn't take my eyes off my Bella. She was a vision in a white strapless dress. It had a red satin ribbon sewn into the hem and the sweetheart neck, with beads and gems sewn into the bodice and skirt of the dress in the shape of the Volturi symbol. She had the necklace on, as well as, some beautiful ruby earrings.

I noticed that it had a train on it as she walked towards me. When she reached me, I couldn't help but pull her into my arms laying a passionate kiss on her. She was stunning to me, all soft glowing skin, bright brown eyes and loving look as she pulled back from me.

"Well hello to you too, my love." She giggled at me.

"You are just wow, Bella. I have no words…none. Stunning." I stumbled through my words trying to tell her how beautiful she was.

She giggled at me again. "Thank you, Edward. You are looking mighty handsome tonight, too." She kissed me again before we made another loop around the ballroom.

We spent several hours dancing, talking and eating. It was during that time that Aro got up on the dais where the thrones sat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're glad that you could all be here to celebrate the win we had over longtime rivals Stephan and Vladimir. I can now admit to you, that had they won, the peaceful way we live now would be over. They had plans to go back to what it was when we were known to the world. It would have created anarchy and probably another world war. But thanks to all of you our peaceful reign will continue!"

There were cheers around the room. Everyone was happy that we were able to continue.

"You all have no idea what it means to us…" at this we all climbed onto the dais. "That you came to our aide when we called. This ball is for you and tonight that is what we are all celebrating – All of you. Thank you!"

Again there were cheers around the room before they all went back to what they were doing before.

Bella tugged on my arm trying to drag me back to the dance floor. "Come my love. I want to waltz." She looked over to the DJ as if she planned it and he smoothly changed the song to a waltz.

I pulled her into my arms, enjoying having her in them once again, and at least awake this time. I've missed time with my girl. It was nice to dance a soft, slow dance with her and hold her close to me. Of course as soon as I thought that, Bella started yawning. This had gone on long enough. I really was worried now. I thought it might be best to address my concerns now, quietly, of course, I didn't want to alert the whole room.

Opening my mind, I found hers already open. _'Bella, love. I'm worried about you. You've been tired a lot lately. I don't want you running yourself_ _down, sweetheart_ _.'_

She looked up at me, a beautiful soft smile on her face as she linked both her hands behind my neck. _'I know my love. I need you to keep calm Edward, because what I am going to share with you I want to keep quiet for now. I know you've been worried about me being tired all the_ _time, but there's not anything wrong with me._ _Sweetheart, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy.'_

I froze, looking at her in complete shock. I knew this was going to happen and that it could occur at any time but still… now was not when I was expecting it. Then all the little details started to piece themselves together, and the niggle that was in the back of my brain was a BAM, right there in the front.

I could see that Bella was becoming worried about my reaction. I couldn't tell her how happy I was because words were lost, but I could show her. I pulled her in tight and planted a kiss on her that would end all kisses. It was hard but soft, commanding but surrendering, full of passion and love and just plain awe.

We pulled back when there were shouts and cheers all around us. I rested my forehead on hers as they continued celebrating one hell of a kiss.

' _Thank you. I love you.'_ I murmured through our link with as much reverence as I could. I could see the tears forming in her eyes when she could see how happy I was.

' _Please Edward, get us out of here.'_

I nodded looking around at everyone paying attention to us.

"Thank you for coming tonight, but as you can see my new bride is tired." Bella managed to let out a loud yawn as I finished causing everyone to laugh. "Please continue enjoying your night, but I'm taking her home for some rest. Good night."

They all yelled out goodnight as we left. We walked out the door and just as I was about to pick her up and run us back she stopped me.

"I want to fly Edward."

"Are you sure that's good for the baby?"

She laughed. "Yes. But if it makes you feel any better I won't carry you back, and I'll limit it for the duration."

"Yes, that makes me feel much better. Go fly, I'll follow you home."

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you there." She planted a sweet kiss on me as she let out her wings.

I watched as she flew up into the air with her dress trailing along behind her making her look like the legendary phoenix rising. She was awe-inspiring and she was mine.

~*~HS~*~

I met her at the door, catching her bridal style as she landed. Her wings were still out, but she wrapped them around us while I walked inside. I placed kisses all over her face as I walked through the house and up the stairs. She was running her hands through my hair and tugging on it when I reached a particularly pleasurable spot.

When we entered our bedroom, I stood her in front of me, her back to my front. I pulled her hair to one side as I placed more kisses along her neck and shoulders. She moaned and tilted her head to the side, wanting more of what I was giving her. As I was kissing her, I skimmed my hands down her arms and then back up to the zipper at the back of her dress.

As I released the teeth of the zipper, I placed random kisses all over the skin I revealed. I reveled in the sounds she was making as I lowered the dress and then helped her step out of it. Once I'd laid the dress over the chair in the corner, I knelt in front of her. Looking up at her, I placed the gentlest of kisses to her abdomen. Knowing that the love we shared, created this beautiful person who will be part me and part her, was mind blowing to me.

I felt Bella's hand in my hair as I dropped my eyes from her face to her stomach. "Hi, baby. I'm your daddy. I want you to know that I love you already. You are precious to both your momma and me. I also want you to know that I will always be here for you, and I'll love you no matter what you decide to do in life. Just know that I can't wait to meet you, but only after you grow to be big and strong okay?"

I heard a sniffle and looked back up to Bella. I stood, cupping her beautiful face in my hands. "Are you okay, love?"

She nodded. "Yes, these are happy tears." She placed her hands over my hands. "You are going to be a fantastic father, Edward. But for now, you are wearing too many clothes."

I laughed at her before helping her remove my clothes and then removing the last of hers. I picked her up and put her softly down into the center of the bed. Climbing up and over her, I placed soft licking kisses up and over her body until I reached her lips. I lay my body flush against hers as I kissed her as deep as I ever had. As we kissed, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist and her wings around the pair of us. When she needed air, I kissed down her neck as she lay panting beneath me.

I went to move down her body, but she pulled me in closer not letting me move from my place. "Please Edward," she moaned. "Just love me like this, I need to feel you inside me."

"Anything you want, love," I replied on a groan as I lined myself up with her and slid inside.

I took my time loving her. Showing her that she was as beautiful inside as she was out. That I was appreciative of everything she had done for me since I met her. That I loved her more for what she had given me; the one thing that nobody else would ever be able to.

It was slow and deep, with long slow thrusts and kisses that were soul searing. It was as close to a religious experience as you could get. When she started asking for more, I linked our fingers together and held them above her head.

"More baby? Like this?" I asked through a groan as I moved a little harder but no faster.

"Yesss, please Edward…" she moaned back. "So close."

"I know you are," I whispered in her ear as I released one hand and ran it down her body until I reached her clit. I rubbed hard, fast little circles over it. "Come, baby, come for me. I'm far from done with you."

Bella tightened up around me, making me falter in my movements. A few more erratic thrusts and we were toppling over into the abyss together.

I rolled us to our sides, still connected as I regained my breath and watched as her wings were retracted.

"I love you, Edward." Bella sighed on a yawn.

"I love you too, Bella. Sleep, we've got all night."

She giggled a sleepy giggle, and then she was out.

I rolled her over so that her back was to my front and cradled her as I wrapped myself around her. The last thing I did as I fell asleep was to place my protective hand over her stomach.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

 **I have a feeling that you guys will have a lot to say this week, and I cannot wait to hear from you all!**

 **Work has been hectic and reading has been few and far between, so unfortunately I have no recs for you again, and I truly apologize for that. Although I'd suggest your read Pienuniek's work, she's just started posting a new one that we are still working on.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next week!**


	37. Epilogue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the final chapter of Heaven Sent (Psst don't worry, there's a futuretake in next weeks future!)**

 **Thank you Pien, without you I would never have gotten this story out of my head. Fran, thank you for your trusty red pen (And blue) for making this as pretty as it is.**

 **SM owns all.**

 **I'll leave you to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – Epilogue**

 _ **Four years later**_

"Hmmm, Edward." Bella sighed as I held her tighter to me. I ran my hands over the feathers on her back as she wrapped her wings tighter around us. "Gods, that feels, so good."

"Mmmhmm," I groaned right back. "You always feel better than before."

I could hear our little one start moving around. I knew she'd be getting up early because today was her birthday and she was ever so excited.

I squeezed my hand in between us to rub on Bella's clit while also primping her feathers. It was a sure way to make her come and come quickly.

"Come, my beautiful girl," I whispered in her ear. It wasn't but a few seconds later that she tightened up around me and called my name as she came, and she pulled me right along with her.

I was kissing her lightly and letting her get her breath back when there was the pitter-patter of tiny feet and then a quiet knock on the door.

"Momma, Daddy. You dere? Today my birfday!"

Bella giggled as she climbed off my lap and donned one of my button-down shirts and some underwear while I pulled on some sleep pants as she opened the door.

"Is that right Miss Reggie? And just how old are you?" Bella asked as she picked up our girl and walked her over to the bed where I was.

"Uh huh!" Regina shouted. "I'm dis many!" she continued to shout while holding up her whole hand. Although, she was only three not five.

We both laughed as she continued to babble.

"I'm going to bathe her. Swap after your shower?"

"Of course Bella. See you soon." I placed a kiss on both of their foreheads as she walked out the door. I pulled myself up and out of bed then walked into our bathroom. While I washed myself, I was thinking about the day she was born.

 _Bella had been further along than she had anticipated and as such, the due date snuck up on us quickly. This was my third to last day helping the Volturi for a few months. I was taking a paternity leave of sorts._

 _Bella had been in 'nesting mode' the last few weeks, trying to get everything set up before our beautiful little girl came into the world. We'd found out at her twenty-four-week appointment that we were having the next Earth Angel in the line, and we couldn't be more proud._

 _Bella and I had settled on a name rather fast. We didn't want it to be a family one because it would be inevitable that we'd leave someone out unless she had one that was twenty names long._

 _The others in our family were upset because we wouldn't tell them what she was going to be, causing them to argue among themselves about it. That wasn't the only thing they spent her pregnancy arguing about – they wanted a family name._

 _On this particular day, however, we were in the middle of a meeting with a group of giants that were losing their land due to overpopulation. We were trying to sort out an answer to help them when my communication bracelet started playing music._

" _Oh, excuse me a moment. My wife wouldn't call unless it were important."_

 _The leader waved me away. He wasn't upset, his mate was quite domineering according to his thoughts._

 _I walked back into the castle to answer the call. The minute I pushed the button Bella started talking._

" _Edward, Ed-ward. Home…now…labor… Call Dina…Get Granma…Mom!"_

 _I froze, this wasn't supposed to be happening yet._

" _Ed-ward. EDWARD! Can you hear me?"_

 _I unfroze at the panic in her voice. "I'm here Bella. I'm coming. Just try to relax. I'll call everyone and be right there."_

 _We were having a home birth because there was no way we could explain to hospital staff how Bella could immediately heal._

" _O-o-okay. Ed-ward. Lo-ove you." She panted._

" _I love you, too. I'm on my way."_

 _I looked up at the door to the ballroom seeing Didyme already there. "I'm on my way. Go home Edward, I'll call everyone else. Get her comfortable on the bed with the rubber mat that we set up for her."_

 _I nodded before bolting out the door and straight home. I hit the front door so hard that I almost took it off its hinges. "I'm here Bella. Where are you?"_

" _K-kitch-chen." She panted again._

 _I ran into the kitchen to see her hanging leaning against the island. "Oh, baby. Let's get you upstairs and onto the bed. Everyone is on their way."_

 _I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs, taking care not to jostle her too much. It wasn't long after I got her settled that the ladies helping her descended on our home. I started out sitting next to her and getting anything she or they needed. It was nothing like watching it on the TV._

 _Bella was in labor for the next sixteen hours._

 _When it was time, Dina had me sit behind Bella to support her for when she was ready to push. She placed Didy and Renee on either side to hold her hands and also pull her legs up as she pushed._

 _Watching Bella in pain was an excruciating experience, but it coincided with my happiness at the reason she was in pain to begin with._

 _It took over two hours of pushing, but our little girl entered into the world declaring just how special she was with loud wails. Renee and Didyme carried her into our ensuite to clean her up while I helped Bella deliver her afterbirth with Dina. The whole time our little girl was screaming her lungs out, ensuring us all that she was healthy._

 _That was until they walked back into the bedroom and placed her in Bella's arms. The minute she was in her arms she started to settle down, but it was when Bella spoke that she stopped even her whimpers._

" _Hush, little baby. Momma and Daddy are here. You're safe and warm and so, so loved." As Bella hummed a little lullaby to her._

 _I was so overwhelmed that I could do nothing more than wrap my arms around them both. She was the perfect blend of the two of us, she had my green eyes – or what looked like they would turn into my eyes and she had Bella's shade of mahogany hair. She was quite hairy for a newborn. She was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen._

 _I looked up to see that the others had left the room, so I opened my mind. They were still in the house, ready to help clean up and to prepare for everyone else._

 _Bella had just started to breastfeed as I found my voice. I reached up a hand and let my daughter – gosh that's wonderful to think – grab onto my finger. "Hello, Regina Anne, I'm your daddy and by the Gods, it's so good to finally meet you."_

"Edward? Are you finished in the shower?" I heard Bella call.

I turned the tap off after rinsing the last of the soap. "Yes, love," I answered as I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my hips. Opening the door, I saw Bella standing there. "Where's Reggie?"

It took me a minute to figure out that she hadn't answered me as I'd walked to the dresser. I turned to see her checking me out as I had dropped the towel. "Bella!" I laughed. "Where's Reggie?"

"Oh." She laughed before poking out her tongue. "She's in her room waiting for Daddy to help pick out her clothes."

I nodded as she continued. "I'm going to jump in the shower and then start setting up for the party."

I walked over to give her a soft kiss. "Okay, love. I'll get her dressed then make breakfast. Make sure you take a break to eat. The others will be here soon."

She nodded as she walked into the bathroom, probably ignoring everything I just said.

I walked to Reggie's room and got her dressed in her 'pwetty dress' before taking her downstairs and preparing breakfast. Bella came running down, stopping long enough for a slice of toast, then was out the back door where I noticed some of the others had arrived and were setting up the backyard. We'd be converged on in no time.

We were in Volterra, celebrating this birthday because it was easier for the Angels to come to earth than it was to transport the vampires to Eden. We'd gotten special permission for a few of the younger Angels that were friends with Reggie to come down and party with her. But most of the people here would be family and Reggie's only cousin, Emmett and Rosalie's son, Luke Raphael McCarty. That was how he introduced himself at every opportunity, and it was hilarious.

Of course, due to his father's geeky nature and the fact that he was named after an Angel he earned the nickname Skywalker.

I'd just finished cleaning the kitchen when Gabriel walked into the room.

"Ah, Edward. Reduced to kitchen duty." He laughed.

I threw my dishtowel at him, laughing as he dodged it. "No, you ass. I was just cleaning up after breakfast. Is everyone here yet?"

He nodded. "Yup. I even have two very special guests for both you and your daughter, Edward. They've earned a holiday of sorts."

He stepped back to the door that separated the kitchen from the living room and opened it. There, standing on the other side were people I hadn't seen in person since our mating ceremony.

"Oh, my Gods. Mom, Dad." I used my natural speed to run over and wrap them both up in a hug so tight, I thought I would break them.

"Edward." They both sighed, hugging me back almost as tight. "It's so good to see you again."

Stepping back, I looked at them both. "I can't believe you're really here. Bella and Reggie are going to be so excited to see you."

Speak of the angels and they appear. Bella walked in through the back door as Reggie came in through the kitchen, both talking at the same time.

"Edward, have you seen…"

"Daddy, where's Momma?"

"OH MY GODS!" They both squealed at the same time. "Mom, Dad, Gamma, Poppa!"

Then they were all a tangle of loud, happy people that I couldn't help but get in the middle of. Wrapping them all up in my arms was the best feeling in the world.

It didn't take long for Reggie to take my parents and walk off with them. She wanted to show them everything in person that she has only ever been able to show them through the Soul Projector. It was a fantastic distraction to get everything else finished. Once that was done, the fun began.

We had bouncy castles, a small petting zoo with exotic animals and a piñata. There was cake and presents and of course, all the fun you had when the family got together. It was the absolute best kind of day and one we didn't have a lot of. Reggie got more things than she needed or could ever want but the best present was, of course, my parents being there in person.

Everyone helped to pack up before returning to their homes, or planes of existence, and then we were left just as our family of three.

Regina was bathed and in bed a few hours earlier than normal, because she had had so much fun. All the running and playing, and of course the requisite sugar crash, after all that goodness had tuckered her out.

We kissed our girl goodnight before pulling up the covers.

"Do you want a bath sweet girl?"

She looked up at me, also exhausted. "Yeah, baby that would be awesome. I'm just going to finish putting the food in the fridge. Don't start without me?"

"Never. Don't take too long."

She nodded while I went to run a bath. When she came in, we undressed each other before I climbed in and helped her sit between my legs. We were quiet for the most part, on occasion talking about the day or the excitement of seeing Elizabeth and Ed.

I washed her with careful strokes, just reveling in the quiet.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

She turned a little to look at me. "Did you enjoy today? Do you enjoy our life?"

I pulled back a little to see if she was serious. I could tell that she wanted to know. "Of course, Bella. I am so happy with how things are. You and Reggie are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"That's good to know." She murmured.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure."

I'll admit I was confused, and she could tell from the look on my face.

"Are you ready to do it all over again?" she asked.

* * *

 **That's all she wrote...  
**

 **I don't know if there's anything I can say here. I'm so emotional because this was the first step back into writing since my teens and having finished it ... there are no words. You guys have been the best and I couldn't have asked for better readers, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Let me know what you think, see you next week.**


	38. Futuretake - Earth Angel Lore

**Here it is, the last bit written for Heaven Sent, the Futuretake. Just so you know I will be posting this on the outtakes story as well, but they will be exactly the same.**

 **Thank you, all of you, who have read, reviewed and recommended. You are what have made this story a success and I wouldn't be here without any of you.**

 **One last shout out goes to Pien and Fran for all their help and suggestions. It wouldn't be this pretty without them.**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

 **Here it is:**

* * *

 **Earth Angel Lore**

The last time we heard from Edward, they were celebrating their daughter's third birthday, (although she thought she was five), and Bella surprised him by letting him know he was going to be a father again. We're catching up with them, a couple of years later.

~*~HS~*~

Over the last couple of years, Bella and I had settled into a comfortable routine between being part of the Volturi and Bella's work with her Granma Didy to help replenish the earth. We always made time; first for our little girl Reggie, and then when we added our son, Charlie, affectionately known as Chuck. They never went to bed without knowing how loved they were.

We were fast approaching Reggie's fifth birthday and we were trying to decide what kind of education she was going to receive. We couldn't decide if she was going to be tutored by her Aunt Heidi, Didy's third child, or if she was going to Angel School up in Eden.

And the reason we couldn't decide was due to her heritage. She should have been an Earth Angel, as she was the first-born and a girl; but she seemed to be more vampire than Angel and hadn't grown any wings. I didn't know that I wanted her that far from home every day even though she'd be in the safest place ever, but she was my little girl and I wanted her where I could see her.

We were working on the theory that because she was part vampire she couldn't be an Earth Angel. It might have to skip a generation until Reggie had children, who would be less vampire than she is. The fact was that not even the Elder Council of Angels could tell us. They either didn't know or were sworn to secrecy by the Gods.

That was until we reached the night before her birthday, exactly twenty-four hours to be precise.

We were having a lounge around the house day because we knew the next day would be extremely busy with Reggie's birthday party and we wanted to be well rested. Chuck was waddling around in all his chubby baby glory, following his sister because he absolutely adored her, and she right back.

They were playing a game of hide and seek, where Chuck was 'it' when Reggie screamed out in pain from her hiding spot causing not only her brother but her mother and myself to come running over to her.

Bella and I landed at the same time next to our daughter who was laying on her front in tears, my back giving a spasm in two places when I did, which was weird.

' _What's wrong, Edward?'_ Bella must have seen my face.

"Doesn't matter, Reggie is what matters right now."

She nodded. "Baby girl, what is it?"

"My back, mommy!" she screamed. "It hurts!"

I almost broke down in tears with her. I felt like a complete failure. Here I was her big bad vampire daddy and I couldn't prevent her from hurting. I would have taken it gladly, even gone through the pain of my change again if it would only take away her pain.

"Weggie, Weggie, Weggie," Chuck chanted as he came around the lounge, having finally caught up with us. "Wot's wong wif Weggie?"

"I don't know Chucky," I crooned as I picked him up. Bella cradled Reggie to her on the floor. "But we're going to go and call Grampa Charlie, okay?" I looked down at Bella as I said this to see that she was looking up at me with tears in eyes.

' _Thank you, baby. I need him as much as she does.'_

"Me too, love. Me too."

I took Chuck outside with me to call Charlie. I could still hear my baby girl's wails and they pierced me right through the heart. I was helpless, and that's not a feeling I dealt with well. Bringing up my wrist, I called him on the communication device hoping that he wasn't busy.

" _Edward? And Chucky! How's my favorite little guy?"_

"Gampa thewes somefing wong wif Weggie!" Chucky told him before I had a chance to explain.

I could see the worry come over him when Chuck's words registered. _"What's going on, Edward? What's wrong with Reggie?"_

"I don't know," I whined. "They were playing hide and seek when all of a sudden Reggie screamed out in pain. Bella and I got to her as fast as we could and found her sprawled out on the floor in tears!"

" _It's okay, calm down Edward. Was she on her front or her back? Did you experience anything?"_

I was brought up short when Charlie asked the second question, but I answered him anyway. "She was on her front, and complaining of back pain when Bella asked what was wrong," then more slowly. "When I knelt down beside her, I felt two spasms in different locations, both near my shoulder blades. Why Charlie, what's going on?"

" _I'll explain when we get there; just know it's nothing to panic about. Renee, Alison and I will be there as soon as possible."_ He hung up the device before I could say anything else.

Chuck leaned over and grabbed my wrist, "Gampa? Where he go?" He asked looking up at me.

I chuckled a little. "He had to hang up, so he could come for a visit with Granma and great Granma."

"Yay!"

That was when Reggie cried out in pain once more.

"Weggie!" Chuck wriggled, wanting to be put down. I placed him on the ground and followed him through the house as he made his way back to his sister's side. He plopped his little butt on the floor and reached out for one of her hands.

"Careful my little man," Bella warned. "She may squeeze too hard."

"Is okay. Imma big boy, I help."

' _Did dad give you any idea on what's happening?'_

I shook my head as I sat on the floor, pulling Chuck into my lap. "No, but he, your mother and Alison are all on their way down. He'd said he'd explain it then."

"Okay." She breathed. "Let's get her up to her room and off of this uncomfortable floor."

I nodded placing Chucky on his feet before standing and carefully pulling my baby girl into my arms. I kept her lying face down because her back was still hurting; I could still feel a twinge in mine every other time she screamed.

I hoped Charlie would get here soon.

~*~HS~*~

Not long after I put my crying daughter to bed, and she fell into a fitful sleep, did Charlie and the others knock at our villa door. Although I got a surprise when I found Didy there as well.

Before I could invite them in, Reggie screamed out again from upstairs and they forced their way in the door. I followed behind as they practically ran to her room.

"Daddy!" Bella scrambled up and into her father's arms, once again making me feel useless. I had nothing to give my girls; it seemed they didn't even want my comfort. "Oh no, Edward! No that's not it at all." Bella stated with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She cried as she ran into my arms.

I held my wife, as my daughter cried out again, with poor Chucky taking the brunt of her squeezing. But he was a trooper; he held her hand and patted her head, anything to try to make her feel better.

"What's going on Charlie?" I asked while watching Didy, Renee and Alison scramble around the room and house collecting things like blankets, flannels, sheets and warm water. "What's happening to my girl?"

He sighed. "It seems we're seeing a new version of Earth Angel Lore."

Both Bella and I gave him looks stating that he had better explain.

"When Angels are born, they don't have any wings. During the first twenty-four hour period, they grow them in, and it's very, very painful," He started. "We all thought that because she was part vampire that the gene would skip a generation, and start with her children. It looks as if we were wrong."

He then grabbed a pair of Reggie's scissors and cut two long slits into the top she was wearing, and then beckoning us closer.

"It seems that when an Earth Angel is part vampire that her wings don't come in straight away. They wait until the time is right. That, or they've been growing all this time, and now it's time for them to break free. Because her skin is harder, it's probably going to hurt more." He gestured to Reggie's back.

Bella and I looked down to see the beginning of two slits trying to form, right where Bella's would be. Bella gasped, before covering her mouth and bursting into tears. I pulled her closer to me, trying to offer the comfort she so desperately needed.

"You said you felt twinges, Edward?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly where those would be…why?"

"As a father, you feel useless, right?" I nodded. "You wish you could take the pain your wife suffered in childbirth?" Again, I nodded. "Well, you couldn't do that, but this, this is what you are doing for Reggie. Every father feels when their child's wings come in; you take some of the pain that she feels onto yourself. You'll probably find that as it wears on, that pain will increase, because hers will. Trust me, this I remember."

Bella leaned up and gave me a kiss before she made her way back to our daughter, taking Chucky's place. I felt better knowing that I was taking some of the pain for Reggie, I just wish it would be more.

"Edward?" Alison called, as she came in with the bowl of water. "I know that Chucky wants to help, but I think it might be best if Heidi and Demetri take him back to the castle. This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Okay. Come on Chuckster; let's go see if Aunt Heidi can come get you." I reached down to pick him up, but he fought me on it.

"No dadee, no. I wanna say wif Weggie!"

I pried his hands off his sister. "I know you do bud. But I think it might be best for Reggie if you're having some fun, okay?"

"Weally? Buts I wanna help."

"And you're a big, brave boy for that. We just think it might be helpful if Reggie doesn't have to worry about scaring you."

He nodded. "Otay, Dadee. Buts let me give Weggie a tiss." I leaned him down from his perch in my arms so that he could give Reggie a kiss, then his mother one, before I took him out of Reggie's room.

I walked over to his room to pack him a small bag and called Demetri who said he would be right over to get him.

I opened the door when he knocked, only to find both him and Heidi ashen-faced because Reggie had screamed out as I had done so.

"Thank you, for this."

"You're welcome, Edward. Is she going to be okay?" Heidi asked.

"She will be once her wings break through. Hoping for a boy now?" I asked as I leaned down to give her belly a rub. It seemed that Eden was in need of more angels because Heidi had announced her pregnancy just this past month.

"We don't care," Demetri beamed, ever the proud papa. "Even if we have to go through this, the baby will be worth every minute."

"That they are," I agreed handing over Chucky. "Be good, little man. And we'll see you here for Reggie's party tomorrow."

"Otay, Dadee. Lubs you."

I kissed his cheek. "Love you, too."

As soon as the door was closed, I was back up those stairs and helping Bella with Reggie, as much as I could while the others cooled her face down with soft wet cloths but washed her back with warm ones.

The following twenty hours were harrowing. Because it wasn't her pain that increased, it was mine.

It seemed that to stop her from having more pain than her body could handle, the more her wings started to appear, her pain stayed steady, and mine increased. So much so, that I had to crawl off the bed and away from my girls in case I accidentally gripped too hard. Poor Bella didn't know what to do, she wanted to help our daughter, but she wanted to comfort me.

"Please, Edward. Let me help." Bella pleaded.

I shook my head. "You stay with Reggie," I growled out her name as another pain ripped through my back. "I'm all right, Bella. I can handle it."

She started to crawl towards me. "It's not about handling it, it's about being there for you."

"No, Bella. I'll hurt you."

She stopped, looked at me, and then did something that will stay with me forever. She called Jasper to come and help me through it.

The whole Cullen family had moved to Italy not long after Reggie was born. Esme didn't want to miss out on her grand-kids and she missed us. The rest of them were the same. In addition, Emmett and Rose wanted our kids to grow up together.

As soon as Jasper heard what was happening he agreed to come straight away, and in the trip across, he brought Emmett as well.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked through another growl because the pain was almost constant.

"You've helped us so much over the years," Emmett began. "Now it's time for us to help you."

And that's what they did, for the remainder of the time Reggie's wings were forcing their way from her back, they held me, let me squeeze their hands as hard as I could, until the pain subsided around the twenty-hour mark.

At one point, I thought I'd removed Emmett's thumb, I'd squeezed his hand that hard.

Once I'd regained my bearings from the pain, I looked over to see Bella with our daughter's head lying in her lap. Reggie was on her stomach fast asleep, completely exhausted with the most beautiful two-foot wings extending from her shoulder blades. They were as stunning as her mothers were.

Bella, Alison, Didy, and Renee were smoothing down the feathers because they were all over the place from her ordeal. I looked to Charlie for guidance on what to do next.

"That's it, Edward. She'll rest now, and leave her wings out for a few days so that she can get used to them. But next time, there will be no pain." Charlie explained while he sat down on the floor, exhausted.

Renee looked around at all of us sprawled all over the floor. "I think," she sighed. "That it's time for all of us to get some rest. Those that have houses nearby, please rest. Bella, Edward, take Reggie and go relax in your room. Alison, your father and I will spread out between the kids rooms and the lounge to get some sleep as well. Then we might be somewhat rested by the time we have to start setting up for Reggie's party."

"You don't need to worry about getting up," Emmett spoke. "I talked to Rose before I left with Jasper. Everyone else is going to come early and start cooking and setting up as quiet as possible so that you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you, Emmett. Come on Edward. Grab Reggie, I want to sleep."

"Of course, love. Thank you, everyone." I picked up our sleeping daughter carefully before following Bella down the hall to our room. I waited until Bella was changed and in bed before placing Reggie in between us, then changing and crawling in with them.

It wasn't long until I nodded off with my girls. The day had completely exhausted me.

~*~HS~*~

 _This year's party had been a huge success._ I smiled as I relaxed in the bath while I waited for Bella to say goodnight to the kids. Everyone had left Bella, Reggie and me alone for as long as they could. But once Chuck came home that ended. He couldn't wait to see his "Weggie" and to make sure she was all right.

He stopped dead in the door when he saw not only his mother's wings but Reggie's too.

"Oh Weggie, you gonna be able to fly like Momma?"

Reggie giggled. "One day, Chucky." She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Lubs you, Weggie. Now comes fly!" He pulled her out of our room, down the stairs and out the back door where people were setting up for her party. "Fly Weggie, Fly!"

Bella and I watched from our window as they ran around the yard together with Reggie flapping her wings and making her little brother giggle. She'd flap and then jump much to his enjoyment because he thought she was taking off from the ground.

' _It makes my heart happy to see their close bond.'_

"Me too, love. Let's go celebrate our first-born. She's earned it today."

' _She has. I guess we know what school she's going to now.'_ Bella laughed in her head.

"Guess so. But we'll discuss that later."

She looked at me through her lashes. _'I think the bath would be the perfect place for this conversation, later.'_

And so it was. After a perfect day celebrating our fist born it was now time to relax with a glass of wine, a warm bath, and conversation. We had some decisions to make but they were all good ones.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a naked Bella sauntering her way into the bathroom with two glasses of wine and a saucy smile on her face.

"Comfortable, baby?"

"I'll be much more so when you get your beautiful behind in here Bella."

Bella smiled as she placed the glasses on the edge of the tub before she climbed in and sat between my legs. _'Mmm. This is so nice after the last couple of days.'_

' _It is, my sweet. I guess we have some things to talk about.'_

Bella nodded. _'I think the school discussion is done, though. Reggie needs to be in the Angel School System.'_

' _She does, there's no doubt about it.'_ We continued to converse silently. It was what we did when we relaxed in the bath. It seemed we had a mutual agreement about that.

We talked Reggie, Chuck and whether moving to Eden was a good idea. We spoke at length about the commute, not only for me but for her, because she still had her work to do on Earth as well.

' _What if we stayed here but you took her to the rainbows every morning. We could organize for one of our family members to meet her in the rainbow room and take her to school.'_ I suggested.

' _Not on her first week.'_ Bella sniffled, which caused me to spin her around so I could see her face.

"What is it, sweet girl?" I asked aloud because I couldn't make sense of her thoughts.

"My baby girl won't be with me anymore!" she wailed, before bursting into loud sobs. "She's…growing…up…She's…not…my…baby…anymore!"

"Oh, Bella." I didn't know this was going to bother her so much. I pulled her to me and let her get it all out. Once she had calmed down, I spoke again, "She will always be your baby, just like luck Chucky will as he grows older. Nothing will ever change that."

She nodded but remained quiet, both in thought and in voice. Bella, now sitting sideways across my lap because our tub is just that wide, smiled against the side of my throat where her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Are you happy, Edward?"

I jerked back in surprise, her head popping up from its resting place, for us to look at each other.

"Of course, I am, what kind of question is that?" I asked rather harshly.

"Well, because it seems we're breaking Angel Lore all over the place lately and I wondered. Well that, and because I'm wondering if you're ready to do it all over again?"

That question made me pause because she'd asked me that very same question three years ago when she told me about being pregnant with Chucky.

"Bella are you saying what I think you're saying?" my hand landing on her belly.

She smiled that beautiful smile, the one that captured me when we first met, the one I'll love forever because it's just mine.

"I am Edward. The Gods have seen fit to bless us with another miracle. Now please, are you happy?"

I could see that she wasn't asking about our life, she was asking if I was happy she was once again pregnant. "If I were any more joyous, sweetheart, I'd be floating. I can't wait to do it all over again."

With that, I pulled her to straddle my lap and show her just how happy I was.

My life was perfect.

* * *

 **That's all she wrote.**

 **Once again thank you. You have no idea how your reviews brightened my day.**

 **I just want you to know that I am working on a couple of things, but one is a huge undertaking and it will take a while. The second is a one shot and I'll post as soon as it's ready.**

 **And for the last time on Heaven Sent, let me know what you think.**


End file.
